


The Duke and The Fledgling

by DracoRegno_DragonKingdom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Eventual Lemon, Fluff, Gen, M/M, might be a sequel, prequel in Kuroshitsuji drabbles, prequel: Lizzy's Wish; first ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 124,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoRegno_DragonKingdom/pseuds/DracoRegno_DragonKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now a demon fledgling, Ciel is forced to deal with a distant Sebastian, until he discovers that the contract can no longer bind them. Sebastian is free, but he can't leave this defenseless fledgling on his own. Besides, he still needs payment for all those years of service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

Ciel could understand Sebastian's attitude as of late. Nothing could prepare either of them for the fact that they were forever bound. They no longer acted as they had in the past. These days they hardly spoke at all. After Sebastian had built Ciel a home on the outskirts of Hell, he'd busied himself with cleaning, going about his usual schedule. Ciel busied himself with his thoughts. He fought to figure out a way to turn this situation around. Sebastian had suffered a bitter loss, and Ciel was terrified of his new self. Sebastian needed freedom. Ciel needed a mentor. So Ciel turned to the contract. He thought over the initial promise, everything that was said on that day. And then it hit him.

The contract was invalid.

It had to be. No order could overrule the basics of the contract. Ciel made a wish, Sebastian got the boy's precious soul. Now that he could no longer provide the soul, didn't that mean that Sebastian could leave? Why hadn't Sebastian realized this? Why had he not yet disappeared from Ciel's side? The child, fledgling now, was confused. The only possible answer would be that Sebastian didn't know. He was probably too busy sulking about his predicament to think of a way out. If anything, he was most likely just visualizing different ways to kill his young master.

Ciel's thoughts drifted. What was the point in Sebastian being at his side for all eternity? Would Ciel be a helpless child forever? He could not yet dress himself, but he was learning now by paying closer attention to Sebastian. He would eventually learn how to defend himself. He must have some sort of demonic powers. He could very well become independent. And then what would be the use of his eternal servant?

So Ciel made his decision.

"Sebastian." The fledgling called softly from his new study. The elder would hear him, no matter where he was.

"Yes, young master?" The demon asked, appearing in front of the child. He had made it a point to be more free with the use of his demonic power in front of the little lord now that they were both demons. What was the point in hiding behind a human mask when neither was one?

"Sit. I must speak with you."

Curious, the ravenette sat before his master.

"I have been thinking about it and... I have realized that you don't have to be here."

"Is the young master implying that I'm no longer necessary?"

"Not quite. You are no longer obligated to remain by my side. Or to have anything to do with me, actually. Our contract is invalid. My orders can't bind you any longer. I no longer have a soul to offer you, so my side of the contract is impossible to accomplish. I've essentially broken the contract."

"What?" Sebastian really couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Simply put, Sebastian... You're free."

A sharp pain cut through the two demons. Ciel's eye throbbed, and Sebastian's hand stung. Both yanked off the coverings they wore over their contract marks. Sebastian stared at his flawless skin, no dark markings marring the flesh. Ciel gawked at his mirror. He could see both brilliant sapphire eyes perfectly! No purple glow obstructed his view.

Sebastian was the first to speak, "It was really that simple? I could have realized and simply... left?"

"Perhaps both of us had to. I've been thinking it over for weeks, and the mark only disappeared well... just now."

"Weeks?"

"I had to be certain."

Sebastian scowled, "Well, at least you were sure."

"Not just about the contract!" The bluenette grumbled.

"What else then? Enlighten me, Ciel."

The fledgling was brought up short by the sudden use of his name. It was so strange to hear his name come out of the mouth that had spouted only "my lord", "young master", and the occasional "my lady" for seven years. Clearing his throat and shifting his gaze from the slightly irritated demon in front of him Ciel spoke, "I had to be sure I could survive without you."

Sebastian scoffed, "And you felt you were ready? Forgive me, little one, but you can't even dress yourself."

"But I can learn how on my own now. It seems my memory is better now that I'm a demon. I'll be able to recreate what I've seen you do. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it eventually. And maybe I could find a demon mentor... or something."

Sebastian laughed. Ciel glared at him. Honestly, he was trying to be serious.

"I doubt any demon would be willing to mentor a fledgling like you. I know from experience."

"Hmph."

"Really, Ciel, you should have thought this through before releasing me from our contract."

"What do you care anyway? Just go."

The not-butler continued to snicker as he walked towards the door, but he went quiet when he reached the doorway, "Well..."

"What is it?"

"I honestly can't leave a defenseless fledgling on his own like this. Especially not one that has no idea how to use basic demonic principles. It doesn't sit right with me."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "I don't need a mother, Sebastian."

"That is exactly what you need. That and a father. And as a demon, I can be both."

"What, like that angel?"

Sebastian only nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Of course. If I couldn't control my sex at will, what kind of demon would I be?"

"You're even more infuriating now."

"Well, I'm currently the one with the control, so little one, you will come with me."

But Ciel simply scowled and sunk down in his chair, "I don't have to."

"No, you don't. But you will." Sebastian smirked. His smile grew when the fledgling slowly slid out of his chair and walked towards him. They began to make their way out of the mansion.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked after a time.

"My home."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll need to teach you the basics before we head deeper into the realm..."

"Okay. Um... Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"What's your real name? I doubt anyone else will be calling you by the name I gave you."

"Ah, many know me by my familiar, the raven, but my name is Malphas."

Sebastian, now Malphas, watched in amusement as Ciel closed his eyes and began repeating the name softly to himself. He could see the little demon's thoughts whirring as he tried to fix in his mind this new information.

"Malphas... hmm. It's a nice name..." Ciel muttered, "What did you mean by 'familiar'?"

"Do you remember how I came to you when we made our contract?"

"Yes... you were in the form of a... oh."

"Every demon is associated with an animal and can take the form of one. The more powerful ones can take on other forms besides our natural one, but we are always strongest when in the form of our familiar. Most demons often come to their contractees in that form, as it is one of our most natural ones."

"Do you think I have a familiar?"

"I don't see why not? You are a demon now. It would be only natural that you possess not just a familiar, but a true form as well."

"Will I ever get to see your true form?"

"Perhaps. Many demons feel freer walking about Hell in their true or familiar forms, but others, like myself, often take on a more human appearance, or remain in the form we took with our previous contract."

"You said something about more powerful demons?"

"Ah, yes. Hell's hierarchy is very similar to that of your beloved England. We have our Monarch, the High Prince Lucifer, and varying noble families. Each noble family is associated with a specific type of animal. My family, for instance, is associated with birds. My cousin's family is associated with arachnids. Spiders and ticks, for instance."

"Spiders? Wasn't..." Ciel's voice trailed off.

Malphas scowled, "You are correct with that train of thought. Claude is my 'beloved' cousin. As I have no siblings, he was the closest thing I had to a brother. We had a very basic sibling rivalry. But in recent years, he had become very jealous of me and my position."

"What position?"

"I mentioned how the hierarchy is similar? Well, my position is the equivalent of a Duke. Arachnae's was similar to a lowly lord. Simply a land owner."

"I see..."

"As you can imagine, he was horribly envious of my position, as well as my skill and power. He worked to reach my level but of course, he never could. Now that he's gone, there is no one else who can dream of surpassing me."

Ciel was quiet. He walked beside his new... what was Sebastian, no Malphas, to him now? What was he? No longer a butler, no longer a lord. What had they become? What would happen now? So many questions, and nothing he could answer himself. Actually, now that he began to think, he wondered how on earth he would be able to spend the rest of eternity like this. There really wasn't anything he could do now. Once again he was putting his life in someone else's hands. The same hands, really, just under a different name. Would he really ever be able to stop relying on this demon?

Ciel sighed quietly, drawing Malphas's attention. His face was thoughtful, his eyes far away as he sunk into his thoughts. Malphas watched him, ever amused and interested. The boy had, as of late, become oddly expressive. His stone mask was crumbling, and he didn't even seem to care, or even realize it. It was very different from the ever collected earl the raven had come to be a bit fond of. And he had, at least a little. Oh, parts of him despised the child. He'd been made to bark and fetch on command like a dog, he'd even been named after one, but he would never get the treat he was promised.

Then an idea sparked in the elder's eyes. But he could always find a new way for the fledgling to pay him back. After all, he would have to get used to certain ideas now that he was a demon. And he was never really pure to begin with. Yes, Malphas would come up with a way. For if he couldn't do so much for himself, what kind of demon would he be?


	2. Settling

It was not long before the pair arrived at Malphas's home. It stood big and dark against the oddly maroon sky. It was large, but not really a manor. It was simply an American style Victorian era home. Malphas gently urged a gawking Ciel inside.

"I know this isn't what you're used to, but I never needed a mansion to show my power. My energy surrounds this place, and that is how other demons know who lives here. And this is merely my personal home. I have a much grander one deeper in the realm."

Ciel simply nodded, staring at the sinister darkness of the inside of the house. With a snap, lamps and candles throughout the building lit themselves, and Ciel could finally make out the full details of the room.

The front room had a large couch in front of a fireplace. On the left side was a staircase that led upstairs, and beside that was a door that led to the stairs to the basement. On the right was an entrance to the kitchen, and beside that was a door of glass that led to a sunroom of sorts. Looking into the kitchen, Ciel could see a dark marble island and counters, but not much else.

"Your room will be upstairs. Come, I will get you situated, and you can have the rest of the day to explore. Stay out of the basement, and my room, which is beyond the kitchen." Malphas led the curious child upstairs. There was a long hallway with doors lining either side. Immediately to their left was a door that was cracked open slightly. Malphas pushed the door open all the way, "This is your room. It will also be your training room when we begin lessons." And with that, Malphas left the boy to his own devices.

Ciel looked around his new room. This one was very different from the one he was used to. It was small, cozier he supposed, and very dark like the rest of the house. The color scheme in here, however, was slightly different. While the parts of the house he'd seen had a grey, plum, and black scheme to them, Ciel's room fit him more personally. Instead of black, he had a deep navy. Instead of grey, it was ashen blue, to match his hair. Instead of that deep plum purple, he had a brilliant sapphire blue, matched only by the blue in his eyes. The furniture was also different from what he was used to. For example, he didn't have his usual four poster bed. In its place was a sort of nest. It was round, and seemed to be rimmed with large navy blue feathers. It was still covered in very soft looking blankets, but they seemed to be a soft sort of lining for another layer of smaller, softer ashen blue feathers. He had a nightstand, with a single candle on it. He had a single, large window in the same place he was used to. A wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room. There was a door on the far side of his room that, when he inspected it, led to his own private bathroom. This seemed to be the only place that didn't have a dark color scheme. In fact, it looked like an exact replica of his bathroom at the manor.

Content with his new room and its sparse furnishings, Ciel decided to explore the hall outside of his bedroom. There were many doors, and he was eager to discover what lay behind them. He approached the first door he saw. It was a bathroom, without a shower or sink. The room was very pale, with powder blue tiles on the walls, and an off white for the rest of the room. He shut the door and moved on. The next room was a study, similar to his own. It had a dark brown almost black desk with a large chair at the far end of the room. Bookshelves lined the two side walls. A large window made up the furthest wall. The next room was a music room, with a large piano in the center on a raised platform and an assortment of instruments from all areas of the world dotting the room around it.

Curious, Ciel approached the piano. It was, by far, his favorite instrument, and though Sebastian had deemed it more appropriate to study the violin, Ciel was far better at the piano. But the piano had been too large for him to play properly, and the violin was a challenge he had foolishly wanted to undertake. Now he was free to learn whatever he wished. He already knew a few basic pieces, but he greatly preferred to compose. The little demon sat himself down at the piano, gently brushing the keys. His mind flashed to a very old memory: his mother, playing the piano with his father, while he sat in the middle and made up a childish nonsense song to go with the melody. Chuckling and shaking his head, Ciel tried to remember the song they had made up that day. The fingers of his right hand tapped the keys, starting up a sunshine feeling melody, while a threatening cloud burst was slowly drawn out by his left. He hummed a tune, trying to recall the words he had conjured up that evening.

It had rained that morning, and Vincent had promised that he, Rachel, and Ciel could walk through the gardens the day before. When the water canceled their plans, Rachel thought up the brilliant idea of having a musical adventure instead. She'd dragged the two into the music room and situated herself at the piano. Vincent slid in beside her and set Ciel between the two of them. Rachel proceeded to be the sunshine, and Vincent played the rain. Ciel was himself, and was told to sing about an adventure in the gardens. The boy had come up with a nonsense song.

"Rabbits and cabbages/rabbits and cabbages/I can't see you anymore/Here come's the rain/Here come's the rain/pounding at the kitchen door/why does the sunshine let him in/doesn't she know he only wants the/rabbits and cabbages/rabbits and cabbages/to swim, swim, swim./I wanted to play/I wanted to play/but the rain keeps pouring down/sitting inside/sitting inside/stuck here in the kitchen now/why does the sunshine let him in/doesn't she know he only wants/me, mum, and daddy/me, mum, and daddy/to swim, swim, swim."

Ciel hummed the tune to his younger self's song and swayed gently to the rhythm. It was oddly cheerful, even with the slightly menacing sound of the "rain" playing underneath the sunshine's higher tones. After he'd sung those two verses, the rain had stopped. But when his father had pointed it out, he and his mother insisted that they stay in and keep having musical adventures. Vincent had been insistent that they needed air, so Rachel opened all the windows in the music room claiming that they now had even more inspiration. When she'd returned to the piano, they played the song again, and this time the two adults joined the blue-eyed boy's ridiculous song.

Ciel sighed and let his hands fall from the keys. Thinking about his parents was something he'd banned himself from doing before, when revenge was the only thing he had to look forward to. He'd shot down any attempts to make himself happy, any memories that seemed nostalgic. Now he was sitting at a piano, not only dwelling on memories, but attempting to relive them. What had become of the emotionless Ciel Phantomhive?

He supposed it might have something to do with shock. Or perhaps the thought of being unhappy for the rest of eternity was something he wasn't quite pleased with. And if he desired his own happiness, then who could stop him? He no longer had to be a fearsome adult. He could be the child he was, and not have to worry about his enemies sneering behind his back. Of course, Seba- Malphas might very well say something about the disappearance of his mask, but wasn't that what they had been doing so far? Getting rid of their masks? Their human ones first, and now the ones hiding their true selves. Malphas was no longer Ciel's Sebastian, and Ciel was no longer the Earl Phantomhive. He was just a boy, fledgling actually, and he had no reason to remain as he had been during the contract.

But, if he was removing that stone cold mask, what was the true face underneath? Ciel sat and stared blankly at the keys. That mask had been all that he was for four years. Anything else had been weakness. He couldn't be the way he was before the contract; that was madness. He'd seen too much to be that happy. So what was he now? The mask was off, but what was underneath it?

Ciel groaned and let his face drop onto the keys, resulting in a horrible clanging noise. He sighed against the piano, and jumped when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Malphas stood in the doorway, smirking at Ciel. After turning to glance behind him, Ciel returned to resting against the piano with another loud clang. Malphas chuckled and approached him.

"Tired already? You've only explored three rooms."

"I'm thinking."

Malphas observed the boy. He wasn't carrying himself the way he usually did. His posture was not stiff; he was, in fact, slouching over the keys. His face wasn't carefully composed; he looked quite childish without his usual grimace. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be at peace. But a slight furrowing of his brow let Malphas know that the fledgling was indeed mulling something over in his mind.

"What about?"

Ciel sat up and spun around on the bench and leaned against the piano, "I don't know who I am anymore."

Malphas frowned, not at all expecting that answer, "Well, you are who you always-."

"No, Malphas. I'm not who I always have been. I have not always been the Queen's Guard Dog. I used to be a child. I used to sit at a piano just like this one with my parents and make up ridiculous songs on rainy days. I used to hide behind my father's leg when we were out in busy places. And I can no longer be 'Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog'. My life was utterly consumed by my search for revenge and my service to the queen. It was all I felt was worth anything. I no longer have much of a purpose. I'm back to being the child I used to be, but I can't be him, because I've seen too much and done too much... I've had people killed, I've killed people with my own hands, I've watched family die right in front of me. I'm not the child I was, nor the adult I pretended to be. I haven't the slightest idea what I'm supposed to do now."

Malphas placed his hand on his chin, a gesture Ciel was used to, "I suppose the only thing you can do is start over. You can't erase everything you've done and seen, you cannot reset. But you can move on, and try to build something new for yourself. You have no idea who you are anymore, well, become who you want to be. This is Hell, little one. The rules here are not like the strict guidelines you lived by in England. Any rules are really nothing more than suggestions. They aren't really enforced. You have a perfect opportunity to become someone else completely."

Ciel observed Malphas for a moment, rolling his words around in his mind. Someone else completely? An entirely different person? Ciel sat up a bit straighter. The old demon was right! This was a perfect experiment of sorts. He could honestly do whatever he wished and no one could really tell him that it wasn't the right thing to do. It was Hell. He was a demon now. He lived by his own morals. This was the ultimate freedom.

Malphas watched his words sink in and ideas form in his little fledgling's mind. He knew exactly what the ex-lord was thinking. He could see the anticipation taking over as the boy realized exactly what he could do with his new life. He seemed quite pleased with it.


	3. Memories

Malphas had left the daydreaming fledgling and returned to his room. Ciel looked after the elder demon, and his curiosity relighted. There was a door at the far end of the room, and it seemed to lead to the next room. Stepping through it, Ciel found himself in a small room that felt very heavy. It seemed like a place where one would do business. Although Ciel wondered what sort of business there was to be had in Hell, the room itself wasn't all that interesting, so he went out into the hallway to go to the next room.

The next room was a game room of sorts, similar to the one he had had back at the manor. There was a pool table (Demons liked pool?) and an assortment of small games lining the walls that were unfamiliar to him. Ciel walked over to the giant game table in the center of the room and ran his fingers along the soft green felt. With a jolt, the fledgling pulled his hand back. What was it he had just felt?

In the brief moment he had run his hand along the fabric, the demon child had felt an odd and warm sensation, which seemed to linger in his fingertips. He'd seen a flash of imagery as he'd closed his eyes, and he wasn't quite certain what exactly had been happening. Whatever it was, it made Ciel slightly uncomfortable, and he quickly left the room.

Moving onto the next room, Ciel was rather confused to see that it was a trophy room of some sort. Hunting trophies, to be exact. What made the blue-haired boy so confused was the animals that he was seeing displayed on the walls. Seb- Malphas seemed to be a rather good hunter, if the size of whatever the furry thing in the corner was was anything to go by. It was rather interesting. Ciel began to walk around the room. He gently touched one of the stuffed creatures hanging on the walls, he was rather nervous about touching things now, and waited a moment. Sure enough, there was another odd feeling. This time, however, Ciel allowed his hand to linger.

_He seemed to be looking through the eyes of some creature that was low to the ground. He could see his (well the creature's) many small legs moving beside him. He could feel their movement in his true body. It was strange. He knew the creature's thoughts as it walked. It was thirsty._

_As he approached a pool of water to drink, he absentmindedly noticed his reflection. He was some sort of reptile. Something very much like a snake with legs. Ciel noticed his new foreign features. His yellow reptilian eye. His greenish-brown scales. As the creature sniffed the water to test its purity, Ciel noticed that it used its tongue. Most definitely a snake of some sort._

_The creature lowered its head to drink, but then an overwhelming sense of fear flooded Ciel's mind. The creature's body lifted slightly off the ground as it looked up into the sky. Ciel felt his true body shiver upon noticing what looked like a demon hunting party flying not too far from him. One member of the party noticed him and dived towards him. The creature shot towards the water, diving deeply._

_The demon hunter was very near, right around the pool, and the creature knew it could only stay down for so long._

Ciel experienced this for a while. The creature sat at the bottom of the water until it could no longer sense the demon party nearby. Then it snuck out of the water, somehow having absorbed enough liquid through its skin that was no longer thirsty. Ciel continued watching through the beast's eyes, until he was about to lose interest, when he noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eyes. The creature noticed it as well, and the fear swarmed it once more. Ciel knew what was coming, but he had a strange urge to stay and watch. He watched as the shadow passed over the creature, and felt as something pierced its sides. Shadows swirled around Ciel's vision, and he caught a glimpse of red eyes before everything abruptly ended.

Ciel blinked, looking around. He was still in the trophy room. Nothing had changed. The creature he had been touching was most definitely the one he'd seen in his... vision. It was a rather interesting experience. Ciel looked around at the other stuffed trophies and wondered what their stories were. His hand twitched and he decided to find out. He spent the next few hours watching each creature in the room's final moments. They all ended the same way. Shadows and red eyes, and then an abrupt stop. Eventually, he'd made it through all the trophies. Turns out the furry thing in the corner was some giant demon dog.

Exhausted, mentally at least, Ciel sat on the leather chair that was placed directly underneath the large otherworldly wild boar head directly across from the door. The leather was smooth, and a dark brown color that matched the feel of the room. Ciel sank deeply into the chair, inhaling the scent that came off of it. It was very familiar, and he finally realized it was Malphas's scent. It was soothing, so the fledgling curled further into the chair and sniffed deeply, gently pressing his nose against the fabric. A thought occurred to him then. What memories did this chair hold? Did Malphas sit in it and stare at his trophies when he was missing out on a hunt? Did he like to admire his work from this spot? Ciel stared at the dark leather for a moment before curiously running his fingers along the arm rest.

_He immediately felt a bit of unease, and he (or the person whose memories he was reliving) glanced around the room. It was exactly the same as it was now. Ciel was interested in the other feelings the person (probably demon) was feeling. There was that nervous, skittish feeling, which probably came from being in the home of such a powerful demon. Although his true body could not sense Malphas's power, possibly because he was very used to it, this demon could and it made them jumpy. But other than that, surprisingly the demon was excited. They seemed to be waiting for something, and they were eager and a bit frightened at the idea of whatever it was._

_Ciel was surprised. He had yet to meet another demon, besides Malphas. To see through the eyes of one, and to feel everything he couldn't yet feel, it was overwhelming._

_But then the demon sensed something powerful approaching, and Malphas entered the room. Ciel could feel his own shock as well as the anonymous demon's. Malphas looked... remarkably different. He wasn't dressed so... impeccably. Even now that their contract was over, the elder demon wore suits. Although they were less formal than his butler uniform had been, Ciel was used to the demon looking like a gentleman. But now Malphas looked a bit menacing. He was wearing some sort of shiny fabric. It went from the heels of his sinister boots to the sleeves, or lack thereof, of his shirt. It was black, blacker than his hair even, and it reflected the light in an odd way. He had large, black, feathery wings behind him, and they seemed to act as a cloak, dragging ever so slightly behind him. He was wrapped in a menacing shadow, which swirled around his ankles and slunk into the room._

_Ciel could feel the nervous, skittish feeling from before fade and shift into anticipation. In addition, there was a very weird heat spreading throughout the demon whose mind Ciel was occupying. It was the same uncomfortable feeling Ciel had felt in the pool room. Instead of forcing himself from the memory, Ciel sat still, interested in the cause and meaning of this unknown feeling._

_Malphas swept forward, and Ciel was immediately caught up in the intensity of his eyes. They were not glowing with demonic power as he thought they should, given his appearance. They were bright red, and the look in them was very intense and something akin to hunger. Ciel was immediately frightened, and that fear only increased the closer Malphas got to him._

_The closer the familiar demon got, the hotter the anonymous demon began to feel. Ciel's true body squirmed in the leather chair, his curiosity keeping him locked into the memory, but his fear attempting to force him to flee. The boy attempted to separate himself enough to sit still but realized it was almost impossible with all the feelings running through him. So he squirmed while he watched, and watched while he squirmed. Malphas straddled the anon demon, and Ciel felt both his fear and the now quite terrifying, and annoying, heat increase dramatically._

So he removed his hand from the leather chair. But not soon enough to miss Malphas leaning in very closely to the anonymous demon. Jittery and confused, Ciel decided he'd had enough for the day, and fled the trophy room. Which immediately led to him plowing into Malphas.

The elder demon observed the clearly terrified fledgling and frowned. There was nothing up here that should have made him this nervous. He glanced in the direction his charge had run from, and saw he had most likely come out of the trophy room. Perhaps one of the animals had frightened him? Malphas looked down at Ciel and frowned even more deeply. He seemed to be trying to resist something, "Ciel, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" The boy said quickly, stumbling over his words in his attempt to get away from the demon in front of him. That memory was making him very nervous, and at the moment he simply wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

Malphas scowled at the boy's obvious lie, "Ciel, look at me."

The tone of his voice made it clear that Ciel had no choice, so he looked up, but kept his eyes from connecting with Malphas's. He didn't think he could handle looking into them without... he wasn't even sure what would happen, but there was a possibility he could faint. Malphas noticed the boy avoiding eye contact and wondered if he had broken something. No. Ciel Phantomhive would not be this frightened if he had broken something, no matter what it was or whose it was. No, this boy had **seen** something that had scared him badly, and it must have had something to do with Malphas himself. The raven observed his charge for a moment more before deciding to let it go. The boy would talk when he was ready, or perhaps when he was half-asleep. This the demon knew from experience.

"Hmm, I was coming to see what you were up to, but it seems you're already turning in for the evening. Did you discover anything interesting?" Malphas asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Ciel flinched slightly at the elder's question and simply shook his head. Sebastian had said multiple times that demons could not lie, so the boy wondered if it had simply been because of the contract, or if he was exempt from the rules because he had once been human. Or perhaps with time the ability to lie would fade. Either way, Ciel remained silent until Malphas shook his head and stepped aside.

"I can see you're very tired. Perhaps you'll continue your exploration after lessons tomorrow."

Ciel blinked, "Lessons?"

Malphas sighed, "Yes. Tomorrow we begin your lessons in becoming a proper demon. We already discussed this."

Ciel frowned. He'd completely forgotten about that. Recalling what had made him forget, Ciel glanced at Malphas. The demon looked utterly ordinary. Nothing strange about him. Nothing resembling the frightening version the boy had seen in the memory. Speaking of which, "Um... Malphas..." the boy began.

The raven leaned against the hallway wall and observed Ciel with a small smirk, "Yes, little one." The boy blushed at the nickname, but Malphas realized Ciel himself hadn't felt it. It was odd enough that the boy had blushed (Malphas had already called him 'little one' a number of times since the fledgling had ended their contract with no real response) it was even stranger because the child didn't even realize he'd reacted at all.

Ciel frowned and shook his head, deciding not to speak up about the memories, "Nevermind. It's nothing." The blue-haired boy walked past Se-Malphas and went straight to his room, shutting the door and dropping on the very soft nest that he would be sleeping in from this point on.

Malphas looked after the boy and stared at his door long after he closed it. What had his little fledgling so on edge? Had he found something that could make him this nervous? Malphas looked back towards the trophy room. He entered the room and looked around. Nothing was damaged or even moved. The room bore Ciel's scent more strongly than the other rooms, so it seemed Ciel had spent a good deal of time in here. His scent was especially strong on the chair, so he had just recently been sitting on it.

Malphas observed the leather seat, a playful smile dancing around his lips. Oh, the fun he'd had on this chair. As the head of the family of a noble house, Malphas was made to rule over a specific deadly sin. As Duke, he'd had his choice of any of the seven. He, being the demon he was, chose Lust, his personal favorite. So he often had demons, male, female, whatever, over so that he might further embody his sin. This chair had been the site of many of those trysts. The pool table in the game room had been in a similar position. Really, the only room untouched by Malphas's flings was Ciel's.

Malphas himself had been the only one in that room, back when it had been merely a guest room. When he made the conscious decision to take Ciel in, his home had made some... arrangements for the child based off of his memories. It had even made the boy an exact replica of his bathroom back at Phantomhive manor. Malphas had yet to actually step into the room now that it was Ciel's, and he felt he would never get to unless Ciel himself allowed it. That was simply part of the magik of his home.

The duke glanced once more at the leather seat and shook his head. It, and the thought of Ciel's untouched room, was reminding him of his... plan. But it was not yet time, nowhere near time, to introduce the first step yet. So he simply went back to his room.


	4. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thaliaarche and Nu_toamna for giving me some ideas. I know the chapter is a little short... just a tad, but I'm working on the next one. Thank you, my little fledglings, for sticking with this story, for reading it, commenting, giving me kudos. I'm really glad that so many of you are interested in something I've created.  
> Now, I have no idea where I'm going with this story, I don't have an end of any sort in mind, so any ideas would be helpful, and as you can see you'll get a lovely little shout out from me. Now, little ones, read on!

Ciel awoke to a flurry of ashen feathers. He blinked at the fluffy bits that fell from his hair, and shook his head to wake himself up a bit more and dislodge any other feathers. After escaping to his room the previous evening, Ciel had gone around and cautiously touched all of his sparse furnishings, even the windowsill, and he had found that there were no "visions". No lingering memories for him to experience, on purpose or on accident. It calmed him a great deal. He was sure the other rooms would at least have some plain or boring memories etched upon them. At least he knew that his room was safe.

Then he remembered that today he would begin lessons with Malphas. The boy groaned and flopped backwards in his nest, sending up a cloud of beautiful blue feathers. Lessons with Sebastian had not been all that fun, and were actually annoyingly challenging, and the boy wondered whether Malphas would be as much of horror as a tutor now as he had been as the child's butler. But nothing came of sitting there speculating. Ciel would soon find out.

Now the thing to do was get dressed. The boy had gone to bed in his clothes from the day before, and now was his first time actually dressing himself on his own. He jumped up from the nest (with another flurry of feathers) and strode over to the wardrobe. He saw many familiar outfits and allowed his fingers to run over the fabrics. Even these bore no memories. He noticed clothing he would not normally have in his wardrobe back then. There was his circus costume, which seemed to have a jar of paint to go with it should he feel the need to paint himself up. There was every outfit Elizabeth had ever purchased for him or made him wear. He noticed the royal blue outfit from the day they danced together to the sound of Grell's voice and Sebastian's violin. He touched the sleeve fondly. That had been the day she had broken his ring. He understood now why she'd been so upset, and even in this moment he could not forgive himself for almost striking her. She had been not only his fiance, not only family, but she was one of the few people in this world he actually cared about. Everytime he remembered his hand pulling back to swing, he hated himself a bit.

Even in that moment, Sebastian had saved him. He'd kept him from damaging his reputation and his relationship, and not only that, he'd kept him from doing something that would make him hate himself. It was strange, the sort of memories a few bunches of fabric could conjure up.

Speaking of fabric, there were some unfamiliar outfits in his wardrobe as well. Black and blue clothing, darkly colored as if they had been tailored specifically for his new lifestyle. He also noticed a specific outfit far back and hidden away. When he saw it, Ciel flinched and pulled his hand out of the wardrobe.

It was made of the same material Malphas's clothing had been made of in that memory. Perhaps it was something most demons wore, but Ciel was not going to touch it. He returned to his familiar clothing, and pulled out one of his favorite outfits. The green jacket and short pants were extremely familiar, and it was sort of comforting. However, the moment he took out all that he would need to put on with it, he became a bit distressed. There were so many buttons, and so many strings today. How could one person wear so many clothes at once? He had never really given much thought to his wardrobe before, but he now realized that dressing himself was going to be extremely hard. There were so many pieces!

Ciel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was merely another challenge. He simply needed to think. Sebastian had dressed him in this attire many times, he need only remember.

The images came hazily at first, but the more relaxed he got, the easier it was to remember. He followed Sebastian's hands carefully and mimicked their movements as he put on his clothes. It was almost too easy now. The boy strode into the bathroom and realized he'd made several mistakes. He observed his outfit in his memory, and compared it to the image in the mirror. A few buttons were off, his tie was a bit wonky, and his socks weren't properly clipped up. With a scowl, the ex-earl fixed his mistakes as best he could (the bow simply wouldn't go straight) and brushed off his outfit. He looked almost exactly like himself again.

With a confident smile, the fledgling strode out of the bathroom and went to open his bedroom door, only to find Malphas in the doorway, smirking at him.

"So you really can dress yourself? But of course, you still needed my help."

Ciel scowled at the elder demon, "Well, at least I didn't actually need you."

Malphas reached over and straightened his charge's bow, "Not as much as you would have if you didn't have that memory."

Ciel turned away from Malphas, an uncomfortably familiar feeling awakening at his touch. He shook it off and dropped into his nest, "So, what will these lessons consist of?"

"Well, of course, there are the basics: language, history, and any of the rules of demon society. Then we will move on to developing any demonic abilities you may have, as well as the theories and history behind demon magic."

Ciel groaned, "So it will be nearly as dull as ordinary lessons..."

Malphas rolled his eyes, "Little One, get excited. You are learning the ways of a new world, a world you are now a part of."

"Yes, yes, I get it. But really, what sort of lessons are those first two? Language and history?"

"You will need to learn the basics of any demon's first language. Since you already know latin from our lessons before, that lesson will merely be a review. And so will history, since I'm sure you already know the basic story of how Hell came to be."

"Well... yes, I do, but why do I have to know this?"

"Not every demon speaks English, little one. We are not limited to one part of the world, and there are many different types of demon. Some have become regulars of certain areas, and certain family branches have developed. But we all have our base language, Latin, so that we may communicate despite any other language barrier. And if you are going to be staying with me, you will need to know enough to understand what is going on around you. With history, it is simply something you should know about. Any great achievements demons have accomplished in history will be good to know."

"Hmph. It still seems dull. And I thought you said there were no rules."

"I said that there were few rules. And what rules we do have are more like suggestions. To keep you from being hated, attacked, or even killed."

"But-"

"We can be killed. It isn't easy, but it's possible. I killed Arachnae just fine, didn't I?"

Ciel frowned, "Well..."

"Now, before we begin, is there anything you'd like to discuss?"

Ciel bit his lip. Should he tell Malphas about the memories? He would probably find out eventually, if he didn't already know, "Um... there..."

Malphas watched his fledgling struggle for words. The boy had never been nervous enough to bite his lip, or hesitate to speak, "Yes?"

Ciel shook his head, "You see... yesterday... while I was... exploring..." he trailed off. How was he supposed to explain it? Was this even normal for a demon? "Yesterday, I was exploring and I found out something strange..."

Malphas leaned forward a bit, "Go on."

Ciel took a small step back, without realizing it, when Malphas moved closer to him, "I found that... if I touch certain items... I can see the memories of that thing. Or... something like that..."

Malphas's eyes widened, "What?"

Ciel tapped his fingers together, "Well... I went into the pool room, and I touched the pool table, and I got this really weird feeling and a bunch of images flashed in front of me... but it scared me so I left the room... And when I went into the trophy room, I touched one of the stuffed animals on the wall, that snake thing... and I could see the last moments of its life. I don't really understand it. But I tried it on some of my things in here and nothing happened..."

Malphas placed his hand on his chin and leaned heavily against the doorframe, "It... it sounds like... hmmm... this is strange. It sounds like you have an ability that's very rare here. Clairvoyance. By touching an item... you can see any memories associated with it. It sounds like you don't really see the most recent memories, or you probably would have seen the beast be hung up, or when it was stuffed. Or perhaps you only see memories associated with living things... Either way, this is a very interesting ability. One that I can't train you in. I don't even know anyone who has it."

Ciel huffed, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Be careful of what you touch. You'll probably get used to using your ability eventually. I mean, you've been a demon for a while and it is only just now starting, so perhaps your body is preparing for entering the inner realms. Or it could be the energy of my home which has begun to awaken your own abilities."

Ciel leaned against the doorframe, "Well, that's not much to go by. But I guess that's all I have."

"Indeed." Malphas observed his charge. The boy was not as skittish as he had been the previous evening, but he still seemed a little adverse to being touched by the elder demon. The boy had been quick to back away after his bow had been adjusted, and he seemed a little uncomfortable being so near to Malphas. All this seemed to be unnoticed by the boy; he probably didn't even realize he was doing it. Now that Malphas knew about the boys ability, he was sure Ciel had seen something in the trophy  room to make him so nervous. Perhaps seeing Malphas kill all those creatures had unsettled him? No, Ciel, even in the confused state he was in at the moment, was not one to flinch when it came to death. He had watched Malphas kill plenty of people in their time together before Arachnae came along. No, it would have to be something the child was unfamiliar with. What else was in- oh yes. Malphas watched Ciel stroll over to his... nest and sit down. The chair. Malphas smirked to himself, which drew Ciel's attention.

"What are you smiling about? Aren't we supposed to begin lessons?" Ciel said with a huff, shifting slightly in the nest sending up a small puff of feathers.

"Of course. Now, we shall begin with history..."


	5. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fledglings! So this is a little self-promotion here. I've got another Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler story, it's really a series, and I just wanted to ask you to go read it. Now it's not a SebaCiel story, (I can hear the sounds of protest now) but I still think that some of you might be interested. It's my "Adventures of Neko" series. Anyone who likes cats and exploring the lore of the BB/K world is welcome to look at it.  
> Oh, and before I forget, these are all on my fanfiction.net account, DracoRegina-DragonQueen, and I've got some art and other random stories on my Deviantart, QueenAldria.  
> I think that's all so... enjoy.

Ciel sighed, his brain fried. Lessons with Malphas were twice as hard as lessons with Sebastian had been. At least with Sebastian there had been breaks, and even if the work was challenging, it wasn't too hard. Malphas had expected him to memorize the thirteen different demon noble families, that being the names, sigils, and ranking. Malphas went over the entirety of basic Latin in just a few hours, and he had made the blue-eyed boy have a complete in-depth conversation with him. He'd taught him how to conduct himself around demon nobility, though that was hardly any different from English nobility. Overall, it was a grueling day.

"Now-"

"Can't I have a break, Malphas?" The child whined, lying in his nest.

"No, I see no reason for it. Now-"

"Honestly, this is too much. I've only just started learning all this."

"Which is why it's best if we work straight to evening so today's information might settle while you sleep."

Ciel sat up slowly, "Speaking of sleep, why do I still need it?"

"You don't, I can tell you that already. If I kept you working all night, it wouldn't affect your mind at all. However, you are very used to it, it comes from your human conditioning, so your body is still sticking to that program."

"Oh. So, what if I don't sleep?"

"You will have to do something else with your time. You could probably spend that time working on controlling your clairvoyance."

"What do  ** _you_**  do with your time?"

"Well, I do many things. On occasion, I write poetry."

"You can write poetry? I know you often speak, or... spoke quite flowery, but I didn't realize you wrote."

"It is a recent hobby of mine. Caused by my previous contract, actually. The contract I was engaged in before you."

Ciel scooted closer as Malphas prepared to tell a story, "You've never told me about your previous contracts."

"Well, this was with a man named Edgar Allan Poe."

"I've heard of him."

"Yes, well, our contract was an interesting one. Poe was an eccentric man; even those close to him thought him strange. His greatest wish was to become something great; in return, I would take his life when he had done all he could. I became his inspiration. He even wrote a poem about me, titled "The Raven". Of course, his work was very dark, as all his inspiration came from a demon. But it would have been sinister without my interference; his life was quite terrible, which is how he managed to summon me. After I took his soul, I left him sitting on a park bench. His body died not long after that."

"What do you mean 'his body died'? Doesn't having your soul taken kill you?"

"No, at least not immediately. The body can survive without the soul. But only if it wants to go on, and if only the soul is removed, not the consciousness. A mortal's soul is the essence of their being. However, there are two parts: the actual soul and the heart. The heart of the soul is all the emotions, memories, and thoughts of that mortal. The soul itself is merely a blank canvas, the base, while the heart affects the original taste of the soul. Your soul's base had an untaintable purity, while your heart created a bittersweet darkness around it. Not only would it have been delicious, but it was beautiful to behold."

Ciel scoffed, "Lovely."

"You asked, and I answered." Malphas smirked. Ciel rolled his eyes.

Ciel glanced at Malphas, "It must have been terrible to loose that."

The elder demon fell silent. The two sat still for a moment, staring at the ground.

"Why did you do it? I know you said it was to see if I really was a demon, and I know I believed it was because you hated the idea of serving me forever. But what's the real reason?" The bluenette stared into Malphas's eyes, trying to find the answer. It had been a painful shock to awaken as himself once more, only to see his own blood floating before his eyes and to feel his faithful companion's hand thrust through his chest.

Malphas sighed and closed his eyes, "My previous statement was true. I was shocked, in utter denial. But Leviatha has that sort of power. To control the demonic essence of a person. She has to, to be able to contain the demon sword, Leviathan. A weapon which strips a demon of his very essence, of his power, leaving him weak and vulnerable like any mortal. But nothing like this had ever happened. I suppose I was a bit furious, upon seeing your royal blue eyes replaced with the same red as my own. Knowing that, if I had been a moment quicker, I would have been able, possibly, to take my payment. I suppose there wasn't really a reason for it. I acted the best I could when four years, although practically meaningless in the whole but so important to me, of cultivation were completely destroyed. You are not an easy child to deal with or work for, you must understand. As a demon of my ranking, to serve a human child in such a basic way was beyond demeaning. It could be comparable to your time with the cult, although not nearly as unpleasant. To see all that suffering and hard work washed away by some mortal brat's selfish wish..." Malphas's eyes burned fuschia, "It was beyond infuriating. I cannot think of it all without wanting to find a way to make that brat suffer. Although, I do no completely blame him. If not for Arachnae, the boy would have been able to meet a proper end."

Ciel stared at the ground, absorbing this all. Then a certain phrase caught his attention, "A proper end? Hannah- er Leviatha took his soul... didn't she?"

Malphas frowned briefly, confusion taking over from fury as the dominant emotion blanketing his features, then he nodded slowly in understanding, "Yes, she did take his soul. I forgot for a moment that you are completely new to this. When a demon and a mortal make a contract, they make a simple exchange. The demon's power for the mortal's soul. Some use that power for basic desires, or petty things like revenge," Ciel snorted and rolled his eyes, "But when all is said and done, the demon gains possession of the mortal's soul. Most often, a demon simply devours the soul; it satisfies a need we have deep within us, something akin to hunger. However... a demon does not have to actually eat the soul. Hannah did not devour Luka Macken's soul; she simply held it within her essence, since she knew his body would not last and neither would his childish spirit. She did the same with Alois; mainly because she did not have much of a choice, because of their contract. However, Alois and Luka still lived within her, they simply did not have bodies."

"Did?" Ciel questioned. Malphas simply looked at him. It did not take him long, "Wait, does this mean Alois could come back? But I thought Han- Leviatha died on the island."

"Little one, have I not displayed to you how difficult it is to kill a demon. A few stones would halt her movement, but Leviatha is the head of one of the oldest noble families in Hell."

"SO SHE'S ALIVE?!"

"Of course she is."

Ciel stared at Malphas's blank expression for a long time before exclaiming, "How can you talk about her so calmly?! She's the one who did this!" The boy gestured to his body, his movements unintentionally emphasized by his now red eyes.

"Leviatha was simply following orders. She behaved as she should have. It is Arachnae's fault. If that idiotic spider had not been so greedy, everything would be as it should be."

Ciel scowled, "That's ridiculous."

"That is the way it is. Now, I think you've dealt with enough for today. I have most certainly over stimulated your mind with information. Tomorrow we shall work on basic ability training, and then there are a few things that will need to be taken care of." The raven rose from his seat on the edge of Ciel's nest and strode out of the bedroom. Ciel simply sat, glaring at the empty doorway. Alois could be alive... Ha- Leviatha was most definitely still alive... Luckily Claude was still dead, otherwise, Ciel would simply give up on staying in Hell.

That got him to thinking. If Leviatha was still around, wouldn't she have to retrieve Leviathan? If he remembered correctly, Claude and Sebastian had both referred to her as the Demon Sheath, or Sheath of the Demon Sword. If that was the case, would she have swallowed the blade again, even after Claude was killed with it? Ciel sighed, shaking his head. It was no use wondering these things. It wasn't like he would end up seeing any of them again.

But when morning came once again, Ciel found himself completely unprepared when he walked downstairs. He'd wanted to explore the sunroom and kitchen before his training began, but a look into the parlor brought any plans for the day to a screeching halt.

Sapphire connected with Electric and a loud squeal reached Ciel's ears.

"CIEL!"

The demon-boy froze on the steps as a blonde figure dashed towards him, "A-Alois?"

The bluenette was tackled and the two bodies fell down the stairs. A giggle erupted from the parlor, and a little brown-haired child dashed over to the bottom of the stairs, where Ciel and the surprisingly-not-dead blonde were seemingly wrestling.

"Big Brother, I wanna hug, too!" the child screeched, jumping and clapping as Ciel struggled out of Alois's bear hug.

"Come on, Luka. We can hug Ciel together."

"Yay."

Ciel's efforts were halted when the little boy shot towards his other side and squeezed his arm. When he looked down, the child smiled at him.

"Hi, Ciel! I'm Luka! Big Brother told me all about you!"

"MALPHAS!"

A dark shadow washed over the room, and the demon lord appeared beside the staircase. His angry face was completely washed away upon seeing Ciel caught in the grip of the two other boys. He burst into laughter and doubled over when Ciel's face burned bright red with his annoyance.

The laughter was joined by a higher pitched, more feminine tone coming from just beyond the stairs. Ciel did his best to move his head, caught as he was in the steel grip of the Macken brothers, and caught sight of a frightening looking Leviatha draped across the loveseat.

She seemed to be in some strange outfit, made of the same material as the... memory Malphas's clothes, however, instead of black, she had a deep purple. She smiled at him when she caught him scowling in her direction.

Malphas finally returned to himself, "Alois, Luka, release my charge and go return to your seats." The brothers whined, but obediently dropped Ciel's arms and rushed over to sit beside Leviatha. The duke smirked at the fledgling, "I see you've already greeted the guests."

Ciel was not amused, "Did you know they were coming?"

Leviatha spoke up, "No, he did not, Little Ciel. I knew Malphas had returned, so I thought I'd drop by. I see you two are still bound to each other, even though you are no longer bound."

Malphas chuckled and sat on a chair, "Well, I couldn't leave him on his own, now could I? Especially since he can no longer give me his soul."

Leviatha smirked, "I suppose not. You always have had a soft spot for fledglings. Mother Malphas, I believe Arachnae used to call you."

Malphas's face darkened, "Don't remind me. I still haven't forgiven him."

"Wait just a minute!" Ciel shouted in disbelief, "Are we just going to sit here and casually hold a conversation even after what happened?"

Malphas and Leviatha smiled at each other and Ciel groaned, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"If that's the case, I'm returning to my room where things make sense!" And with a huff, the boy stomped back up the stairs.

"He's a difficult one, isn't he? Even now?"

"Yes, but I'm used to it. I know how to handle him after this long. He's still a little bitter."

"I can imagine."

"Uh... Leviatha?" Alois asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Might we go up and check on Ciel?"

"Yes, can we?"

Leviatha's expression softened, "You have to ask Malphas."

"Seba- Malphas... can-"

Malphas simply waved his hand at the stairs, and the two brothers dashed up and into Ciel's room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to allow them to go alone?" Leviatha questioned, looking after her little ones.

"Ciel can surely handle himself, and I'm sure they won't try anything more than crushing him with hugs." Malphas chuckled, then a thought crossed his mind, "Leviatha?"

"Yes, Malphas?"

"Do you know any clairvoyants?"

"Malphas, you know as well as I do that there have been no clairvoyants for three and a half centuries."

"Not any longer." The two demons stared at each other.

"He's a clairvoyant?"

"From what he described, yes. And he may have to be careful touching things here until he can control when he uses his ability."

"Why is that?"

"You know very well why, Leviatha. Every room in this house has been touched by one tryst or another. Although I do plan on getting my payment in another form eventually, I'm a little worried about him being exposed to memories of my... misadventures before I'm ready to begin."

Leviatha shook her head, "You are a sly devil indeed, Malphas. You don't think he would catch on?"

"Not in the slightest."


	6. Macken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my little fledglings, for all the comments so far. This is my most popular story on Ao3 and most popular Kuro fic on ff.net. I greatly appreciate your feedback, my dears. IT helps me write a better quality fic and know what you want to see.
> 
> In addition, if you like this story, please check out some of my other fics, and my Kuro shorts. Anywho, read on, darlings.

Up in Ciel's room, the demonling was curled up in his nest, thinking. Although he and Alois had come to terms in those last few moments, he never expected to see the boy again. Now he was here, along with the demoness who changed his life, and the bluenette had no idea how to react.

Then his door burst open and Alois was instantly straddling his back while Luka scrambled to sit beside them in the nest.

Ciel coughed through a face full of blue down feathers, "Alois, get off!"

"Oh come on! You know you like it." The blonde stated teasingly.

Ciel's face immediately burned red, and he threw Alois off of him and into the nest, "Honestly, you're pointlessly handsy."

The other boy smirked, "Oh, there's a point alright." His tone left no room for anything but innuendo. Ciel sighed and Luka giggled.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, we didn't want to leave you to be grumpy on your own. So we thought we'd come in and cheer you up."

"Yeah!" Luka added enthusiastically.

Ciel sighed again and leaned back, "I don't understand. How are you two walking around and in bodies again?"

Alois pulled Luka into his lap and thought for a moment while the younger boy played with the feathers around his legs, "Well... Leviatha wanted to be able to hug us and play with us again. Talking was nice, but we couldn't really feel things. So she had someone remake our bodies so we could live again. It took almost a whole year."

"So... are you two demons then?"

Alois shook his head, "No, we're humans again. But time doesn't affect humans in hell, so as long as we don't leave, we'll be like this forever."

"Forever!" Luka emphasized.

Ciel observed the younger Macken boy. He could remember seeing his dead body in Alois's memories from when they were fighting for control of his body. He had an utterly childish spirit in his eyes that reminded the young demon painfully of Elizabeth. He wondered how he would feel coming across her dead body, her eyes wide open and lightless, her sweet smile no longer always on her face. He had nearly lost her when that strange puppet Drocell had taken her, and that had been nearly unbearable. Although he doubted he could ever love Lizzy in a romantic way, he cared for her deeply. She was his cousin, his fiance, and the closest thing he had to a sister. Her main goal in life had been to make him smile, and for him to see her as the same innocent girl from before. She had been the one person he could effortlessly care about, openly, after making the contract. But now, he doubted she would be smiling again. She was, in a way, a widow now. She had lost him, and Ciel knew exactly how much she cared for him. When she had been turned into a puppet, the only thing she had been concerned about was making him smile.

Ciel didn't realize he was crying until he felt the tears drop on his hands. And of course when Alois pointed it out.

"Are you crying, Ciel?! I thought demons didn't cry... What's wrong?"

Even the blonde himself, with the apparent concern he was showing, made him think of Elizabeth. He would probably never see her again. And he might end up being the reason she never smiled again, or never wore bright colors again. Or perhaps the reason she might become a spinster instead of marrying. And that hurt. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten to this point, but Ciel suddenly, desperately, wanted to see Elizabeth again.

Alois frowned at the tears streaming down Ciel's face; tears the young demon seemed not to even notice. He reached a hand out to wipe them away but drew back. He knew Ciel probably didn't want to be touched ordinarily, and he'd been putting up with the two brothers reasonably well thus far, but the blonde was unsure how to react to the tears. Ciel, in the brief time he had truly known him, didn't seem like a person who would cry at random. Especially not in front guests. He had the urge to send Luka to get Malphas, but he was sure that would only make the situation worse. So the three boys sat silently in the blue feather nest, Luka playing with feathers, utterly oblivious, Alois worriedly watching over Ciel, and Ciel crying silently.

Eventually, the tears stopped and the sudden urge to see Elizabeth ceased. But the thought did not disappear. However, the fledgling was briefly distracted when, upon looking up, he saw that Alois looked extremely worried.

"Are you alright?" The other boy asked, "Should I get Malphas?"

"I'm fine. Stop looking so concerned. It's strange." Ciel walked into the bathroom and scrubbed at his face. Alois left Luka in the nest and trailed after Ciel.

"Why were you crying?"

Ciel's automatic reaction was to completely deny that the incident had occurred. But he paused. He was attempting to rediscover himself. Perhaps talking about such things would help, "I was... thinking about something. I remembered how you reacted when you found Luka dead. Luka reminds me so much of my fiance, Elizabeth, that I began to wonder how I would feel if such a thing happened. And something worse nearly did, once."

Alois stared at Ciel expectantly, prepared to hear a long story, "Tell me."

The demon boy looked at the immortal mortal for a moment, wondering if he really should tell him. The blonde looked genuinely interested, and he had been truly concerned moments before, "Well... you know my ring? The one with the blue gem?"

"The one Claude... um, Arachnae... put your soul into when he stole it?"

"Yes. Well, there was a case I had once, where all these young girls were disappearing, and the one thing that connected them was that they had all received the same type of gem that is in my ring. The Blue Hope Diamond. It was a way for the kidnapper to mark them. Well, a while before that, Elizabeth had broken my ring. She'd immediately regretted once she understood its importance to me, and Sebastian eventually retrieved every piece and fixed it. However, she didn't know that. So when Christmas time came around, at the same time as all these disappearances, she decided to try and get me a gift. She told me she had found a rare toy ark, but it had been a fake so she'd broken it in her anger. But inside was a ring very similar to mine."

Alois was staring at him with wide, childish eyes, utterly absorbed in the story. The blonde boy looked so much like Elizabeth in that moment that Ciel nearly wanted to cry again. But he took a deep breath and continued the story.

"It is said that all those who take possession of a Hope Diamond meet some ill fortune. My father owned the ring before me and he died tragically in a fire. I owned it, and my life wasn't exactly wonderful. So, wasn't it fitting that my fiance, the girl I was supposed to one day marry, find a ring with that diamond? Wasn't it fitting that she be kidnapped because of it? Wasn't it fitting that the would-be Lady of Phantomhive go through a horrible tragedy as well?

She was kidnapped by a man named Drocell. But Drocell was a living puppet, and he had turned all those girls into puppets as well. Including Lizzy. I nearly lost her that night. And she very nearly killed me while under control of Drocell's marionette string. And the funny thing is; in her last moments of consciousness before she was forced to attack, she told me that she wanted to see me smile again, smile like I had when we were children. She told me that the one thing she wanted most in life was to see me be happy again. And now I've taken that from her."

Alois looked visibly startled at the sudden shift in tone, "What do you mean?"

"She will never get to see me smile again. She will never get to hug me nearly to death, or dress me in 'cute' clothing. She will never be able to dance with me in the ballroom of my manor. She will never be able to sneak off and visit me at my manor again. Because I have left her and she thinks I'm dead. I may have even taken more than that from her. I'm afraid that I may have even taken away her smile, the bright smile she would use whenever she saw me. I'm afraid that I stole those bright dresses that she so loved to wear whenever she visited me. I'm afraid I stole her happiness... and if I did... I'm not sure I'll be able to forgive myself."

Alois frowned. The blonde had not expected something this emotional to be a cause of worry for Ciel. But Ciel was no longer the Queen's Guard Dog. Perhaps Demon Ciel was completely different from the former dark noble. Ciel reminded him so much of himself and how he felt towards Luka in this moment. He had only met Elizabeth Midford once, and even in the brief moment they had danced, he knew how bright and happy she was. And as they had spun past Ciel, and she had seen him, he knew that what she had told Ciel was true. She had looked at Ciel in a similar way to how Luka looked at him. It was so obvious that she adored him, loved him. Perhaps there was a way for Ciel to get his wish...

"Ciel... how badly do you want to see her? Maybe you can get Malphas to take you to the Upper World so you can spy on her."

"No, I do not think that would be a good idea. Not while you are so lacking in demon training. Perhaps when you begin your first contract." Malphas stated from the bedroom doorway, scaring the two older boys; Luka had fallen asleep.

Ciel stared at the elder demon, "I see." The fledgling was getting used to the elder demon randomly appearing behind him. What else could be expected of the being that created Sebastian Michaelis, the perfect butler? Always there when he was needed, even if you didn't want him to be.

Malphas observed his charge and guests with a sigh, "Leviatha and I have some business to attend to. Ciel, when I return, we will begin working on developing your demonic abilities. Until then, I suggest you practice the power you already have. But, be careful. Not every memory you find will be a good one. And keep out of my bedroom and the basement."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "You don't need to remind me."

"This goes for our guests, as well. Those two rooms are off limits for good reason, and foul things will happen to those who venture there uninvited. Now, I expect you all to behave. Alois..."

The blonde stared expectantly at the dark-haired demon.

"You have free reign of the kitchen. Perhaps you might teach Ciel some basic skills. Please make sure my house stays in one piece."

The electric blue-eyed boy grinned, "Of course, Malphas!"

Ciel frowned, "Why do I have to learn servant work?"

Malphas smirked, "You are not an earl any longer, little one. You may be asked to be an assortment of things for your first contract, and its best that you learn the basic essentials of a human servant before I allow you to proceed in that direction."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Well, if I remember correctly, you never learned them."

"Yes, and do you also recall the terrible beginning of our contract? During which I struggled to learn. And you were not a patient, or kind, teacher, Ciel. I should like you re-enter the Human Realm with the knowledge I lacked. It will be important for when you are no longer in my care."

Ciel sighed, "I understand."

Alois observed the two demons for a moment, then joined his brother in the nest. The pair seemed to be having a moment, though neither of them realized it. Alois could see the cogs whirling in Malphas's head as he watched Ciel in the brief moment before departing. The blonde was sure he was planning something. Alois hoped he would be there to see whatever it was. He stretched out beside his brother and stared at Ciel, who remained standing in the doorway, silently glaring at the ground.

"Hey, Ciel?"

As he had thought, Ciel was distracted from whatever he was thinking about by the older boy's voice, "What do you want, Alois?"

Alois rolled onto his back and stared at Ciel, upside-down, "Malphas mentioned that you already had a demon power. He said something about memories."

"And?"

The excitable boy righted himself, "What is it? What's your power?"

"Malpas called it clairvoyance. Apparently, it's really rare in demons."

"So what do you do?"

"Well... I can see the memories of different things."

"Can you see mine?"

"I don't think so. I haven't tried it on a living person."

"Oh... Well, how does it work?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But it happens when I touch things. But it doesn't work on anything in my room."

"Let's go into other rooms then!"

"Well... I know it works in the trophy room... and..." Ciel was a little reluctant to explore the memory in the pool room; it reminded him of the chair, "and in the game room."

"Let's go to the trophy room!"

Alois's loud voice woke up his brother, who blinked drowsily at them from beneath a blanket of blue feathers. Alois laughed and blew the feathers from his brother's face.

"We'll be right back, Luka."

"Where are you going?" the still sleepy boy asked.

Alois frowned and looked at Ciel. The blue-eyed demon sighed, "Just down the hall. If you need us you can just yell."

Luka blinked and smiled, "Okay, Ciel!"

Alois smiled softly at the brown-haired boy and gently smoothed out his chocolate locks, "Good night, Luka. Go to sleep now."

With a yawn, the younger boy sunk back into the feathers with a softly mumbled, "Yes, Your Highness."

Ciel observed the exchange indifferently, "Come on, Alois."

The blonde stood and followed his friend as he left the room and walked to the trophy room. Alois stared at all the mounted creatures with awe etched on his face, "Malphas killed all of these?"

Ciel nodded absent-mindedly, "Probably more than just these ones." The boy unconsciously avoided the chair, which Alois had dropped himself into to stare around the room.

"So, Ciel, how do you do it? Show me."

"It probably looks boring..." The fledgling mumbled, gently placing his hand on the familiar snake-like creature in front of him. Once again, the memories of its last moments began to play through his mind. But suddenly he felt a touch on his true body and started, lifting his hand away from the creature to glare at Alois, who had wrapped himself around the younger boy's arm.

"What are you doing?" The demon growled.

Alois frowned and stared at Ciel's face, "You looked scared. I thought you might be in trouble."

Ciel's perfect eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"You were breathing really quickly, and you were acting like you were being chased, but you didn't move. I could see it in your eyes."

Ciel frowned and gently removed his arm from Alois's grip, "It must have been the memory."

"What?"

"Well, when I look at the memory, it's like I'm experiencing it. I feel everything and see everything this creature saw and felt in its last moments."

"Can I try?"

"Try what?"

"Seeing the memory?"

"How do you expect to do that?"

"Well... maybe if I touch your arm while you're in the memory I could see it too..."

"I don't see how that would work..."

"Please, Ciel?"

Ciel was startled to find the blonde's whine once again reminding him of Elizabeth, and in a moment of weakness, he agreed to let Alois try, "But don't cut off my circulation." the boy grumbled.

"Of course not!"

With Alois once again firmly attached to his arm, Ciel placed his hand on the reptile. He was once again in the creature's memories, but he was slightly distracted by Alois's grip on his arm. However, he could feel the other boy's disappointment in his loosening grip, and Ciel dropped his hand as the creature once again dived into the water.

Alois was pouting and no longer holding onto Ciel's arm, "It didn't work!"

"I thought so..."

Then Alois's eyes sparked, "Hey, you should try on me!"

"What?"

"I could be your test dummy to see if you can read living people's memories! Maybe you can if you practice!"

Ciel frowned, "Well... alright. I suppose I could try. And maybe it might work since... you know..."

Alois grinned, "We've already seen into each other's heads."

"Um... yes... something like that..."

Ciel observed Alois in silence for some time, before cautiously stretching his hand out and touching the blonde's cheek. As he had expected, nothing happened.

Alois pouted once more, "None of my ideas work..."

Ciel sighed, "Perhaps my ability simply doesn't work that way."

"Yet."

"What?"

Alois strolled over to the leather chair and dramatically draped himself across it, "Your ability doesn't work like that yet. If clairvoyants are rare, then perhaps their powers differ. Maybe, with practice, you'll be able to control it and maybe read living people. Maybe you'll even be able to do it from a distance!"

Ciel thought about this. It could be a possibility. He nodded, "You could be right-"

"Then you should practice!" Alois shouted, jumping up and yanking Ciel out of the trophy room, "Let's go try out some other rooms!"


	7. Demon Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are satisfied with my explanation of Ciel darling's familiar. I've always seen him as such because of his standoffish demeanor, but if you have any other thoughts on possible forms, let me know. Perhaps I will be able to write a mini-fic about it.
> 
> Please tell me about my grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm a bit of a grammar Nazi, and it always irritates me when I find mistakes in works I've already published. Plus, I don't have spell check, because I'm working with a really old computer, or a beta so... Thank you in advance, dears!

Ciel dropped onto his floor, Alois already draped across his nest with Luka. The excitable blonde had dragged him all around the house to randomly touch items. The blunette hadn't gotten anything interesting from the few things he'd touched, like doorknobs and books, and Alois had quickly gotten bored of dragging his demon friend up and down the stairs. So Ciel had simply sat on Malphas's desk in his study and flicked through random books plucked from the bookshelves. However, the young demon wasn't really able to get into any of the books, as most of them started out in a fairly dull manner. Ciel preferred books with a mystery he could solve along with the characters. He didn't much care about the ordinary lives of some random woman being made complicated by some wealthy man falling in love with her. Which seemed to be the plot of most of the novels the boy had picked up.

In the end, Ciel had gotten extremely bored and simply returned to his room. There were no chairs, and the Macken boys were taking up his bed, so the fledgling had simply dropped to his floor to take a brief nap. Which is exactly what Malphas found him doing upon his return.

Leviatha chuckled at the three napping boys while Malphas stepped into the room to awaken his charge. The raven gently shook the smaller demon's shoulder and Ciel awoke immediately, rolling onto his back and scowling at Malphas. The older demon had to admit that he always found Ciel to be utterly adorable in the moments after he has woken up. Even now, as the blue-haired child glared, Malphas found something rather cute about the child's mussed up hair and pouting face. The duke shook his head slightly when he realized he reminded himself of Lady Elizabeth, and smirked at the fledgling in front of him.

"Are you ready to begin your next lessons, little one?"

Remembering that Malphas was going to begin to teach him how to use his demonic abilities, Ciel's glare fell away and was replaced by an expression of mild interest, "I suppose so. But what are we going to be doing?"

Leviatha stepped into the room to rouse her boys and smiled at Ciel, "Actually, Malphas has asked me to assist in your studies. Seeing as I am the reason you are like this, and I may be able to assist you with unlocking your abilities."

Ciel scowled slightly, not quite pleased with the idea, or the reminder, "I'm not sure I'm particularly comfortable with that arrangement."

Malphas scoffed, "It doesn't matter whether you're comfortable or not; I am your tutor and I make the rules."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "What else should I have expected from _you_? Fine, I suppose I can manage."

Leviatha smiled, "I'm glad to hear it, Ciel." The broad-chested demoness gently shook Alois as she spoke.

Alois opened his eyes slowly as Leviatha woke him up, but jumped up, waking Luka in the process, as he remembered that Ciel was about to start demon training, "Did I miss anything?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, "No, we haven't even begun."

Malphas chuckled, "Well, why don't we begin with something rather basic? It shouldn't take you more than a few minutes."

"What?"

"Why don't you try to take the shape of your familiar?"

Ciel balked, "What?"

Leviatha smiled and clapped her hands together, "That is a perfect place to begin. It should also help with the other abilities as well."

Ciel stared at his demon mentors, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Malphas smirked, "Shall I demonstrate?"

Something about the way the demon said that sent minor shivers up Ciel's spine. The young demon paid the odd feeling no mind, "That would be helpful."

The duke closed his eyes and stood very still. Shadows appeared from nowhere and swirled around his form until it had shrunk and the shadows pulled away to reveal a stately raven with familiar red eyes. Ciel observed the bird with a frown, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Leviatha laughed, "I'll talk you through it. I would provide my own demonstration but..."

The raven's beak did not open, but Malphas's voice floated around them, "Leviatha's form is... very different from a normal familiar, as she isn't your usual demon."

Ciel arched an ashen eyebrow, "How so?"

Leviatha blushed slightly, "Well, my form is-"

"Huge! Leviatha's a great big monster! She can swim really good!" Luka interrupted.

Leviatha's blush grew slightly as she sighed and Alois gave his brother a stern look. The poor child was surprised. He hadn't realized he'd done something wrong.

Alois took over, "Leviatha is a special demon. Her familiar isn't the representation of her true nature, well... not really. It's actually the nature of Leviathan."

Ciel looked unimpressed, "She takes the form of that sword?"

"Well, I am its sheath. We're really one package, sort of, so it only makes sense. And my nature has changed a bit so becoming a giant sea monster doesn't really fit me now."

"I see..." Ciel muttered, ending that conversation. He shook his head, "Anyway, how am I meant to take on my familiar form. I don't know what it is."

Malphas's voice floated out, "It's actually quite simple. I have an idea of what it may be already, but we'll see."

Ciel groaned, "Well, actually we won't if no one tells me what I'm supposed to do!"

Leaviatha nodded, "Alright, I will guide you through it," Ciel sighed with an exasperated "Thank you" and Leviatha smiled, "Now, I want you to relax as Malphas did. Stand still, and let your limbs fall very loose. Yes, that's it."

"Closing your eyes might help. It cuts out any visual distractions." Malphas chimed in.

Ciel did as they said. His eyes fell shut the instant Malphas suggested it, and he allowed himself to relax. He felt all the tension leave his body.

"Now, just... feel."

Ciel's eyes flashed open and he looked at Leviatha incredulously, "Feel?"

She sighed, "It's hard to describe."

"I'll do it." Malphas cut in, "Close your eyes." Ciel's eyes fell shut, "Now, relax. Not as if you are about to go to sleep, but as though you are about to read a book." Ciel felt his body loosen up, "Good. Now, imagine all of your traits. Everything that has made you, you. All the events that have shaped your personality." Ciel could feel himself... blurring out. His body felt very light and unreal, as if he were dreaming, "Good. Now, imagine every part of you that has formed because of these events. Simply think of them." Ciel could hardly feel his body any longer, as if he were submerged in water and darkness. The only thing that reached him now was Malphas's instructions, "Perfect. Now, and this is the most important part, embody those feelings. Ignore your physical form and what was happening to your body in those moments. Only think of your feelings. Reach out with your existence and pull them into you. Cloak yourself in them. And allow that to settle." So Ciel felt. He felt his cold, icy exterior attitude. He felt the hidden compassion that he felt towards the few people he truly cared about. He felt, even, the subtle traces of his innocence and curiosity. He felt himself slowly come back into himself. But he felt extremely different.

Ciel felt his new body. He felt his hands and feet placed on the ground. But they didn't feel like his normal hands and feet. He could not curl his fingers or toes. Instead, he felt something come out of them. It was a strange sensation. He felt his back arch and shift and roll, as though his spine was more flexible. He rolled his shoulders and felt it move through his body, all the way down his spine, which seemed to extend from him. A tail? He got used to moving it, and moved onto feeling his head. He tilted his head, and it seemed to tilt a full ninety degrees either way. His neck felt more limber. His body, in general, felt more capable and flexible. He could hear everything. The two human boys' hearts beating, everyone's breathing. He could hear their bodies shift in posture. He heard a throat clear from his left side, and instead of turning his head in that direction, his ears did. After feeling every part of his body, Ciel opened his eyes.

He was very low to the ground. And he was furry. The fledgling sat back, and his tail curled automatically around his legs. Legs; he had four of them. And paws. Ciel stared as he managed to retract the claws pointing out of them. As he did so, an animal came to his mind, and Ciel began to speculate as to what animal he had become. There was only one animal that he could think of that fit the description he'd given himself. He looked around the room. Leviatha was smiling, looking very much like a proud mother hen; Malphas, still in his familiar form, looking annoyingly smug; and Alois and Luka were giggling as they stared at him.

Ciel sighed, and instead of the usual gloomy sound he was expecting, he heard soft mewl, which startled him immensely. With another sigh, Ciel began to say, "I'm a cat aren't I?" But all that came out was another mewl, louder and considerably gloomy this time. Ciel blinked and Alois exploded into laughter.

"You look so adorable, Ciel!"

Leviatha smiled, "Yes, you do look rather sweet."

Malphas's voice seemed even more overpowering and loud now, "I am quite pleased to see that my guess was correct. You might have guessed already, but you are a cat, it seems. Kitten, actually."

Ciel scowled (or attempted to; scowling isn't a normal thing for kittens) and went to grumble about the shape he'd taken, but another quiet meow was all that could be heard. Looking quite put-out, Ciel could only stare at Malphas as he returned to his usual form. The elder demon snickered and lifted his charge up. Ciel looked down and was not quite comfortable being so high up in the air.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that you cannot speak as you normally would in this form. Anything you attempt to say comes out in the tongue of the animal you've taken the form of.

"Why?" Ciel mewled.

Malphas chuckled, "It is simply the way it is. Speaking normally will require some knowledge of other demon magiks, such as voice projection, but this is good for today. If you'd like to change back, merely close your eyes, and imagine returning to your normal form. How it feels to be in that body, as you felt with this one." The elder put the kitten down as he spoke, should the boy immediately desire to return to normal.

Ciel focused on what it felt like to have fingers and toes, to have his ears on the sides of his head and perfectly immobile, and slowly he felt himself returning to his body.

"How did you know I'd be a cat?" The boy demanded the moment he had his voice back.

"Well, it was something I'd thought about during our contract at random, often after you had discovered one of my cats roaming the manor and demanded that I get rid of it. I suppose the easiest way to say it is, you have the characteristics of a cat, which is why you've taken the familiar form of one."

"What do you mean?"

Malphas chuckled, "You have very cat-like mannerisms. You carry yourself regally, even now that you are no longer a noble. You have a way of demanding that you get whatever you desire, even from strangers. Yet you have a slight childish curiosity and innocence, even after all you've gone through. And even the oldest of cats portray some of the traits they possessed as a kitten."

"Hmph. I suppose I don't mind that I'm a cat. I've never been particularly interested in the creatures. Though I do find this situation slightly ironic."

"Ah yes, I see it too." Malphas said with a smirk.

Alois glanced between the two, "Well, I don't get it. Explain it to me."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Well... while I was human, I was terribly allergic to cats."

"The briefest touch would send him into fits of sneezing and coughing, and worse contact could lead him to be terribly sick, which also took a toll on his asthma."

"So seeing myself take the form of a cat is a bit ironic."

Alois snickered, "Oh, I get it now."

Luka blinked at everyone else and simply curled back up in the nest, content to let the joke fly over his head as long as he could stay in the soft feathers.

Ciel sat as the laughter died down and stared thoughtfully at the nest. He turned to Malphas, "So, what is the next lesson?"

"We will practice developing your speed and strength. You will need to be able to access these abilities without giving away the whole of your true nature, but for now, we will simply focus on unlocking those gifts. And that is where Leviatha will come in handy."

The demoness smiled, "I will help you release your demon energy if you can't trigger it."

"How do you expect to do that?" Ciel asked, eyebrow arched.

"You'll see..." she replied cryptically.

Malphas clapped his hands together, "Well, for the first step, we will need to move to the backyard."

Ciel frowned as everyone began to head downstairs, "Back... yard?" He followed after the three, while Luka still slept on, oblivious to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaaah! I just realize this has over 1000 hits (1148 to be exact)! Thank you, little ones, for getting me so far!  
> Update: AND 100 KUDOS!!! Thank you little fledglings for all the appreciation!


	8. Speed Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned.

"You have a lake in your backyard?" Ciel questioned dully, staring blankly at the large expanse of water.

"Yes. I find it has a lovely view." Malphas said with a chuckle.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you are going to attempt to run across the water."

"What?!"

"It is the best way to measure your speed."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Well, we will attempt to awaken the instinct in you. A dangerous situation should help instill the right amount of 'fight-or-flight' energy in you to awaken it."

"What sort of situation?"

Leviatha smiled, "You see, Malphas and I were discussing this. I will provide you with motivation throughout this training. All you have to know is that if you are not fast enough, or strong enough, or agile enough..." Her face darkened, "you will be killed."

Ciel swallowed reflexively at her sudden dark tone. Malphas smirked at him, "Let's begin."

Ciel frowned at the edge of the water, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just run. Leviatha will take care of the rest."

Ciel frowned once more but did not speak. He backed away from the edge and sprinted right towards the water. The moment his foot touched the liquid, it sank through and he was thrown face-first into the water by his momentum. He jumped to the surface with much splashing and spluttering. He glared at his companions. Alois was laughing loudly, Malphas was chuckling and shaking his head, and Leviatha had her hand in front of her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"This isn't funny!" he grumbled.

Alois clutched his sides and managed to gasp out, "But you look like a half-drowned cat!" The blonde dropped to the ground, laughing even more at his ridiculous pun.

Malphas sighed, "Perhaps we will try a similar method as before. Stand at the water's edge and relax."

Ciel sloshed out of the water and did as the raven told him, grumbling the whole way.

"Now, close your eyes and try to imagine what it must feel like to move so quickly that you glide over the surface of the lake."

Ciel began to imagine the feel of the wind whipping past his face, the spray of the water on his legs. His body shifted forward, ready to spring. With his eyes still closed, Ciel tensed up his body and prepared to run. He felt as though his muscles were tightly wound coils, and he let them spring loose as he shot forward. This time, Ciel felt his foot brush against the surface of the water. He used what little friction he made to move forward. Again and again, he felt himself brush against the surface of the lake. But he could feel himself losing speed and traction. He was relying too much on the water and over thinking it.

Just as he began to slow down and feel as though he might drop into the lake, Ciel felt a menacing presence behind him. His eyes snapped open and he looked in the direction of the aura. A large shape was moving towards him very quickly, and it oozed danger. Ciel's mind shifted into overdrive and all he could think of was the need to get away from whatever it was. His legs moved twice as quickly, and he kicked up such a spray of water he actually managed to soak Malphas and Alois through to the bone, and he was in the middle of the lake.

Ciel, with only the thought _run run run run run run run run_ passing through his mind, shot towards the other end of the lake. And even with his sudden increase in speed, the large figure managed to keep up with him, and eventually began to gain on him. He had the sudden idea to turn and run to the other side, so that is what he did. However, his body wasn't ready for such a quick movement and he actually slipped on the water, tumbled on the surface for a bit before sinking below it.

Once in the water, the boy glanced frantically around, searching for the creature. When he spotted it, as it was slowly turning around, he froze. It was a massive monster. Its body structure was similar to a serpent, although it had four large flippers. When it turned to face him, he saw it open its mouth. Rows and rows of teeth as sharp and long as Lizzy's swords glinted menacingly at him through the dark water. Ciel turned, his instinct taking over one more, and began to swim quickly away from the large beast. Since the boy had never actually learned how to swim, he maintained a hurried doggy paddle (oh the irony) and scurried to the surface.

Now Ciel glanced around frantically, looking for the dark shape. It was only when the water below him began to darken that the ex-earl realized he was doomed. The water around him began to slosh and swirl about and the fledgling was sure he caught a glimpse of teeth. He felt the water surge upwards, and was now absolutely certain of the teeth. Before the enormous maw could snap shut, Ciel found himself at the shore, in the arms of a certain raven.

Malphas sighed, promptly dropping his sopping charge on the ground, "It began well, but you will have to work on turning. Though I am surprised you managed to stay above water for as long as you did. But you are a very stubborn child..."

Ciel spluttered as he scrambled to return to his feet. Once he was able to glare at Malphas without looking wholly pathetic, even with Alois cackling in the background, he pointed a dark-nailed finger at the lake, "What in all of Hell, Heaven, and Earth was that?!"

Alois collapsed into raucous laughter, as Malphas sighed once more and shook his head, "You're a bright lad, little one. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Ciel glared at Malphas as the elder simply gestured for him to return to the water. The young demon's scowl shifted into grim determination as he stepped towards the water's edge. Looking out for that dark shadow, the boy paid no mind to the squirming blonde behind him, although he could not bring himself to ignore Malphas's slight smirk, which was beginning to irk him. Just as Malphas was about to make some smart remark along the lines of "actually moving to practice speed", Ciel dashed across the lake once more. This time, Ciel paid more attention to his surroundings. He allowed the running to become second nature, so much so that he was very nearly startled to find himself in the middle of the lake once again. But he paid no mind to his speed, as Ciel began to watch out for the dark shape.

 _There!_ Just as the fledgling reached the center of the lake, Ciel could see the humongous shadow rising from the depths of the lake. Even though he could monitor it now, Ciel could feel his heart begin to pump faster, and his legs began to work harder. The creature, whatever it was, was quickly gaining, just as it had before. But Ciel was ready for it now. He knew he could not stop and turn the way he might if he were running this quickly on land; the sudden stop would immediately sink him. If he could angle himself just enough so that he would be able to turn without flying head-over-heels, Ciel was sure he would be able to eventually run circles around the lake.

Keeping part of his mind on the large but fast shape that was quickly approaching, Ciel began to prepare himself for the turn. But just as he was ready, he found that if he did turn, he'd be directly above the creature. If it was as quick with its mouth as it was with swimming, Ciel was quite certain he was doomed. But it was too late to turn back now, so he shifted his body and made the turn.

Up until this point, the lake was still. Before, after the creature had descended once more, the lake had settled perfectly. Even the bluenette's footfalls did not disturb it. However, immediately after making the turn, Ciel felt the water begin to roll. It was very slight movement, but it reminded him a great deal of an earthquake, and Ciel was sure he wouldn't be able to stay on his feet for long. Glancing down out of instinct, the demon boy could see that the creature was rising towards the surface. His fear kicking in once more, Ciel felt his speed double, even as he heard the creature break the surface with a quick snap of teeth. The moment it did so, Ciel could feel the water begin to move even more. Glancing behind him, the boy could see large waves begin to roll towards him. He had no idea how he was going to keep running when they hit, but he was sure he'd have to learn sometime; he had seen Sebastian do it plenty of times on rougher seas than this.

Alois had, by now, stopped laughing and was once again watching and silently cheering the blue-haired boy on. Malphas observed the blonde. Leviatha had most certainly chosen two fairly interesting pets. Luka was able to face and cause so much destruction, while maintaining the childlike innocence of his age. Alois had faced nearly as many hardships as Ciel had, possibly even worse as he had not had a worthy butler to keep his mind intact. The blonde was deranged and sadistic, and Malphas could see that even now, after all the repairs Leviatha had attempted to make, his soul was frayed and worn, having been moved and adjusted and damaged too many times. Malphas was sure he could even see parts of the boy's soul that mirrored Ciel's, but not in similarity. No, parts of the young fledgling's human soul had been reflected and duplicated in Alois's. Leviatha had been worried about the state of the boy's mind, and she'd called on the raven for help. But even with his skill, there was not much he could do. Soul manipulation had been Arachnae's talent, and now that the spider was dead, they would have to wait at least a century for a demon of equal skill to mature.

Malphas was briefly distracted from his thoughts by a tug in his gut. It was reminiscent of the tug of a contractee, but considerably weaker. In the same moment, he heard Ciel call out to him. Well, not to him, but to Sebastian. Malphas looked up and was surprised to see the water churning dangerously around his young charge. He snickered as a rolling wave knocked the boy from the surface. However, he was instantly moving when he saw teeth prepared to snap up the young demon. Once again he stood on the shore with the boy in his arms as jaws snapped shut around nothing. Ciel growled lowly as Malphas let him drop to the ground once more, but the elder demon paid him no mind.

The raven was pleased by the boy's progress thus far. In truth, he was surprised. He had not thought Ciel would grasp onto the use of his abilities so quickly. He'd expected it to take weeks, if not months, to train the fledgling to reach the speeds he was running at now.

Ciel stood, paying no mind to Alois's laughter or Malphas's content smirk. He glared at the slowly stilling waters as the enormous creature sunk back to the depths of the lake. Ciel stared at the dark shadow as it faded away. What could the creature be? Ciel glanced around, and noticed that Leviatha was nowhere to be seen. Had she gone to check on Luka? Ciel glanced towards the house. No, he didn't think she had. Malphas had said that Leviatha would be his motivation. The boy suddenly recalled what had occurred in his room minutes ago.

**_"Huge! Leviatha's a great big monster! She can swim really good!"_ **

_That's right,_ the boy thought, _Malphas said Leviatha didn't have an ordinary familiar._ His eyes returned to the water. _Could that giant sea creature be Leviatha?_

Malphas watched the boy as he stared inquisitively at the water. As the questioning look melted away as the realization dawned on him, Malphas was sure he'd figured out just exactly who was lying at the bottom of the lake. And as the boy whipped around to face him, Malphas was absolutely certain he was about to start hurling accusations. And, as usual, the raven found himself to be right.

"That creature is Leviatha, isn't it?" Ciel said, blue eye narrowing as he searched Malphas's face for any hint of a lie.

"I did say you were clever. Yes, that is Leviatha."

"How on earth can that be her?!"

Alois jumped between the two, reminding the pair that he was there, "I can answer that!"

Malphas blinked at the blonde and Ciel looked at him expectantly, "Well?!"

"Leviathan."

Ciel frowned, "What?"

Malphas sighed, "Although you were never really one with the church during our contract, I'm sure you have at least heard of Leviathan."

Ciel nodded, "It's some terrible, terrifying sea monster, right?"

"So it seems. In truth, Leviathan is really the Demon Blade while Leviatha is the Sheath. Together, their strength is so monstrous that it morphs Leviatha's familiar into a being that reflects that terrible power."

"Why a sea creature?"

Malphas sighed, "There was a time, a brief time, when Leviatha was separated from Leviathan. The blade was tossed into the ocean and Leviatha tossed herself in after it. When they were reunited, Leviatha's fury was so great that she caused tidal waves and tsunamis as she returned from the bottom of the sea. Her form morphed even more in the water by the power of her rage."

Ciel's gaze returned to the lake, "I see..."

Alois quite suddenly pounced on the blunette from behind, sending the both of them into the ground.

Ciel rolled over and glared at the blonde, "What was the purpose of that?"

The ex-earl smiled at the other boy, "I was bored. You and Malphas keep talking instead of training, and I want to watch you fall flat on your face again."

The fledgling scowled at Alois's response and stood, "I can ask as many questions as I'd like, thank you very much. Besides, I'm simply curious about the creature that keeps trying to devour me."

The blonde boy giggled, "Well you know what they say."

Ciel frowned, "What?"

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Alois shouted, then collapsed into manic laughter.

Malphas sighed, "I think we should return to the task at hand, Little One, before Alois's laughter drives me insane."

Ciel rolled his eyes and returned to the water's edge. Malphas noted that his little nickname still made the younger demon blush, and the blunette still had not noticed his own body's betrayal. Malphas smirked as Ciel prepared to dart across the water once more. However, the moment the blue-eyed demon's foot touched the surface, huge jaws shot from the water and snapped at him, the boy's instincts kicking in just in time for him to leap backwards.

Ciel gaped at the lake as the massive maw sunk back beneath the surface.

Malphas frowned, "Hmm, I suppose that means it's time to move onto the next lesson."

Ciel was still staring at the spot where he'd nearly been eaten so Alois questioned the elder's statement, "What's that?"

Malphas chuckled at his charge's expression, "Strength training."

Ciel finally managed to pull himself from his shock, "And how are we going to train that?"

"Simple. You're going to fight Leviatha."

"What?!" Alois joined the blunette's cry of disbelief.

"Malphas, you must really be trying to kill him! She'll snap him up in one second."

"True. That's what makes this proper training. Ciel will have to test both his speed and strength in order to dodge her teeth and land a blow. So, Little One, what do you say?"

"Can I say no?"

"What do you think?"

"Then why give me a choice?"

"Perhaps I just enjoy tormenting you." Malphas said with a smirk.

Ciel scowled, "You're exceedingly infuriating."

"I should hope so; I am trying my hardest, after all. Now, I suggest you get moving."

Ciel turned back to the water, "Wonderful."


	9. Strength Training

The lake was churning again. The three on the shore stared as Leviatha surfaced, her head rising above the water to glare menacingly at Ciel.

Ciel swallowed involuntarily. How was he supposed to fight this? Leviatha was huge and dangerous. How was he supposed to avoid being eaten, much less punch her? Or kick, or whatever?

Alois leaned on the young demon's shoulder and whistled, "She looks really murderous, Ciel. You sure you can fight her?"

"No. That's the problem. Malphas, how am I-"

"Don't think. Just do." Malphas said, shoving his charge towards the water. As the younger demon got close, Leviatha shot forward.

"Chillchillchillchillchillchillchillchillchillchillchillchillchillchillchill!"[see end note] Ciel shouted, leaping to the left of Leviatha's massive jaws. The sea monster completely ignored the blunette's plea and turned to launch herself at him again. Part of Ciel's mind (the portion that was not currently screaming like a little bird) saw this turn as the perfect opportunity to hit her. So, letting his instinct take over, Ciel launched forward and kick-flipped off of the side of Leviatha's head. The kick itself did hardly anything -it did not contain the strength to harm her- but with the addition of his momentum and the surprise, it created another opening, allowing the fledgling to launch himself once more in an attempt to shove the creature back under the water.

Malphas watched from the shore, his arms crossed tensely as his red eyes did all they could to follow his charges movements. He could tell he was anxious, and the cause was obvious; Ciel was currently in a great deal of danger. Leviatha was true in her intent to kill him. In Hell, it was kill or be killed, and while Ciel had been living by these principles, he had not dealt with them the way a demon might. Here, a demon could freely attack a lesser demon, without there being any repercussions, unlike up on the surface. Ciel was very much a lesser demon, and while Malphas was in a way his guardian, they had no true connection, their scents were not linked. The bond of the contract would have kept the fledgling safe, but that was no longer an option. Malphas refused to constantly step in to save the boy, so Ciel would need to get strong. Especially if he was going to spend the rest of eternity in Hell. But the boy wasn't grasping onto the strength bit fast enough. The two were engaged in a dodge-hit-dodge sort of game, but Leviatha's killing intent was growing stronger the more Ciel irritated her with his weak kicks.

The demoness was naturally ruthless, emotionless, and merciless. The Macken boys had softened her heart slightly, but in her familiar form, with Leviathan's naturally malicious nature, the sweetness was forgotten, and she was much more focused on killing then protecting. It was another thing the two elder demons had discussed. Malphas had hoped that feeling Leviatha's murderous aura would help unlock Ciel's instincts, and it had with his speed, but the strength training was going very poorly. So far the boy was merely managing to irritate the demoness, and Malphas was quite certain she was going to eat him. It took everything in the raven's power not to rush across the water again and yank the boy back to safety. He had spent so long protecting him, throwing him to the wolves, or the giant sea creature, was against his better judgment. But he had too, if he wanted Ciel to function on his own at all. Though, Malphas wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to protect the boy so much. The contract was over and while he was a little fond of the boy, that didn't really explain his actions. He could, quite simply, pass him off to any number of low-level mothering demons who would happily take him in. But the very thought made the noble insane. He'd rather pluck out his own feathers than leave his charge in the hands of some other demon.

A shout brought Malphas from his internal musings and red eyes darted down to the cause of the sound. Alois was crouched at the edge of the lake staring out across the water, fear completely immobilizing him. Malphas followed his gaze and was immediately flooded with panic. Neither Leviatha nor Ciel was visible. The lake was moving slightly.

"Alois what-"

"Ciel fell under the water and-" The blonde was caught off by a shriek and a massive splash. Red and electric blue focused on the lake once more as Ciel shot into the air, Leviatha's open maw following him. He reached a good thirty feet before he began falling. Leviatha used her tail to give her just enough space to snap the boy up in one bite. And then the two of them dropped beneath the waves once more.

Malphas felt all his strength leave his body. He suddenly found himself sitting, dumbstruck, beside a similarly shocked blonde.

Ciel was furious. He had finally managed to kick Leviatha below the surface, but she'd managed to toss him down with her. Then, when he had figured out how to get away from her, she had eaten him. Now he was stuck inside of her mouth, avoiding her tongue and teeth so that he wouldn't end up in her stomach. He sat, wedged between two teeth, and tried to think of a way out. As his anger slowly ebbed away, an overwhelming sense of panic began to fall over him. He could tell his spot was starting to irritate her. What would happen to him if she changed back? How was he supposed to get out? As fear clouded his mind, Ciel opened his mouth to call Sebastian. But he stopped. Sebastian... didn't exist anymore. In a way, his demon had died. Malphas stood in his place, but Ciel knew that he wouldn't come to save him no matter how much he called. For the second time in his life, he was completely alone.

That grim thought brought him back to the cage. He was once again a small and helpless child, unable to reach through his cage bars and set himself free. He could feel the cold marble slab of the altar table against his back. He could see the terrible glint of the knife somewhere in the darkness. But this time, he knew, Sebastian was not coming to save him.

Ciel could feel his mind shutting down, and he fought desperately against it.

No! He was not going out like this. He needed to find his strength, and quickly. His mind couldn't take this confinement much longer.

Ciel sat still and closed his eyes. He had unlocked his speed out of sheer necessity, but he knew he couldn't find his strength the same way. No, he needed something else. If he knew what the strength felt like, he could... Ciel paused in his thoughts. Feeling. Wasn't that how he'd made it this far? Imagining how it must feel to run at amazing speeds, to create another form... He just needed to imagine how immense strength would feel. Sebastian had once stopped a train with one hand. How had he done it? Did he know that the power of the train was nothing compared to him? Did he imagine it was like putting your hand on the head of a small child as they run at you, trying to tackle you to the ground? Sebastian had easily snapped leather belts like rubber bands. Had he imagined them as such? Had he felt that they were not worth the effort?

Ciel opened his eyes and looked around him. Leviatha's teeth looked menacing, but were they really? He was a demon himself. Pushing a tooth out of his way should be child's play. The blunette observed the knife like teeth in front of him. They should put up little resistance... as if he were pushing a piece from a puzzle. The boy reached out and put a hand on a tooth. He pushed gently and felt an annoying amount of resistance. He shook his head. He told himself there was no resistance. He pushed again and was surprised to see the tooth give way and fall. Ciel stared at his hand, then smirked. Child's play indeed.

The boy was about to push a few more teeth out of his way, when he felt the ground beneath him move. Oh yes, he was standing on her tongue now. That tooth must have hurt.

Ciel jumped as the tongue attempted to move him down Leviatha's throat. Leviatha gave a shout as he punched the roof of her mouth with his new strength, giving him enough room to leap out of her mouth and swim to the surface.

As the blunette leaped once more from the water, he felt Leviatha's presence rush up to meet him, but he was ready. His kicks would definitely hurt her now.

Malphas jumped up as he saw his charge leap from the water. He was surprised to say the least. He was sure the boy had been devoured. A wide smile slowly spread across his face as he watched Ciel force Leviatha back under the water by kicking her in the face, then using his kick to give him the momentum to run across the water again. The raven could feel his dark heart fill with pride as Ciel surpassed his expectations, forcing Leviatha under repeatedly, until she realized that he wasn't going to be going down with her, and she sank beneath the surface for good.

Ciel smirked as he dashed across the lake's surface, watching Leviatha's shadowy form shrink as she descended. The boy turned and ran to the shore, where he was surprised to see Malphas smiling proudly at him. Ciel felt his face heat up considerably at seeing Malphas's smile, which confused him enough to make him pause, causing him to tumble the rest of the way to shore. He landed with a groan at Malphas's feet.

Alois rushed forward before Malphas could even move and yanked the blunette in his arm. The two demons were surprised to find that the blonde was crying, and Ciel was a little more than irritated to find that he was sobbing hysterically in his ear. The sound of rushing water brought the three male's attention back to the lake as Leviatha limped onto the shore, back to her ordinary form. Malphas nearly laughed at his old friends sopping dress and slightly bruised face, which bore a prideful smile of its own. The demoness swooped down pulling both young boys into a slightly suffocating hug.

"Oh Ciel, you did wonderfully! I very nearly devoured you, but you managed to get out! And I was doing my best to kill you! I'm so proud!" The woman gushed, not yet realizing that she was suffocating the two boys with her chest, until Malphas careful pried them out of her grip and they dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Leviatha blushed and apologized, but her smile only brightened.

Ciel coughed, blushing slightly as he attempted to fill his lungs. While he understood her enthusiasm, he wasn't very keen on death-by-cleavage. But, once again, he was reminded of Elizabeth. As he stood, he looked at Malphas, the seriousness in the boy's eyes drawing the elder's attention.

"Little One?"

"I want to see Elizabeth."

Malphas sighed, "Let's go inside first. You lot are sopping wet, and I think you might want to change before we discuss this."

Ciel frowned slightly, but Alois dragged him inside. They ran upstairs and the blonde cheerfully burst into Ciel's bedroom.

"Hey, Luka, you-" The blonde froze and Ciel leaned around him to see what had caused his pause. Luka wasn't in the nest. Alois looked around the room frantically, and Ciel could see his friend unraveling when he didn't immediately find his brother. Ciel turned to look down the hall, but Alois burst past him, checking each room before jumping down the stairs. Ciel frowned at the hectic nature of the blonde, and simply followed him. As he watched the blonde tornado tear apart the living room, Malphas and Leviatha stepped inside. Ciel glanced over at them as they froze. Leviatha stepped forward.

"Alois, what's-"

"I can't find Luka!"

Leviatha frowned, "Alois you need to calm down. Luka's here somewhere."

That's when Ciel noticed that Alois's eyes were unfocused. He hadn't heard a word Leviatha said. He couldn't even see her. Ciel understood quickly that something was wrong. Instinctually he looked to Malphas for guidance. The elder demon's brow was furrowed and he looked vaguely worried. Then he stepped forward and put a hand on Leviatha's shoulder. She glanced at him, her face the perfect image of motherly concern, and stepped back. Malphas then turned to Alois.

The boy, now that he had stopped moving, looked slightly manic. His hair stood in every direction, his eyes were wild. Malphas could see him tensing when he stepped even closer.

"Jim." Malphas said, watching the blonde carefully.

Alois shuddered and relaxed slightly.

Malphas nodded, "Jim, Luka is fine."

Alois calmed slightly, his eyes slowly coming into focus.

"Luka is nearby. He's asleep. I'm fairly certain he wandered downstairs a little while ago. I think he's in the sunroom."

Alois's eyes came back into focus. He looked around him and frowned, "Oi, what happened here?" He glanced up at the three demons in front of him, "Who managed this? Did Luka-"

Alois cut himself off as the door beside him opened, revealing a messy mop of chocolate hair. Luka stumbled drowsily into the living room, "I heard someone calling..." he mumbled, eyes drooping as he struggled to wake up.

Alois stepped forward and pulled his brother into a big hug. While the two humans had a tender moment, Ciel turned to Leviatha and Malphas, "What just happened?"

Malphas sighed deeply, "Let's get everyone clean and we'll talk."

Leviatha looked at her boys, "Alois, Luka, Come with me. We need to head home."

Alois frowned, "But I wanted to watch Ciel's demon training."

"Alois..." Leviatha said in warning.

The blonde sighed, "Alright. Come on, Luka." The younger boys frowned sleepily as he was lifted off the ground and carried in his brother's arms.

"Where're we goin'?" he mumbled, eyes already sliding closed.

"Home," Alois stated simply. He turned to Ciel, "I'll see you next time we drop by. Be sure to show me all the cool stuff you learned."

Ciel sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly, "Of course, Alois."

The blonde looked over at Malphas, "Thanks for having us."

Malphas inclined his head slightly, "It was a pleasure."

Leviatha laughed, "Alright, boys, let's go. You'll see them again."

Alois joined the demoness, his brother cradled tightly in his arms, as he called out another round of goodbyes as they left.

Malphas looked down at his charge, "Now for your next lesson."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That "chillchillchill" bit was written in by my friend and I thought I would keep it, as an amusing inside joke.


	10. Agility Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, my darlings! The wait has been quite long, hasn't it. But a new chapter is finally here, my fledglings! And we've gotten 3500+ hits and nearly 200 kudos! (*) see end note for some extras and a very important message from Mater Draco

Ciel frowned, "But I thought we were going to talk about Elizabeth?"

"Ah, yes. Simply put, you could go and see her. Quite easily, too. You would simply have to leave Hell, find your way to England, and find her."

"Well, how would I do that?"

"Oh, I'm not telling you."

"What?"

Malphas sighed, "You aren't ready to go traversing the surface alone, even to catch just a glimpse of Lady Elizabeth. There are too many things that could befall you on your way there, or back, and I will not assist you until I feel you are ready."

Ciel scowled, "Well, I don't need your permission. You aren't my father."

"Obviously not. But I am your guardian at the moment s-"

"Well, I didn't ask for you to be!" Ciel shouted, turning his back to the elder.

Malphas nodded, really to himself as the boy could not see him, "Indeed, you did not. Perhaps you would rather face all of this on your own? Or try to find some other demon that would prefer training you to eating you? Because, at the moment, you're merely a snack to any other demon. Being under my care will keep you safe, for now, but do you really want to risk your life because of your impatience? Because you could very well die without my aid. In fact, I know that you would. There are a great many demons that would be interested in devouring you. Or perhaps you could be taken as a pet or a slave. But-"

Ciel turned back around, frowning, "Slave?"

Malphas smiled, "Oh, it isn't a slave used for physical labor. At least not the type you are thinking of. I'm sure you've encountered humans like this before. They collect the smaller and weaker of their kind to use to satisfy their own needs. Be it for violence or lust. If you are so interested in this, I could take you to harem right now."

Ciel took a step back, a brilliant red flooding his face, "N-no thanks, Malphas. D-don't we have some training to take care of?"

 The raven smiled, "Indeed we do. I believe our next focus will be agility. But first, you should change your clothes. They're soaked."

Ciel glanced down. Soaked indeed. Not only was his outfit waterlogged, it was torn and ripped in odd places, his shoes were missing, and he had bruises on several parts of his body. Malphas frowned as he, too, noticed his charge's appearance.

"Take a warm bath; I shall prepare your outfit."

Ciel rolled his eyes as the pair walked to his room, the younger demon heading to the bathroom to clean himself. Once the bathroom door separated them, Ciel gave in to his internal thoughts. What had happened to Alois? He hadn't responded to his name, at least not his usual one. He'd been Jim Macken before Earl Trancy changed his name to Alois, the blunette knew that much. He was very protective of his brother, and that was what had led to his contract with Claude in the first place, although it had been founded on lies. 

But why had he become so unstable?

Ciel's frown deepened as he drew his bath. Alois was a little crazy before he'd had anything to do with him. Because of the torment he went through, the blonde had become terribly sadistic, especially since he was constantly surrounded by demons. 

A knock on the door interrupted the fledgling's inner musings.

"Little One? May I come in?"

Ciel slid into the bath, "If you must."

The elder opened the door, noting that his charge was already in the bath, "I believe you may have some questions?"

"What happened to Alois? Why is he..." Ciel trailed off as Malphas frowned.

"I blame Arachnae. Although he was very skilled in the manipulation of the physical soul, he was so concerned with rivaling my abilities that he hardly focused on his own. When he forced the two of your souls together, he damaged Alois's already unstable mind severely. His soul attempted to repair itself by duplicating yours, but it only managed a brief repair. There is no one else that has Arachnae's skill to repair him. He has many triggers now, things that can set him off dangerously, and Luka's well-being is one of them. Leviatha is doing everything she can to keep the two from knowing. When Alois awakens from one of his states, he remembers nothing."

Ciel sunk deeper into the water, "You said his soul... replicated mine?"

Malphas walked closer, and knelt beside the tub, "Although it was your body and your mind that was taken over, it seems as thought Alois has suffered the worst end of it. I was worried, briefly, that you might suffer some damage as well, but as far as I can sense, you are in absolutely perfect health."

"Never mind my condition! What about Alois? You aren't answering my questions properly!"

The elder sighed and sat down from his crouch, now perfectly eye level with his charge, "As you witnessed, he will occasionally forget who he is. Most commonly he will revert back to Jim, worrying about Luka. But on some occasions..."

"On some occasions?"

"He will think he is you. But not... not quite. It is a strange combination of the two of you. He will not see all that is going on around him. He will hallucinate. He will see Leviatha as Sebastian, or Luka as one of the triplets or Finny. I believe he has even mistaken his own reflection for Lady Elizabeth."

Ciel straightened, "How can we fix him? There has to be a way..."

Malphas shook his head, "Now that Arachnae is dead, we have no other nobles with enough power to repair him. Well, except for..."

"Except for what?!" the boy demanded.

"Except for the High Prince."

"Lucifer?"

"Yes. We are sure he has the ability to repair Alois's soul, however... there is a small problem."

Ciel was getting tired of Malphas's inability to finish his thoughts, "What?!"

Malphas frowned at his charge's tone, "The sacrifice."

Ciel blinked owlishly, "Sacrifice?" The word brought unpleasant memories to mind.

"Yes. I am absolutely certain that His Highness can easily repair Alois's soul, but there will be a price, and it will most likely be Luka's life. Again."

Ciel frowned, sinking low into the tub once more, "He'd lose his brother a second time. That might very well ruin whatever repairs that had been made. But... is that the only way?"

Malphas didn't answer immediately. Ciel glanced up at him and was surprised to see that he appeared very... nervous.

"Well?"

"No. That isn't the only way. We could... There is someone else we could ask. A few others actually. But I'm not quite sure how they would react, especially considering recent circumstances."

"Will you stop speaking in riddles and give me a straight answer?!"

"We could ask... the Shinigami or... maybe the angels."

"What? Wait, do you think they can help?"

"It is a reaper's job to handle souls. And you remember Angela? Did she not tamper with your soul? Yes, both parties have the  _ability_ to assist us."

"But you don't think they would be willing."

"Reapers loathe demons. And while angels are generally kinder to us as we are direct kin to them, I recently killed one of their own."

"But, that angel... it was insane! Even more unstable than Alois currently is."

"Even so..."

"Do we have time?"

"What?"

Ciel sighed, "Do we have time? To decide Alois's fate? Is anything going to happen immediately? Are his outbreaks happening more frequently? Is his soul deteriorating?"

"No, at least, not yet. We do have time, but Leviatha isn't sure how long she can keep him from knowing. She's afraid that if he finds out, things will only get worse."

"We'll have to wait and see..."

Malphas sighed, then stood from his position beside the tub, "Indeed. I believe it is time for you to get dressed."

Ciel nodded and moved to stand, but one thought kept him in the tub: he didn't want to get out while Malphas was in the bathroom. As a blush slowly began to creep up his face, Ciel realized his thoughts were irrational; the demon had helped him in and out of the tub for years. But for some reason, the boy just couldn't find the strength to get out of the tub.

Malphas observed his charge curiously. The fledgling had moved as though he was going to get up, but he didn't actually rise from the bath. As a blush started to appear on the younger demon's face, Malphas realized that the cause of the boy's hesitance must be him. The raven smirked. _Interesting_. He plucked a towel from a nearby shelf and handed it to the blushing brat, "Here, I'm sure you can manage on your own. I need to check on a few things for your next training exercise. We are a great deal ahead of schedule, so I'm not sure if everything is ready for your agility training. Meet me in the backyard when you are done." And with that, Malphas was gone.

Ciel sighed a breath of relief. Then he realized something, "Wait, schedule? We're ahead of schedule? What do you mean?" But no answer came. With a huff, the blunette rose from the bath, wrapping himself in the soft towel.

When he stepped back into his room and glanced at his nest to find his clothes, he was expecting to find one of his old outfits. Instead he saw something completely unfamiliar. It was, luckily, nothing like the dark outfit Memory Malphas had worn, but it was still a little strange. It was a vest, trousers, and shoes made of some animal's hide. The vest* had no sleeves and seemed to be covered in the fur of the animal it had come from, and it used only two buttons and two tight loops of string to keep it closed. The trousers* were abnormally short, only reaching about mid-thigh. The boots* were also covered in fur. Strangely, it reminded Ciel of dog fur, which made him highly reluctant to put the clothes on. However,  he couldn't stand in his bedroom wrapped in a towel forever, and he didn't really feel like going through his wardrobe. Plus, Malphas must have chosen the outfit for a specific reason. The clothes were very light and cool, despite the fur. Ciel had never wore anything of the sort, and the experience was very strange. But he shook his head and went out to the backyard, because Malphas was waiting for him.

When he reached the lake, Ciel glanced around to see if he could find any sign of Malphas. He frowned irritably when he saw nothing. As he turned to head back inside something hit him in the back of the head. He jumped and turned around. There was no one behind him, but there was a small stone on the ground beside him. He bent down to pick it up and another stone hit him on the head. The blunette quickly straightened and looked around for any sign of where the rocks were coming from. He managed to barely notice another rock heading right towards his face just in time to move his head out of the way. He looked in the direction it had flown from and was startled to see a swarm of stones following it. He did his best to dodge them, getting a bit scuffed in the process. He glared past the lake into the forest behind it. He could see a shape moving in the shadows. As the blur seemed to bend down and jump further into the woods, another stone shot from the trees and zipped straight for the boy's face.

Ciel was ready now. He began to move forward as the stones shot towards him, slowly picking up speed. He remembered the feeling of the wind whipping past his face as he ran and got ready to run. The stones were hitting him now, but he didn't care. He could feel it in his core. These stones couldn't hurt him. A smaller one landed right in the middle of his forehead. His eyebrow ticked, "But they are a nuisance." He began to run then, really run. _This must be the training_ , he thought, _T_ _his is what he meant by agility training. But why not make it agility and defense while we're at it?_ Ciel calmed down his mind and began to focus on the stones. Most of the time they were aimed at his head or torso. Occasionally some of the stones shot towards his limbs. So he decided to dodge the ones headed towards his main body, and strike out at the ones within the reach of his feet or fists. He began to really get into it, and stopped heading towards the trees. He wanted to try to combine his water running skills and his new dodging abilities. He began to make laps around the lake, trying to jump over some of the stones and then continue running. In his excitement he kicked a stone directly back the way it had come. Suddenly the stones stopped coming. Ciel frowned and began to run towards the forest once more. 

When he entered the forest he jumped up onto the tree branches. It felt almost natural that at that moment the stones began to head towards him again. But this time they were more furious and even harder to dodge. Ciel began to run again, jumping from branch to branch as he saw fit. He glanced down on one occasion to see a thick mist beneath him.  _So I had been right to jump onto the branches. This seems to get easier all the time._ Of course, a stone had to hit him in the stomach just as he thought that. Once again he went back to focusing on the stones.

After a while, he noticed a light between the trees, and he began to run faster, dodging easily out of the way of the stones that seemed to be moving exponentially faster now. But it didn't matter because they were just stones and he was a demon and he was almost to the end anyways. And finally,  _finally_ he had reached the light and he jumped and rolled and landed at Malphas's feet.

The elder demon smirked down at his charge. The young demon had, from this distance, looked as though he was having a great deal of fun. Now he was slightly dazed. Malphas could see the way his mind was now catching up to his instincts, as the young demon sat staring up at his guardian without blinking and seeing absolutely nothing. 

Ciel finally blinked, slowly and stupidly. He shook his head slightly. Then he glared furiously up at Malphas.

"Why did you throw stones at me?!"

"I didn't."

Ciel's eyes narrowed at his companion's sly grin, "Don't lie to me you weak excuse for a demon."

Malphas rolled his eyes as Ciel stood to glare at him from his full height, "What have I told you?"

"Well if you're not lying, then who threw stones at me?"

Malphas simply smirked.

Ciel's face smoothed out, "I see. Well, if you won't tell me..." Malphas's smirk widened as the boy slid ever so slightly into an aggressive stance, "I'll simply have to use a courser method to get the information I seek."

Malphas shifted his posture into a corresponding defensive position.  _Time for the next lesson: battle and deception._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://img1.etsystatic.com/022/0/5185498/il_570xN.494860443_4ovz.jpg Vest
> 
> https://img0.etsystatic.com/004/0/7069644/il_fullxfull.377504236_4621.jpg Shorts 
> 
> http://d2ydh70d4b5xgv.cloudfront.net/images/f/0/bearpaw-tama-brown-suede-rabbit-fur-winter-sheepskin-mukluk-boots-womens-size-12-bdda8c07c22f307f8f2ad0b2293efa75.jpg Boots
> 
> Hello, my little fledglings! I just wanted to give you all the opportunity to ask me any questions you have about the story so far! I'll answer the ones I can in the next chapter, either in the story or little notes. This is also an opportunity for me to find out if there are parts that you lot don't understand and need explained. Plus, leave me suggestions for oneshots! I'm graduating from high school in two weeks, June 4 2016!, and I'll soon have more time to write.


	11. Deceptive Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you have any confusion, ask me. You might end up giving me some ideas.  
> I finally know how I want to end this, but I'm not all too certain how to get there. If I end up elaborating on something for one of my readers, I might be able to find a way to get to that ending. I value everyone's opinion. thaliaarche, you've helped me a lot so far, so thank you.  
> And don't forget to tell me if you want me to write a little something for you in my "Kuroshitsuji Drabbles", my darlings. Those really help me get back into the feel of writing.

Ciel attacked first. He dashed forward and swung repeatedly at Malphas, the elder demon easily stepping out of the way. Slowly the punches began to pick up speed, and soon, Ciel was kicking at his mentor and throwing his full weight at him. The pair were a blur, as Ciel furiously struck out at the raven, and Malphas easily dodged every attack. After a while, the two jumped apart. Ciel was breathing heavily and Malphas smirked at him.

"Is that the best you can do, Little One? Not even a-"

Malphas moved his hand to catch the little fist that was aimed towards his face. He was a little surprised at the fact that Ciel was fast enough to almost catch him off guard.

Ciel glared into those bright red eyes. He wasn't going to let that smug idiot gloat. With a burst of strength, Ciel managed that little push to knock Malphas onto his ass.

Now it was the boy's turn to gloat. He stood in front of Malphas, smirking victoriously, "So, who threw those stones?"

Malphas's surprised expression melted into a malicious smirk, causing Ciel to take an instinctual step back. The elder demon slowly rose to his feet, "Dear boy, don't think that just because you have knocked me down you have won. In Hell, if you do not finish your opponent, you cannot win. Either make them utterly incapable of fighting, or kill them. But never think you have won when the demon is stronger. Because, my little lamb, they will most likely have something else up their sleeve."

At that moment, Ciel was bound in shadows, a thick tendril wrapping around his body, forcing his immobility. His eyes narrowed and he began to struggle against his restraints.

Malphas's smile grew. He had always loved how Ciel looked when he was bound. Be it ropes, leather belts, these shadows, or even a blanket, the raven had always enjoyed seeing his little lord restrained. He looked so helpless. So easily dominated. Completely at the mercy of the elder demon...

"Get these blasted shadows off of me, you oaf! Fight me like a man!" The boy knew it was a very weak attempt, but he glanced at Malphas to gauge his reaction anyways. The demon noble didn't even seem to hear him. A predatory look fell over his eyes, and Ciel could feel his body prepare to run. He began to struggle in earnest, fear taking over as his instincts kicked in. The raven began to walk slowly towards him, and Ciel was instantly reminded of Memory Malphas. The look in the elder's eyes, the way he moved as he stalked towards the bound boy, it all screamed predator. Ciel's initial reaction was fear. But a small part of him began to respond in a different way. As Malphas got closer, that small part of him suggested that he simply stop struggling. It desired to submit to the greater demon. Once Malphas stood directly in front of him, the two halves began to fight equally against each other. Ciel was terrified of what could happen if he really did just relax and wait to see what Malphas was going to do. So as Malphas began to lean towards him, Ciel smashed his head against his face.

Malphas temporarily lost control of the tendrils. They loosened enough for Ciel to kick his way out, and he added a kick for Malphas as well. The surprising strength sent the elder demon flying towards a tree.

The raven was very disappointed with himself. He'd lost control, allowing his instincts to take over. He very nearly ruined his plan. He could not take Ciel by force. No matter how appealing he looked. Although this made him all the more eager to bring his plan to fruition.

Ciel scowled. What was with everyone's mood swings, lately? And why did it have to happen around him?

"Tired already? One kick isn't going to do anything to me."

"Not hardly. I've got plenty more kicks where that came from."

"Really? Let's see them then? I doubt anything you do can hurt me. In fact, I'm certain you can't hurt me."

"Heh, we'll see about that!" The boy rushed forward and jumped, kicking as hard as he could.

But instead of kicking Malphas, the boy kicked a tendril of shadow, which proceeded to wrap around his leg and toss him across the clearing.

"You can't do that!" The boy said, jumping up and using the tree he'd landed on to shoot himself towards Malphas again.

Another tendril knocked him out of the air, just as he was about to reach the ravenette. The elder smirked and jumped away, "Do what?"

"Use the shadows."

"I'm not controlling them."

"Then who is?"

Once again, Malphas simply smirked instead of answering. Ciel snarled and jumped for him again, and smacked into more shadows. The raven casually placed his hands into his pockets and began to hop backwards with a taunting grin. Every time Ciel managed to begin to gain on him, a spear of shadow shot out of the ground. So many, in fact, that the elder demon was able to keep up his little dance all around the tree line, and then began to hop around on top of the spears. Ciel scrambled to climb them, but every time he reached towards one, it became like smoke. He even tried to use that against his mentor, but the raven merely hopped to a new spear, and Ciel went back to stumbling after him. 

Finally, the blunette grew tired of the game of cat and mouse, or kitten and raven if you were thinking literally, and stopped. Malphas stood a few spears away, smirking down at him. The demon child put his hands on his hips and turned his back to his mentor. The elder tilted his head in response, and hopped to a slightly closer shadow spear.

"What are you doing, Little One?"

The younger demon turned a bit more, so that his mentor was not in his field of view. Malphas jumped to spear a proper distance away but in Ciel's view. Ciel simply turned around and began to walk away. Malphas easily kept up, jumping from spear to spear, slowly catching up. Suddenly, the young demon began to run, a jog of sorts. Malphas's eyes narrowed, but he still managed to easily keep up, occasionally moving into the boy's field of view. But every time he tried, his charge simply turned to once again move the elder out of sight. Malphas was getting a bit irritated, after all Ciel was supposed to be training at the moment, when suddenly Ciel burst into a full sprint. The raven's instincts to took over, and shadow spears began to appear in Ciel's way, but he managed to run around them. But only to a point, because eventually he ran into a mass of spears he couldn't run past, and Malphas managed to catch up to him. He got closer and closer, until he was right above his prey, which was doing its best to keep its head down.

Then the boy leaped into the air and kicked the cocky noble down. Malphas rolled back to his feet as Ciel came down towards him, the boy's stomp making an indentation in the ground. Malphas went back to jumping on the spears, but Ciel was ready now.

He had learned.

As Malphas jumped from spear to spear, Ciel was just a second behind, trying to climb the spear before Malphas could land properly. The spear turned to smoke, giving Malphas only a second to position himself to jump. And every time he would move into the air, Ciel leaped at him, causing a spear to shoot up in front of him. But the boy merely used the solid surface to gain more purchase in the air. Soon, Ciel was only missing by a few milliseconds. 

Malphas was surprised, and a little nervous. His charge was keeping easy pace with him now that he'd discovered a way around the shadows. He stared at the boy, trying to figure out why he was so much stronger. It was then that he noticed the younger demon's eyes. They were the same color as his own. Once he understood, the raven dashed into the trees. He needed to try and get some distance and remove himself from this environment so he would once again have the upper hand. Training had taken an unexpected turn... because he had awoken the boy's demonic instincts. He hadn't noticed the color change, because his instincts had been at the front of his mind, and it was totally natural for to his instincts that the boy had red eyes.

Ciel jumped after his mentor as the bastard tried to flee into the forest. The boy could tell he was trying to get the upper hand since Ciel had figured out how to get around the shadow spears. He felt like he needed to prove that he was strong, too. A very strong part of him fueled him. It told him that he couldn't lose the fight or Malphas would think less of him. And for some reason he needed Malphas to see him as an equal. So he followed him as closely as he could. But once they entered the tress, the game got harder.

The stones once again began their assault, furiously trying to push the young demon back. It did not take too long for Malphas to become a shadowy figure in the distance once more. But Ciel was not going to let his target get away from him. With a new burst of energy, the demon child began to hit the stones towards his destination. The speed at which the rocks were flung decreased dramatically, as who ever was throwing them realized their predicament. But just as one menace was weakened, a new one arose. The shadow spears had decided to join the party.

Ciel snarled as a  shadow tossed him into the air from below. Ahead of him, he could see tendrils rising from the ground, curling menacingly unlike the spears. The young demon continued to hit any stones that still flung at him towards Malphas's shadowy back, but now he had to avoid the two different forms of shadow menace.

The spears shot up from the ground unpredictably. Ciel attempted to determine where or when they would come up, but their appearances felt utterly randomized. he tendrils, however, were easier to figure out. If he stepped within the range of one of those shadowy arms, they would strike at him, and he would have a second to either dodge or counter, but occasionally some would try to grab and restrain him. Those were less stationary when he was outside of their range than the ones that simply attacked. The grabby tendrils whipped around instead of creepily curling. But they also had a wider range, and it was harder to tell how far they could reach when they whipped around. So Ciel struggled.

Up ahead, Malphas was only occasionally glancing back. But every time he did, he could see those glowing red eyes, and it kept him moving forward. He wasn't really afraid of Ciel, just the unknown possibilities of Ciel's newly awakened demonic abilities. He didn't like not being in complete control of the situation. He glanced down. The stones were being thrown even less frequently now. The younger's furious return had made the trap a bit weary. Malphas hoped that the shadows at least managed to keep the little brat busy until they reached the next clearing. In fact, the raven could see his escape a few yards ahead of him. He would be able to end the training with his next move. He just needed to reach that clearing and get out of the trees. It was so simple.

That shadowy back was getting more and more defined. The spears had finally revealed their pattern to him, they appeared after he'd passed a certain number of trees, and they appeared in the spot that his foot would be on the next branch. Once he'd figured it out, it had been too easy to use the spears to move higher into the trees, and faster through them, beyond the reach of the tendrils. He also found out he could trick the grabby shadows into grabbing nearby attacking tendrils or trees with the stones that still occasionally went for him and the spears. By jumping barely in range just as a spear would show up, then tossing a stone towards a tree or attacking tendril, Ciel could make the shadows think he moved to a different spot while he was in the air. With these tactics, he began to effortlessly catch up to Malphas.

Just as the raven was about to jump into the clearing, Ciel tackled him from behind and they both went tumbling to the ground. Malphas immediately rolled away from him and jumped closer to the trees. But he immediately stepped back when they began to melt. He turned to Ciel as the boy slowly stood up, chuckling quietly.

"You won't escape me this time, Malphas. I've finally got you trapped." The boy began to circle the elder, "I've figured out a few things as well.  Sit down," Ciel appeared in front of his mentor and shoved him into a sitting position in the middle of the clearing, "so that I can tell you everything I've learned during our fight." The child continued his circling. Malphas watched the boy cautiously; his eyes were still that vibrant red. The demon noble could feel the rush of heat that flooded his body. It was rather irritating that he was so aroused at the moment. The potential pleasure that could stem from dominating this new, more powerful Ciel was terribly tempting. But he needed to focus. This moment as a very bad time to let his baser instincts get the better of them. They would have time for such a thing when his plan was finally put into action. for now, Malphas needed to pay attention to his charge.

"This was meant to be three separate training exercises disguised as agility training. You set up two traps: the stones and the shadows. Then you lured me to you so that I could practice hand-to-hand combat. All the while you were taunting me by refusing to answer my questions. But that was your way of trying to get me to see through your deceptions. You did not lie, but you danced around the truth. You hadn't been throwing the stones, but you caused the stones to be thrown. You were not controlling the shadows, but you set them up to defend you beforehand. At the time you were not indirect control of either event. But you did make both of them happen. Your words were meant to misdirect without lying. The truth was hidden in the way you worded it. I was also to blame, because I had asked poorly worded questions based on assumptions. But that's how human's work isn't it. And that's how demons avoid lying; by using the idiocy of the humans' assumption that they know everything to direct them towards a different answer." Ciel stopped his circling and stood in front of his mentor, "So I'll put my questions differently. How did you set up the stones and the shadows?"

Malphas smirked at his charge. The boy had always been quick, and he couldn't say that he wasn't pleased that he'd gotten this far. But there was one lesson he still hadn't taken into effect, "Brilliant, as expected. But you are forgetting something, Little One. What did I tell you about fighting a demon?" With a blurred movement, Malphas reached for Ciel, but the boy was already a few yards away.

"You said to either kill them, or ensure they are completely incapable of fighting," the fledgling was suddenly pressed against his mentor's back, "How could I forget such an important lesson?" Malphas was face down in the moss, Ciel's weight, and heat, pressed against his back, while the boy tangled his legs with his mentor's and restrained the elder's arms. The boy bent down and whispered into his mentor's ear, "So, are you going to answer my question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up, my lovelies. And what was with those melty trees?


	12. A Raven's Needs and Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200+ Kudos! And nearly 4000 (3800+) hits. I'm so proud of how far this story has come. Now if only my other stories were as popular, heh. Thank you; all of you. Authors are nothing without their readers. If no one is reading, you might as well be writing in a diary. You amount to nothing if everyone ignores you. So I thank you, my little fledglings, for noticing me and sticking with me.  
> 

Malphas stared into the moss pressed against his face. Ciel had beaten him. This newly born, utterly hopeless child had just defeated him. Him! Malphas! One of thirteen nobles of Hell! The Demon Duke of Lust! One of the most feared and revered demons in Hell! He had been taken down by his own charge. With his own traps. He was...

He was terribly aroused- proud! Ciel appeared even more delici- diligent after becoming a demon. He seemed to have an even greater grasp of... patterns than before, and that was saying something. The raven had to admit that the fledgling had come very far in a few days. But, he believed it might have had something to do with his strong aura. The boy had only begun to develop upon arriving at the duke's home. If that was the case, Malphas felt as though he could give himself a pat on the back for awakening the blunette's abilities. Plus, if he thought about it more, the boy had only defeated him because he'd awoken his charge's instincts when he lost control. Well, that was most likely the cause of it. But still, Ciel's growth had greatly impressed him.

Ciel didn't understand what was going on. Well... he sort of did, but not really; his mind was still catching up. He knew that a different part of him was in control, and he figured it was his demon part, but that was about it... He didn't know how he was doing it. He had wanted Malphas to feel trapped, and for a brief moment, the trees had looked as though they'd been melting, but then they were immediately back to normal. Then, he'd gone through everything he 'd figured out so far, and somehow managed to pin his mentor down. Now he was waiting for a reply to a simple question. But, he felt very strange. A little warm, and he was getting a little nervous with Malphas under him like his. He didn't know why, but he kept expecting his mentor to become like Memory Malphas. He was a bit on edge, and he really just wanted to finish his lesson and go inside.

Malphas rolled his shoulders a bit, and Ciel glanced down.

"Well?"

"This forest is "enchanted". It took a little while to convince the trees to help with your training, but I had just gotten their cooperation when you stepped outside. I had to supply them with enough stones to begin with, and then a place to get them from afterward. And to keep you from being overwhelmed, I only had the trees that I used to move deeper into the forest throw the stones. I can manipulate shadows as though they are physical matter, so I placed some underground with specific instructions for each mass of shadows. Some were sent to get in your way, but become insubstantial if you should try to grab on. Others were meant to toss, bind, or simply attack you as you moved through the trees."

Ciel nodded, although Malphas could not see him with his face pressed into the moss, "I figured as much with the shadows, but the trees are enchanted?"

Malphas sighed, "With all of the damaged souls and hellish majik around this place, some plant life have absorbed a bit and gained sentience. Not any additional things like mouths or ears, but they have just enough awareness to be bargained with."

"Well, if you put it that way, it makes more sense."

"Indeed. Now... could you release me?"

A sudden thought sprung into Ciel's mind. Malphas was, for once, completely at his mercy. If he let him go, the elder would easily be able to restrain him and regain dominance. He didn't have to let him go. He could... Ciel shook the strange thought out of his head and rolled away from his mentor. The two stood up and stretched. Malphas gestured behind them.

"Shall we return together, or would you like to stay here a little longer? I can create a sparring partner for you if you'd like?"

"Create?" Ciel arched an ashen eyebrow.

The elder smiled smugly and waved his hand in a circular motion. Movement to his left caused Ciel to turn, as a nearby shadow rose and took form. It was in a humanoid shape and around Malphas's height. Ciel stared at it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know what else I was expecting. Anyways, no, I don't want to spar. Actually, I wanted to try and work on my senses."

The pair began to slowly walk in the direction of the manor. Malphas arched a perfect brow at his charge, "Your senses?"

"Yes," the boy could see the elder's signature smirk begin to appear, "Specifically my sense of smell. Actually, I want to try a few other things as well. Alois never did show me how to cook. And I'd also like to work on my clairvoyance."

"Would you like my assistance?"

"Well... I'll need it for the cooking, but the other things I want to try on my own." The demon child pouted slightly, "The whole point of releasing you from the contract was for me to not have to rely on you anymore."

Malphas chuckled, "It was not your most brilliant idea, Little One. But I am... pleased. Additionally, you have made great progress thus far. When we first arrived here, I thought up a training schedule for you. I scheduled it around the points at which natural born fledglings develop their abilities. But it had to be greatly adjusted when I saw the speed at which you grasped everything. It seems as though you have adjusted tremendously well to this new lifestyle. It brought up my expectations, but still, you have managed to surprise me. I never thought you would manage to defeat me today. Of course, I was not going all out. But even then, it is very surprising."

Ciel smiled smugly. He couldn't help but preen at the praise. Especially with his demon side properly awakened now. He was still struggling to manage it. It was like his perspective suddenly changed. As though he'd just made a massive discovery on a case. New things were catching his attention. That was why he wanted to work on his senses. It felt as though his head was suddenly cleared after a long fight with a cold, and everything around him seemed clearer. And it was taking a lot of effort to remain focused and not become overwhelmed. Especially with Malphas being so close. For some reason, he was now fascinated with the ravenette. Perhaps it was because he could feel his aura now. It was terrifying and powerful. And it brought a lot of confusing thoughts and feelings into Ciel's mind that he couldn't identify. Nonetheless, his current goal was to gain more control of himself. This new demonic side of him was very instinctual, and he needed to get back to having his rational thought in control.

The pair continued their stroll in silence. Ciel attempted to keep from jerking his head towards every little sound he heard and chasing after every minute movement he glimpsed in his peripherals, with a great deal of effort and just enough success. On the other hand, Malphas was thinking of the harem he would be contacting when they got inside. His charge had gotten him aroused, and the duke was not one to ignore his desires. And since it was not yet time to take Ciel, he would use the easiest and fastest method.

The two split off when they got inside as they headed to their individual rooms. Ciel dropped into his nest, thinking about what he should start with. He decided that trying his clairvoyance might make him feel more like himself, because he was more used to it. Focusing on his senses might lead to instinct taking over, and he wanted to have a better grip on himself before he tried. Not knowing where to start, he wandered into Malphas's study. He looked around, and instinctively sniffed the air. A very soothing scent surrounded him, and he figured it was Malphas's. There wasn't much in the study to work with, except for the books. So he figured he'd start with those. 

Once again he found that a lot of the well-worn books were romantic novels. But now he noticed that they had Malphas's scent ingrained into the pages. He frowned at the shiver that traveled down his spine when he smelled it. He shook his head and tried to focus on the book in his hand. His power was inconsistent. Sometimes it worked on everything, sometimes it was selective. He still didn't know how it worked. But he figured a relaxed mind would be a good start.

He sighed as nothing came and tossed the book onto the desk. He leaned onto it, letting his palms rest against the smooth wood. He was suddenly bombarded with a mess of feelings and images, as though multiple memories were trying to come to him at once. He yanked his hands off of the desk with a snarl.  _This is impossible. Why is this so hard to work with?_ He grabbed the book again, trying to focus on pulling some memory out of it. Once again, he saw nothing and threw the book onto the ground. He glared at it for a moment before sighing and picking it back up gently by its spine. It wouldn't do to damage a book. Especially one that Malphas seemed to enjoy reading.  _Perhaps I could give it a glance as well._ He walked around the desk and sat in the large chair. He opened the book to the first page. A foreign feeling of excitement entered him and an image entered his mind. 

_He was taller. He stared down at the book in his hand and noted an elegant bookmark. Thoughts that were not his own began to fill his mind._

_Finally, he's asleep. What a pain to wait; but it's worth it **.**_

_A pale hand moved to turn the page, and Ciel noticed a familiar symbol on the back of it. So he was in Malphas's memory then? Or rather... Sebastian's? How interesting._

_New images flooded his mind as the demon within the memory began to read. Words became images, and Ciel was soon watching rather than reading the story, as if it had been converted into a play. A woman was dancing in the night, and a rough but attractive man watched her from a distance. He seemed to be coaxing himself to speak to her. The moon in the sky changed as though this went on for many nights. The man finally approached her and Ciel was surprised to see the two share a passionate kiss. He was even more startled when the pair began to strip._

He dropped the book. So it was a risque novel. He was a tad surprised to see that this seemed to be a popular genre in Malphas's study. He had not put much thought into his mentor's interests. But he'd never imagined such lewd stories to be among them. He wondered what else the demon was interested in and stood to look at more books. As he stood, he placed a hand on the desk once again. And the jumble of images and sounds and feelings bombarded him again. This time he decided to try and sort them. Nothing had tried giving him more than one memory at once, and it was interesting to see what would come of untangling the mess of thoughts.

It took him a moment to figure out the problem. It was the same memory from the perspective of different people. As he untangled the threads he realized that it was Leviatha and Malphas. He slowly rewound the memories so that he could view them. He figured he'd look at Leviatha's first.

_He could feel the smooth wood of the desk on his back. He was staring right into Malphas's face. It was just like in the memory from the chair. His eyes were burning; he looked so predatory. Feral. Dangerous. Attractive._

Ciel blinked. He hadn't been paying much attention to the memory at all. He'd been absorbed in that strange feeling he'd been getting from this side of Malphas. He could finally name it now. Attraction. Of course, this shouldn't be so surprising. Sebastian had always been very good looking, and Malphas's more human form was very close to that. Only now was he realizing this. Not that they were similar, but that they were different. Ciel had believed Malphas had kept to Sebastian's form, perhaps to make him feel more comfortable. But he was only now realizing that this demon looked very different from his demon butler.

Sebastian had a similar face shape to Ciel's father, which the boy had noticed later in their contract. It had seemed only natural to him. But he was only now realizing that that was the intention. Malphas's face was not as smooth and long. There were slight differences. It was a bit shorter, and more carved. His cheekbones were slightly more noticeable, as was his jawline. His hair was also slightly curled, sort of wild. Sebastian's eyes had been reddish brown, and fuchsia when he activated his demonic side. They had grown a bit more red over the course of the contract, but nothing like Malphas's brilliant crimson, which seemed like fire in heated moments, and they were more narrow and predator like than Sebastian's. He had a more noble posture as well.

Although the butler had carried himself regally, he'd had a certain humbleness to him. He kept his chin low, and although his posture was perfect and his features very attractive, he had a way of making himself fade into the background so that his master could be the focus. But Malphas had no such humility. He seemed to carry himself like Ciel had. He was relaxed, but like a prince in his element. It was his air, the feelings Ciel picked up around him that reminded him that he was a duke here.

And for some reason Malphas seemed... larger than Sebastian. Sure, his butler had been tall, but you only really noticed if he was intimidating you. But Malphas, he was very much  **there**. His presence couldn't be ignored. It was intimidating if you were an enemy, but very soothing if you were an ally. Plus their scents were different. 

Whenever Sebastian had carried him in the past, Ciel was surrounded by the smells of comfort: cinnamon, clean sheets, and a gentle musk that reminded the boy of his parents. Malphas's scent was comforting, but it wasn't made to be. He was more aware of it now than he had been the previous day. His mentor smelled feral. It was the only way he could describe it. He didn't know the words for the individual scents.

As the fledgling began to sniff, trying to describe his mentor's scent, a new one caught his attention. A few new ones, actually. The demon child followed his nose without a second thought. It brought him to the basement door. He was moving on instincts now, and the rule against going down there didn't even occur to him. He just opened the door and began to slink down the stairs. The new scents had something familiar about them, but the fledgling couldn't place it. He carefully peeked around the corner once he reached the bottom of the staircase. His blood froze, then boiled over. He shot back up the stairs and closed the door and began pacing. His chest hurt, and his eyes burned as though he were crying. He couldn't stay in the house with those scents burning in his nostrils. He burst out of the front door, but instead of heading to the backyard, he followed the barely marked road that led away from the manor. 

It didn't take him long to reach the crossroads he and Malphas had come to after leaving Ciel's makeshift manor. Malphas had told him that one road led into the more populated part of the second layer. The road he was standing on led to Malphas's home, and the outer reaches of the second. The road ahead led back to the outer edges of the first layer. Ciel didn't want to go back to his old home, and he couldn't turn around and go back to Malphas. So he turned down the road leading to the more populated area of the second layer.

* * *

Malphas glanced around. He'd heard a noise near the staircase. He checked to make sure all three of his... guests were accounted for. Yes, the male was clearly lying on the table before him, and one of the females was pressed even more obviously against his back. The other girl was returning from The Wall with a "special gift" for her and the other female to use while he finished up with the male. He hadn't bothered to learn their names; it was meant to be a brief coupling and then he would return them to their proper owner. He had been certain that his charge would be able to keep himself busy enough for the raven to take care of his needs without the boy knowing. But that little sound might have meant that his fledgling had gotten himself into a bit of trouble by sneaking downstairs. With a sigh, the ravenette left the pouting male on the table and plucked a cloak of shadows out of the air. It would be enough to cover his nakedness.

He strolled upstairs, instructing his guests to stay as they were, to which the women eagerly agreed and the male could only huff. Then he began to look around for his charge. It didn't take him long to determine that the blue-haired boy wasn't in the house. Another sigh, and Malphas began to head to the backyard. But when he stepped outside, he noticed that Ciel's scent did not continue along the path to the backyard. It went straight up the road. Malphas could feel everything in his body prepare to run after the boy, but he stopped his instincts from taking over. It would be best to leave the boy on his own. This could be another test of sorts, to see how the boy survived without him. And although everything in him told him not to, Malphas turned around and walked back downstairs, putting Ciel out of his thoughts as best he could.

* * *

Ciel slowed to a slow walk as houses began to appear along the road. He walked until he couldn't, and at that point he'd found a strange fountain spewing some equally strange liquid that was perfect for sitting. He lowered himself onto the what-he-assumed-to-be-stone fountain and looked around. Lights were on, but no one seemed to be walking about. It worried him a great deal. There was no way to tell time here, as there didn't seem to be proper cycles of day and night. It did get occasionally dimmer out, but the length of that dimness was inconsistent. Ciel simply hoped people just didn't want to be outside and this wasn't some forewarning of danger.

Now that he was alone, he could figure out what he had just seen and how he felt about it. Because he was definitely upset. But why? He could have understood disgusted. Malphas had just been in the middle of... sex. It was certainly a very gross thing to walk into. But he couldn't fathom being as upset as he was. It wasn't like he had some sort of claim to Malphas. It wasn't like he had...  _Oh my god... no way... There's no way I have feelings for that smug asshole._ Absolutely not. He could accept realizing that the demon was attractive, but developing feelings for him was going a tad too far.  _But... that's the way it is._

He sat on the fountain in shock for quite a while before someone crossed his path. Two young demons walked past him. One had grey hair and golden eyes while the other had brown hair and silver eyes. Their faces were very similar, so he figured they were siblings. He needed something to distract, so he hoped that one of them noticed him. Then for a brief moment, he saw himself, sitting on the fountain, appear in front of the siblings. They stopped, and the silver-eyed one turned towards him.

"It's rude to use mind tricks on strangers."

Ciel blinked, "What?"

The gold eyed one turned to its sibling, "I don't think he knew what he was doing, brother."

Silver Eyes continued staring at Ciel, "Well... did you?"

The blunette was still very confused, but at least the other him had disappeared, "Um... no. I really don't."

"Well, where are your guardians?"

"I... He's back at his home. I went out on my own."

"Why?" Gold Eyes asked.

"I saw him... with other people and I got upset."

"So is he your mate then?"

The young demon frowned, "What's a mate?"

Silver walked over and sat beside him, "You don't know what a mate is?"

Gold sat on the other side of him, "And you don't know how to use your abilities?"

Ciel shook his head.

Silver frowned, "Then you're either very young or very stupid. But you look... our age... Brother, you don't think?"

Gold looked at his brother, "Yes, I do. We heard a rumor that Lady L created a demon. You're him, aren't you?"

"Who's Lady L?"

Silver nodded, "Yes, you're definitely him. Lady L is Lady Leviatha, the Countess of Wrath."

"Leviatha... is a countess?" Ciel frowned, then he remembered his early lessons. There were thirteen nobles who embodied different sins. Malphas was a duke, but he'd never told the fledgling his sin. But he'd gone over all the other nobles and their sins. He'd completely forgotten about Leviatha's position.

"Which should we teach him about first? Mates or his powers?"

Gold stared into Ciel's eyes before answering, "His powers."

"Alright. Well, you obviously have some mind altering abilities. You were able to make us see you when we weren't looking at you."

"Would I be able to see it, too, then?"

The pair stared at each other, then shook their heads. Silver frowned, but Gold looked as though he'd just thought of something else, "Unless you connect to other minds as well... Can you do that?"

"Well... I haven't read anyone's mind if that's what your asking. But..."

Silver stopped frowning and stared, "But what?"

"But I can do something else. I can read memories off of inanimate objects."

Gold smiled, "I knew it. Lady L's pets didn't lie."

"She has pets?"

"Oh yes, you probably don't consider those two humans her pets. Well, they told me about you. They have a fascination with you, as if you were a brother to them."

Silver rolled his eyes, "Never mind them. If he really is a clairvoyant, then his power is really strong. And we can't really help him with that."

"But we do know someone who can."

"We do?"

"Yes, the Silver Shinigami. He will have answers for you. But he is on the surface. You will need to get your mate-"

"The Duke isn't his mate, brother. He would know what a mate is if that was the case." Silver corrected.

"Oh, yeah... Well, you'll need to get your guardian to take you to the surface. I heard the Silver Shinigami has taken up a semi-permanent residence in England."

Ciel nodded. He already had a strong feeling that he knew who this Silver Shinigami was, "Thanks. What are your names?"

Gold bowed his head, "I'm Lux."

Silver rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics, "And I'm Melinum."

"I'm Ciel. It was nice to meet you."

Lux smiled, "Same to you."

Melinum frowned, "Wait, weren't we going to tell him about mates?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten."

Melinum turned his silver eyes back to Ciel, "Do you still want to know?"

"Well, yes, I suppose. I was just going to ask Malphas when I got back."

"Well, mates for us are something like marriages are for you. But more permanent."

Ciel blushed and shook his head frantically, "Malphas and I definitely aren't mates!"

Lux smirked, "But you want to be... I can tell."

Melinum frowned, "But the Duke would need to scent him for that."

"Actually, that would be a good way to for him to stay safe."

"Yeah; only fools would mess with the Duke's mate."

Ciel's blush didn't fade, but he still had a question, "What's scenting?"

"It's how demon's claim their mates. It puts their scent permanently on their mate so other demons will know that their mate is claimed."

"So it's a territorial thing?"

"Sort of. It's also a bonding thing. Being scented is said to make you feel closer to your mate."

"Well ho-"

"LUX! MELINUM! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO RUN OFF TO NOW?" a loud, feminine voice cut the blunette off.

The brothers winced. Lux smiled apologetically at Ciel, while Melinum immediately sprinted towards the voice, "That's our guardian. We have to go. Your guardian can probably answer any other questions you have. And-"

"LUX!!!"

"And don't forget about the Silver Shinigami."

Ciel waved as Lux ran off. He hoped he would see those two again, but he honestly doubted it. He looked around himself once, then stood up and stretched. Now that he'd figured out the cause of his feelings, he figured he would start taking measures to eliminate those feelings. By the time he'd reached the manor, he'd removed all such feelings towards Malphas from his mind, to be reevaluated later. For now, there was only one thing he wanted to know.

When he stepped inside, Malphas was sitting casually on the sofa. He seemed to have been waiting for him. But before he could speak, Ciel asked, "Malphas, how does scenting work?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings! Some fun facts about those demon brothers our favorite fledgling just met:  
> Lux means light and Melinum means pigment. It's a reference to how I determined their hair colors and personalities. Lux is more upbeat and a dreamer, Melinum is more grounded and somber. If you combine opposite colors with pigments, you get brown, but with light I figure you get grey. I don't know for sure, but that's how I figured it out in my head. I also figured that gold and silver were good demon eye colors and I sort of consider them opposites of each other...


	13. Curious Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my little fledglings, I've begun playing Hatoful Boyfriend. I started as a joke, something like "Oh cute, I can date pigeons and doves!". But the game has broken my heart twice with some really sad characters (tsuki... Nageki-kun... TSUKI NA! Why Ryouta... so sad...) and then it really pissed me off as the game gets really dark with some characters (He fuKInG FED ME YUUYA!) But it's inspired me. So, my children, do you want a dating sim type story similar, in certain ways, to Hatoful Boyfriend? If you want I can do a sort of trial chapter in "Kuroshitsuji Drabbles" or a separate trial story to show the layout... I'm simply wondering if any of you would be interested in it. I think I know how I would write it already... Oh and would you like it to be a reader-insert or one of the main cast members (probably Ciel) being the "new student"  
> I was also wondering if anyone would be interested in having me read the chapters (with my poor voice acting abilities) and posting links to the audio in the chapter summary of each chapter...  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, my darlings! Without her readers, an author is nothing...

The Duke stared. He didn't really know how to handle the question, especially given the current situation. He really should scold Ciel on his impromptu departure. But he did want the boy to be more independent... Malphas sighed, "Where did you hear that term?"

Ciel subconsciously sniffed the air. Those strangers' scents were still lingering, but they were weak so he knew they were gone. Calmed now that he knew those strangers weren't in his home, _When did it start becoming **my** home?_ , his mind returned to the present situation. He shrugged, "I met some other fledglings on my... walk... and they mentioned the term."

"What fledglings?"

"Lux and Melinum. Do you know them? I never asked who their guardian was, although she did call for them when they had to leave."

"No, I don't think I've heard those names before, they must be commoners. How did the topic of scenting come up?"

"We were- Hey, I'm the one asking questions here."

"Hmph." Malphas narrowed his eyes, "Oh, really? As I do recall, this is my home. And you are the one in need of a scolding. You left the house without permission-"

"It's your fault!" Ciel shouted, his eyes burning a brighter red with his rage. How did this come to him being yelled at? Malphas was the one...

The raven looked a little taken aback. How could it be his fault? He arched an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. He gestured with his hand when the boy merely glared at him instead, "Well? How is it my fault?"

The blunette scowled, "That's not the point. I just want to know-"

"It is the point. I am your guardian and you will answer me. How on earth is you leaving the house without permission my fault?"

"You're the one who got your scent everywhere."

"It is **my** house. What did you expect."

"And! And..." The fledgling's eyes dropped.

"And?"

"And _**their**_ scents." the boy hissed.

Malphas blinked. He hadn't been too sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

Ciel sighed, "For... forget that I asked... about... scenting... I'm... I'm going to my room." The demon child dashed up the stairs without looking up.

Malphas continued to stare and blink slowly. Perhaps he was waiting for an explanation to appear in front of him. He couldn't understand it. Why would the scent of those slaves bother him? Perhaps he didn't like the smell of sex... Well, that would be something he would get used to. Maybe it was simply the smell of strangers... Maybe the new scents combined with his new senses overwhelmed him. Malphas shrugged. He certainly didn't understand it. But he supposed he should attempt to soothe the young demon regardless of the reason. He sighed and slowly trudged up the stairs. He took a deep breath and went to open his charge's door when a strong, nearly paralyzing shock sent him stumbling back down the hall. He stared at his hand for a moment. _Well today is going swimmingly, isn't it?_ So this was what would happen if Ciel didn't want him in his room... He would need to find some way of warning any guests, should any ever stop by during one of his charge's tantrums.

The blunette couldn't understand what had made him say that. He had only just discovered his feelings towards Malphas went beyond simple attraction. There was no need to give his mentor hints about it as well. The fledgling groaned and re-positioned himself in his nest. He wished he could turn off his mind so he wouldn't have to deal with such stupidly complex feelings. Why couldn't he simply continue to think of his mentor as a pompous prat? Or at least only an attractive pompous prat. Why did things like feelings have to come into play? He groaned again and turned onto his side. He felt like one of the females from one of Malphas's risque novels. Though he doubted his story would end like one of them. Although there had been a male down there with Malphas. And the elder demon had been... engaged with him... _Damn! Now is not the time to be thinking about that! I need to figure out what to do with this knowledge. I can't simply ignore my feelings; not when I have such... explosive reactions. But... Sebastian once said something about demons not feeling human emotions... or... wait... that had been Grell, I believe. Either way, if I pursue that route, I'll probably end up rejected..._

"UGH! Why is this so blOODY HARD?!" The blunette sat up, causing a rush of soft feathers to take to the air, and jumped out of his nest. If nothing could be done to get rid of the feelings, he might as well try to control them. Research was in order, and assistance was needed. The young demon opened his door a crack and peeked into the hallway. He sniffed a bit to determine that Malphas was, at the very least, not in his study, and quietly slipped out of his room. He could hear his elder downstairs. He seemed to be heading to his room, so Ciel was fairly certain he could safely raid the study without being discovered. He carefully snuck to the study and dashed inside. He looked around, easily spotting the varying novels that adorned the bookshelves. He went around and began to just grab them. He couldn't take them all; there were too many to carry back in one trip, which was the intention of this expedition. So, to narrow his choices, the fledgling looked for titles like The Duke and I and A Noble Affair as they were the ones most likely to relate to his situation. Then he skimmed the summaries to eliminate any that went too far from his current position. He wasn't looking for a good read; he was doing research. The child had very little knowledge of unrequited love or romance in general. His feelings for his fiancee had never been more than platonic; she was more of a really hyper best friend than a potential spouse. And he hadn't really known much about his parents' personal relationship. He knew some of the basics, but he doubted that was going to be enough to help him take control of his feelings. Now carrying around twelve assorted titles, the demon child scuttles back to his room.

Of course, the first thing he did was drop himself and his new collection of... research novels into his nest. He didn't really know where to start. He doubted the books would be at all accurate to life, if they were they wouldn't be so popular, but he figured they would give him some idea of how to handle his feelings, or at least how  **not** to handle them. So he picked up  The Duke and I and began to read.

Malphas lied in his nest, trying to sleep (just because he didn't need it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it) but to no avail. The coveted unconsciousness would not come, and he was forced to deal with his thoughts. He'd spent the last twenty minutes replaying the day over and over in his head. He was still honestly trying to figure out why Ciel had been so upset, and the only thing he could think of was stress. The blunette had begun to develop very quickly, and as a demon who used to be human, adapting to his body suddenly taking on more demonic attributes, like the enhanced senses, was probably very difficult. Add that to over stimulation from new, probably abrasive scents and over stimulation from training, and it was no wonder the child was having a meltdown. The duke sighed quietly and figured he could give the boy a break. Although they would need to cover majik and basic servant requirements if the boy wanted to visit England in the near future, giving the demon child a day off might very well help him become adjusted, at least a little, to his new demonic self. With that settled, the raven turned over, figuring he would be able to sleep. But new thoughts took place in his mind.

Why was he so worried? So insistent that the younger demon go through training? He could take him, then simply sell him off to a harem. He would be free of that brat. Why did Ciel's consent have to come into it? And the training? Honestly, the boy was a still brat, a point supported by his arrogance earlier in the day. Hadn't he once dreamed of being free of the contract? Of getting away from his tyrannical master. The boy he threw him into harm's way constantly, the little earl who had only thanked him twice, well apart from very early on in the contract...

The demon noble slowly sat up. In fact, he had. He had once honestly agonized over the fact that he would be serving the little twat. The brat had, in the beginning, purposefully made things exceptionally hard for him. So why was he still trying to keep the boy around? As he began to look back along the timeline, all of their adventures together, he realized a few things. This contract took an exceptionally long time to complete. Additionally, he had never been so constantly close to one of his contractors before. Sure, the demon had been in service to his previous contractor for a great deal longer than Ciel, but that was more like occasionally being called upon once every few years. Plus, his contract with Poe hadn't been very strong. It was a weak half thing, an easily broken promise. And Poe had had a very undesirable flavoring to his soul, which was the reason he'd left the heart, and bits of soul, behind. The raven's contract with the young Phantomhive had been his first time... actively serving his prey, and seeing such an irresistible soul. He'd been around him constantly. He'd become... possessive of the boy. As the two grew closer as the contract went on, the demon had begun to think of the boy himself and not just the youth's soul as  _ **his**_. He'd been infuriated when something that strictly belonged to him was taken. It had reminded him a bit of his Falling. As Arachnae flaunted off his possession of something that so undeniably belonged to Malphas, the raven had become so enraged. Of course he would try to get Ciel back. To him, the youth was a bit like a jewelry box that held a brilliant treasure inside, it was also slowly adorned with additional little jewels over the years. The entirety of the boy had become something of value to him. After so much work, and three years developing an attachment to both the box and the treasure inside, having it stolen from him was unforgivable. Of course, the last kick in the face would be having that brilliant, protected treasure permanently stolen from you. The boy's soul was inedible now, as it was bound to Hell and could never be taken back. Of course, he would rip open the box to check, and, once he found it empty, try to destroy the bejeweled case in his rage. He was forced to be stuck with the empty shell, that mocking gaze reminding him of what he'd lost. But now he realized he couldn't just let the boy go. This was his last connection to an old joy. The box was still perfectly fine, a little roughed up from the experience, but  _ **still his...**_  How could he let Ciel go now? He'd worked so hard to get him, of course he would try to keep every portion of his broken prize. Yes, now he was understanding himself a bit more. Ciel belonged to him. All the events so far were simply to reestablish that fact. In fact, perhaps he should try to reconnect with his little blunette. If he was calmed of course. He couldn't do anything if the door continued to send him flying.

Ciel was already absorbed in the story. He just couldn't keep imagining himself in the woman's place and Malphas in the place of her utterly uninterested but utterly desirable love interest. He was engrossed, and surprised by how lucky he got with this selection. So enraptured was he that he didn't even notice the very familiar three rapt knocks on his door. 

Malphas stared at the door, trying to imagine what his charge was doing on the other side that had him so distracted. That was, of course, a very bad idea, and he found himself imagining the younger demon in a rather... delicious situation. It took a great deal of willpower to ignore his desires in favor of knocking again.

This time the ex-earl did hear the familiar knock but, instead of rising to answer the door, he simply mumbled, "It's open," refusing to remove himself from the story. Though, he couldn't help but put the book down, with a slight blush, when his mentor stepped into his room with a gentle smile. It irritated the boy slightly that that smile made him want to smile stupidly, but he pushed the feeling aside with a quick grin. He wasn't about to let his new feelings embarrass him.  _And, hey, perhaps this could be a chance to understand the "enemy"._

Malphas observed his charge as he carefully approached him and sat on the edge of the nest. The boy seemed considerably calmer, and a bit amusing surrounded as he was by risque novels, "Did you find a new past time?"

"Well, you have an awful lot of these. I thought I'd try reading a few to see why."  _That was believable, right?_

"Oh, really?"

 _Maybe not_ , "Yes, really. The women back in England were obsessed with them as well. I want to try and figure out the appeal of these silly romance novels."

Malphas chuckled, "Well I can certainly say that for me, the draw is hardly the romance, though that's a part of it."

"What's the draw then?"

"Do you know who risque novels were made for?"

"Women?"

"Not hardly. You would never see the Marquess of Midford purchasing such scandalous material. No, it was made your young married women with unfulfilling marriages."

"Well, how would reading a novel help them? Fantasizing about an affair with some cold hearted count won't change the fact that you're unhappy with your husband."

"Ah, but Little One," Malphas paused to relish the blush his words caused, "That's where you're wrong. Because these novels help inspire a certain brand of fantasy that could bring a little life back into a marriage."

"I don't-"

Malphas leaned closer staring into Ciel's eyes, which were a dark wine red at the moment, "Sexual fantasies. That's the draw of risque novels." The elder demon returned to his previous position, delighting in the brilliant red that was taking over his charge's face. It was so easy to make the boy blush. Angry, embarrassment, lust, all would draw that vibrant crimson into that pale face. Though he didn't know the third for certain, but he could hope.

Ciel wasn't quite sure where he had been expecting this conversation to go, but for the sake of his sanity he was going to change the subject, "I see... so the romance part has no appeal, then?"

"No, it does. It just isn't the selling point for these novels."

"Well, what about you?"

The ravenette arched an eyebrow, "What about me?"

"What's the appeal of these novels to you? You have so many, and you don't really fit into the "young married woman with an unsatisfying marriage" category."

"Ah, the same as every woman who reads them. The lewdness of the story is deliciously appealing to me. Utterly satisfying. Of course, it's only natural."

Ciel was trying to keep from getting caught up on the way Malphas said "deliciously appealing" and "utterly satisfying" as well as the resulting shivers that ran down his spine, "What do you mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Oh, wait I never did mention it."

 _Why now of all times for my nonexistent libido to start acting up_ , "Mention what?"

"It's obvious because that's my sin."

"Your... oh! So you're the Duke of Lust then... Well doesn't that sound like the title of one of these bloody novels?"

Malphas chuckled softly, "Indeed it does. Fitting, I suppose."

"But, jokes aside, is that the only appeal?"

"No, of course not. I am the type to get caught up in a good romance."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, there's just nothing like a good solid romance. It's very sweet."

"But... I thought demons couldn't feel those sort of human emotions..." Ciel mumbled, keeping his eyes on the book in his hand.

Malphas laughed, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well... Grell mentioned something like that once. And Claude didn't really seem to care for anything at all. Neither did Sebastian, for that matter. He really only showed affection to cats and when..." Ciel trailed off, thinking of a few other instances where Sebastian had shown... affection.

"Well, cats are worth it. They are glorious creatures. But I hardly ever actually show affection during those times when I used my... skills as a method of gathering information. In fact, those were some fairly dull encounters. I don't waste my time with those feelings."

"I don't understand your point. Are you agreeing with me?"

"On the contrary. Just because I choose not to try romance does not mean that I can't feel those feelings. The same goes for all of the original thirteen. Look at Leviatha. The Countess of Wrath came to love two little human boys."

"But what about the others? Like Claude... or well Arachnae."

"The further away from being a devil we are, the less gentle human emotions we feel. The lower the class, the less likely they even have the ability to comprehend such gentle things as romance."

"But why is that?" Ciel frowned. This was all terribly difficult to grasp.

"Because they are less angel, less close to our father. The lowest of low-class demons are pure manifestations of human hatred. They don't hate humans; they are the hatred from humans. The higher you get in our hierarchy, the closer you get towards being one of the original Fallen One, the High Prince. An angel who fell. The further from the original Fall a demon comes from, the less and more resemblance to the humans they have. In relation to the love of the Father, and the simple acknowledgment of him, we nobles are closer to the humans, and closer to the first Fall. We chose to fall because of our hatred. Others were more on the side of exile. They absorbed the hatred the humans emitted and became less than they were meant to be. They became closer to sin and that is why they fell; the sin of hatred bound their eternal souls to Hell. They are the ones who visited with humans but became removed from them, emotionally. Demons like Claude who became disconnected from any feelings towards humans, and feelings in general. But they can develop feelings if they are surrounded by enough of it. They can have mates and care for them, but usually no one else. Lesser demons can have mates, but they generally feel only possession, nothing like love at all. The scum of this realm feel nothing but whatever emotions they manifested from, and act accordingly."

Ciel's brow furrowed as he tried to take in all of this and pull his answer from the rush of information, "So, Grell was wrong. You, at least, can feel love."

Malphas sighed, "Yes."

"Ok. Oh, you mentioned mates again. Lux and Melinum did as well."

"What did they explain?"

"They told me that mates are like a married couple."

"I suppose they were right, on a basic level. Mates are far more than simple couples. Making someone your mate is like making a promise to be with them for eternity. Very rarely do you hear of mates separating. Even widows and widowers hardly ever re-marry, because after scenting you become almost permanently bonded with your mate. Declaring someone as your mate is serious, but until your mate is scented, they can be taken from you by another demon. That can cause some very dangerous battles."

"Seems like a Catholic marriage." Ciel muttered, only half-joking. He was thinking back to his history lessons and King Henry VII.

"Where do you think humans got the idea? 'Even demons don't divorce.' What fools."

The young demon shook his head, removing the rhyme of "divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived" from his buzzing mind, "But how do you make someone your mate? And what is scenting?" 

Malphas observed Ciel for a moment, "Yes, I suppose you're old enough to know. If you know how to ask, you deserve to be answered. Of course, like any relationship, you should never try to force someone to be your mate. That rarely happens, and only with the very low-class demons. The engagement ring of sorts is when you mark your mate. That is usually a bite mark on their neck. It is not necessary for both parties to make a mark, but it helps strengthen the bond and identify both parties as "taken". Like with humans, with the female being the one who usually wears the ring, with demons the weaker or more submissive mate bears the mark."

Ciel scooted a little closer to Malphas,  "Is there a specific place you put the mark?"

Malphas reached out and gently tilted his charge's head to the side, leaving the left side of the boy's neck exposed, "Usually along the left side of the neck, as that is where the jugular vein is. It's a fatal point to pierce, as there is almost no way to stop the bleeding. In humans, at least. Demons heal much easier and quicker. Besides, you traditionally bite closer to the collarbone than the jugular." The raven gently dragged his fingers over the boy's neck as he explained, lightly touching the areas as he spoke. It took another massive battle with his willpower for Ciel to make himself appear totally unaffected. He wasn't quite sure what sort of trouble his mentor could devise for him if he found out about his physical attraction to the bleeding git. Especially now that he knew what his sin was. This was getting a bit more dangerous now.

"And where does scenting come in? What is it?"

"Scenting is a bit like the marriage ceremony. Occasionally mates will mark their mate when they scent them. And many mates regularly scent their mate after the initial scenting."

"But what is it? How do you scent? I don't understand."

Malphas sighed and leaned back a bit, "Well... essentially the initial scenting is the wedding ceremony  _ **and**_ the wedding  _night_."

Ciel stared at his mentor for a moment before realization dawned on him, "Oh... Oh! Th-that..."

The duke smirked as another glorious blush spread over his Little One's face, "If you're still a little confused I can show you;  if you need a more  _ **hands-on experience**_."

Ciel knew the bastard was teasing him. He knew the prat was just kidding, thinking he was blushing because of some childish aversion to talking about sex.  **He** knew it but  _his body_ did not, and it was getting very hard to fight this sudden appearance of a libido. Perhaps this was puberty? Either way, he needed to get Malphas out of his room before the idiot unwittingly caused him any more trouble, "No, no! I understand! Thanks for... clearing that up..." The boy looked down at the book in his hand and placed it in his lap.

"Why do you want to know so much? Are you planning on making someone your mate? Maybe Lux or Melinum?" The raven said, the genuinely interested look on his face making Ciel feel worse when he blushed. But that regret fell away when the elder cracked a smirk. 

"No, of course not. I only just met those two, why on earth would I try something that big?"

"Love at first sight?"

"You are an idiot. I simply want to know more about the culture I'm now a part of. And I hope to one day have a mate. Some lovely demoness... or demon I suppose, that might accept me despite my being an anomaly. Hopefully, one that can love or at least learn to love."

Malphas was a little surprised, not at the idea of Ciel wanting a mate one day, but the near blinding possessive rage that nearly took over him when he heard it. The thought of some random demon potentially taking his prize away from him some time in the not too near future caused the elder to almost miss the "or demon" comment. Almost, "Demon? I didn't think you would consider that sort of relationship, considering your love for the law and the fact that such relationships are illegal in your beloved England."

"Well, I never thought that way. Love is love, laws aren't going to stop something that powerful. I know of many men who had such relationships, secretly of course. It was very common in the underground. If I happen to find myself in love with a male demon, or even one that has both or neither, then I can't very well be expected to forget about my feelings simply because it isn't allowed. That would simply make me more creative in finding a way around those rules."

"I see. But how would you react if a male made... advances towards you?"

"I suppose it would depend on my impression of him. It would be the same as a woman making such advances towards me, I suppose. I would most likely be indifferent, perhaps even flattered, in either case, unless I had already had thoughts about that person in that way."

Malphas arched an eyebrow smirked, "Oh, really?" The raven was really enjoying the potential to reach his goal with Ciel and have a bit more fun with it as well with this new information, "What if  _I_ made such advances? Have you ever thought of  _me_ in... those ways?"

Ciel nearly froze, ready to blatantly deny it, but he found he couldn't think of the words. Well he could, he just couldn't say them. Like a mental block. So instead he said, "Well, I certainly found Sebastian attractive. As an adolescent boy constantly surrounded by the temptation of a pointlessly attractive demon, of course those thoughts are bound to pass through my mind at one point or another."

"What do you mean 'pointlessly attractive'?"

"You were a butler. You should have made yourself look more common. I'm surprised you aren't the Duke of Pride, considering how vain you were as Sebastian."

"Hmph. As an upperclassman in Hell, I wasn't going to lose everything by becoming your butler. So I kept my vanity and sense of pride in the things I did well. And if you considered Sebastian attractive that would be saying a few things about you, since it was your father who inspired that look."

"As I am well aware. I am also aware that both my father and my mother were attractive individuals. But the slight resemblance between Sebastian and my father has nothing to do with my slight attraction to Sebastian. Stop pulling meanings from nothing."

"Hmm. Well, I wasn't really talking about Sebastian. I asked what you would do if  _I_ made such advances."

"I would probably do absolutely nothing apart from simply staring at you."

"But do you at least find me attractive?" Malphas was now very intrigued because he could tell that his Little One was avoiding the question.

"Well, you do have a face similar to Sebastian's."

"Yes or no?" The raven pressed.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then, I suppose I am satisfied now. I will leave you to your reading now, Little One." He was fairly certain his plan could come to fruition very soon now. Yes, Malphas was thoroughly pleased with himself. Smiling smugly, he left the bedroom, heading downstairs to his own.

Ciel was practically seething. He should have left well enough alone and simply hoped to ask Leviatha or Alois what scenting was. Now half of his bloody secret was out.  _Damn it all! I'm certainly not letting him get even the slightest hint that I actually have feelings for his bloated bleeding ego. Blast it all! I'm going to bed!_ And with an irritated huff, the young demon turned over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the book titles and plot, I honestly just wrote down some very generic sounding titles, and of course they actually exist, though not back in 1889-90. But reading the summary, it does fit quite nicely to our little ex-noble's plight. So... I think I can bend my rules a bit and say that, yeah he's reading that book.


	14. Calling in Reinforcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, glorious glories: 4100+ hits! And 200+ kudos! I'm beside myself with pleasure! Oh, let's make 5000 and 500 our next goals my fledglings. Perhaps I'll give you a lemon-flavored treat in "Kuroshitsuji Drabbles" for these little milestones... Tell me what you want, dearies. I couldn't have gotten to this point without you!

Ciel stared into the feathers, looking for an answer. He couldn't sleep. His mind was at ease, his body was calm, but he could not even begin to drift off. He had been trying for ages, but gave up a few hours ago. Instead, he read through some of the other books and tried to come up with a plan. He was fairly certain he was going to need help. There was only so much these books could teach him. He needed someone to talk to, someone that might understand his plight. Just one person came to mind, and he wasn't too sure where he was, so the blunette went downstairs to ask Malphas about it.

The raven was lounging on the sofa, a black leather-bound book in his hand. He had an irritated expression on his face. Ciel paused before approaching.

"Malphas?"

The raven glanced up, "Yes, Little One?"

"I wanted to visit Alois..."

"Alright." The duke returned to glaring at his book.

"Malphas."

"Hm?" He didn't even bother looking up.

"I don't know where they live."

"I can just ask them to come here."

"Well... I was hoping to get to see where they live. I haven't really seen inside any other homes... and..."

Malphas sighed and closed his book, "Alright, I suppose I will have to take you. I need to speak with Leviatha about Alois's condition anyway."

Ciel stepped back as Malphas stood, and ended up absorbed in the action. The movement was flawless, smooth. It was like watching a flowing stream, but there was something so startling about the sudden change. When seated the Duke had seemed so approachable, calm and collected even with the slight grimace he had had. But now that he was standing, the blunette was instantly struck with the realization of how present he was, how solid. The elder demon felt very intimidating. It took the youth a moment to remember that this was his mentor; the sudden realization had made him want to prepare to get defensive. It reminded the demon child that his mentor was a very feared and powerful demon. He wondered at how easy it was to be at ease around him, despite the potential danger he posed. For a demon whose familiar was a bird, Malphas felt far too much like a predatory jungle cat.

Malphas observed his charge, taking in, with slight satisfaction, the mystified look on the youth's face. He enjoyed knowing that he could cause such a reaction in the boy. It made him feel powerful, well more than he already was. But they couldn't stand there staring at each other forever. Malphas cleared his throat, snapping Ciel out of his trance and the pair left the mansion. Ciel kept his head low. The last time he'd been on this road he'd been angry and confused. To think it was only yesterday. Actually... things have been changing fairly quickly since he ended the contract. In a number of days, he'd begun to become a proper demon. He'd learned how to tap into his new senses, his new strength and dexterity, even his more advanced intelligence. He could remember things easier, clearer, and further back. He could even see memories of other things. And all in a few days. It was rather shocking, now that he was thinking that. He'd really changed a great deal. Not just physically... He glanced at Malphas then returned his gaze to the ground. How was he going to explain this to Alois? What was he expecting to accomplish? Did he want to try to win Malphas over? Or perhaps... train long enough to get to the point where he could actually function on his own. If he did that... perhaps he could go back to his manor in Limbo, if it was still there. Maybe he could find a demon to apprentice under. He could even try staying on the surface. He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized that Malphas had stopped.  The blunette glanced up and found that his mentor looked tense. He froze and glanced around, but couldn't see anyone. Then the smell hit his nose and he clapped his hand over his face.

It wasn't bad, just really strong. It was floral, but very sharp. Ciel glanced around to find the cause of the smell, and he realized that that was what Malphas was glaring at. He peered into the distance and saw a small pale figure a few ways away, off of the road. As it grew larger, the youth realized it was another demon, approaching them in flickering bursts. The fledgling subconsciously stepped behind his mentor. A moment later, a beautiful demon stood before them. He was tall and slender, with long white hair. His eyes were a brilliant blue, like the sky on a sunny day. He was dressed in a light cream suit, that reminded the youth of something he'd seen Viscount Druitt wear. Ciel couldn't help but feel his heart jump. He had to admit that this man was enchanting.

The stranger's beautiful face broke into a smile, "Malphas, dear friend. It has been a while. I haven't seen you in at least a century. When word reached me that you'd returned I simply had to come visit you." Ciel nearly swooned; even his voice was enchanting. His heart nearly stopped when those light blue eyes met his own. The stranger's smile softened, "I see that is true as well, I see. I had heard that you had a young one with you as well. I hadn't thought he would be this lovely." Ciel could honestly feel his heart stutter.

"You saw what you came to see, Aroi. Begone. My charge and I are on our way to visit Leviatha." Malphas growled. His slightly crouched stance had not changed. 

Aroi... Ciel recognized that name, from his lessons. He was the Viscount of Vanity. That would probably explain his looks.

Aroi laughed, "Why such a threatening tone? And would it be rude of me to ask why you are visiting the lovely Countess? Is it something to do with this darling one here?" Another smile flashed in Ciel's direction. Another flutter of the boy's heart.

"You know very well why, Aroi. Where is your sister?"

"I knew her presence would upset you. Despite her strong desire to see your return, I told her it would be best if she stayed with Goran."

Malphas seemed to relax slightly, he wasn't as hostile but there was still a stern tension in him, "I see. Well, you should return to her. And my visit with Leviatha is for a completely different reason."

"Regarding that blonde pet of her's? I have heard the rumors, Malphas. As well as the interesting ones concerning your own little fledgling."

"I do not see how any of that is of your concern, Aroi."

"Of course, of course. Forgive me, my friend. My curiosity gets the better of me. I shall be on my way. Goodbye, Malphas," The gorgeous man once again made eye contact with the blunette, "Goodbye, Ciel." And with that, the beautiful man disappeared, leaving behind his striking floral scent, which Ciel finally identified as roses.

Malphas could feel a low burning fury in his chest. Aroi was always too curious for his own good, and too flirtatious, especially for a mated demon. The raven was not at all pleased with the slight flirting he'd been directing towards Ciel, or the ways he could see that his charge had reacted. The boy had been completely enraptured by the Lord of Vanity. Malphas was not pleased at all. He summed it up to his possessive feelings towards the boy, but a slight "something else" was pushing at him in the back of his mind. With a slight shake of his head, the raven cleared his mind and began walking once again. Ciel quietly followed behind.

The pair continued their walk in mild silence until Ciel spoke, "Why didn't you like him? Aroi, I mean."

Malphas glanced over at his charge, noting that the red had dulled further, then returned his gaze to the path before them, "I don't dislike him. Not really. I dislike his sister. Trate is a dangerous demon to let your guard down around."

"Well, why don't you like her, then?"

"Do you know what her title is?"

Ciel paused to think for a moment then nodded, "Yes, she's the Countess of Envy. Why? Is that what makes her dangerous?"

"Exactly. She has learned how to get what she wants without being noticed. She is a wonderful thief, in fact, she tends to make contracts with thieves to help them accomplish grand heists. She does not often deal in the usual soul contracts either. She tends to take something that is greatly cherished by her contractor. Usually the souls of their loved ones, but she also enjoys taking material things."

"So, has she stolen from you?"

"Of course not."

"Then wh-"

"She has tried. And I am not very forgiving."

"What has she tried to take?"

Malphas watched Ciel from the corner of his eye, "My lovers."

Ciel blushed, scolding himself internally for getting upset at the idea. Why was he surprised? Of course Malphas would have had previous lovers, "Why?"

Malphas sighed and looked up at what passed for a sky in Hell, "Trate is very fond of... attacking those who have snubbed her. Before Goran decided he wanted her, she attempted to convince me to be her mate. When I said no, she tried to lure away my lovers. The ones that I was with continuously. Of course, I had no emotional tie to them, but they did belong to me in a way. They stayed in my home, slept in my bed. I don't know what she was thinking, trying to entice those who shared a bed with the Duke of Lust. Of course, she failed. Then, sometimes to spite her, but often because I was bored, I tossed my lovers away."

Ciel was surprised, "You just... tossed them aside?"

"Of course. They meant nothing to me. Simply a way to ease the passage of time. Something to do when I was bored."

"How did they feel about it?" Ciel asked curiously.

"A few resented me, for a time. The majority were simply honored to have the privilege of sharing my bed for any period of time."

"Really?"

"Yes. Did you think they would hate me? Remember, demons don't share the same sentiments as humans. We do not get attached to each other simply from sharing a few nights together. The few that were upset simply had their pride damaged from being tossed out like an unwanted pet."

"I see... Do you have any lovers now?"

"No. I borrow from harems occasionally, but I don't have anyone interesting enough to keep around for more than a night or two." Malphas smirked down at his charge, "Why? Were you thinking of volunteering your services?"

Ciel could feel the burn of a full face blush as he shook his head, "N-no! No-nothing like that! I was just curious! I was... just wondering if there would be anyone coming around whose name I'd have to make an effort to learn."

Malphas chuckled, "No. I don't plan on taking a new lover anytime soon, so you may put your fears to rest."

Ciel nodded, his blush slowly fading away. He had a lot more information now, but it didn't exactly help him. He doubted he could woo Malphas. If a full grown, powerful demoness couldn't, then he honestly doubted he could. He was getting more and more confused as time went on. He really needed help, "How soon will we get there?"

Malphas looked around, "Fairly soon, I believe. They live closer to the very beginning of Limbo."

"What?! Then how could we be almost there? We've barely reached the beginning of the Second!"

Malphas chuckled, "I have a lovely little shortcut, and the entrance is right around here."

Ciel glanced around, "Around where? There's nothing out here!"

Malphas sighed and grabbed Ciel's chin, directing it towards a tree. A very bloody tree. And they were walking directly towards it.

"That's your shortcut?!"

"No," Malphas said, with another, louder sigh. He gestured to the large shadow the tree cast, "This is."

Ciel frowned at it, looking very skeptical, "I don't see how."

The raven held out his hand, "Just trust me."

The blunette turned his grimace to his mentor's outstretched hand, "Maybe I'll take the long way..."

Malphas rolled his eyes and grabbed his charge's hand, "Come on." He yanked the boy to him and they stood together in the shadow. Ciel was immediately caught up in the warmth of his mentor's body, but was pulled from his brief bliss by a sudden darkness. Then it felt as if a wind was dragging them along, pulling and pushing them from all sides. It was exhilarating... but terrifying in the dark, so he closed his eyes and pressed his face against Malphas's front to feel some sort of consistency. Plus, his mentor's closeness made him feel safer. Finally, the movement stopped and Malphas chuckled.

"You can open your eyes now, Little One. We've arrived."

Ciel carefully opened one eye, and then the other, before turning away from Malphas altogether to look around. They were standing in front of a manor somewhat reminiscent of the Trancy manor. Bluebells filled the front garden and Ciel was surprised to see a few butterflies flitting about.

"What on earth was that?"

"That, my dear Little One, is called shadow stepping. Very few can do it, and it's the fastest way around Hell."

The pair jumped as they heard a door suddenly slam against a wall as it burst open, and Alois came bounding out of the house.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" the blonde shouted, drawing out the last syllable until he reached his friend. He smiled and bowed to Malphas, who in turn nodded and disappeared inside.

The blunette smiled at who he could only think to call his closest friend. He'd forgotten how much like Lizzy the blonde was, "Hello, Alois."

"What have you been up to? How is the training going? Whoa! Your eyes are red! When did that happen?"

"Wait, what?" Ciel frowned.

"Your eyes are red. You didn't know?" Alois said, tilting his head to the side.

"No... I didn't..."

"Well, now you do. Why did you decide to drop by today? Was it because Malphas needed to talk to Leviatha?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you. I need your help with something. Is there somewhere we can talk where Leviatha and Malphas won't hear us?"

"Ooo, a secret from Malphas? I know just the spot!" Alois grabbed the young demon's hand and dragged him into the manor. The pair ran past the two elder demons, who shook their heads and laughed, and down to the basement. There, Alois led Ciel to a wall, which he carefully pulled open to reveal a secret room. The two slipped inside and Alois closed the hidden door behind them, then lit a candle. He walked around the edge of the room and lit a few more candles, filling the room with a gentle glow. There were two chairs and a table near the far wall, and the pair walked over to sit. Alois smiled, "So what did you need my help with?"

"Well..." Ciel realized he had absolutely no idea how to go about this. He didn't really know what kind of help he wanted. He didn't even know exactly what his problem was, apart from, "I'm... I think I'm in love with Malphas."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Wait, you did?"

"Well, yeah. You hadn't known it yet, but I saw it the other day. I mean, I know what to look for after all. But unlike with me, I'm sure you can win your love over. I think he already cares about you in his own way. Why else would he be willing to continue putting up with you?"

"I don't think so..." Ciel said with a sigh.

Alois frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ciel went on to explain Malphas's Trate story and his comment about demon and human sentimentalities.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you could get past that. I mean, he can't just throw you out like he could with them. He's training you. Teaching you all about what it takes to be a proper demon. Why would he waste all his efforts by throwing you out like that."

"What if you're wrong? What if he does just toss me aside?"

"Then you can come stay with us! I can teach you how to cook and clean, I've been learning from Leviatha so I can cook with Luka, and Leviatha could give you more demon training. Then you could stay, or maybe go up to the surface. You could find Elizabeth. I'm sure Leviatha would help you find her. You don't really have much to lose if he does desert you."

"But I do, Alois. That's my problem. If I go after him and it doesn't work I lose  _him_. I can't risk that. Not after already losing so much. He's my last pillar. The last piece of my old life."

"All the more reason to go after him! If you lose him in the end, he wasn't worth having. And you'll still have us. I know it isn't much but we're something. Besides, think of what you'll gain if you succeed. It's worth it, isn't it?"

Ciel frowned, "I... I don't know, Alois..."

"Do you want my help or not?" the blonde snapped.

"You're right, you're right. But... what am I supposed to do. And don't suggest I just tell him how I feel. He's more likely to use it to torture me as a joke than to actually accept my feelings."

"Then you've got to do the next best thing. Show him."

"How?"

"The same way people have been doing it for centuries."

"Don't speak in riddles, Alois. I get enough of that from Malphas."

The blonde sighed at his naive little friend, "You've got to seduce him."


	15. -Break/Update:We Survived-

_**Hello, darlings. I'll be taking a break for a little while, as I try to iron out the kinks in these next couple chapters. I'm not satisfied with the way things are proceeding, so I'm reevaluating my notes for the next few plot points. If you have an suggestions for shorts or oneshots that I can write to sort of get my inspiration and motivation going, feel free to leave a comment. You never know, you might help me think of a way to get through this story arc.** _

 

_**-Mater Draco** _

 

* * *

 

_**Update, my dears. I have returned! I shan't delete this for then I would lose all of your precious comments!** _


	16. Se-Seduction?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm this chapter is shit... how on earth did I manage to make this this long...  
> Greetings my darlings, I have returned. It is good to be back, I'm finally on the right track. Oh this is all going to be a great deal of fun... but ah... now I'm worrying about the climax of the arc this chapter is starting... ah lemons are terribly hard to write. If you lot could go read my lemon "Mazes" in my Kuroshitsuji drabbles work and give me feedback on it, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm nervous about not writing such scenes well, and I would hate if my quality of writing went down simply because I was too nervous and uninformed about how I wrote a bloody lemon... Even if you don't want to try and get someone to help you review it. I want to make sure that when I write it it feels natural in the story... thanks in advance for the help, my little fledglings! Oh and sometimes I use outdated phrases and such (It's all natural to me) so if it makes this more difficult to read, let me know! But you're all rather clever so you can puzzle it out...

"What?!" Ciel could only stare in astonishment.

The blonde nodded in a matter-of-fact way, "Seduce him. Ciel, he's the Duke of Lust not the Duke of Sweet Nothings and Romance."

The younger boy sighed, though a blush still brightened his cheeks, "Yes... I suppose that's true. Especially looking into his reading tastes."

Alois cocked his head to one side, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been reading a lot of his risque novels to try to do some research... They aren't really much in the ways of romance. And... well most of the women end up wooing the man they love through... seduction... I was hoping you would be able to give me a better answer, but I suppose, regarding  _him_ , it is the only way."

"Well... first you have to lure him in."

"What? What on earth do you mean?"

"Oh right... You've been learning from risque novels, and your engagement was already pre-arranged and doomed to never be completed... so you obviously don't know the finer points of courting. Since I'm the only one with some knowledge-"

"Wait, how?"

"I read proper romance novels. Plus, I've held a number of gatherings at my manor. I've seen the way women and men interact with each other. I've had some encounters of my own. And I've watched the men that stop by to woo Leviatha."

"Oh... you honestly have had more experience than I have."

"Exactly. I doubt you ever paid attention to all those airy young women at all your galas. I know at least a little about you Phantomhive. I've been in your head. I've been in your body. Heh heh... "

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Despite you being correct, what are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing. What I'm saying is... you'll have to play a female's role in this. At least with flirting. I don't think a man's brash habits are going to have any effect on Malphas. He's too mean. You're right about him probably choosing teasing you over taking you seriously. But if you muck up the subtle approach, you might have to do something brash... Like go to his room or something."

"Well, how do I go about it?"

"Well, women always have a habit of dressing a certain way to appeal to the men they like."

Elizabeth flashed briefly in Ciel's mind. She always tried to wear her nicest, frilliest, youthful gowns when she dropped in for surprise visits. The skirts were always wider, suited for a younger age. Even when choosing her dresses she tried to find a way to remind him of their youth. Then his mind shifted to Malphas. _What clothes would he find appealing?_ Memory Malphas crossed his thoughts briefly.  _No. That is absolutely out of the question_. His training outfit was another option. The open vest and rugged look might be something that appealed to him.

Alois tapped his chin, "Generally, women wear clothing that makes them more fragile-looking, with cuts that accent their womanly assets."

Madam Red crossed his thoughts now. It had been a long time since he'd thought of her. She tended to wear dresses with shorter skirts or slits that she could use to show off her legs. Her gowns also had low cuts around her chest. Though Ciel didn't really have much in the way of womanly features, he was feminine. He had very slim and dainty features, including slight hips. They hadn't had to worry about that when they forced him into that dress. He didn't have the usual thin waist, but he doubted that mattered.

"Well... what sort of... assets would I have?"

Alois's gaze suddenly became piercing and Ciel reflexively froze. His blonde friend circled him. He paused in front of him, "Well... first you have large eyes. I wish they were their usual blue, because they're very captivating that way. That sapphire is like a pool of crystal water. You also have a very round, feminine face. Though it has slimmed up since the last time I saw you. Have you looked in a mirror at all?"

"No, actually. That's probably why I didn't know about my eyes. When I changed my clothes this morning I just relied on my memory."

"Hmph... Well... I can style your hair so that your eyes are more visible, maybe even framed... Then perhaps we can start with accentuating your hips. You have really feminine hips... you have actual hips... huh. Well... we could try playing off of your youth. With your feminine features, we can make you look very innocent and helpless. We both know that Malphas has a huge ego. If you look like you need to rely on him, it might make him more likely to find you appealing. Just as long as he sees that you aren't weak. If you appear to need him without actually needing him, he might notice you a bit more."

"Well... what good is it if he does notice me?"

"Well, once he starts paying more attention to you, he'll notice all the subtle things you will have been doing."

"Like what?"

"Like... touching him more often. Briefly and lightly touching him when you two are talking is very important. Also eye contact, as well as briefly staring at him. But you have to be careful with the staring, because if he sees you do it too much, he'll notice too soon. So very rarely. Do it during very... surreal moments. Eh, it will probably come naturally. But if you find he's constantly snapping you back to reality, you're doing it too much."

"Huh... is... is that all?"

"Of course not. Your goal is to draw his attention to you. If you're around him too often he will become immune to your little hints. You'll need to start coming by here more often."

"Is this just a ploy to get me to visit you more?"

Alois smirked, ''A little. But if you're here more, Leviatha can introduce you to more demons. If you plan to live in Hell you'll need to meet all the nobles. And they'll start to think of you as Malphas's pet or something if you're only meeting them through him. If you make connections through Leviatha, or even on your own, you'll be seen as independent. You'll avoid being a target. Plus, who knows. If you end up messing things up with Malphas one of them might be interested in being your mate. A few of the mated ones are already interested in you. I talk to a lot of their younger servants and fledglings about you, and Leviatha mentions you to the ones she and Malphas like. You might be able to make it as a trophy slave with one of them, and at the very least one in a very good harem."

Ciel furrowed his brow, "What on earth is a trophy slave? And why would it be a good thing?"

"A trophy slave is a slave who is only for show. Either to show dominance or power. Sometimes just because the slave is a rare beauty. You would make a good one. That's the best you could hope for apart from a mate... or maybe a pet, but that's sort of dangerous. Luka and I are considered Leviatha's pets, and we have to behave a certain way. It's hard for Luka. His mind probably won't ever move past being six years old. But some pets... they are more like glorified slaves. Sex slaves. They tend to be constantly touched. We're very lucky to have Leviatha. She's very protective. But I don't know about the other nobles..."

"Hm, well let's hope Malphas works out. So, to sum things up: I need to edit my wardrobe and hair to accent my physical innocence..."

"Yup. I can take care of that."

"I also need to make more physical contact and eye contact with him, but not too much."

"I can teach you what to do."

"Then... once I've begun to capture his attention... I'm too make him jealous by making friends with other nobles and such."

"You got it! Leviatha and I can help you with that."

"Leviatha can help you with what?" The secret door cracked open slightly and a drowsy looking Luka crawled into the hidden room.

 "Luka, I was right. Ciel does like Malphas."

The six year old yawned and Ciel took in his messy appearance. He looked very sweet and small. But also very defenseless... Ciel stepped behind Luka and gestured to his messy hair, "Alois... Should we try to do something like this?"

Alois immediately went into his examination mode, and Ciel felt a little sorry for Luka, who started when faced with his brother's piercing gaze. The blonde circled his little brother and the boy tried to remain as still as possible. Alois finally stopped in front of the red head. He gestured for Ciel to come closer and when he did, the blonde placed his red headed brother right next to the blunette. Then he carefully began to observe them.

After a few minutes Luka, who looked like he was ready to fall asleep again, mumbled, "J-Alois... can I sit down now?"

Alois stood in front of the pair for another moment and nodded, "Yup. I think I've got a few ideas, Ciel. Let's go up to my room."

The young demon shrugged and allowed himself to, once again, be dragged around the house. Luka stared after them, before turning to the jigsaw puzzle before him.

When the pair went to, once again, run past the two elder demons, Leviatha called to them.

"Wait a moment, Alois. Where are you two going? You are aware that my parts of the house are utterly off limits? As usual?"

"Yes, Leviatha. I'm just going to go play dress-up with my new life-sized doll." Alois said with a laugh.

Malphas chuckled, "It isn't as though he's not used to it. All his life he had someone dress him, until recently. And Lady Elizabeth tended to use him as a dress-up doll fairly often."

Ciel rolled his eyes, and resisted the urge to scrunch up his nose and stick his tongue out at the elder. He was trying to woo him. He couldn't do that if he was perceived as a child. Well perhaps he could, he didn't know if demons had any qualms about age. Perhaps they had beliefs about maturity instead. He would have to ask Malphas. Or perhaps Leviatha would be better...

"Well, as long as you remember the rules, I suppose I needn't hold you two up any longer." Leviatha said.

Alois nodded and continued to drag his friend away. Ciel trudged after his companion, who was leading him deep within the manor.

"We need to have our rooms in a secure place, because occasionally Leviatha's anger gets the best of her, and she also often under attack from angry demons."

"Why would they attack her?"

"She's killed a lot of demons in the past with Leviathan. Some have been rejected by her. Others simply want her sword. Some think they can force her to be their mate."

"That's all makes... a lot of sense actually. But I thought mating had to be consensual?"

"Not exactly. If you can mark and scent your mate enough times to assert dominance, even if they do not want it, other demons will consider them your mate. It's a power play of a sorts. Like forcing a princess to marry you... even if she thinks you're a villain, if she has your ring and you're wearing the crown, no one's gonna mess with you. A lot of lesser demons tend to go after the unmated nobles that way. Some, despite having a higher rank, are very weak. Even the mated demons take care, because if another demon is strong enough, their mates can be taken away."

Ciel tilted his head, "Huh. Malphas never mentioned that little detail."

The blonde shrugged, "I doubt he thought it was important. We're here."

The fledgling paused. He'd nearly walked past the discreet oak doors. Alois pushed them open and dragged him into the small room.

It was lit by oil lamps, and there were no windows. There was a small bed in the far corner of the room, big enough for the two brothers to sleep on. The entire room was paneled in dark wood. Ciel marveled at it, as Alois wandered over to a wooden chest.

"Do you have to worry about fire? There's a lot of exposed wood. Nothing metal, apart from the lamps, that I can see."

"This isn't all of it. We've got a tunnel system through the whole house. We can make it from the secret room to here in a few moments."

"Then why didn't we take that way?"

"Well... it's me and Luka's secret. He'll be a little put out that I showed you the secret room. He doesn't get to have a lot of secrets."

Ciel nodded, "I understand. So... what are we doing?"

"Well, now I'm going to dress you up and drag you downstairs to see what Malphas thinks. You mustn't seem pleased, or displeased, at all, no matter what his responses are. Pay attention to how he reacts, though, and how he reacts to whatever Leviatha will say."

"Why?"

"So we can see what outfits you'll keep. Oh, I think you should only wear your extra cute clothes when other demons are around. He'll notice you more if others are noticing you. Of course, you'll have to be careful. Switch between really mature clothes, and very cute ones. We'll need to come up with some sort of system... Ah ha! It should depend on who you're going to see. If you're coming here, or someone is coming over Malphas's, wear the cute clothes. But if you're going out, wear something very nice. Nicer than usually. Especially if you're going to see a noble or any of the lesser lords and ladies. We'll need to also come up with a style for when you two are at home together... I'll think of that later. Our goal right now is to make you look... adorable."

Ciel sighed as Alois turned back to the wooden chest, rummaging around and tossing clothes out every once in awhile. It had been ages since someone intentionally tried to make him look cute. He wondered still, if he would ever see her again, "Alois... do you think I'll be able to go to the surface soon?"

"Well... I don't know. How has your training been going?"

"Well... Malphas says I'm advancing faster than he'd expected. But I think he still has things to teach me."

"If you're learning faster than he thought, then you'll be able to leave sooner than he thought as well. You should ask him."

"Perhaps I will, when we return home."

"There, I think that's everything."

Ciel frowned at the pile of clothes next to the chest, "What is all of that?"

"Everything I'm willing to let you have! A lot of it is similar,  but don't worry about it. What sort of things do you like wearing? What can we make your signature cute style?"

The fledgling leaned against a wall as he thought, "Well, I wear shorts often. I hardly ever wear full-length trousers. I also wear really high socks. I think straps would look... cute as well."

"That's the spirit! What about your fancy style?"

"Well... string bow ties and bustles, I'd say. As well as hats and fascinators."

"I think I have a few ideas. Try these on." Alois tossed a dark green bundle of cloth at him.

"What-"

"Just put them on!"

Scowling, the young demon uncrumpled the cloth and found that it was a pair of shorts, in Alois's usual style, "You can't expect me to wear these."

"I can and I do. Put them on, Phantomhive, or so help me I'll do it myself."

With a sigh Ciel switched out his current shorts for the new ones. They fit comfortably, but clung to his body. Even his shortest shorts left space between the fabric and his legs. It was weird, that was all he could say.

Alois observed his friend for a moment, before turning to the pile and pulling a white bunch of fabric out and tossing it to him.

It was a shirt this time, long sleeved and a button-up. Ciel frowned as he put it on. There wasn't anything particularly cute about this outfit so far. He was starting to doubt Alois's fashion sense. Then the blonde pulled out... suspenders. Ciel pouted.

"This is like a more scandalous version of Luka's outfit..." he grumbled, as Alois attached the straps to his clothes.

"And Luka is adorable isn't he?"

"Yes..." Ciel said dubiously.

"I know what I'm doing, Phantomhive. You aren't the only one with a woman who enjoyed dressing you up. Leviatha has always been sneaking cute clothes in my wardrobe. Even back when she was Hannah. Of course... Claude... never dressed me in them. But I've learned how to be tastefully cute. Now take off your shoes. Those buckles are honestly not any sort of adorable. Laced shoes are what's cute. Just don't let them untie..." Alois pulled a pair of soft brown shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe. The young demon slipped them on and watched carefully as Alois tied them, so that he would be able to do it himself in the future.

Ciel took a few trial steps to check how the shoes fit him. They were surprisingly comfortable. The only downside was their lack of heel, "I'm even shorter with these on..." the blunette whined, as Alois circled him once more.

"Good. Small means defenseless and cute," The blonde stepped up behind the demon, who froze. Now that he didn't have his usual few inches of heel he was even shorter than his friend and he scowled once he realized. Alois ran his fingers through the boy's hair, ruffling it here smoothing it there, slowly making his way around until he was satisfied, "There. Now let's hurry to show Malphas." The boy grabbed Ciel's hand and began to drag him back through the house, the trip somehow no where near as long as it was before.

Right before entering the parlor, Alois paused and fixed Ciel's carefully mussed hair, "Remember; don't react." Ciel rolled his eyes and Alois pulled him into view of the two elders, "Ta daa!" Ciel sighed and scowled. Hs grumpy act wasn't much of an act. Despite being used to constantly being dressed up and put on display... It was still thoroughly irritating. Plus, he was nervous about what Malphas was going to think, and whether Alois's plan would actually work...

Leviatha laughed, "Oh, Ciel you look charming! It is very cute. I love it!"

Alois beamed and Ciel simply rolled his eyes.

Malphas chuckled, "While I would agree that it is very cute, I doubt I can give the same praise. It simply is not my... preferred style. It is very nice in its own category."

Ciel rolled his eyes again, but his heart was thumping.  _This will not work... this won't work at all._

Alois's face suddenly darkened, "Really? Well what is your style then? Enlighten me, oh Fashion Deity!" The blonde scowled and glared pointedly at Malphas.

"Alois, I can't see why you're so upset. I said it looked nice."

"But you were snubbing it, too. Admit it, scoundrel!"

Malphas laughed, "Scoundrel? Really?"

"Yes! Are you the one who has to work with a grumpy model? To try and make this little beast look adorable in any way is a feat!"

Ciel frowned, "Hey!" What the hell was Alois doing?

Malphas shook his head, "It really isn't as hard as you say, Alois. I managed quite well for years."

"No, you didn't make him look cute. You made him look stuffy. Like an overdressed doll."

Ciel scowled, "Will you two stop arguing about my-"

"He did not look stuffy, he looked dignified." Malphas sounded a bit hurt. Ciel resisted rolling his eyes. Ah, his pride must be taking a hit.

"He looked like an idiot, is what he looked like."

Leviatha sighed, "Enough, boys."

Malphas shook his head and Alois pouted, "Well... tell me why what you like is better? I think a cute Ciel is far superior to the grumpy, stuffy, pig-headed one."

The elder demon chuckled, "Oh that isn't my preference. That was just what was the most suitable to dress the little brat in at the time."

"Hey!"

The demon ignored his charge, "My style is a great deal less... appropriate to put Ciel in. I don't think he would be entirely comfortable baring so much skin."

Leviatha scoffed and gently smacked his shoulder, "Malphas!"

He smiled, not looking sorry in the slightest, "What? It's true."

"Well," Alois began, looking much less upset, "I've still done a good job then?"

"Yes, I suppose you have." Malphas said.

Alois instantly brightened, "Alright then! We'll be back with the next one!" and the blonde grabbed his confused friend by the hand and dragged him off.

When they got back to the room Ciel frowned as Alois began to immediately ruffle through the pile.

"Alois?"

"Hmm?" The blonde murmured, pulling baggy clothes out from the pile and tossing them at the confused boy by the doorway, "Here, put these on."

Ciel slowly began to change, "What was all that?"

"What? Oh, the argument?"

"Yes, the argument! I thought we weren't going to react?"

"No, you aren't supposed to react. But I needed to find out more about Malphas's preferences and he gave me the perfect opportunity."

"What? Why? I thought we-"

"I figured out the perfect outfit set up."

"Oh come on, Alois. Let me catch up first!"

"You see, I had it wrong before. Malphas wouldn't care about the cuteness, the vulnerability. At least not if that was all we worked on."

"What? Slow down, Trancy. So we've changed the plan?"

"Yes, yes! That's what I was saying! Really, pay attention, Phantomhive!"

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Because the cute thing, it's not good enough. I realize that now. We've got to go bigger. We've got to pull all the stops at the beginning!"

"Alois, you had better start making sense or I'm going to go ask Luka for help."

The blonde rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, "We can't start off subtle. We're going for a different angle now. We're going to make him jealous."

"But that was the plan already, right?"

"Yes, but we're going to do it with his own preference! Okay let me slow down and start over."

"Thanks." Ciel said sarcastically.

Alois ignored him, "Look, Malphas likes his women with less fabric, more skin. And I think I know how to use that to make him jealous."

"Go on."

"At home, when you two are alone, you'll be wearing something like this." Alois gestured to the demon's current outfit.

Ciel glanced down. He was wearing something similar to his old traveling cloak. However this had no buttons or ribbon to hold it close. It was one expanse of cloth with a hole for his head, and a bit of something that was like sleeves, but not quite. In fact, it was most similar to the ponchos he'd seen while he and Sebastian had trekked through Mexico, back before they'd settled into the manor in the first layer. They'd traveled the world for a while, before Ciel had gotten bored of it. This was close to what he'd seen some of the men wearing, apart from the very loose sleeves and the fact that it was very soft and knitted as well as one solid color, a rich ocean blue. It was a bit like draping a blanket around his shoulders. He was also wearing trousers the color of sand that reminded him of his old "commoner" outfit, though the bottoms weren't folded up. They went down to his ankles, and weren't too loose or too tight. Alois held out a pair of short, grey, laced boots, and he was happy to see a bit of heel. The blonde began to work on making Ciel's hair look more windswept than messy.

"There. Perfect. This is your at home look. Everything is nice and airy and comfortable, but you're showing as little skin as possible. Plus you look a little mystical. I've got a nice range of pants, and a whole rainbow of colors for the top. You can keep the boots, they go well with most of this."

Ciel twirled experimentally. The bottom of the cloak fanned out, stopping at the thread line that marked the sleeves. He was surprised that he couldn't feel a breeze from the cloth on his stomach, and he saw that it had an undershirt sewn into it, which was tight enough to not fly up with the rest of the top. He was very pleased with this outfit. It really felt like something that he could wear while relaxing, "This is remarkable, Alois. Where did you find this? I've seen something like this while Sebastian and I were traveling in South America, but nothing quite this... complex."

"Leviatha made it. She designs clothing for a friend of hers. That demon sees very weak glimpses of the future, and occasionally is inspired enough to want some of the clothes that they see. Leviatha has always had a talent for it, so she's been making her versions of what they describe to her for a long time."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Alright let's go show this off, and then I'll tell you your other two outfit types."

"Alright."

The pair dash through the house again, pausing once more so that Alois could fix Ciel's hair. Then they stepped into the parlor.

Leviatha smiled brightly, "I see Alois has pulled out some of my handiwork. It fits you surprisingly well, Ciel. You look... oddly mystical."

Malphas nodded, "Yes... vaguely majestic, perhaps. This is a very interesting outfit, Alois."

Ciel could practically hear his heart thrumming in his ears.  _Majestic?_

Alois grinned, "I know. It's brilliant, isn't it?" he glanced over at his marvelous job, and his smile widened, "Oh, Ciel! Your eyes! They've gone blue again!"

Ciel froze as everyone's eyes shot to his face, "They have?"

"Indeed, they have. I wonder why?" Malphas murmured.

"Maybe they wanted to match my brilliant color scheme."

 _I doubt even the ocean could be that blue..._ Ciel started and glanced over at Malphas. Had he really just said that?

The duke arched an eyebrow, a wondering look in his eye, "Little One, is something wrong?"

Ciel shook his head, "Uh, no. I'm just a little surprised. I wonder why my eyes keep changing colors like this."

Leviatha nodded, "I find it rather interesting. Though it's a bit like watching the effects of an experiment. Not that I think of you as one or anything! I'm just mystified by my own abilities." she concluded sheepishly.

The fledgling smiled, "No, I understand. And it is rather peculiar."

Alois shrugged, "Well, I'm just glad because the blue looks great with a lot of the clothes I have for you! Speaking of which, let's go!" And he once again dragged the blunette back to his room.

"Alright so lastly we have your outfits for company coming over, and for whenever you go out."

"Let's get on with it then."

"So,  when company comes over, you're going to wear things that show a bit of skin, but not a whole lot. And I didn't want to lose the whole innocent aspect, so we'll be using a bit of that as well." Alois handed him a shirt that reminded him of the main robes for the choir boy outfit he'd worn at the Doomsday church. The only different was the lack of buttons. Instead, a strange metal toothed clasp device ran partway down the back of it. The blonde noticed him eying the clasp curiously, "Leviatha said it's called a zip. It's a fascinating mechanism. You pull it up and each individual little tooth is locked into one on the opposite side. It's very easy to work." He demonstrated a few times, and Ciel nodded and changed into it. Then Alois handed him a pair of those ridiculously short shorts, and they barely peaked out at the bottom of the shirt. Then he was handed boots that slipped on, and came to about the middle of his shin. The entire outfit was varying shades of black, though the boots had a singular white streak on the sides facing outwards. 

"So this is for company? Why?"

"Because the shirt accents your hips, and you show off your legs."

"Yes, but why?"

"To make him jealous. You'll show off for guests, but not for him? It will bug him, I'm sure of it."

"Well... what's the outfit for going out?"

"Well, for this we have a wide range of varying clothes. Open vests to tight shirts that are cut off half way, to shorts of varying lengths, along with your garters and socks plus varying bustles, because you've got to personalize it. Of course I have a bit of variety for the other outfits, but not as much as with this. You'll be meeting important people, you need to look enticing and at your best."

"Enticing?"

"Yes, you've got to draw them in!"

"Oh. You do know this could badly backfire."

"All the more reason to draw the attention of other nobles. Back up plans!"

"Well... is this all?"

"For the outfits. I'll have Leviatha help me deliver them all while you two are out, so Malphas won't see everything."

"So we're done with clothing?"

"Yup! I'm confident in this plan."

"So what's next?"

"Well... I suppose we start introducing you to some demons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who actually reads my notes? I hardly read them... A/N can be a tad boring... ya know?  
> Kami, that was long, eh? I just wanted to get all of the outfit planning out in one chapter... But it is rather lengthy... oh well, now that that's over with we can have more fun next chapter.


	17. Demon Brats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I wasn't expecting this first bit to be so... sweet. I love this... I might make a little drabble where Ciel forgets about Malphas and decides he wants to be with Alois instead...  
> Sometimes I surprise myself. I wasn't planning to write anything like that, but I love it.  
> Now that I'm re-reading it it is not as sweet and nice as I thought it was... it's just as dull as the rest of my junk...  
> Fuck it... (oops lost my eloquence again)

The two boys lay calmly on the bed. Alois had just finished showing off the different styles of the ponchos and the varying tops to be worn for guests. Varying colors, slightly different cuts, different types of material, it was all a bit much. Ciel had never put much thought into his wardrobe before, that had been Sebastian's job, and now he remembered why. It was all dreadfully confusing and a bit overwhelming. The blonde hadn't even shown him any of the outfits for going out. He wasn't too keen on seeing them either. Most were described to be revealing. He wasn't to keen on the idea of baring a lot of skin. And with some of the netting described in some of the outfits, he felt he was going to end up looking like a prostitute.

"Ciel, do you trust me?" the blonde asked, out of the blue.

"As far as I can throw you." the fledgling joked.

"I'm serious, Phantomhive. Do you trust me?"

"With this, yes. I suppose I don't have much of a choice."

"Good. Then if you trust me so much..."

The demon sat up and looked at his friend. Alois sat up as well and the stared at each other for a moment. Then the elder boy flicked him.

"Stop worrying! I can hear your brain overthinking from here. My plan will work. Everything's going to be fine. Though... you might look a little bit like a prostitute. But that's alright. You won't behave like a prostitute. Though you do have to try to not be grumpy all the time."

"I'm not grumpy all the time! I never was!"

"Oh yes you were! You were a sourpuss the whole time you were Earl of Phantomhive."

"Oh, go bugger yourself, Trancy."

Alois gave a false gasp of shock, "Oh the very notion, dearest Ciel. While you're still here?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and shoved the idiot off the bed, "You are a fool, Alois."

The blonde smiled up at him from the floor, "Oh, but who has come to the fool for help?"

The demon child chuckled and stretched out on the bed once more, "Indeed. I suppose I'm the real fool then. Falling in love with that idiot. I think... it's been happening for a while... I think I've felt this way for ages. Because, even though it feels new and strange... there's a subtle familiarity there."

"I know what you mean. Maybe you fell a long time ago, but you never realized because of all those barriers. Your honor, your job, your obsession with revenge. And the knowledge that he would be the one to end you one day..."

"How..."

"I've been in your head, Phantomhive. While you saw my life and my horrors, I too witnessed yours. And we are so similar that it is so easy to imagine being in your shoes, but we're just different enough that it also makes it unbearably difficult. I have never had to feel the pressure of all of that. While you insisted on doing it all yourself, using him as a tool and a weapon, I let my demon take care of absolutely everything. I praised him, worshipped him. The same reasons you did not fall for him then are the reasons I myself fell."

Ciel rolled over just enough to be able to see Alois's face. And although he was the demon, the powerful creature, he felt so small and weak, so like a child, when he stared into those electric blue eyes. He had dragged himself up by that spider's thread. Alois had held on as it dragged him. He knew, deep down in his core, that Alois had experienced the worst life had to offer. Too much pain to comprehend. It was no wonder his soul was falling apart.

"Alois..."

"Yes?"

"How is it that we've managed to be... friends. We've tried to kill each other. I've stabbed you, gravely wounded you. You hated me so much. How is it that we can lie here and feel no... anger?"

Alois slowly sat up and stretched himself out on the bed. They stared at each other. Being so close, faces only inches apart... It wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. In fact, it was soothing. It felt intimate, but not in a romantic way. They already had a strong bond because...

"Because we know each other. We know each other more than lovers know each other. We've been in the same body. We've shared souls. We've been one person. We don't feel hatred or anger for each other because... we can't. We're like brothers. Soul brothers, I guess you could say."

"Soul brothers..." Ciel murmured. It was no question that what Alois had said was true. They had been impossibly close. And they had spoken too, towards the end. They shared so much. No wonder they so easily became friends. Ciel was suddenly strengthened in his resolve to save him. He could not let someone this close to him disappear. He needed to train. The blonde's eyes drifted shut, and the demon held his breath as his friend fell asleep. Yes, he was going to find a way to fix him. He watched Alois for a while, until the other boy's rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.

 Luka's prodding fingers woke first Ciel and then Alois. The child had come to the bedroom some time during their nap and had decided it was best to poke their sleeping faces and lift their eyelids. Ciel awoke immediately, instantly irritable, but Luka only laughed at the scowling fledgling, then proceeded to wake up his brother. Alois awoke much slower, the process involving a lot of rolling over and swatting at Luka's tiny hands. Eventually the blonde awoke gracelessly, looking confused and still quite drowsy.

"What?" the teen said the instant he woke. It wasn't a legitimate question; merely a response to his confusing awakening. Either way, Luka didn't answer, replying instead with a giggle and curling onto the bed so that  **he** could go to sleep. Alois stared down at his little brother and blinked drowsily, his mind still trying to process the fact that he was awake. Ciel simply groaned and rolled off of the bed. He wasn't feeling particularly drowsy. He'd only fallen asleep because he'd been calm enough to do so. He was starting to notice the little not-as-human things he did. He wasn't tired anymore. Not that he'd been tired before, just that he hadn't felt any particular need to sleep, recently, only the desire to. He'd noticed before, when he and Malphas had been talking, lying was now difficult for some reason. It was strange. His mind could think up a lie, the simplest thing, but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He hadn't tried forcing them out, but he had a feeling that if he did so the words would probably change as they left his mouth. Lying no longer felt natural, as it had always been. Now it felt irritating to try to lie; the truth was easier. Of course it was also more dangerous. Had Malphas asked him to tell him exactly what was going on, or something along those lines, Ciel wasn't entirely confident in his ability to twist the truth. He would need more practice. Would a lie still count as a lie if he thought about it in a different context?

 _Occasionally, around sunset,_ "The sky is yellow." Yes, that worked at least. If he didn't think it was a lie, then it wouldn't be a lie. Lies depend on context. He would have to get better at coming up with a context quickly for his lies. He assumed more specific things would be harder. He doubted he could rely on a hypothetical context to lie... perhaps it depended on the lie... And still, truth can often seem like a lie... Either way he would need practice in deceiving people. He knew he wouldn't survive in Hell if he didn't know how to bend the truth. _What a drag..._

He sighed and stood up. Alois seemed to have finally come to his senses, and was glaring at his brother. Ciel chuckled and the blonde turned his glare on him.

"What are  **you** laughing about, Phantomhive."

"You and your brother. Your interactions are rather amusing."

"Hmph..." Alois grumbled. Then his expression brightened, "Hey, we've got a bit of time left in the day... Why don't I take you to go meet some demons!"

"What?" Ciel frowned. He hadn't thought that would be happening so soon.

"Yeah! C'mon. Let's get you into something nice and then go explore. Let's see... We'll try for something cute and revealing rather than sexy..." Alois jumped from the bed and began to rummage through the pile of clothes.

The fledgling sighed and sat on the bed, waiting to be dressed. It was no use fighting anything the blonde suggested, and they might as well begin to put their plan in motion. He wasn't too sure about how the plan would work, but he had hope. _Strange thing to have here..._

Eventually Alois jumped up clutching some black cloth, "Here, this will do." He tossed the fabric carelessly towards the bed, "Now where are those boots..."

The blunette sighed as his friend went back to searching through the massive pile. He picked up the cloth that had landed beside him and immediately frowned. Had it been proper cloth, the outfit would have been very ordinary, though rather tight fitting. Long sleeves that extended into fingerless gloves,  _How pointless_ , as well as tight shorts with simple stockings sewn in. The shirt was only about one fourth of its typical length, and would reveal most of his torso, but that was bearable. It would have been very simple and only mildly scandalous... had it been normal, proper cloth. 

Of course it wasn't normal fabric, "Hell, Alois... enough netting?" the demon child grumbled.  The sleeves, from the shoulders to the wrists, were netted, as were the stockings. The shirt was also netted, but that was everything apart from the one fourth that covered his upper chest (and back respectively). The netting clung to him when he grumpily put the outfit on. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He stood and walked over to a mirror that he just realized was hidden in the corner of the room,  _Why? How?_. He twisted his body to try to see just how badly it looked on him. It was then that he saw that there were blue threads sewn through the netting. It was a nice touch, and kept him from looking too ghostly pale. It complemented his eyes nicely.

"Finally!" Alois shouted, startling the demon. Ciel turned and saw that the older boy was clutching a pair of clunky boots. They laced up, and the laces were the same blue that was threaded through his clothes. The blonde skipped over and held them out, "Here. They're perfect for you. They're called 'platform' shoes. They'll give you two or three inches in height, so I figured you'd like them. 

The blunette took them hesitantly. They were heavy. He wasn't too excited about that, but the promise of additional height was enough to get him to put them on.

"How did you manage to get these? I can understand the clothes, but Leviatha isn't a cobbler as well... is she?"

The blonde shook his head, "I'm not actually too sure where she got them from, but Leviatha thought Luka and I would enjoy playing with them. They're terribly heavy so Luka can't really walk around in them, and I'm partial to much longer boots. Ankle high isn't really my style."

Ciel looked down at the shoes and took an experimental step. They were heavy, but he knew that wasn't going to be much of a problem for him. They did add a great deal of height; he was almost the same height as Alois now. The demon smiled. Despite the his scandalous appearance, he felt happy. He was taking steps towards achieving his goals. He felt a little like his old self when he was caught up in solving a crime.

Alois gave him a once over before nodding and walking over to his wardrobe to pull out his purple cloak. Ciel scoffed, "Perhaps when we return we'll give your outfit a reboot... You're still wearing that?"

"If you recall all of these clothes are mine... I simply like going around in this. I'm not wearing the same shorts and blazer as before." The blonde had a point.

"Well, that's true. I suppose there isn't anything left to do."

"Nope. Let's go!" The blonde turned towards the door.

"Wait." Ciel said.

"What now?"

"What about Luka?" The blunette glanced over at the child curled up on the bed.

"He'll be fine. Let's go!" He grabbed the younger boy by the arm and dragged him off.

The demon allowed himself to be dragged along. He was lost in thought. Something had been bothering him for a while, ever since the brothers' first visit.

"Alois... why does Luka sleep so much? He's always sleeping when I see him."

The elder boy was silent. Ciel frowned and stared at the face, surprised to see it was stony.

"Alo-"

"I don't know."

The curt reply was a little jarring. Though Ciel was used to the blonde's mood swings, there was something behind those words. He was... worried.

"How long has he been..."

"Since Hannah put him in his new body. And she's so worried about me that she hasn't realized just how much he sleeps. It's grown progressively worse over time. He's only awake for a few hours every day. She hasn't realized it..."

The information was rather unsettling. But there was something he'd said, "Worried about you?"

"You know what I mean, Ciel. I may not always remember, but things come back sometimes. I don't know completely what's wrong, but I know that that's what she's always talking to Malphas about. They don't know how to fix me."

Ciel was shocked. So Alois knew. He knew he was damaged, "Why don't you tell her that you know?"

"And make her even more worried? She's constantly watching me like a hawk, and I don't want Luka to realize that something's wrong. But... you know what it is, don't you... He told you."

The blunette nodded, "It's..." He trailed off. Was it really okay to tell him?

"Tell me. I've a right to know what's wrong with me."

The demon sighed, "It's your soul... Malphas... he explained that it was already damaged, but what Claude did broke it more. It tried to heal itself when we were bonded..."

"But it didn't work." he stated grimly. 

Ciel was worried about the darkness in his friend's eyes, "No... it didn't. Your soul is... unstable now. But you have time. And I think I know someone who might be able to help."

"Who?" The demon child winced at the hopelessness in that one word. He'd thought that saying that would help.

"He... he's on the surface. I was going to have him help me with my clairvoyance and... and all that... but I think he can help you, too."

"Really?" Alois's voice was dull. Ciel was nervous. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything.

"Y-yeah. He's a shinigami. His name is ... well I'm not sure if it's his real name but it's how I know him... He used to help me with my work for the queen..."

"Just spit it out, Phantomhive."

"He's known as the Undertaker. He's a very respected reaper... he's old and retired but... but I think he can help. I just have this feeling that he knows how to alter souls..."

"..."

"There's hope, Alois. And Malphas said you have time. Nothing should happen anytime soon."

"..."

"Alois?"

"..."

"Trancy?"

The pair stopped walking. They were almost to the parlor.

"T-trancy... say-"

"Can he help Luka?"

"What?" Was that what had him so preoccupied?

"Can he help save Luka?"

"I think so... he does know a lot about death and human bodies and I think souls since he's a shinigami..."

Alois turned and faced Ciel, and the demon saw that tears were streaming down the boy's face, "Because I'm worried about how much time he has left..."

Ciel reached up and wiped the tears from his friend's eyes. He pulled the elder boy into a hug, "Don't worry. I  **will** fix you. Both of you. We're brothers after all."

"Heh heh..." the blonde chuckled weakly. Then he jumped up and dried his face with his sleeve, "Okay! Let's go introduce you to some demons!"

The pair walked the rest of the way to the parlor, where Malphas and Leviatha were sitting, calmly drinking tea.

Ciel arched a brow, "Tea? You can drink tea?"

"It is the same tea you've been drinking these last few years, Little One." Malphas replied, smirking. 

"Oh..." _Of course... I'm an idiot_ , "Well, Alois and I are going out for a bit." Ciel replied. He felt a little sheepish. He'd forgotten about his outfit during the drama in the hall, but Malphas had made him suddenly self-conscious. 

The blonde nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm going to introduce him to a few of my friends."

Leviatha frowned, "Be careful, especially if you're going between layers. Remember, Malphas and I have many enemies that might attack you. Keep each other safe."

"We'll be fine." Alois said with a laugh, and dragged Ciel outside.

Leviatha glanced over at Malphas, who was looking after the pair. She smirked at him, "Still biding your time? I could see that you were rather interested in  **that** outfit."

"Shut up, Leviatha."

"He is rather cute. He has a very lovely figure."

"I am aware of that."

"Are you sure you want to let him go out like that?"

"I'm honestly surprised he agreed to wear it. I'm sure Alois put him into it."

"Most likely. But does it bother you at all?" 

"What?"

"That he's going out to meet new demons in that."

"Not in the slightest. Why?"

"Well, I thought that perhaps your instincts might be adverse to seeing him leaving in such scandalous material... Mother Malphas."

"Shut up, Leviatha." In truth the elder was bothered. It was a very flattering outfit, and he commended Alois's fashion skills. But he was not too keen on the idea of other demons being able to gawk at the boy. It might even draw them towards him. They might try to flirt. Woo him. Seduce him. And that was utterly unacceptable. Ciel belonged to  **him**. The boy was his property, his prize after years of hard work. He was irritated. But there wasn't much he could do about it. So he sipped his tea in silence.

The pair began to walk along the road that led to the second layer.

"I'll introduce you to some of the nobles' charges and servants. They'll be able to introduce you to nobles if Leviatha and I can't. You'll be viewed as more independent if they help you meet a noble."

"Alright. But it's going to be a long walk to the second layer."

"Well, for the first one, we won't have to go to very far. She usually hangs out near by..." Alois began to scope out the forest that lined the left side of the road. Ciel peered into the forest. He could not see even the slightest flicker of movement between the trees. The blond crouched and began calling softly,"Hyacinthos... Hyacinthos... Where are you? I've brought my friend..."

The young demon frowned as his friend began to try to climb up some of the trees. It didn't seem like this demoness was nearby, "Come on Alois... Let's move on. Maybe she isn't-" Ciel heard a noise somewhere behind him and he whipped around with a growl, instinctively striking out at the figure that was suddenly speeding knees first at his face. The demon, what else could it be, went flying, but managed to right itself fast enough to lend on its feet. Ciel scowled and crouched between strange demon and Alois.

The blonde had been startled by his friend's growl, and had turned around in time to catch the action. Instead of being scared, he laughed and clapped, "Hyacinthos! That was sneaky... But Ciel's too fast for you! This is the friend I was telling you about!"

The fledgling cautiously rose from his crouch as he realized the demon, demoness, was not an actual threat. She wore a massive smile that reminded him of the Cheshire Cat from a story he'd once read... She seemed to be appraising his appearance. She had long vibrant blue hair, the same color as his eyes, and her eyes were a light violet. Her body, like her smile, was very cat-like. Lithe and flexible. She looked like she specialized in silence and speed, which would explain the surprise of the attack. But it didn't explain the attack itself.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, glaring at her. 

Her smile widened _How is that possible?_ , "I am Hyacinthos, servant of the great Lord Zorin, Baron of Acedia. You are Ciel... the charge of the Duke... the clairvoyant..."

Ciel frowned while Alois gasped, "Whoa, I never told you he was clairvoyant!"

"The trees tell me many things. You are as fast as they said. And your eyes..."

The fledgling blinked and looked at Alois, "My eyes?"

"They're red again! That's so cool!"

Hyacinthos nodded, "Yes, my attack triggered the change. Your demon instincts were needed, and that is merely a way of knowing that they are active."

"How do you know this?"

"The trees, silly fledgling. When you fought Lord Malphas in the forest, the trees saw everything. Then they told me, after I learned about who you are from Leviatha's elder son."

"Son?" Ciel glanced at Alois and he seemed a bit surprised that she'd used the term as well.

"Yes, our little human friend. I thought you were supposed to be bright?" She smirked at him. 

 _Why are demons always smirking at me?_ "Well... how?"

"How are you clairvoyant? I was born like this. I have always been able to speak with trees. It's part of who I am as a demon, and why Lord Zorin keeps me around."

"Oh. That makes sense, I suppose."

"Hey, Hyacinthos, could you help Ciel meet Lord Zorin sometime. I'm trying to get him to appear more independent to the nobles, so they don't think he's weak without Lord Malphas."

"I see. I can manage something. I will speak to my lord about it."

"Oh, I have another favor to ask."

"Anything, little human."

"Can you help us get to the Second?"

"Hmm. If I could shadowstep, it would be simple, but of course I cannot. Nonetheless there are shortcuts known to the trees. The way will be slower than shadow stepping, but it is faster than walking the whole way. They only take you to the beginning of the next layer (up or down depending on your intentions), so you must walk the rest of the way to your destination."

"That's fine! Thank you, Hyacinthos."

The demoness nodded and walked into the woods, the boys following closely behind her. She walked up to a tree and carefully placed her palm flat against the trunk.

"Where is the portal to the next layer?"

Ciel heard a mass of creaking and cracking, and the rustling of leaves. Then she nodded and gestured for the boys to follow her again. She walked forward until she came upon a small, dying tree. She kicked it and a black portal split open beside it. She gestured to it, "There you are. It's going to be cold so cling to each other tightly."

The boys stared at the floating hole. Even from a distance, they could feel the coldness of the portal. Ciel glanced down at his outfit and scowled.

"Thanks, Alois."

The blonde shrugged apologetically. 

The young demon sighed and grabbed the idiot's hand, "Well... let's just jump into it..."

Alois wrapped arms around Ciel's torso in an attempt to share the warmth of his cloak. Neither of them was really dressed for this, but they jumped in anyway.

It was like jumping into a frozen lake. The cold was painful. Ciel could bare it, he could tell it did not bother him as much as it bothered Alois. The human was shivering and chattering. Ciel hugged him tightly, trying to share as much heat as he could. The cold lasted a while, it felt much longer than it actually was, before they were spat out on left side of the road right at the beginning of the Second. They stood there, stomping and jumping around to warm up. Once they were warm enough, they began to walk. In a few minutes, they reached the barely noticeable split that went between the first town and Malphas's personal estate. Alois sped past, but Ciel stopped to sniff. He merely wanted to check, to make sure no one had intruded. They had been gone for a while. Had anyone walked this path, he would know... And when no foreign smell came he followed after Alois, who had not realized his friend had not been following him.

"Who are we going to meet now?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd introduce you to these two really cool young demons that tend to come around here often, though they live in Dis with their mistress."

"Oh, Alois! You-" Ciel was startled by a familiar voice.

"Really think we're-" A lighter, but just as familiar voice cut off the first.

"Cool?" Lux and Melinum jumped onto the road from nearby buildings.

"Lux! Melinum! Heh, of course I do! Your powers are the same cool as Ciel's!"

Lux smiled, "Well, considering what he can do, that's quite the compliment."

Melinum rolled his eyes, "Especially since my ability barely comes close to his. Seeing and creating are two different things."

The brighter brother sidled up to Ciel, "So, how are things with you and the Duke?"

"Brother." Melinum mumbled irritably.

Alois frowned, "Wait... how do you know that Ciel likes Lord Malphas?"

"Because it was so obviously on his mind when we met. I see he's admitted it to himself if you know."

"Brother... Alois..." 

"You've met already?"

"Yes we have. Just yesterday I think."

 _Yesterday..._ "Actually, these two are the ones who told me about the Silver Shinigami, well Undertaker..."

Lux nodded, "Yeah we told- Wait... Undertaker?"

"Yes, I've sort of guessed who he is. Back on the surface, I worked for the queen of England as a sort of monitor of the Underworld of England. Undertaker was one of my sources, and towards the end of my time up there, I learned that he's actually a highly respected shinigami... So I figured that you must have been talking about him."

Lux's golden eyes widened, "Wow, you're awfully clever."

Silver eyes rolled and Melinum scowled, "He simply made some basic observations. Now come on, Brother. She called us back ages ago. We've stayed behind long enough to meet Alois like you predicted, but she'll have our skin if we don't hurry back."

Alois jumped up, "Actually, in regards to her I have a request!"

Melinum groaned but Lux beamed, "Anything you want."

"Can you help Ciel meet her? I'm trying to get the nobles to see him as independent from Lord Malphas so that they know that he isn't weak. Plus, we're trying to make Lord M jealous. Figured you guys could help with that part better than the others."

"Of course! We'll go organize something with our Lady right away."

"Now we really must be going or that beloved guardian of ours will have our heads."

Lux chuckled as his brother dragged him off, "Both of them..." he laughed loudly.

Ciel shook his head, "They are the strangest demons I've met thus far. Lux reminds me of Undertaker a bit... but only a little. He doesn't seem nearly as mad as that freak..."

Alois giggled, "Well, that was a good one. But I'm glad we managed to catch them here. I wouldn't dare try to make it to Dis on our own."

"Good one?" Ciel muttered. Then he realized what he meant and scowled. Of course the blonde would be amused by such crude humor.

"Well, that's all I've got. Hya should be able to help out with meeting Lord Z and maybe even Lady N and Lord C... And those two will get us in with Lady T, as well as Lord A and B and her mate Lord G... So I think that's pretty good! Leviatha will probably help you with some of the others, and then you might meet some through Malphas, so I think you're set for now. Let's head back home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear went from kinda cute to sad in the beginning... but jealous Bassy so points for that.  
> Soul Brothers is a tad stupid, but it makes me laugh a little... so I'll keep it...  
> Hyacinthos is both the plant hyacinth (Hya's eyes are the color of its purple variation) and the gem sapphire in latin, which is how I devised her color scheme and weird ability...  
> And guess who's back, back, back... back again? The twins are back! And they're Alois's friends?  
> 


	18. Preparing the Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthos's the Lorax, she speaks for the trees! Heh heh  
> Sorry for the wait, lovelies.

Ciel rubbed Alois's back as the boy shivered violently. The cold of Hya's "shortcut" had hit him terribly hard with the second trip. The young demon had begun to get used to the burning cold, it was semi-bearable now, but his human companion did not adapt so quickly. In fact, he was doing worse rather than better. Ciel was concerned that it might be more than just the cold of the portal. Could the trip have affected his friend's soul? But as the shivers subsided, Ciel waved the notion aside.

"That's colder than the NINTH!" the blonde shrieked finally rising from the ground, "Remind me to thank Hyacinthos."

The blunette rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm happy to see you're fine."

"Was that sarcasm, Phantomhive? Oh you think you're funny, don't you, demon?"

Ciel smirked, but the expression fell slightly. It was strange. That was the first time since his change that he'd been called a demon (though many had called him such during his time serving the queen). Sure he had been living as one for a few years now, he was surrounded by them, his eyes had turned blood red, and he had developed these miraculous abilities. But only now did it hit home. To hear the word spoken to him, addressing him in the same way he had addressed Sebastian whenever he was angry, it sent a shock through his system. He had only been any sort of real demon for a few days. And even if he was still a child, he was an actual demon. A demon. A creature he had scorned for years, and then came to rely on. A being that had ruined and rebuilt his life. He was the very creature he had called for in his darkest moment.  _We've come full circle, it seems_.

Alois frowned as his companion's eyes seemed to glaze. Had he offended his friend? The child  **was** a demon. And he had only meant it as a joke, "Ci-Ciel? Phantomhive, are you alright? I-I was only joking, you know. I wasn't... I wasn't insulting you, or rather, I didn't intend to. I'm sorry."

The demon blinked and stared at his friend, "What? Why are you apologizing?"

"Well... I thought I had.. insulted you."

"No, that's not it. It's just... no one's really... I haven't really been called a demon at all since becoming one. I... You... It just sort of... made it all real." he finished lamely. It was strange for him to have to struggle for words. Everything had come so easily before, when he didn't have to worry about feelings, back when he knew his days were numbered. Now that time is really nothing to him and he's realized he can't wear a stony mask forever, everything has gotten immeasurably harder. Emotions... feelings actually come into play. How was he ever going to manage this? To be suddenly flooded with emotions after ignoring them for so long... it was still terribly... difficult. He sighed and earned a worried glance from Alois.

The blonde shook his head, "Well... let's head back. I'm rather tired now."

Ciel nodded. The cold must have taken a lot out of the boy. 

Upon arriving, the pair found Malphas standing on the porch and Leviatha in the doorway. Alois stumbled his way up the stairs and she tutted and lifted him into her arms to carry the half-asleep boy into the house. Ciel remembered his outfit and panicked briefly internally, but calmly approached Malphas. As the front door of the manor closed, officially ending their visit, Malphas smirked down at his charge.

"Did you enjoy your time with Alois, Little One?" The elder's smirk widened as another spontaneous blush tinted the youth's face. He hoped the boy never noticed; it was far too self gratifying.

"Yes. The day went much better than I'd planned."

"What had you planned?"

"To meet with Alois and chat with him for a while. But I also got to meet a few other young demons, some of Alois's friends."

The pair began to walk towards the shadow of the large tree in the yard, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself. I suppose it must have been tiring."

Ciel frowned and glanced over at his mentor, "No, not in the slightest."

Malphas arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, "Really?"

"Yes. I'm not tired in the slightest."

"Hmm." The pair stepped into the shadow, and Ciel once again held Malphas tightly as the winds began to roar. The instant the winds stopped, the boy dropped his arms and turned away from his mentor. If shadow stepping was going to become a normal means of transportation, he would need to work on making that release seem natural. All physical interactions would need to be natural. The fledgling sighed and began to walk the path ahead of his mentor. This was getting to be quite difficult.

Malphas observed his charge as the youth walked on ahead of him. His eyes were red once again, just as bright as they had been when they first changed. It made him wonder about what had happened while the two boys had been out. The raven frowned as he considered the eyes that had witnessed his charge in those clothes. It irked him. He wondered briefly what he could do about it, and realized there wasn't much. At least he got the bonus of being able to see the boy in it. 

Upon return to the mansion, Ciel did not feel like going upstairs. He dropped onto the sofa and stretched himself out on it, allowing one leg to dangle off the side. He did not care to take a nap or read. He was a bit stumped, trying to think of something he could do with his time.

Malphas paused in the doorway, enjoying the sight. Alois was quite the genius when he wanted to be. The outfit complimented the young demon beautifully. The elder smiled to himself and walked to his room, pausing in the kitchen as he remembered something, "Oh, Ciel. I suppose I should mention that we will be visiting Lady Farah tomorrow."

The boy frowned, then sat up as he remembered who she was, "The Baroness of Voracity?"

"Yes. And the way to her home is... messy. I suggest you prepare."

"Prepare?"

"Yes. Hm... I educated you on our history but not the layout of our realm. There should be a book on the shelf that will help you," The elder resumed his stroll, "You'll know the one."

The youth groaned and swung his legs over the back of the loveseat. He pulled himself up and dropped behind it, now in front of the small bookshelf his mentor kept in the parlor. His eyes scanned the titles before they fell on one that seemed a little out of place.

"He must be joking." The child pulled the frayed book out. It had to be a joke. The boy gently flipped through the pages, observing the illustrations. No, despite the... comedic... nature of the text, he knew his mentor was completely serious. The poem had been translated to Latin. Of course it was better than the original, as he hadn't studied much Italian, but it was still a chore. He supposed this was also Malphas's way of ensuring the child actually practice the language. With a sigh, the boy trudged upstairs. He'd prefer to read in the comfort of his nest.

With the slowly growing familiarity of a gust of hoary blue feathers, Ciel settled himself into his nest. He scowled at the worn book in his hands, and reluctantly began to flip through the pages, looking for the passage he needed. During his grueling history lessons, he'd been made to recite all important information associated with the other twelve high nobles of hell. Along with their names and titles, he'd been made to recite a description of their crest, their mate should they have one, and the layer in which they take up their main residence. Lady Farah, for instance, was the Baroness of Voracity, whose crest a glistening pig with a rotten apple in its mouth, had no mate and was the sole ruler of...

" _The Third Circle; The Gluttonous._  Oh, lovely, this edition's split up beautifully... now where... ah! _In the third circle I arrive, of showers/Ceaseless, accursed, heavy and cold, unchanged/For ever, both in kind and in degree./Large hail, discolor’d water, sleety flaw/Through the dun midnight air stream’d down amain:/Stank all the land whereon that tempest fell._ Bleeding Hell, that's the sort of conditions we're going to be traveling in? I'd best where wading boots... Now where's that bit about... oh...  _Cerberus, cruel monster, fierce and strange/Through his wide threefold throat, barks as a dog/Over the multitude immersed beneath_... I hope that isn't real... perhaps that's why Malphas hates dogs. I don't have anything that might help me get through that. I'll have to go and ask Alois for something to wear..." The blunette sighed deeply. Surely Malphas could have given him more time to prepare. He'd have to leave early to make the stop. With a groan, the fledgling rose from his nest and walked over to his door.

"Malphas!" he called down the stairs, leaning haphazardly on his door frame.

"Yes?" The surprisingly clear voice rang in his ears.

The child decided to lower his voice slightly, as yelling didn't seem necessary, "When will we be leaving tomorrow?"

"Later in the day. Farah is not one to rise early. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping to ask Alois for something to wear. He had some clothes he wanted to give me."

"I see, well I will give you some time in the morning to stop by."

"Alright." the boy concluded, and slid back into his room. He hadn't thought his hearing was that powerful. It worried him; what if Malphas could hear him? He'd need to find out... and until then, he'd have to make sure he didn't talk about any important plans.  _Well, he had asked why I'd wanted to know when they'd be leaving. But that didn't really prove anything. He could just be pretending... Ugh..._ He'd need concrete evidence before he tried to make plans aloud.

 He sighed. There was not much left to do. What could he do with his time now? He didn't want to sleep, or read. He didn't want to bother Malphas. And he wasn't going to try using his clairvoyance after last time. He barely recalled the details, but he was fairly certain he knew what Leviatha and Malphas had been doing in that memory. He hadn't been focused long enough to really see it, but he'd watched enough before becoming... distracted that he'd gotten the gist of it. He didn't really want to experience any of that again. So what was there to do?

Well, he could train. The idea suddenly occurred to him. Yes, he did need to practice if he was really determined to be ready for the surface. Especially if he wanted to meet the reapers. They were fast and dangerous if he wasn't prepared, and many of them hated demons. He leapt out of his nest, releasing another flurry of feathers. That was it! He hadn't trained since he fought Malphas. It was the perfect thing to do with his time. Who knows what he'd face on the surface. He was planning to visit Undertaker, and although the mortician seemed to be non-hostile towards demons, most of the other shinigamis weren't as... calm about them.

It was decided then; he would train. Now the first thing to do was change. Ciel approached his wardrobe and glanced through the outfits, looking for the one he'd worn during his agility training. Despite the nature of the outfit and the fact that it bared a good amount of skin,  _Why am I only noticing that now?_ , it was very comfortable. Comparably, although Alois's netting technically covered more of him, the nature of the outfit made it very uncomfortable to wear. This one served a purpose, and fit well with his body. It accentuated his form in a way that made him look predatory; it made him feel like the jungle cat he constantly associated with Malphas's movements. So he changed, replacing one outfit with the other, and dashed off to the back of the house.

He sprinted from the house to the water, excited. Running on water was possibly his favorite training activity. It was tremendous amounts of fun, and he wanted to be able to do more. To flip and turn and fight while he ran. He could react fast enough to kick projectiles, but he wanted to be able to do so much more. Like Sebastian had.

He paused in his step, faltered slightly and nearly sank, but he managed to scramble fast enough to create that friction again. He'd caught himself off guard. It had been a while since he'd thought of his butler. And now that he knew more and understood more, the elder demon in the house was  **not** his butler. Malphas and Sebastian might have been similar, but they were hardly the same. Sebastian... Sebastian had a whole different mindset and goals than Malphas did. He was sleek and professional and precise. Malphas had a wild side to him. But... which one did he love? He never considered that perhaps his feelings were simply for Sebastian.  _Tch, no... It... I... I do love Malphas._ Just thinking the words made him blush.  _But, perhaps I loved Sebastian first. I know I was... attracted to him, and maybe I had some sort of crush on him. But was it simply a crush, something caused by my admiration and appreciation for him? Or did I actually care about him. And how does that translate to how I feel now?_

 _How can I suddenly start having these feelings?_ He'd thought about it before, he'd compared the two already, but he still didn't understand. Alois had said that he might have loved Sebastian already. He thought it could be true. The feelings now were not as overwhelming as they could be. But before, they were suppressed; he hadn't had to deal with them. Now things were  different, and although he'd made progress towards feeling like he was handling it all, he had no idea what he was doing.

 _Ugh! I'm so used to being guided at times like this. I wish Sebastian was here. Then I'd be able to ask someone who might actually know what to do. Why did I have to end the stupid contract?_ Ciel frowned.  _Contract..._ He'd never really tackled the thought before, but now that he thought about it, it didn't make the slightest bit of sense. Sebastian had been in it for his soul. They may have formed a strange friendship, but in the end that was his goal. When faced with the loss of that soul, the other had attempted to kill him out of rage, spite, sorrow... They'd spent a few years travelling the globe, making their base in Limbo where it felt more like home. They'd been cold and distant towards each other for the first few months, but both had the sense to realize that it was a waste of time and energy. Despite eventually coming to some sort of agreement, they were still miserable to each other and very distant. Then he'd released the contract. And for some strange reason... Malphas had decided to keep him around.

"Why? I don't understand... Sebastian was anxious to be rid of me... but Malphas wanted me to stay..." the child glance back at the house, in the general direction of the elder's room (he had no windows to make it clear), "What does he want with me?" Because he had to want something. It couldn't simply be that he couldn't "honestly... leave a defenseless fledgling on his own like this". He should have realized sooner that the other demon would have ulterior motives. He had something planned, the boy could feel it. But what was it.

A rock struck the boy in the back of the head. He turned to see another barrage of rocks zipping towards him. He kicked them back towards the forest, and smirked into the trees. He could see their limbs reaching down and lifting more stones to throw at him. He laughed, "Oh, so you're awake now? Did my musings disturb your rest. Well, have at it!" The demon child ran at the woods, a rush of adrenaline shooting through him as stones sped towards him. One zipped past his face and nicked his cheek, but he shook it off. It hadn't hurt, just mildly irritated him. With a burst of speed he leapt into the trees, dodging stones and kicking them back just as he had during his first training. Only now, he was laughing. It was exhilarating. The strength, the speed. The felt indestructible. 

A tree limb slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying back. This was new.

He quickly glanced around from his new perch. Some trees were still picking up rocks. Others had begun to swing their branches. He grinned and dashed back into the fray. The first branch had caught him, but these ones would not. Or at least, that's what he told himself. But the trees were determined. He was batted around like a ball of yarn with a cat. He landed violently on the ground.

"Ugh... Ow. So, heh, you wanna play rough, huh? Is that the best you've got? I've taken worse beatings while I was human!" The boy ran up the nearest tree, jumping to the next when he couldn't get anymore vertical motion. Branches swung, but he struck back. If he was strong enough to get out of Leviatha's mouth, he could fight these trees. Rather than breaking, the limbs he kicked bent back and recoiled, curling towards the tree as quickly as possible. Soon he'd taken out most of them. The ones still throwing stones never paused, even during his assault on their brothers. They changed directions and speed, but never halted, even when he hit the stones right back at them, leaving pockmarks in their trunks. It was fun, to some degree, especially with the new form of combat. Had Malphas done that? 

Ciel paused down on the ground to catch his breath. He didn't really need to, but it was calming. Another good thing about being a demon: no asthma. Which  was great since it would greatly affect his abilities in battle if he constantly couldn't catch his breath and vomited. He leaned against the tree to relax, and was startled when it gently stroked his head with a branch.

"Ah! Not Malphas!" Malphas most definitely wasn't the one who made them do that. But who cou-, "Hyacinthos!" The boy look up at the tree and the branch that had been soothing him waved. He beamed, "I know you said that these trees told you about me, but you can talk to them from a distance like this?" It patted his head, "Wow. What else can you make them do?" He heard creaking behind him and turned to see a massive branch sweeping towards him. He jumped over it in time, and turned to stare back at Hya's tree, "So it was you who woke them up! Heh, well, I guess it's time to get back to training." He heard more creaking and jumped up in time to land on the limb the was swinging at him. He laughed, even more excited now. It was like a game. And he loved games.

Another branch swung towards him, this one small and whip like, nothing like the thick limbs that had been striking him down before. It struck at him quickly, and when it hit, it stung and left a little scratch. Hyacinthos was upping the stakes now. He jumped around to dodge the branch whip, and found more striking out at him. He leapt to a new tree, dodging an onslaught of stones. It was a battle now.

He spent hours leaping and dodging the trees and stones, occasionally striking back. By the end of it all, he was covered in scratches and bruises and the trees had sustained a fair amount of damage as well. But both parties were already healing.

"Wow, that was a battle. No winners and no losers. That was fun. Thanks, Hyacinthos. I needed it." He wav ed goodbye to the forest and ran off, back across the lake and into the house. He needed to shower and change. The leather outfit had held up beautifully against the trees' abuse. Not a single rip or tear. His body, however, was another matter. Though he was certainly more resilient, he could still take damage when under a massive barrage of attacks like he just was. Though he had noticed that some of the smaller cuts were gone and the smaller bruises were already yellowing. Perhaps because of his once-human body he could still take this sort of damage... Either way he needed a bath. His body was sore, not just from the bruising but the exertion, and he was finally tired. So once inside he went into his room and drew himself a bath.

As he waited for the bath to fill, he thought about the battle he'd just had. Hyacinthos had awoken the trees... She'd given them additional instructions apart from throwing stones. When he first met her, his impression of her was a mystical tree-whisperer. But the display back there meant that she could do more than just talk to them. They listened to her. On her orders, they gave him more extensive trainings. They conveyed her feelings by patting his head and waving. Did she tell them to do it? Or could she  **make** them do it? He slid into the bath, sinking beneath the bubbles to immerse himself in his thoughts.

And why had she done it? Why then? He'd wanted to train, and it was very helpful, but why had the trees attacked him when they did? They had ample opportunity, and so did Hya... What had triggered it. He suddenly wished for Hya's ability, simply so he could ask her. How did her ability work? And where did the ability come from? And his clairvoyance... where did that come from as well? She seemed to know somethings she wasn't telling him. She'd figured out how and why his eyes had worked just by hearing what the trees described. What else did she know? What else had the trees told her? Did they know more than they told her?

He rose from the water, slowly breathing again. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath. Did that mean he could hold his breath indefinitely? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and settle his mind. Nothing was going to be accomplished simply through speculation. He would have to ask Hyacinthos when he went to visit Alois in the morning. He stepped out of tub and dried off, dressing in his usual nightshirt. He fell into his nest and to sleep all at once.

When he awoke, he was instantly alert. There was no grogginess in his awakening. He jumped from his nest and glanced out of his window. It was nearly impossible to tell the time of day, but he assumed it was morning. He slipped into his old green suit and ran from his room, getting down the stairs in one bound.

"Ah, I see the young demon is awake. I heard an awful commotion from the forest last night."

"Yes, I was training. I'm off to see Alois."

"Alright. Be quick. I received a message from Lady Farah not too long ago. She is eager to have us."

"I'll hurry back. Good bye, Malphas." Ciel dashed off, making his way to the tree portal. It didn't take long at the speed he was running at.

He ran to Alois's manor, and it seemed they were expecting.

"Good morning, Ciel. I've been working all evening on some bustles for you. Alois seems to be creating a massive wardrobe for you."

"Oh, thanks Leviatha. Is he..."

"He's inside, playing with your clothes."

"Ah..."

"Go on." she smiled and waved him inside.

"Uh, thanks." he smiled back and ran to his friend's room.

"Alois!"

The blonde spun around and beamed, "Ciel! We've made the bustles I promised! Oh, and she's made some new sheer shirts for you!"

"Alois, I'm going to meet the Baroness of Voracity with Malphas."

"Oh, oh ooooo! I have the perfect thing! Wait here." The blonde scrambled to a massive wardrobe and flung open the doors, "I've started putting things together for some of the nobles Malphas might take you to meet, as in all the ones the others won't be helping you meet. Now... where did I put.... ah! Here it is. I finished my designs for a few of them, like Lady Farah, Lady Shir, and Lord Skiorus and Lady Velorn. I'm working on a design for those two separately as well, and I've got some rough sketches for Lord Zorin's crew. Leviatha finished the Lady Farah and Lady Shir outfits last night. Here, put this on."

The blonde handed him a bundle of cloth and Ciel sighed and walked over to put them on. The shirt was a deep, chocolate-brown. It was thick lace in an open, crocheted pattern. Underneath was a sheer orange fabric. It had no sleeves, though rigid looking lace creeped up to one shoulder. There was a satin bustle that was very simple in design, five or six layers of gently rippling fabric, that started with the chocolate-brown and blended through orange to a light pink. The shorts that came with the piece were terribly short, and made Ciel additionally glad for the bustle, which extended down to his lower thigh but not quite to his knee. As he slipped into the outfit he noticed two ribbons of the pale pink satin streaming off of the sides of his bustle. He followed them to their ends and found fingerless lace gloves, in much the same pattern as his top, that blended from pink to orange to brown once more. Ciel slipped them on and found that the ribbons didn't restrict his arm movement much, unless he was sitting down. 

"Oh, I've found the accessories! Here." Alois skipped over and handed him a fascinator, a lace collar, and boots.

"The boots are high like the platforms that you wore the other day, except that the heels on these are rather thin. Leviatha made them watertight and we made sure they would be like a second skin to make it easier to walk through the slush of the Third. I've also found a very simple, hooded cloak and she found an apple brooch to be the clasp. We're going to find a number of brooches to interchange with the apple one so you can reuse the cloak. We've got a few other types of cloak so you'll have something for most occasions."

Ciel examined the accessories he had while Alois dove back to the wardrobe. The collar was the lovely pink that was missing from the top of his outfit. The fascinator resembled an assortment of chocolates with raspberries and oranges scattered about, and some chocolates bitten through to show the pink and orange fillings. The boots were thigh high and bore a plaid pattern using the three colors of his outfit. His only concern with the outfit was whether Lady Farah would be amused... or try to eat him.

But he didn't have time to muse. When Alois strolled back over with his cloak, he plucked it out of the boy's hands, fastened the shimmering golden apple brooch, and dashed out of the house, pecking his friend on the cheek in thanks as he rushed to return to the mansion. As the blunette sprinted out of the house, Alois stood slightly dazed in his bedroom, lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or rather they speak for her hehe  
> Perhaps I should sketch my designs and place them on deviantart or something... hmm  
> I ship Cielois because I can!


	19. -Demon Roll Call-

**_I've decided that I'm going to include an audio clip that shows my pronunciations of everyone's names (and some extra info)... one for the demons we've met thus far, and later I'll have a separate clip for all the high nobles. Just something quick, simple, fun for me. A friend of mine told me he read Trate as trait instead of traw-tey (as I'd intended)... so i figured it might be something fun to do. Perhaps I'll give a character summary as well. Some extra bits, because I enjoy expanding my lore..._ **

**_Here is the link to the audio clip for "Demon Roll Call", darlings: http://vocaroo.com/i/s1VmJbKlJAK9_ **

**_If you have any requests for additional information (apart from my "Demon Roll Call: Noble Edition") please let me know in the comments. I do so love elaborating on lore!_ **   
**_Oh and if you would like more audio clips, perhaps a "dramatic" reading of the story thus far, don't hesitate to make a request in the comments!_ **

**_-Parens Draco_ **


	20. One Rotten Pig

He sprinted down the road, glancing into the trees for the small mark that lead to the stump portal. He sensed movement behind him and sniffed the air. He spun around abruptly, still running.

"Hyacinthos!"

"Little Clairvoyant. Did you enjoy my training?"

"Yes, it was exhilarating!"

"I am glad."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Well... some things, really."

"Speak."

"How did you do it? The head patting, the waving... did you control the tree or simply ask it to do that?"

She smiled and caught up to him, "Hmm... how to explain... I can manipulate them, to a certain extent. I can give them orders or directions, they can relay information, but I can't control many trees at once."

"That implies that you can at least control one."

"It isn't as simple as controlling them. I don't manipulate the tree's movements. I become the tree."

"What? Does... do you... how?"

"I'm not sure. My body remains here, and I don't really leave it... It's as if I'm in two places at once."

"Oh, wow..."

"My Lord finds it very useful."

"You use it for him? Only?"

"Well, it is the reason he keeps me around. But I use it for myself and my compeers. Like with your training."

"I see." They'd slowed to a near halt and had finally arrived at the stump, "Well, thanks for entertaining my questions. I've got to go."

"Off to see Lord Malphas?"

"Well, I suppose. We are going to see Lady Farah."

"Oh! Fufufu..."

Ciel frowned, "What?"

"I was wondering why you had sweets on your head. Be sure to let the lady know they're fake or she might devour your accessories."

"Oh, heh... heh... I'll be sure to do that. I've got to go now. We'll be leaving once I get back."

"I see. Then one last piece of advice," the demoness gently nudged the portal tree, "Gain her favor on your own. Alois is smart in suggesting that we help you meet our respective lords and ladies. I have been speaking with the one who looks beyond... You will need to have as many people who genuinely like you as possible."

"The one who... what?"

"You will be told when it's time. Now go. Lord Malphas is getting anxious."

"How-"

She chuckled and pushed the boy through the portal, "Go."

Ciel floated through the cold, glad for the cloak as it gave him another shield against it. As he stumbled out on the other side, he found that he was... strangely closer to the split in the road than he should be. But he didn't think much of it once he saw that his mentor was making it to the fork himself. Smiling, then hiding it before the elder saw him, the demon child sprinted towards Malphas, reaching him in seconds.

The raven started slightly and smiled gently, "I see you're making good use of your training."

The boy frowned then nodded, "Yes, it's effortless now."

"Good. Now, are you ready?" The ravenette quickly appraised his charge's appearance. He couldn't tell anything from the cloak.

The child nodded, "Are we shadow stepping?"

"Yes. Only beyond the homes on the outer ring."

"Why?"

Malphas smirked, "Well, it would be no fun to bring you without making you walk through sludge."

Ciel scowled, "Brilliant, thanks."

Chuckling softly to himself, the elder walked to the shadow of a nearby tree as his charge followed grumpily behind. He opened his arms and the boy stepped into them. The winds were as loud as ever. Ciel gently rested his head against Malphas's chest while his mind muted the noise surrounding them. This was part of it. Part of being in love. The peace that accompanied this embrace. Even before, any moment in Sebastian's arms brought him peace. Then, because of a contract. Now, because... because for no real reason he could think of... he trusted this demon. Never had he dreamed of being so vulnerable in the company of another. Bound as he was to this life now, Ciel Phantomhive was more free than he had ever been.

The winds stopped, the darkness dissipated. Ciel casually stepped away from his mentor, not rushed, not lingering. A balance. Things were getting just a little bit easier. He took in his surroundings. Everything was grey and bleak, and a heavy, near painful torrent of rain beat down on the pair. They were also standing, wading really, in about two and a half feet of pale, slimy, sludge. The boy could see what appeared to be corpses stuck in the mess. He sighed and upon inhaling found that the stench of rotting flesh was thick in the air.

"So this... is the third layer of Hell."

"Indeed it is. Now come along, Lady Farah is waiting, and she is a rather impatient demon. She despises waiting for guests. It distracts from her... meals."

The two began to move through muck. Malphas seemed to be completely at ease and untouched by the mess. Ciel was struggling. His boots were weighing him down, and his cloak got caught on every little raised bump in the mushy surface. The boy was getting a little frustrated, but decided to think of ways to nullify the problems. He focused on imagining his shoes weighing next to nothing, as that had worked with Leviatha. Of course the instant it worked he was unprepared and ended up almost face planting in sludge.

Malphas laughed, "Having trouble, Little One?" The elder watched for the blush, and grinned when it came.

"Not in the slightest, Malphas," The fledgling replied, "I've got everything under control." The child straightened himself and adjusted his cloak, fixing his hood and trying to figure out how to keep the bottom from dragging. He'd thought holding it might work, but there was too much fabric. As they walked on, he decided tying it around his thighs, just above sludge, was the best method. He remained shielded from the rain, and the extra fabric just above the freezing slush provided more warmth for his thighs.

Just as he finished tying it up, they heard a howl. A disgusted expression crossed Malphas's face for the first time since arriving, and Ciel remembered another creature that resided in the Third. Cerberus, the three-headed beast. Dante described the creature as a worm-like being, though the Greeks and Romans imagined it more like a...

"That hound..." the raven ground out, glaring in the direction the howl had come from.

"Is that why you hate dogs?"

"Partially... though Cerberus is hardly anything like Pluto. In behaviour, the Greeks had the right idea. But it's shape is closer to Dante's imaginings. Either way, the beast is revolting and I'd much rather not meet it at this time. We are taking long enough as is..." Another howl shot through the air. It was coming closer. Ciel could smell a difference in the air now. Something warm, something more alive than these corpses was coming near. Malphas scowled, "Hurry now, it's close. Come, I will carry you."

Ciel ignored his mentor and faced the direction the smell and sound was coming from, "No, I'd... I'd like to meet it."

"Well, you may but not now."

"Why not now? A few more moments waiting will not kill the Baroness."

"Ciel, do not challenge me on this. I will forcibly carry you away if you do not listen."

The boy paid the duke no mind, but simply stepped closer and listened for the sound, "No..." he whispered.

Malphas frowned, "What?" Malphas noticed the boy's eyes had flickered to blue.

"There's something... I want to try..." 

The final howl, to announce it's arrival. The raven was ready to defend as he could clearly tell Ciel's guard was down. The child's expression was hazy, his sapphire eyes were glazed. Then the massive Cerberus came thundering into view.

It had no hair at all. Not a single patch of fur. It's three necks were long and worm-like, and each head had a somewhat canine appearance, but severely distorted. Eyes bulged disproportionately, tongues lolled, teeth like blades stuck out crookedly, lopsided ears poked out wherever they wished. The majority of the head was mouth, the teeth taking up most of the space. It was definitely a creature that belonged in the realm of Gluttony. It's main body was dog-like, despite the lack of fur, with an expansive gut. It's tail was a long bony thing, and looked as if it didn't belong to the creature's body. It's feet were three-toed and sharp clawed. It's muscles were thick, ropy, and prominent against its fleshy red skin. Malphas glared at it, but the creature paid him no mind. It focused on the boy at its feet.

Ciel stared at it and stepped closer, slowly moving towards it until he heard something.

_Human? Human... **Human**._

The boy leapt back as a head struck down at him, ready to eat him. It was the demon that tortured souls in this layer. It devoured those that wandered in, let them burn in its stomach acid, then spat them out only to hunt them down later. He'd heard what the creature thought of him. Just as he'd heard Malphas before. The thought had sat in the back of his mind as the day progressed. He'd realized his mind was less cluttered. He could inactively think about things, to a certain extent, even as he was consciously focused on a larger issue. It allowed thoughts to come up at the perfect moment to test a theory. Such as being able to hear thoughts while his eyes were blue, or rather, as he'd been thinking, while he was more... human. His subconscious mind had picked up on a few factors he had not bothered to notice. His scent, which he shouldn't have been able to smell, changed slightly when his eyes shifted. His mindset changed a tad as well. When his eyes changed, he changed. It was as if becoming the demon had created two separate Ciels. But that was not the matter at hand. Now that he'd enraged Cerberus, he needed to pacify it. The need for a sudden response due to being attacked would have changed him back to the Ciel ruled be demon instincts. But he'd consciously, not instinctively reacted to Cerberus's attack. And as he was beginning to understand the cause of the change, getting it to happen was a little difficult. He needed to do something that responded to his demon instinct. Cerberus struck at him again and Ciel saw to perfect moment.

He kicked the hound, but did his best to increase the strength of the kick. Despite it being forced, he could tell his instincts were back in charge. The creature recoiled from the attack and reevaluated the fledgling. The boy could not hear what the creature thought as it stared, but that only reaffirmed his belief that his human side allowed that. The monster sniffed him, huffed, and turned to look at Malphas.

The elder demon was shocked. He hadn't known what would happen, and he couldn't make sense of what he'd just seen. Ciel was figuring out a lot of things the raven hadn't even considered. He was unsure how he felt about it, "You had your fun. Come, the Baroness is waiting."

"Of course." The fledgling zipped to his mentor's side, walking more easily through the sludge.

"Now explain to me what that was all about."

"I was testing a theory."

"You were abusing Cerberus."

"As if you care."

"I don't but she certainly will."

"Is it her pet?"

"Something like that. A beloved servant. I do not know what she will think if it reports that back to her."

"She may think what she will. I will clarify what I need to."

"You sound as if you've become the Queen's Guard Dog again."

"Hm... perhaps I should..." the boy murmured. He hadn't considered that, even inactively. Of course, he wouldn't truly become the Royal Dog again, but he would return to that persona. The current unsure Ciel would not do. He would need to call back on the more hardened behaviour of the old Phantomhive. At least partially. He would need to do a lot of research to get on friendly terms with every noble. When they returned home, he would begin.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So, what is Lady Farah like?"

"She is... well she is very energetic despite her appearance. She takes on a more inhuman shape than what you are used to. She is a tad theatrical, and greatly enjoys physically embodying her sin for that reason. She, like the rest of the Fallen, is naturally more... human like in shape, but through active choice she, like some of the Exiled, distorts her form to better suit her personality."

"I see. The Exiled are the ones that came after the Fall, right? Like Arachnae. Those who didn't leave of their own volition but were cast out..."

"You remember your history lessons."

"And I connected it to our talk about mates."

"Can you name the other group?"

"The Deserters?"

"Yes. What were their crimes?"

"They chose to leave Heaven. Unlike the Fallen or the Exiled, the Deserters truly wanted to leave."

"Yes. They don't force their forms to change. After living in Hell for sometime, they simply morph. Very rarely do Deserters keep their Heavenly forms. Though some Exiled still cling to it. Some do it to be closer to the Father. Some are simply too stupid to realize that even with those forms they can never return. Others do it to be more like the humans He so loved."

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you keep your form as human as you do? Is it simply because it's more natural?"

"Not in the slightest. If you recall, my sin is Lust. It is easiest to enjoy my sin in this form. And it is easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar."

Ciel knew that phrase, "So it's to lure prey, then?"

"Partly. It is also rather amusing to torture them with the temptation of it."

"So... do you hate humans?"

Malphas paused. He would have initially said yes, but things had changed. He glanced down at his charge and back up with the slightest frown, "I used to."

"What changed your mind?"

He did not answer, choosing instead to say, "We'll be there shortly. Brace yourself."

Ciel frowned slightly as his question was ignored. It didn't matter. He would get the truth out of the duke eventually.

They turned a corner and there it was. Unlike the homes he'd seen in Hell thus far, this was massive. It was a castle, looming menacingly before them. Ciel frowned and followed Malphas up the stairs to the front door, where the boy managed to easily shake off the sludge and unbound his cloak from his legs. He stomped to get any additional muck off of his boots, and his heels made hollow clicking sounds against the stone. He was surprised that he could hear the noise over the stone. He was able to catch his mind storing that and the fact that Malphas couldn't hear his mumble earlier to muse about later. Malphas knocked on the large doors and they immediately flung open. A small androgynous child gently waved them in.

The pair stepped through the doors into a brightly lit foyer. The child shut the doors, instantly silencing the storm. It walked in front of the pair and held out a hand. Ciel undid his cloak and the child took it and dashed off. The fledgling was surprised to find that he wasn't soaked to the bone. He wasn't wet in the slightest. Even his boots were dry. Before he could wonder about it, the child butler returned, bowed, and began to walk down a corridor, pausing just long enough to encourage the companions to follow.

They entered another warmly lit room. A long table decked with food filled the air with rich scents. Ciel was a little surprised to see what looked like real food, but was even more surprised when the smells appealed to him. He stepped forward to get a better look, but Malphas held him back. The boy glanced up at him, and found that the raven's expression was cold.

"Malphas?" he asked quietly, confused by the elder's expression.

A door towards the end of the hall opened and demoness strolled in. She was large, but there was nothing else particularly different about her in comparison to the other demons he'd met. He glanced up at his mentor again and found the demon's eyes on her. Was this Farah?

"Malphas! How wonderful it is to see you."

"Indeed. Interesting choice in form."

"You think? I thought I'd clean up a bit for my first impression." She turned to Ciel, her chocolate eyes sparkling, "Hello, little dear. I am pleased to meet you."

Ciel stepped forward and inclined his head, "I, too, was eager to meet you, my lady."

"I can see that! You look as though you belong here." As she examined his outfit, the fledgling took this time to examine her. He had been expecting a much more grotesque form from Malphas's description, especially after seeing Cerberus. But despite being a bit heftier than the others he'd met, she had a fairly unaltered form. Her hair a pale orange, her eyes were chocolate brown, and she wore a lovely chocolate gown, with orange sleeves and sashes around her waist. Though now that he was looking closely, he saw another thing that marked her as different. Her skin was a light pink, similar to the pink in his outfit, and speckled with brown. He was beginning to realize the purpose of his color scheme was inspired by more than just chocolates.

She smiled widely, "Yes, you fit in beautifully. You're definitely much brighter than your companion." She glanced pointedly at Malphas, "Always in black. Though it's not surprising coming from the Raven."

Malphas smirked, "What can I say? I find it suits my form."

"Hmph. Well, come now and sit. I know Raven doesn't eat, but surely you do, little piglet."

Ciel glanced sideways at his mentor, but the demon seemed completely at ease. An utter change from the harsh expression he'd worn moments before. He shrugged, "I suppose. I haven't really had much opportunity to eat anything appealing."

"Of course Raven hasn't shown you the glories of eating. He's never liked human food. But if the rumors about you are true, I am sure you can enjoy it."

Malphas frowned, "You have been listening to rumors?"

"Of course. Leviathan's elder pet enjoys speaking about his "friend". Oron has easily picked up on it."

"Alois... of course. That child does not know when to be silent."

"He's a human, Raven. What did you expect? Now come, come. Sit down. Feast!" Farah dropped into the chair at the head of the table. Ciel moved to sit at the other end, but the small child had returned and instead gestured for the pair to move closer to the Baroness. Ciel frowned, but obeyed the child. For a brief moment, just a second, he saw her eyes flash orange. She grinned, "Thank you, Oron," _So that child is Oron..._  "I do enjoy having my guests near me. Now eat."

The blunette's eyes roved the table before him. Immediately the sweets caught his eye. Even after all this time he had an incurable sweet tooth. He reached for a slice of cake and could feel his mentor's eyes on him. He pulled the rich chocolate slice towards him. It looked appealing, it smelled appealing. He took a small bite. And it tasted delicious. He finished the slice quickly and glanced around to find another type of sweet. He was reminded of how he felt at tea time every day, though now Sebastian couldn't limit him to a single slice. Sebastian wasn't here. He began piling sweets onto his plate, eagerly glancing around for treats.

"Ohohoho,  you certainly have a sweet tooth, piglet."

Ciel only nodded and continued filling his plate and stuffing his face. Then he felt a feeling of utter disgust, and it wasn't from him. He glanced into a silver tray and saw that his eyes had returned to blue. It must have been remembering Sebastian and his love of sweets... He also felt another thing, something he should have picked up on. Farah's aura was immensely strong. No wonder he was eating so much. He swallowed the food in his mouth and frowned. He looked over at Farah, not wanting to see the disgust on Malphas's face that he could still feel coming off of him.

"You've done this on purpose."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You wanted to test a theory. You know that your aura affects demons and humans, but in different ways. You wanted to see which way it would affect me."

The demoness blushed and looked away from the two of them, "Well... you're just so interesting and new. No one has ever made another demon the way Leviatha has made you."

Ciel finally glanced over Malphas, as he could no longer feel disgust rolling off of him. The elder was staring smugly at their host. The fledgling smiled to himself, then turned his gaze back to the Baroness, "I think that's also why you're in this form... I had wondered why you would bother taking it, especially after Malphas's response. Your other form takes power to maintain, doesn't it?"

"You've figured me out, huh? Yes, it does."

"You wanted your aura to be as strong as possible. The stronger it was, the more it would affect me."

The demoness smiled, "You are certainly a smart fledgling, piglet. I suppose there's no point in keeping to this form. I'm not particularly fond of it, and I can only eat so much with this small body. Forgive me. This might be very unsettling to watch." Ciel jumped back as her body began to shift and convulse, growing larger and lumpier in seconds. He stred in horror as her form finalized.

Her skin made more sense now. She was a pig. A large pig, a massive pig. But that wasn't horrifying. No her form bore similar distortions to Cerberus. She was disgustingly lumpy, resembling a burlap sack filled with partially mashed potatoes. Her skin was that same satin pink, speckled with brown, but now pale orange hairs grew in patches. Her eyes bulged, her snout was elongated, and her mouth was large, taking up most of her head.

"It is much easier to feast in this form. Come, join me piglet."

She reminded Ciel of something Malphas had described days ago, when they had spoken about the different forms demons took. Some resembled their familiar forms. Though it was heavily altered, the fledgling was sure that Farah's familial form was a pig. That would explain the "piglet" nickname she'd given him.

"I no longer feel like feasting, my lady."

"Come, boy, don't let my form deter you."

"It is not your form, Lady Farah. After being tricked as I was, I no longer feel like joining your feast."

"Oh, piglet, it was all in good fun. I was curious."

"I understand. But my mood is no longer right. I tire of sweets."

"There are other things to eat, little pig."

"Perhaps another time, madam."

The pig went to speak again, but her butler, Oron, approached her. They stared at each other before she nodded.

"Malphas."

"Yes?" Ciel hadn't noticed that his mentor had left the room. He returned through a doorway on the far left wall. He was holding a number of glowing spheres.

She noticed his haul, "Did I give you permission to go through my personal store?"

"No. Now, was there something you needed?"

"Yes. It seems your opposite is upset that you've taken your charge to visit me first."

"I would rather not bring him to see her at all. She has no idea of personal boundaries."

"Oron says she promises to behave."

"Pfft. What an idea. Shir keeping a promise to 'behave'."

"It seems she's rather interested in him. She says 'pretty please with a cherry on top'."

"No matter how many cherries she uses to sweeten her pleas, I am not taking him to meet her."

Ciel frowned, "Shir. As in Lady Shir, the Baroness of Ardor?"

Malphas scowled, "Yes. She succubus who can never settle long enough to find a mate."

The blunette arched an eyebrow, "But  **you** don't have a mate."

"I don't want one. Mates complicate things. When mated, we become too possessive. It limits my freedom in pursuing my interests."

Farah rolled one bulbous eye, "You mean indulging in lust? Admit it, you're just as bad as she is."

"There is a distinct difference between the two of us. I never allow my partners to dupe themselves into thinking I'll ever love them. She allows that with all of them."

Oron turned to Malphas and tapped their forehead. The duke rolled his eyes.

"I hope she's heard me."

The blunette tilted his head, "Well, if it makes a difference,  **I** would like to meet her."

Farah smiled, "She says 'Then it's settled then!' She expects you to come by tomorrow."

Malphas glared at her, then turned his glower on Ciel, who rolled his eyes.

The Baroness grinned, "Well, I'd say this was a wonderful visit."

Ciel nodded, "Indeed. I learned a thing or two. It was interesting meeting you, Lady Farah."

"The same to you. It was grand seeing you again, Raven."

"Hmph."

"Oh come, don't be that way. I think it's great that Shir's reaching out to you."

"Yes, absolutely wonderful. Thank you for your hospitality. Come, Ciel."

"Oh, piglet, I almost forgot."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Cerberus will remember that. And I will remember you."

The fledgling nodded. Cerberus had reported what happened. She was not taking action, but the hound would be watching him on future visits. And so would she. He would need to be sure he did not do something so ridiculous again.

"Oh oh oh! One last thing. Apparently... Oron can... help you with something. They would like you to come by to see them at a later date."

Ciel stared at the silent child who looked back and tapped at his forehead before leaving the dining hall, "I suppose I will."

The pair finally left the castle, and Malphas decided to shadow step home from the shadow of the overhang. Ciel stepped away from him when the winds passed, and was surprised to see that they were standing on the front step of the mansion.

"Why bother walking anywhere when you can shadow step?"

"It is an exhausting and limited ability. It requires a great deal of power to use. I have power to spare, but it is still a great deal of work."

"Oh."

Malphas frowned, "It seems as though the Mackens came by earlier."

"Alois said he had some things he wanted to give me. I told him I wouldn't mind him coming by while we visited Farah."

"I see... Well, if that is all it was, then I shall return to my room."

Ciel nodded and the pair went inside, the blunette rushing to his room to see what Alois had brought him.


	21. -Art-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Message from the eloquent Mater/Parens Draco about art. A little request if you will.

_**Looking back in my story, especially at the last chapter "One Rotten Pig", I realized I have a habit of getting excessively descriptive. I'm not an artist in the traditional sense, well it isn't my specialty, so I tried to find photo reference and write as detailed as possible to help you see what I see... I'd love to draw it, but I'd never be able to capture it the way I'd like, and I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my traditional art so I'd never show you. Plus, seeing what my darling fledglings have imagined is far more interesting.** _

_**So what I've been contemplating from the beginning, and am finally getting around to, is asking you, yes you my darlings, to draw or sketch or whatever you wish, your ideas of what things look like. I'd love to include a mass of my favorites with my posting of Demon Roll call: Noble Edition. Be it a simple sketch of the apple brooch, the outline of what you think the living room in Malphas's mansion looks like, your depictions of any of the demons. I'd love to see it! I also want to reach out to you, my readers, more, to better understand your ideas of this world I've crafted for you. If any of you are interested, please comment and let me know. And if anyone has any ideas about ways we can interact (as author and reader) I'd love to hear it! And I'd be utterly interested if any of you have any predictions about the story, comments on things you want to see brought up again to clarify things, or any theories about the lore. I adore expanding the lore of my headcanons!** _

_Also, shameless self promotion, I'd love for you to check out my collection of short stories "Kuroshitsuji Drabbles". There's more direct author-reader connections as I take requests for any prompts/ideas/ships you want written (as long as I think I can do them justice). There's more SebaCiel and demon Ciel goodness, as well as a short prequel to this story which expands the lore a bit more (The first ending of the chapter "Lizzy's Wish"), as well as ships between other characters, crack!ships, friendships, and an... interesting lemon (the chapter "Mazes")._

**_Thank you for listening, dears,_ **

**_Parens Draco_ **

**_Update: Oooo we've gotten our first piece in! A lovely fanfiction.net user's drawn up something, and I'll be including a link with the next chapter._** **_Oh, I'm just over the moon!_**


	22. Blue vs Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you guys without a chapter at all in November!  
> In this chapter you'll learn a bit more of what Ciel knows about the nobles!  
> After this chapter you'll get the special Noble Edition of Demon Roll Call! Check the endnote for it!  
> Oh! And we've gotten our first D and F fanart! It's by fanfiction.net user "Daenerys chan"! Here's the link to the image: postimg.org/image/6pkoo05n9  
> It's great, yeah?  
> (postimage.org creates links for images, so if you can't/won't post your art anywhere but still want me to see it, that's an option)

Ciel ran to his room, eager to see what Alois had brought him. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that his room didn't immediately look different. But then he turned towards his wardrobe. It was gone! It had been replaced by the massive one he'd seen in Alois's room. He opened it, and found that it took up the entire wall it was set against. Inside of it was every article of clothing Alois had shown him, and more. A small note was attached to one of the outfits.

_I hope you like everything! Leviatha and I did our best to organize it all neatly. We've left the important, finished outfits in their own labelled drawers, for your convenience. We'll bring everything down when we've finished. ~Alois_

The note explained what he hadn't already guessed, plus it smelled a great deal like Leviatha in his room. He grinned and decided to look for the outfit he would wear for Lady Shir. He turned to the right side of the dresser, and ran his hand down from the top to the bottom, letting it rest on the drawer with a wilting rose. Of course they wouldn't simply carve her name into it. Even with Leviatha attempting to help him learn. A lonely, wilting rose, hovering as though it had just been dropped. That was Lady Shir's crest. And as his eyes trailed along the other drawers, he noticed a few other recognizable images. Many of the drawers were blank, but there was one with a glistening pig with a rotten apple in its mouth: Lady Farah's crest. A large one bore two marks, a pile of gold bars and coins and a small pile of jewels and jewelry: Lord Skiorus and Lady Velorn, the Marquess of Greed and Marchioness of Avarice. No surprise their drawer was shared. But why was it larger? He looked inside to see two divider walls. He recalled Alois mentioning designing outfits for meeting the Greed couple separately. He frowned and shook his head and looked for more recognizable signs.

Towards the bottom of the wardrobe was a drawer with an expressionless drama mask as its mark.  _Lord Zorin. Alois mentioned having rough sketches for the nobles Hyacinthos would help us meet. How did he manage to get something finished so quickly?_ The fledgling shook his head is appreciation. For a human, Alois had skill. Perhaps, had they existed in another world, the young ex-earl would professionally design clothes. The blonde was certainly gifted. So much work in less than a day...

The fledgling let his eyes flicker around the wardrobe, examining his friend's work. It was well organized. Clothes for home, those lovely ponchos and trousers, clothes for visitors, the robes and shorts, and clothes for outings, the wide range of scandalous outfits, all hung up on the left side of the dresser. On the inside of the left door were all of the different shoes he could wear, and on the inside of the right were all of his accessories. Alois had managed to have this put together in less than two days. How? Unless... he'd been planning it for longer? Ciel groaned. That was too irritating to try to figure out. He needed to focus on other things. What were his options?

Well, he could always train, either his basic abilities or his clairvoyance. He could try to practice new skills, like cleaning or cooking. What he really needed to do was find out more about Lady Shir. Malphas didn't seem particularly fond of her, and Farah had called her his opposite.  _Oh! Ugh- I'm an idiot!_ The boy walked over to the small nightstand by his bed and pulled out a notebook. His history notes. Although he'd managed to memorize the basics, it would be easier to plan if he had everything he'd written out in front of him.He flipped through to her page. Lady Shir was the Baroness of Ardor, the other noble who dealt in lust. Malphas had told him a few stories about her and some affairs she'd caused. While the Duke dealt in realms outside of his sin when it came to contracts, Shir focused solely on lust. She inspired new fetishes, she caused political affairs, she enjoyed luring humans to her sin. She had persuaded many monarchs to take on mistresses, from the Anglo-Saxon King Harold II to the entire scandal of King Henry VIII. She liked animals, and Malphas had been adamant in making it clear that  **she** was the one who introduced zoophilia to man. He'd had nothing to do with it.

 _Animals, huh?_ The fledgling frowned. Perhaps he could win her over with his familiar form? Though... maybe that wasn't the best idea. She seemed to enjoy causing trouble, breaking people apart. _Had she ever tried to mate with Malphas?_ Ciel scowled. Why did he have to think about that? He needed to focus on ways to gain her favor, not his obsession with his mentor. The fledgling's expression darkened as he realized it was, indeed, becoming a bit of an obsession.

"Well this whole mess is his fault. If he'd just gone his own way, I wouldn't have to worry about becoming obsessed, now would I?" The fledgling glared at his door and sat, fuming, for a few minutes before a thought occurred to him. Malphas, nosy as he was, would probably have questioned that if he had heard it... The boy decided to test this theory while the idea was fresh in his mind.

"Malphas." He spoke at an even level and listened. Nothing.

 _Hmm..._ He opened his door, "Malphas."

"Yes?" The reply came. Ciel grinned. So his door prevented Malphas from hearing him. Wait, but what about the mumbling at Lady Farah's? Ugh, he could tackle that at another time. He needed a response for Malphas...

"When will we be going to see Lady Shir?"

"Ah, perfect timing. I just finished speaking with her. We will not be visiting her for a few days."

"Oh. Wait, how is it that you were just speaking to her?"

"I used the communication crystal."

"The what?"

Ciel could hear the elder's irritating chuckle, "Come down here; I'll show you."

The fledgling tilted his head, curious. He could put off learning about Lady Shir for now. He wanted to know what a communication crystal was. He was about to go downstairs, but he paused. He was alone with Malphas, but still in his Lady Farah outfit. The clothes had just arrived, so changing would be a good idea if he intended to stick to the plan. Plus, he could practice trying to make an outfit. He walked over to the wardrobe and chose a pastel orange poncho and brown trousers. He could manage by following his previous outfit's color scheme. But there weren't any satin pink shoes. He decided to just be barefoot; he was relaxing at home, after all. 

He glided down the stairs, delighting in the airy feeling of the loose poncho flowing around him. He turned the corner and found Malphas lying on the loveseat, holding a large sphere. Ciel paused before waltzing over to get a closer look.

"This, Little One,  is a communication crystal."

"How does it work?" The little demon stared curiously at the sphere. It looked like a large quartz stone, about 10 inches in diameter. 

The elder grinned, "It acts like a focal point of transmission, connecting the majik of two demons. This particular stone is powerful enough to handle the energy of myself and the other nobles, and usually doesn't pick up on weaker signals."

"How do you use it?"

"Well, I suppose it is something like a telephone, though rather than inputting a set of numbers, you simply think of the person you wish to speak to."

"Could I talk to Alois?"

"No. He is only a human, he has no majik to transmit. You would be able to contact Leviatha, though."

"Would he be able to contact me?"

"No. He would need an ample amount of majik to channel through the stone to find you. And I doubt you have enough majik to be able to be picked up by the stone."

"Oh," _Doubt?_  "Wait, does that mean you aren't certain of the strength of my majik?"

"Well, the only time you've used it is to take on your familiar form, and that transformation was rather unmiraculous. Additionally, you have almost no trace of a demonic aura. So, although there hasn't been much to measure, it can be assumed that you're rather limited in that department."

"Hmph." 

"Although, if you want to we could attempt to get an accurate reading. You are a complex case, after all. And we should get started with your majik training, if you're still intent on getting to the surface quickly."

"True, I do need to focus on that..."

"But?" Malphas arched an eyebrow, hearing the hesitancy in the boy's voice.

"I have something more... immediate to focus on."

"Indeed."

"I've got some theories to test."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall leave you to it. I will be in my room. Should you need me, call."

"Mhmm." The boy was already heading to the stairs. 

Malphas, on the other hand, remained on the loveseat. A few things had been bothering him since they arrived here. Since the contract ended. Ciel was adapting at an astonishing rate. Although he could tell the boy was still struggling to deal with the new changes on an emotional level, his body had begun to adapt the instant they left Limbo. During the three years between the fledglings change and coming to the Second, the elder had been unable to sense any change in the boy, apart from the lack of soul. He had essentially been a human with no soul. But over the last few days, especially once they'd begun training, the boy had begun to feel like a demon. Malphas could sense the change in him, and he felt that his previous statement about the boy's lack of majik would be proven incorrect by the time they went to the surface.

He could not understand why the boy had so much power. So much potential. Especially as the first clairvoyant in... millennia perhaps. And to be able to defeat him in even just mock combat. It intrigued him. And worried him. He felt as though he would need to keep a tighter leash on the boy if he hoped to keep him.

And on the subject of keeping him. Malphas shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. A thought had occurred to him earlier in the day, and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. He had always been one of the few Fallen to be rather indifferent to humans. Of course he despised them, but it was more a principle than actual feeling. But his time with Ciel... he was only now realizing how much it had changed him. 

_"So... do you hate humans?"_

_"I used to."_

_"What changed your mind?"_

_You._

It was cliche. Malphas was terribly aware of just how cliche it was. He'd read enough raunchy novels to know exactly how to create a romantic cliche. It was humorous, immensely so, to see himself actually become a character from one of his risque novels. Just like any of the cold hearted noblemen in his novels, he had fooled himself into thinking what he felt was simply possession. Of course it had never occurred to him that what he felt went beyond lust and possession. He had never gotten so close to someone before. He'd never allowed it. But in his greed for the boy's soul he'd doomed himself.

"Love," he murmured, "What a pointless thing." He needed a distraction. His crystal was still in his hand. Well, Shir was good for one thing. She had an extensive... collection.

Ciel had gone to the trophy room. He wanted to figure out some things about his clairvoyance. He had been able to grasp his other abilities rather quickly. Why was this different? Unlike with running quickly or making use of his new strength, his method of visualization didn't really affect his clairvoyance. He wanted to try a new method, alternating between his human and demonic instincts. Shifting between the two was something he'd been unconsciously trying to work out since Hyacinthos told him about his eyes. He'd managed to figure out that his human side was tied to his emotions, but he didn't know what exactly triggered it. He'd felt intense emotion without them changing, so he'd wondered if it was a particular type of feeling that caused the shift.

He stood in the middle of the trophy room. He needed to practice shifting between his two states before he could try working on his clairvoyance. What had triggered his previous changes? With Cerberus... he'd been absorbed by his curiosity, he'd been so intent on testing his theory he paid no mind to anything else. He'd felt like the Queen's Guard Dog again. He'd needed to know he was right. He hadn't really felt like that in years. At Alois's... Malphas had called him  _majestic_. It was silly, he knew, but to receive a genuine compliment... Ciel sighed. That had to be proof that Malphas teased him too much. That a simple comment about how he looked in one outfit affected him so much. 

The fledgling sighed. His feelings for Malphas would definitely be the easier trigger. So much about him could easily captivate the boy. Just one small aspect of him, like his voice, could occupy the blunette's mind for ages. He really felt like one the silly heroine's of those bloody novels. But now was not the time to lament his ridiculous fate. He needed to focus. What about Malphas appealed to him?

 _I suppose it might be... Actually what **does** appeal to me? It's easy to see what attracts me to him... But why do I care about him?_ The blunette frowned. He thought about for a moment, and after a longer amount of time than he proud of his mind pieced it together. He honestly wanted to smack himself. Malphas protected him, provided from him. As Sebastian he had defended him, served him as a soldier and a caregiver, and was the only person in the world he had felt safe revealing his secrets to. The feelings towards Sebastian had carried over. Because although Malphas was not Sebastian... Sebastian was Malphas. The duke had taken on a role. And although that "character" was gone, the experiences were a reality, they were memories. Ciel groaned. Of course he loved Malphas. He'd loved Sebastian, and with Malphas there was... more to love. He'd witnessed a small part of his mentor's personality in his time with Sebastian. Now he was witnessing more of it, and it was new and exciting and permanent.

Because Malphas was real. He was new, but not a stranger. Mannerisms he'd had as Sebastian were simply his own. Looking back now, Ciel saw how clear it was that their contract was Malphas's first long term engagement. He'd put so much of himself into Sebastian. And the Sebastian Ciel spoke with behind closed doors... had really just been Malphas letting go. The fledgling grinned. Malphas certainly was a piece of work.

The blunette glanced around the room. Perhaps he should have brought in a mirror? But as he spun around, he noticed a small one on the wall near his favorite snake-beast. It definitely hadn't been there before. Frowning, the demon child walked over to the new decoration, and found that his eyes were indeed blue again. He would need to find a way to sense the change. Sure his scent changed, but he acclimated to it too quickly for him to be able to notice. He sighed. Hopefully he'd figure something out as he practiced shifting between his two states. For now, he needed to work on finding a reliable trigger for his demonic state. He couldn't rely on being attacked every time he needed to change. But what triggered it previously? 

 _Cerberus_. Ciel grinned. He just needed to use his more demonic abilities in order to change his mindset. He'd been able to do that by focusing on increasing the strength of his kick. But soon, like his speed, using those reflexes would become instinctual, done without thought... Would it still work? A trigger based system... that wasn't good enough. He needed to understand the difference between the two states. If he understood, he was certain he could think of a more reliable way to change, based purely on willing the shift... If he could change at will...

He sat down and leaned against the wall. What was the difference between Human Ciel and Demon Ciel? Instincts? Maybe... Emotions... Maybe...

"There's got to be something... Okay, how does Human Ciel think? What are his priorities?" The child asked himself. Having the words spoke aloud made them more concrete.  _Well, for starters, I'm certainly more... gentle... as Human Ciel. I'm calmer, nicer... more concerned. Emotions... emotions... I'm more concerned with the way things feel. How someone might react to something. I think... My thoughts are less based in logic, in the most efficient outcome. It's more like..._ "Who is this effecting? It's more gut feelings than survival instincts," He sat up straighter, "I'm more likely to pause, to ponder, question. Human Ciel is... curious, kind, defensive, receptive. Indulgent, impulsive. Childish, perhaps? I'm... weaker, in a way.

"In the opposite corner is Demon Ciel. Instincts, basic emotions... I think... Demon Ciel is definitely more like how I was as the Queen's Guard Dog. Cold, ruthless, calculating. He would be the one to let Sebastian kill Madam Red, despite her hesitation. It's all a matter of... animalistic desires. I want to fight, I want to win, I want to survive. It's all about me. What can I learn, who can I step on. I'm ambitious, ruthless, perhaps even somewhat narcissistic in my demonic state."  _Was that it? Emotion versus Logic? Others versus myself? Feelings versus animalistic desires?_

"Tame versus Wild." It was a loose description certainly, but if he could tie the states to those words, the thought of a preference should be able to cause the shift.  _Should be able... How do I know? All of this could just be a waste of time. Utterly meaningless._ But no. He was sure... this would work. He didn't know how he could be so certain, but he knew it had to work if he wanted to get any progress done on anything. This ability would be critical in understanding his clairvoyant abilities, and maybe even in his survival in Hell.

"Okay, okay, I've figured it out. Now I just need to make it work." The boy stood up. Easier said than done. How could he relate those words to the actual states? He groaned loudly. There were no shortcuts were there? He turned to the mirror and glared into it. Both sides were him. But it was more like them being two sides of the same coin... He knew what the sides were. He just needed to flip them.

His eyes were still blue... He was "Tame". He wasn't on edge, he wasn't defending against an attack. He was just relaxing, thinking. But it was time to flip the coin, "Wild." He closed his eyes. Thought of the rush as he ran. The pleasure sending stones flying. It was  **his** time.  **He** was his focus. His desires. His wants. He  **wanted** to be "Wild". He opened his eyes and grinned. There, that was the feeling, how he knew he had changed. There was a rush, exhilaration. A selfishness. His focus was on himself. He was "wild". Flip, "Tame." Malphas. Alois. Luka. Leviatha. Lux. Melinum. Hyacinthos. Elizabeth. His important people. His focus, shifting again. How did they feel? What was it like to be them? What did they know? What did they love? What did they think of him? What did he think of them? Blue eyes again, and he was "tame". 

Ciel was thrilled. He had a formula for 'flipping the coin' now! "Wild, Tame, Wild, Tame!" If he kept this up, he'd reach the point where just the word activated the change! And while he was happily switching between his two states, these two massive shifts in focus and action, he noticed something. He paused in his fun, letting himself remain "tame". There was a smell. A familiar smell. He felt his focus shift as "wild" took over when he recognized the infuriating scent.  _Sex and strangers._ Ciel growled, and damn near ran out again. But he noticed something else. Something different. Something dangerous. Then he felt it, the aura of another demon heading towards him. He dove out of view of the door, his panic causing him to become "tame"; his grasp on the shift was still shaky. The aura was nothing like that of any of the nobles, but it was as strong as if not stronger than Hyacinthos, so this demon was definitely more experienced than him. Why were they coming upstairs?

The door flew open and the demon rushed in. He had dark green hair and bright, violet eyes, which quickly found the fledgling. The stranger grinned, revealing sharp, jagged teeth, and shot towards the boy. Ciel was still scrambling to think through his panic and didn't react in time. His attacker grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall, shaking the hanging trophies. The blunette kicked at his attacker, his demonic strength fluctuating as he struggled to stop his panic. It was enough to surprise the demon, and gave the fledgling enough time to run towards the door. The green-haired demon was faster, though, and the boy's only escape route was quickly cut off.

 _Should you need me, call._ Now would certainly be a good time to shout for his mentor. _But..._ The youth was quickly shaking off his panic, and dodged a swipe from his attacker's sharp claws.

 _But the whole point of me ending the contract was so I wouldn't have to rely on you anymore. So, sorry, Malphas, but you'll have to sit this one out. Smells like you're still having fun, though. You aren't missing much._ He was calm again, collected. As he dodged the stranger's clawed attacks, Ciel could feel himself settling down. It was time to "flip the coin". 

"Wild," The boy glanced at the mirror as he dodged a kick. Success. It was time to link the word and his demonic self. He grabbed the ankle of his attacker and swung the demon towards the opposite wall, "Wild." He dove towards the man and aimed a kick at his head. The demon jumped out of the way, and Ciel could feel himself begin to caught up in his instincts.  _Perfect_ , "Wild." He kicked off of the wall instead, using his momentum to add power to the punch he aimed at the other's stomach. This attack hit, sending the stranger flying. The fledgling scowled as he saw his opponent headed right for the snake-beast, and ran up behind him, kicking him in the other direction.

The demon landed and shook off the damage with a hiss. He ran towards Ciel, striking him across the face with the back of his hand, sending him crashing into the door. The blunette rolled out of the way of the demon's rushing heel. Groaning, he jumped up,  _Wild_ , kicking the demon in the ribs then spinning himself to add momentum and adding a kick to the stomach. The demon was down for only a second, bouncing up to aim kicks of his own at the boy's head.  _Wild._ Instinct ruling his actions, Ciel snarled hitting the demon's kicks with the ferocity of an animal. He kicked the green-haired freak in the stomach, into the air, into the ground, the fledgling was relentless.  _Wild, wild, wild, wild, wild._ He kicked him in the throat, in the head, in the ribs, in the legs. He kicked until he heard the satisfying sound of breaking bones, then punched a few more times for good measure. He only stopped when the other demon, though he hadn't gone quiet, stopped struggling against his attacks.

"Tame." Ciel felt the rush of energy leave him. He still angry, sure, but he was a calm sort of furious. He no longer felt the need to attack. Once he was sure he was settled into his "tame" mind set, he lifted his attacker and dropped him into the leather chair. He didn't know how to do what he was about to try to do, the only thing he knew about it was that it was connected to his "tame" state, "Who are you?"

 _This fucking cunt thinks I'm telling him?_  The demon spat at him. No blood, but Ciel could see it pained him. The boy sighed and gave his captive a swift kick to his non-broken shin. He jumped back when the green-haired trespasser suddenly expanded, and then suddenly burst into a cloud of steam. The fledgling scowled and glared through the steam, catching the movement of something very quick. He dived for it and grabbed it, but almost released when he felt scales. After the incidents immediately following the Noah's Ark Circus case, snakes made him a little uncomfortable. But he didn't let go, quickly yanking the large snake towards him and grabbing it behind the head.

"Why did you come here?"

_Fuck! He's supposed to be a weak little fledgling. That freak didn't say anything about him being this skilled._

"Who sent you?" Ciel glared into the snake's violet eyes. Why couldn't he hear anything else? The fledgling frowned and dropped into the leather chair. The snake tried to struggle out of his grip, but the boy added pressure against the base of the creature's skull.

 _Shit._ It then tried to wrap itself around the boy, perhaps hoping squeeze him to death, but Ciel had had enough. He snapped the demon's body out like a whip and dragged his other hand down his body until he found the tail and held the creature about a foot up from there, then draped him across his back and underneath one of his legs so he was stuck between the chair and the boy's body.

"Now... I'm going to get the information one way or other. If you cooperate, I won't even mention you to Malphas,"  _Though I wasn't planning to to begin with_ , "So, what's it going to be?" Violet eyes narrowed, and the demon spit venom into his face, "I suppose I'll have to do this the hard way."

 _But how?_ Ciel frowned. He certainly was able to hear his attacker's thoughts in this state, but it seemed to be only his current thoughts.  _How can I get the information I want to know?_ Then a thought occurred to him.  _Wild_. Red bore into violet. He could see flashes of images, a collection of pictures. He just needed to find what he wanted.  _Who sent you?_

_He stared at a rich, green curtain. A woman's voice suddenly rang in his ears, "I want you to pay my sweet Malphy's new plaything a visit while our beloved duke's attention is... diverted. See if you can tell me more about him than they can. Get up close and personal, if you know what I mean. See what the boy's made of. Find out just how playful he and the duke get. And see if he could be of use to me. Aroi seems to like him. Perhaps the little anomaly's arrival won't be as terrible as I feared." He found himself bowing._

_"Yes, my lady."_

_"Slither in and slither out, Viper. Do not let the duke know you are there."_

_"As you wish, Lady Trate."_

"Trate." The boy groaned. _Of course it was her... I mean, come on she sent a bloody snake!_ The child rose from the chair and tossed the snake aside, glaring at him when he saw the demon inch towards the door. This was a development. What should he do? Should he tell Malphas? Should he let the demon go? Kill the freak? Confront Trate? Ciel frowned. And what of this new ability? A tame state seemed to mean listening, while wild was invasive. He thought he was limited to memories. And to memories of nonliving objects. Was this common among clairvoyants? Or was it something completely different? What did it mean? Where did it come from? The boy growled and knocked his head against the wall. This was a mess. _No, no, tame..._ He was calm, collected. He would let the demon go, send him back to Trate, mention none of this to Malphas, and wait to see what would happen.

He looked over at the snake, who he was surprised to see had not returned to his previous form, "I am letting you go. Return to your master, report what you wish. Just ure Malphas never knows you were here." He walked over and opened the door, and the demon was gone. Ciel sniffed into the hall and found the earlier smell had only gotten stronger. He narrowed his eyes and slammed the trophy room door. 

Now that he had gotten a hang of switching between "tame" and "wild", Ciel returned to focussing on what he originally planned to do. Try to figure out his clairvoyance. With a quiet sigh he walked up to Snake-Beast.  _Wild._ He placed his hand against the creature's head. The same scene as always played. But when it ended, instead of just fading out to black, there was a shift in perspective and Ciel found himself somewhere new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://vocaroo.com/i/s0ngO3wotGbH  
> DRC: Noble Edition! This episode we've got a guest speaker! [One day my impressions of these bleeding characters will improve...]  
> Although I do have a minor obsession with pulling reality into this story, I do enjoy incorporating myths and epics, such as my inspiration of Dante's Inferno and my hint to the Iliad with Helen and Paris. I've got to remind myself that this is based off of an anime. Every little detail doesn't have to be based in truth... (I'm probably not going to stop doing pointless research though.... like with King Harold II...)


	23. Walking Corpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even I still call Malphas Sebastian sometimes... I almost wrote Sebastian instead every time his name appears in this chapter.... all 33 times

He looked around. He was in no definitive place. But around him, in a line, were lights, beautiful orbs of indiscernible color. He knew they were memories, well he assumed they were memories, but he couldn't tell what they were about. Not exactly. But there were feelings he got from them. Actually, just one. Fear. All of them reverberated with fear. Cautiously the boy reached towards one.

 _He was crawling along the ground again. But quickly. He was being pursued. The need to survive kept him moving. He turned quickly, escaping into an underground burrow. Ciel allowed himself to relax, even though Snake-Beast had not. They'd escaped, right? But suddenly something was clawing at the entrance of the burrow and snarling, teeth occasionally snapping, trying to get at its prey. Eventually the predator got distracted and left. The memory concluded with Snake-Beast leaving the hole._  

Back in that memory plane, Ciel began to search through the memories. Being hunted. Escaping. The fear of not finding food in its usual spot. Lack of water. All fears related to survival. As the fledgling ran his hand along the orbs, he noticed the common thread. But then the thread disconnected; something was different. New feelings began to emerge. Hunger and thirst, and the need and desire to hunt. Finding shelter, fighting for territory. Searching for...

"Searching for a mate..." He'd finally recognized it. That uncomfortable heat. That strange haze. He felt so stupid, "Of course... Lust is a basic urge after all. No surprise there ARE memories related to it..." But it got him thinking. These instinct-based feelings were the main themes of these memories. He was in his wild state now... but did taming himself change the results? Or completely disconnect him?  _Tame._

It was like a rug was yanked out from underneath him. The world shifted and he was right back in the memory scape. Was this what would happen now? Or did this only happen because he had no memory in mind? Were his powers so fluid that he could shift between seeing one memory and having the option to view them all? He frowned and returned to the leather armchair.

"Something is changing... I can feel it. I'm shifting." He settled into the chair, his frown twisting into a grimace. A feeling suddenly came over him, an overwhelming nausea. He bolted from the trophy room to his bedroom, but it was like moving through molasses. He was suddenly sluggish and heavy. Where did his speed go? He was running at a terribly... **human** pace. He couldn't make it to his own bathroom, so he dived into the one in the hall. He scrambled to the toilet, flinging the lid up. His body convulsed painfully as he vomited violently into the bowl. The more he heaved the more horrified he became. His own trembling increased as he stared, transfixed on the new contents of the toilet. The taste left in his mouth was peculiar. It was... somewhat pleasant. It bubbled and burped as if part of it was alive but the smell was revolting; that of a rotting corpse. It looked even worse. Like he'd quite literally regurgitated his stomach, and maybe a few other organs.

Ciel heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  _Malphas..._ That fiend had most definitely heard him. Ciel didn't want him to see it. He didn't want him to know what was happening. He could not let him know. This was bad, a very bad development. He'd just been the most independent he'd ever been without fucking everything up. Malphas was not going to come into it now.

"Ciel... Ciel, are you alright?"

The boy went to respond, but another wave of nausea hit. _I'm fine! I'm fine! Go away! Shoo, you irritating raven._ Ciel could feel an air of peace begin to grow in the bathroom. He found his body relaxing of its own will.  _What is this?_ It quickly began grow, and the blunette's desire for his mentor to flock off grew with it.  _I said... GO AWAY!_

Immediately, the fledgling could hear his mentor walk back down the stairs. Ciel stared owlishly at the door, each slow blink bringing him closer to the realization that... "Hey... that peaceful feeling didn't go away." The demon frowned and looked around him. At first nothing looked different. But then he noticed a slight shimmering all around him, as if he were looking through mildly warped glass. He frowned and stood up, the nausea having passed as suddenly as it had come. He strolled out of the bathroom and his nose was immediately attacked by what he could almost certainly say was now his least favorite scent. He could feel his anger being suppressed and scowled at what he was assuming was a shield of some sort. He glanced over the railing and saw that Malphas was sitting on the couch, looking oddly disheveled.

"Malphas."

The elder looked up and immediately frowned, "Little One, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That... thing you are projecting."

So  **he** was the one doing it... "Don't worry about it." The boy turned abruptly away from the railing and walked to the game lounge. He ran his hand along the pool table... _Nothing._ This had something to do with his different states.  _Wild._ He was back in the memory plane. Lustful memories lined up before him.  _No thanks._  He lifted his hand and turned away from the table. There was something he was missing... Now in his wild state, that... shield was gone. So it was a tame ability.

"What else could I be missing? The difference between the two is my feelings towards others and my own desires..." Or so he thought. This new ability implied there was another dif- "Of course!" he shouted, and began to pace around the lounge. Now he had the other piece! The other side of it. Defense vs offense. That's why he was able to hear thoughts tame, but search through them when wild. And if Tame!Ciel had a shield, a defensive ability... the Wild!Ciel had to have some sort of attack, since it seemed like the two sides were balancing each other out. The blunette snapped, "Passive and Active! Tamed emotions and wild emotions, passive abilities and active abilities. I think I've got it figured out... And I've done illusions before... but in both states." His excitement dulled as he realized it. He hadn't wanted to be alone when he was in town and had unknowingly created the illusion of himself in front of the twins. In the forest with Malphas... he'd wanted to trap his mentor, so he'd unknowingly made the trees seem impassable. But the nature of the illusions were different... well the intentions behind them were different. 

"Okay, so we've established the passive and active abilities and tame and wild emotions. The illusions fit somewhere in between those two categories... They were passive at the time, and also connected to my desires. Maybe... they're a Red ability?" Blue and Red, better than tame and wild, though he did like the latter terms. But the former covered more bases, so to possibly reach his full potential he figured he'd need to switch the trigger words to something more all encompassing. 

_Tame. Blue. Wild. Red. Tame, blue. Wild, red.  Blue, tame, blue, tame, blue. Red, wild, red, wild, red. Blue, tame, blue blue. Red, wild, red red. Blueblueblueblue. Redredredred._

 

His head hurt as he forced new meaning into those two words. He could feel himself rapidly switching between the two states, and it was during this process that he realized something was wrong. He smelled blood. He was about to sprint out of the room... but he realized it was coming from him. He could taste it, it was dripping from his mouth.  _Blue. Stay away, Malphas! You don't smell anything!_  

He felt his shield go up, that sense of peace flooding over him. It was probably caused by his body knowing the shield would protect him... Either way he was still panicking on the inside. Something was wrong with his body.

At first he thought that the demon and human sides were attacking each other. However, as he thought about it more, he realized that that wasn't the case. No... the more he stood as his demonic self, the more he understood what was really happening.

 _Red._ The shield fell away. The blood flow increased, dripping from his nose as well.

 _I'm attacking myself..._ His demonic side was eating away at his human body. Ciel was instantly frozen in terror. He was rotting away. That would explain the sudden human slowness. His physical body was weighing him down. He'd been doing something to ignore the weight of it during training, but now that he was forcefully awakening his demonic self... The power contained by that self was being restricted by his human form. 

"Perhaps... that is why I don't have much of a 'magik' presence. This body is restricting those abilities." 

But what was going to happen when his body was completely destroyed. What sort of form would he have then? What sort of being would he be? And what was going to happen to his blue abilities? He needed to see Leviatha.

"Malphas!" Ciel sprinted downstairs, stumbling as he was instantly aware of how much his human body was weighing him down. He felt vulnerable and weak. His sprint was hardly any faster than an actual human sprint. He was worried about staying in his red state, worried that rushing around as he was would speed up the destruction of his body.  _Blue._ The weight lifted. So... his demon self rejected the body, but the human part still embraced it... This was going to be troublesome. He was able to move more quickly in this form, but it was still too close to a human pace.

He tripped over the bottom step, but caught himself and jumped up, "Malphas!" The elder glanced over and a look of fury instantly darkening his previously contemplative expression.

"Ciel?! What happened!" The raven's eyes darted around the house and his nostrils flared. Ciel could even see his hair rising slightly as the duke attempted to find

 _Dammit, calm down! He'll smell traces of Viper at this rate. Malphas, calm down._ The shield rose, and Ciel could see the fury fall away as the raven seemed to be unable to find any trace of a threat. He noticed part of his mind making note of that for later evaluation. The blunette sighed, "I need you to take me to Leviatha."

"Why? What's wrong?" Malphas stepped towards the boy, under the shield, and Ciel was worried that he would be able to smell the snake demon's scent on him, but the effect of the shield seemed to stick.

"I just need to talk to her but..." _Fuck... excuse..._  "I don't want to go alone." It wasn't a lie. He was worried about further developments occurring while he was stranded and vulnerable.

Malphas chuckled, "Well, I suppose. I am no longer busy. But do tell me why you are covered in blood." There was gravel in his tone, and Ciel could tell that shield did nothing to lessen his anger.

"I was training."

"Upstairs?"

"Yes."

"What sort of training?"

"Clairvoyant training."

"And now you are bleeding?"

"I was. I'm not in any sort of pain or anything. Could we please hurry?" He didn't know if he had a time limit before the next major development.

"Hmph." Malphas seemed unconvinced, but the boy couldn't lie, so he let it drop. Ciel went to step out of the door, but Malphas put a hand on his shoulder, "Wait a moment. Neither of us are leaving this house in the states we are in. Go upstairs and clean yourself up."

Ciel scowled and stomped back up the stairs. He knew he couldn't press the urgency without reawakening his mentor's suspicion. Though this did give him the opportunity to once again push the plan. He decided to take a bath, since his body seemed to be safe in this state. The water helped to calm him down and he let his mind tackle other things while he relaxed.

So how did the shield work? It could be seen and seemed to be connected to his emotions. He wasn't too sure as to what it actually did, though. He needed to test it more. And what sort of attack did he have? And how could he activate it? He sighed and got out of the tub. He didn't have answers. He needed more opportunities to test his abilities, and on more people than just Malphas.

He glanced into his wardrobe and pulled out some simple clothes: denim shorts, knee high black boots, and a skintight, long-sleeved, powder blue shirt. He ran through his hair with a towel, and decided to keep it messy.

He jumped down the stairs, and turned to see his mentor looking... strange. The raven was not wearing his usual gentleman's suit. He was wearing a black sweater and black dress pants. Ciel snickered and the elder demon glowered at him.

"It seems Leviatha left me something as well."

"You decided to wear it?"

"She insisted."

"You spoke with her?"

"Yes, I told her we were coming."

Ciel eyed his mentor's outfit. The sweater was tight fitting, and complimented his form brilliantly. Ciel turned his eyes towards the door. He didn't need to get distracted by fantasies. Though he did feel like Alois had something to do with it, "Let's go, then."

Malphas observed his charge's clothing as they walked to the usual stepping spot. The boy's sense of self fashion had improved. This outfit was certainly very form fitting. But why had the boy chosen it? "Well, interesting clothing choice yourself."

"It was simple."

"Aren't those shorts more to Alois's tastes?"

"I suppose."

"The shirt is rather... tight."

"Indeed."

Malphas's eyebrow ticked. The boy was being irritatingly unresponsive. He'd let it go with the blood, because at least the brat was answering him properly. But this was a little aggravating, "It's rather... showy."

"Isn't that your preference?"

The indifference in the boy's tone irked Malphas a little more than it should have.

"Well, yes..."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I..." He didn't have a reason. Well, he did, it just wasn't a good one. To say he was rritated that other's would be seeing the boy like this, even if it was just Leviatha and the Mackens, would be a devastating blow to his pride. It was all the more infuriating when it was the boy himself who'd chosen the outfit. He could understand if Alois had been dressing him. But he'd never thought Ciel would feel comfortable in those types of outfits, let alone comfortable enough to dress himself in them. Not that Malphas would ever admit that.

 "I wasn't aware that it was... **your** preference."

"It is one of them."  _Only because it's your preference._

 

The pair continued in cold silence. When they reached the shadow, Ciel stepped into Malphas's arms and the winds howled as they had before. Ciel grinned, keeping his head low so Malphas wouldn't see. The clothes were obviously having some sort of effect on his mentor. He would need to up his game in order to draw out the desired response. But this small victory was enough for now. The winds stopped and Ciel allowed himself to linger for a moment in the other's arms before stepping away and walking up to the Macken's door. Leviatha opened the door before he could knock, smiling at him and then beaming when she saw Malphas.

"Glad to see you're wearing it."

Malphas simply grunted in response, which was very... not Malphas like.

Leviatha chuckled, "Oh, I see... Moody Malphas. Well, come on in boys. Malphas said you wanted to speak with me, Ciel?"

"Yes, actually. It's rather important."

"Checking on the progress of your outfits? Materializing has never been a strong suit of mine, but I'm churning them out as quickly as Alois can design them. He's working on a few right now, actually."

"I'm glad to hear you're making progress, but this is something far more grave."

Malphas's eyes darkened. So Ciel had been hiding something from him.

Leviatha lead the pair to the parlor, where tea was already prepared. As they sat, Ciel's eyes narrowed at his teacup. He wasn't sure how New Moon Drop would affect his body. He kept his hands firmly in his lap.

"So, dear, what's the issue?"

"There has been... a development in my physical self caused by my being a demon that I thought you would like to be aware of."

"Such as?"

Ciel could feel the furious aura coming off of Malphas, "In my solo training, I have come to recognize there being two sort of... powers within me. The ones that seem more human, are recognized as being 'awake' when my eyes are blue. The ones that are more demonic are connected to my eyes being red. There are other things to the two sides, but I've summed them into the two parts of blue and red."

"I think I understand. And this is certainly an interesting byproduct of your transformation. But what does that have to do with these 'physical developments'?"

"My current body, despite no longer housing a soul, is quite literally my human body. Up until now, neither red nor blue have been awakened, nor has the power the two sides possess. But due to my training, both sides have become... unsealed. Blue is quite comfortable in this body, and has no issues with it."

"But Red does?"

The fledgling nodded, "The physical limits of this human form is, I believe, restricting my demonic power. So that power has begun to... destroy this body."

"What?!" Malphas growled. His voice was quiet and very dark. But every oil lamp in the room exploded in flames before being completely snuffed out.

"Malphas..." Leviatha murmured.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I thought Leviatha should know as well. I suppose I couldn't be bothered saying everything twice."

"Malphas, he's told us both just now. Calm down."

The raven took a deep breath, "I apologize. That was uncalled for." With a wave of his hand, the lamps were restored, "Luckily materializing is one  **my** strengths."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Show off."

Leviatha grinned, but it fell quickly, "I wish there was something I could do to help you, Ciel. But I don't know how this is going to affect you."

The blunette leaned back, "I see... Well, I suppose we can do nothing but wait."

"What other developments have you made in your solo training?" The duke asked.

"Well, ya know that thing I was 'projecting' as you put it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've figured out that it's a shield. Oh, I've got a question."

Malphas arched an eyebrow.

"Why did you leave when you came to check on me earlier?"

"Well, I'd gone because I heard you vomiting. But when I got to the door you told me that you were fine, and I couldn't smell anything strange to indicate that you actually vomited, so I found no need to remain at the door."

"Hmm..."

"Why?"

"Hmm... I think the shield does some sort of illusion. It blocked the smell of what I'm pretty sure were a few of my internal organs, and it projected my voice. I couldn't speak because of the nausea."

"So are you telling me that you regurgitated your organs into my toilet?"

"Yes."

The raven slumped in his seat and groaned, "What am I going to do with you, Little One?"

Ciel shrugged and turned to Leviatha, "You said you've been churning out outfits?"

"Yes, we've got three more finished. Alois wanted to talk to you about them, so why don't you go talk to him? I'm sure you can find him."

"Alright." The fledgling rose from his seat and began to follow his nose in order to find the blonde.

The elder demons stared at each other. Malphas looked defeated.

"I think he's going to be alright."

"His body is-"

"He seems to be rather calm in regards to it."

"But what does he know?"

"What do **you** know? You seem upset, more so than you ordinarily would be..."

"Ordinarily would be?"

"You know what I mean. Something else is bothering you."

"You know how you all joke about how, despite being one of the original 13, I can't feel love."

Leviatha's jaw dropped, "No..."

Malphas sighed and nodded, "Of all things it had to be that stubborn brat."

The demoness chuckled, "Of course you would fall for something that was once human."

"Oh shut it. Now, on a more serious note, I think that it's affecting me."

"What do you mean?"

"i think  **he's** affecting me. When he whispers, I can't hear it. No, more accurately, I won't hear it. I think I'm... reacting to this new development."

"You mean your magik is actually-"

"I think so."

"You two are quite the pair. So what are you going to do about your grand plan for repayment?"

"I'm not backing out. Not when I'm so close."

"Close?"

"He's admitted to being attracted to me."

"Then why are you waiting?"

Malphas frowned, "I'm not sure... I... I don't want to rush it."

"Lovesick Malphas is hardly Malphas at all."

"Oh, shut up, Leviatha."

"No, really. I don't think you're only now starting to change because of him. I think you started changing the instant you consented to serve as butler to a human child."

"Does finding a mate really change you so completely?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you should ask Skiorus and Velorn. They were the first of us to find mates."

"I think I will..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, I know. Writer's block


	24. -School Stress-

Alright loves, I'm sorry I haven't gotten the next chapter out yet. I've been working on it, but there's so little time to between school work that it's really slow going. 

So I have a few questions:

If you could see Alois and Ciel doing any activity together, or any small event that you'd find interesting, what would it be?

If you could revisit any idea that's been brought up so far in the story, what is it and why? (and where is it in the  story?)

If you could learn more about anyone we've met so far, or anyone we've talked about, who are they and do you have any questions about them?

Anyone you want to meet, from the anime only, at some point in the story?

Anything specific you want a character to say? "Write it in quotes" and if you want someone specific to say it just include - (Name) at the end.

 

The first and second questions are the one's I'm really concerned with asking right now.

Thank you for your patience little fledglings, and hopefully I'll get the chapter out soon (and come up with a schedule for writing them that works with school work).


	25. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, dears. Here you go. Any questions, or complaints regarding the tale so far?  
> Sorry for taking so long.

Ciel walked cautiously through the maze of halls to the Mackens' bedroom. He knocked on the door and jumped when it immediately swung open.

"Leviatha told us you were coming. Oh, you decided to wear this?" Alois questioned, plucking at the powder blue shirt.

"Yes," Ciel replied, brushing his friend's hand away, "Why?"

"I thought you would have worn one of the cute sets, the one for guests. I mean you're only coming to see us. You don't want to push this style too much, he'll become desensitized."

"Oh, damn. I forgot about those ones."

"Well, nevermind that, you'll remember for next time. Now... What did you think?"

"About what? The wardrobe? It was amazi-"

"Yes, yes, but what about the clothes? Hmm? Lady Shir's in particular. I thought it appealed very heavily to her tastes."

"Oh, I... I didn't really  **look** at them."

Alois's face fell, "What? Why not?"

"I sort of wanted to keep them all a surprise from myself until I needed to wear them."

"Oh, I see. So, since you are trying to keep their design a secret from yourself, I can assume you didn't come here to check on the progress of the rest of the outfits."

Ciel shook his head and the look in his eye prompted the blonde to lead his friend to the bed.

"So why  **did** you come?"

The blunette didn't say anything for a while. He just leaned back and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Alois sat patiently beside him, those electric blue eyes never once leaving the demon's face. They were still like this for a long time. So very long. Long enough for Luka to awaken.

"Oh! Ciel!" The small child shouted, in that drowsy way children speak when they've just awoken. He didn't really shout but you knew he would have if he'd been properly awake.

The blunette slowly dropped his head to look at the child. Luka's expression darkened in response to the emptiness in the demon's eyes.

"Oh... I get it..."

Alois glanced away from Ciel's face to stare at his brother. The dizzy dreamer had a pensive look on his face.

"You're broken, too."

Alois's eyes instantly returned to his friend's face, "What?"

Ciel only allowed himself to sink deeper into the bed, tears slowly falling down his face. Luka carefully untangled himself from his blanket and crawled to the silently crying demon's side. He wrapped his small arms around the elder boy's torso and Alois could only stare in quiet surprise.

Silence fell once more. Luka returned to the land of dreams. Alois found himself tracing the paths Ciel's tears made on his face, and was quite suddenly compelled with the urge to comfort. So he, too, hugged the young demon. And finally, the silence broke.

"I'm scared, Alois."

"Why?"

"My body is dying."

"What?"

"And not only that. But your soul is unstable. And we don't know when it will collapse."

"Ci-"

"And Luka... Alois, I think there's a reason no demon has ever made things like us before. Humans... they aren't meant to live here..."

"I know... I had thoughts like that when we first got our bodies... and then again when the blackouts first started happening."

"We go against what Hell is for; a torturous eternity for human souls. And here we are... trying to live happily."

"I feel like this isn't the way your story was meant to go."

Ciel sat up a little, carefully so as not to wake up Luka, "What do you mean?"

"I feel like... the path you were meant to take... diverged somewhere. Towards the beginning."

"Perhaps it was my pare-"

"No... after that... after Sebastian... and those idiotic servants you had... but before me... I've seen your life, both from your mind and from researching you. And somewhere... Somewhere... someone showed up that wasn't meant to be a part of your story."

The silent tears had stopped and Ciel looked wholly confused instead, "You lost me..."

Alois shrugged, "I don't even know what I'm saying most of the time."

The demon sighed and shook his head, "Well, what should we do now?"

"You know... I've really been meaning to teach you the responsibilities of a servant."

"Oh, yeah. We were supposed to do that, but instead we..."

"Ran around the upper floor of your home, testing out your clairvoyance."

"Oh, I've figured out some more things about it, actually."

"Like?"

"Well, it doesn't work while my eyes are blue. But I think that could change at some point. And I can switch between them at will. Well, I've got a trigger word but I'm gonna phase it out at some point."

"Cool. So, what does Malphas think?"

"Oh, I haven't shown him anything... except for a shield thing that I can project, but showing him was an accident."

"Isn't he training you? Shouldn't you te-"

"He doesn't need to know every little detail."

"Why don't you want to tell him?"

"I... I think the growth of my clairvoyance should be kept a secret. Please, Alois."

"What? Why? It's such a rare ability! Everyone should know about it."

"Alois... I think I'm about to become very vulnerable. I don't want to give any other demons reasons to become interested in me."

"Oh... oh... I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it right now. You're my instructor today. What are we doing first?"

The blonde frowned and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, "Hmm..." the boy clapped, "To the kitchen."

Luka woke up at the word "kitchen", "Food?"

His brother laughed, "Come on, Luka." The boys rose and left the room. Ciel had only been in a few of the rooms and as they all walked it really hit him how... obnoxious the maze-like building was.

"Why is this built like this? It's a bloody labyrinth!"

"Leviatha has a lot of enemies. It's to keep us from being attacked. An extra layer of defense."

"She has enough enemies to warrant making her home a giant maze?"

Alois only nodded. It was ominous, and made Ciel a little nervous. Had they been attacked before? A shiver ran down his spine, and he felt a little uneasy.

"Here we are!" The blonde suddenly announced, turning a corner and gesturing to a curtain. Ciel frowned and walked past him cautiously, moving the curtain aside.

The kitchen wasn't anything miraculous. There was an imposing heavy iron door near the back of the room. There was also a large wooden box that Alois called a refrigerator. It was apparently an American invention and Leviatha had stolen it from somewhere. An island surrounded by chairs sat in the middle of the room. There was a deep metal sink in the corner, and cupboards and counters lined the walls. The demon approached one of the pinkish counters and ran his fingers along the smooth surface.

"It's rose quartz!" Alois suddenly announced.

Ciel turned his back to the counter, "Real quartz?"

"Of course! If it wasn't real, the joke wouldn't work half as well."

"Joke?"

Luka giggled, "It takes away the angry."

The blunette stared for a moment, before remembering the bit of information that completed the joke, "Ah..."

"Mhm," Alois mumbled as he occupied himself with pulling pots, utensils, and ingredients out from the cupboards. Ciel watched wth mild interest, playing the game of guessing what was in the cupboards before Alois opened them. Nothing was all that difficult to guess at, until Alois pulled a massive leather bound book down from one of the upper cupboards. The blonde grinned at his companion's shock, "Lord Aroi's servant Scriba helps us with this. She's always adding to it." He dropped it on the counter and ran his fingers across a number of small tabs sticking out between pages before stopping on one and flipping the book open to that page. His eyes flickered across the pages until he found what he was looking for, "Here we are," he pointed to a passage and Ciel walked over to look at the page, "Rice, steamed. A really simple dish. I doubt you could really mess this up. Go ahead, I already took out everything you'll need. Just follow the recipe, and we'll go from there when you've finished. Until then, Luka and I will be over here.

Ciel observed the page with silent apprehension. He'd only cooked a few times with his father when he was younger. He hadn't even been able to peel potatoes back during the Circus investigation. But he could manage this.  _It's just rice_. He thought as he repeatedly reread the recipe. There were two other recipes on the page, one for a scorched rice snack and the other for scorched rice tea.  _This is simple; just boiling water and rice. It can't be that difficult._ He grinned smugly to himself and began to move around the kitchen.

He botched the first batch. He'd been thinking about how slow he was and had forgotten to put the lid on once the rice started to boil.

The second batch boiled over and made a massive mess. He wasn't measuring his ingredients out to the right proportions.

The third batch was burned. He'd let it sit on high heat for just a minute too long and the steam had burned all the grains in its path.

The fourth batch seemed not to be going too poorly, but was like a mashed rice pudding. He'd added water part way through trying to keep the rice closer to the lid cooking.

Finally, with the fifth batch, he managed to make servable rice. However, the rice on the bottom of the pan was too burnt, so he wasn't able to make the tea or snack. He groaned and dropped the pot into the sink.

"Why is this so hard? It's just water and rice!"

Alois grinned and stood beside his friend, "Preparing food isn't just about the components. It's about timing, a balance of ingredients, and being connected with what you are cooking. The best meals have love baked into them."

Ciel just stared at the blonde.

Luka clapped, drawing the pair's attention, "Food is art!"

The elder Macken nodded in agreement, "Food is an art form. You have to know your craft intimately in order to make something appealing. Like knowing what colors go well together on a canvas, you have to understand the flavors of a dish and how they intermingle. Like knowing which brushes make which strokes, you have to use the right tools to get the desired effect of your dish. Like mixing paints and pencils and charcoal, you have to understand how your ingredients will interact with each other in different situations. What happens when you add water? Heat? When you stir it? Freeze it? It's a process. Don't worry if everything doesn't start off perfect. Every artist was a student first."

The fledgling groaned and knocked his head against the countertop, "But this is just one simple, simple dish. Everything is written out for me, how am I still messing it up? I'm measuring it all perfectly, timing it perfectly, following the instructions perfectly! How can it be that difficult to follow a recipe? I'm doing everything right!"  _Also, you sound like Sebastian..._

"Well, let's try something else. How about porridge?"

The demon sighed, but nodded and began to flip through the cookbook for the recipe. He honestly didn't know why this was so difficult. He'd had no problem learning how to be a demon. Why was cooking so different?  _Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to get a hang of this, just like with running on water. I can do this._

After a few botched porridge dishes, Alois announced the next activity.

"You're definitely improving, Ciel, but I think it's time to take a break from preparing dishes," he gestured to the sink, "to wash them. It's a far more simple task than cooking, but necessary to learn nonetheless. So, make like an egg and get crackin'!"

Ciel scowled and walked over to the deep sink, "So what do I do?"

"It's extremely simple! Just fill the sink with soapy water, set all the dishes in it, then use a soapy rag to scrub off the filth. Then, in the other side of the sink, you'll rinse them off."

"That **is** fairly simple. Alright." The blunette clapped and began to work. It didn't take him long to realize that he enjoyed the activity. It was very simple and monotonous, which ordinarily would be a bad thing, but it allowed him to think about other things while working diligently. He decided to ask a question he'd been meaning to ask Leviatha but never really got around to it, "Alois?" The blonde looked over at him, "Do demons have any qualms about... age?"

"Not that I've seen. They do care about maturity, though, in that you have to have come into your powers. Usually. Ya know, I actually had a conversation with Lux about this not too long ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's been telling me about demon culture and such. I've asked him questions about a lot of things, and sometimes he just talks about stuff."

"So what did he have to say about this?"

"Well, he said that a demon will hardly ever mate with a fledgling, not so much because they're young, but because they're immature and weak. They've got to learn how to defend themselves before any demon will attempt to mate with them."

"Why is that?"

"Hell is very dangerous, and having a mate is also having someone who can and will fight with and for you. It's also important that the mates feel equal in some way, and are able to balance each other out; to cover their mate's weak spots."

"Well, why don't they care about age then?"

"Demons are immortal, for the most part. What's a few millennia in an eternity?"

"That... does make a lot of sense."

"Of course it does. Now I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Did you know that you blush when Malphas calls you Little One?"

Ciel just blinked owlishly at him.

"Yeah. I noticed it when I was at your place, and then last time you were here."

"What?"

"You didn't know? At all?"

"No... I didn't. That's... strange. And embarrassing. How can my body do something like that without my being aware of it?"

"Your eyes?"

"That's different. There's no sensation when that happens. But blushing is warm. It's blood rushing to my face... I should be able to feel that."

"Well, I guess you don't."

Ciel stared into the soapy water. It really was embarrassing, especially considering his situation, "Do you think Malphas has noticed?"

Alois's expression shifted to something mischievous.

The blunette began to panic, "Alois? He didn't notice, did he?"

The blonde smiled.

Ciel groaned, "Why did you have to tell me? I'm just going to blush more, now that I know! And that I know that he's noticed it!"

"Because. Now, when you're done with the dishes, I want to try a few other recipes and then we'll clean up after those. And then we can move on to... sewing I suppose."

The Ciel did improve with the next few dishes consisting of boiling vegetables and cooking different meats. They turned the best of Ciel's mistakes into a relatively good stew, and Luka ate anything that was an actual success. It was the most energetic Ciel had seen the younger Macken be. He was quick to form a theory.

"Alois... I think I have an idea a to why Luka gets so tired all the time."

"What?" 

"I think his new body consumes too much energy. It's just a cheap copy... and it was made by a demon... Perhaps the strain of staying in Hell contributes to the exhaustion as well."

"Why... what gave you that idea?"

The demon looked over to where the chocolate-eyed child was enjoying a boiled potato, "The food..."

The pair stared as the boy devoured the foods in front of him, "Maybe you're right."

"We won't know for certain until I get to the surface and ask Undertaker."

"If he has answers..."

"We won't know until I go. So..."

"Right. Let's wash these pots and put the stew away."

"Hey, Alois. I was wondering... Leviatha said materializing isn't her strong point. So where did you get all of the food?"

"Baroness Farah."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, or rather... not... Her servant Oron wants to meet with you at some point."

"Oh,  yeah. I'd forgotten about that. Well... I haven't actively been thinking about it. I don't think I can really forget things anymore."

 "What do they... What does Oron want with you?"

"I think... to help me with... my powers." He didn't want to mention anything more specific than that. He didn't want to say 'with mind reading'. That was one of the things he wanted to keep secret from everyone. Including Alois. He'd assumed Oron had some form of telepathy, as he'd been a sort of center point of communication between Shir and Farah. The thing he was most curious to know was how Oron knew about his mind reading.

"I wonder how they'll help. They aren't very talkative. In fact, they can't actually speak... I don't think they can even open their mouth..."

"..."

"Yup."

"Well, do you know anything else about... them?"

"Oh yeah, they're a very interesting demon. Generally, only manifestations have no gendered form. Though demons can switch back and forth, they can't be both or neither. But Oron is a different case because they never matured. So their... form never chose."

"Never matured? You mean Oron isn't a fledgling?"

"Nope. They've been Farah's servant for a few thousand years."

"Wonder why they didn't mature..."

"Maybe Undertaker knows."

"Alois..."

"I... I know. I know you're just trying to help. But I can't get my hopes up. If I do... everything will be swept out from underneath me. Like before."

 _Before?_ Ciel stared blankly at his friend, who was, in turn, staring rather dejectedly at the floor. _Could he mean... during his contract?_ "Hopes up?"

Before the blonde could reply, they heard a loud clang, and Ciel managed to catch the large metal bowl that he'd been using to hold the boiled potatoes as it soared through the air towards their heads. The pair stared at Luka. The child had fallen asleep in one of the chairs around the island and had sent bowl flying across the room by way of some cartoonish physics.

"With Claude. With Hannah. And now with this. Our new bodies and a life with Leviatha. It's like the ground is slipping away."

"Why don't, well you probably can't... but Luka, why don't you have Leviatha make Luka a better body? Or whoever made them before. One that fits him better; one that doesn't use so much energy. I know it took her a while the first time, but she could just hold him insi-"

"No."

Ciel frowned. Alois was so moody all of a sudden. It was like they were back in the hallway, "Wh-"

"I'm not losing him again."

"You wouldn't... he wouldn't be lost. And I'm sure she could hold you too, if you really missed him that much."

"No..."

"Why not? I think it might be a good way to keep you both sa-"

"I can't do that again."

"What?"

"And I won't let Luka go through that again."

"Go through?"

The human sighed and walked over to his dozing brother, "I would never tell Leviatha this, but there's a reason why selling your soul is worse than going to Hell. Why being... eaten is the price you pay for your deepest desires being granted. And why it's the heaviest price you can ever pay."

"What..."

"I guess you should know. It would have been your fate if not for me. And as a demon, I guess it'll be good to know what happens when you eat a soul.

"I'm not quite sure as to what demons are. I know they don't have souls inside of them, and that they aren't their souls freely moving around... So... they're sort of like a void. But it doesn't need to be filled... They just choose to fill it. It gives them more power or strength or something... I don't really know. But I know that they're like a void on the inside.

"And when you enter that void... It traps you. It sucks away all that you are. And unless they let you hold on, you lose all of yourself. You just exist... barely, from inside of that void. You can't go anywhere because there's nowhere for you to go and there's no... you to go anywhere. You're just trapped and scared forever."

Ciel was horrified. So that was what he'd signed himself up for? "B-but Leviatha... she let you 'hold on', right?"

"Yes... But I think that's worse."

"What? How could it be?"

"Because you still lose yourself."

"But you said th-"

"I know what I said. What you hold on to isn't yourself. You don't get to keep your memories inside of you. They still leech out into that void. But they don't just disappear. The demon has them. And it's their memories then. And holding onto that is like gripping a stolen purse as the thief rides off on the horse. You get tired and want to let go, to just melt into the void and become a point of frightened nothingness. Sometimes they let you. You can't come back after that. Well, you probably can't... I'm not sure. We didn't dare try. She wouldn't even think to let us. She held us together, surrounded us in our own memories. It got easier when she was the one keep us together, it was easier to talk to her and not worry about the void drawing us in... but when she let go, it was all up to us."

"Is that... that's really what happens?"

"I don't know what it's like for the demon. But that's what it's like for the soul. And I won't ever let Luka go through that again."

It was a heavy silence that followed. Ciel could only think about how horrible it must have been for the two brothers and was suddenly grateful for his own fate. He'd been saved from such a terrifying existence. But the information only further fueled his desire to save them. They'd suffered so much. Their lives could not end like this. They deserved a happier ending. And he would deliver it to them.

Alois interrupted the blunette's valiant thoughts, "Well, I was going to work on sewing next... but that's a task that's too quiet. I know we're supposed to be working on your human skills, but some demon training couldn't hurt. Plus, it could be an important skill to have when you go to the surface."

"What's your idea?"

"Hide and Seek."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Really? That childish game?"

"Well, I was really thinking of something less like run, hide, and look around and more like... hunt the humans down? Hunt and Flee rather than Hide and Seek."

"That actually isn't too bad of an idea."

"Especially here. You said it yourself: the house is a labyrinth. It's perfect."

"You're pretty clever, Alois."

"I know. Now, you've got to give me five minutes to hide, since we're trying to use as much of this maze as we can."

"How is this going to work? I mean, this maze was built to confuse demons who are after you lot. They all have better senses than I do."

"That's to buy us time. If we're in danger, Leviatha can tell, so she has to get to us before whatever is attacking us does. This is so you can sniff me out."

"Hold on, how can she tell when you're in danger? I thought that was only during a contract."

"Well, she... owns our souls now. It's sort of like we're eternally under contract. She can tell when her property is being threatened."

"Really?"

"Yup. Now, back to Hunt and Flee. I've got two rules."

"Oh?"

"You have to use the main halls, you won't be able to get to me otherwise."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'll be using secret passages. The labyrinth is magickal, and only Luka and I can enter them."

"Why didn't you tell me that when we first talked about the secret passages?"

"We've talked about them before?"

"Ye- You've already forgotten? Well, you are human. When I first came here. It was a number of days ago. I asked why we couldn't use the passages to get to your room quicker. You said that it was you and Luka's secret. You should have just said that I physically can't use them."

Alois's eyes looked a bit glazed.

"Alois?"

He blinked slowly, sneezed, and shook his head, "Well, I'm not really known for having a good memory... I probably forgot about that. And it's true that they're me and Luka's secret. Speaking of Luka, I'm gonna put him to bed before we start. Just so that I know where he is and he isn't confused when he wakes up."

"I'll do it. I remember how to get there from here. Then you can have more time hiding while I put him to sleep."

"Alright. Oh wait, I didn't mention the second handicap!"

"Handicap? I thought they were rules."

"Same thing. Anyway, you have to stay in Blue Eyes mode."

"What? My senses aren't as sharp in this form." 

"Have you tried getting them to be? You've gotta be an all around demon, Ciel. And to do that, you gotta practice. Besides, you were able to run and junk with blue eyes."

"But-"

"No 'but's! We're doin' it this way! I'm your teacher for the day! You said so yourself. So what I say goes."

"Ugh..."  _Things had changed now. This form was very difficult._

"Stop whining," He scolded, but his grin lessened his words when he saw Ciel's eyes shift, "I'm off to hide. Please be careful with Luka."

"I will." 

Alois stepped through the curtain and Ciel tried to train his ear to track the blonde's steps. This was going to be very difficult. He looked over at the sleeping human and lifted him into his arms. Their heights were a little too close to make carrying him particularly easy and his more human strength didn't help. But he managed to carry the boy on his hip. It was a process to slowly walk back to the bedroom, and he was sure he'd given Alois more than five minutes to hide. But he finally reached the room and was able to lay Luka down. He sighed in relief and turned to leave, but a lazy tug on his arm turned him back. He stared into Luka's low-lidded eyes.

"You can save Jim."

"I hope so. Leviatha, Malphas, and I-"

"You can save him. I'm going to die."

"What? No, Luka, you aren't going to die. We're gonna fix you both."

The child shook his head slowly, "No. I'm going to die," the boy rolled onto his back and stared blankly at the ceiling, "He told me I am, so it's gonna happen."

"Who? Alois? He's just sca-" Luka was shaking his head again.

"He told me."

"Who? Luka, who else knows about what's wrong with you two?"

"The one... the one that can 'look beyond'."

"So this is Hya's fault."

"It's no one's fault yet, Ciel." The child's voice was slurring together as he struggled to keep from dozing off, "But the one who looks beyond knows whose fault it will be." And with that, the little human fell back asleep. The fledgling stared as the small child's hand slowly dropped from his arm. He didn't know what to think. It was the most he'd ever heard Luka say it once, the most serious thing he'd ever said, bar realizing that there was something wrong with the demon earlier, and the most adult thing he'd ever heard the younger Macken say. Even when Hannah told their story or when Ciel had seen Alois's childhood. And it was the second time he'd heard of this 'one who looks beyond'. Hyacinthos had mentioned it before. He filed the thoughts away for later, actively this time, and returned to the task at hand: tracking Alois.

It was difficult. He'd had to return to the kitchen. He'd been able to follow Alois's scent up to where it blended into the wall, which he'd assumed meant the blonde had taken a secret passage. Then he'd had to guess at which direction the path went by the entry point. The only times he was sure he was on the right track was when areas of the main halls had Alois's scent, which meant that the passages didn't completely travel wherever the blonde wanted to go. Or that Alois was making it a little easier. Either way, it took Ciel a lot of guessing and mistakes and backtracking to find the blonde.

"Your scent disappears when you enter the passages. It make's it practically impossible to find you purely by tracking you. So much guess work!" Ciel complained as the pair made their way to the parlor.

"Oh well. Maybe you'll get a cool new power that will help you with that."

"Be serious Alois. I'm trying to get ready to go to the surface."

"I am being serious. I'm taking all of this very seriously. You don't know what sort of abilities these Shinigami have. It might be difficult to track Undertaker down. Especially if he learns that a demon's looking for him. Retired or not, shinigami still have a bad history with demons. At least, the ones in Europe do. Melinum said that Asian Shinigami are a lot more at ease with demons."

"Well, you do have a point. And it did get easier to sniff you out, despite being in 'Blue Eyes mode'."

"See? I don't make too bad of a teacher."

"That's good to hear," Malphas stated as the pair stepped into the front room. His eyes fell on his charge, "Did you get a lot done today?"

"I learned how to make stew. And finally got good at peeling potatoes."

"Can he come back some time for more training? I've still got to teach sewing, cutting hair, washing clothes, cleaning different surfaces, and well a few other simple cleaning things. And more cooking lessons."

"Of course he can," Malphas said with a nod, "He has to prepare himself for the surface after all. Now come along, Little One. We are going back."

Ciel blushed and nodded to avoid having to make eye contact, before following his mentor. He silently cursed Alois for bringing his reaction to his attention, but a thought interrupted him as he did so.  _Why did I need Malphas's permission to return here to train? Why did Alois ask him... and not me?_ He'd have to bother Alois about next time. For now, his main concern was sleep. His body was actually tired for the first time since his change. It was worrisome but he was too drowsy to let it occupy his thoughts. He was practically unconscious by the time he opened his door and fast asleep before his body touched the feathers of his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I actual love what I'm writing. Ugh, that moment with Luka... It's so painful but there's something beautiful about it... I hardly ever write listening to music, and it can really help...  
> Out of all the things I've researched for this story, plumbing was not one of them. I should have... but it's a little late now. Oh well. Also word usage... didn't do enough period research of word usage. But I don't care enough to do it now...


	26. -Talk-

Okay, little ones. It's time for some real talk...

Anyone have any cutesy couple ideas? Corny dates, jokes, locations? Relationship building moments? Reasons for fights, small and big? Things more specific to gay couples? Resources for research on these topics (articles, other fanfics, etc)? Songs to listen to when writing about such moments? I want to have all my materials ready because, as you can see, Ciel and Seba- ehem, Malphas have finally realized their feelings for each other. We're a ways off from the fun, fluff chapters, but I've got to be prepared now.

Also, we're coming up on some milestones! At the moment I'm writing this, we have **381 kudos** , _three hundred and eighty-one fledglings_ like this story enough to declare to the world by clicking that little button. **55** of you precious darlings want to keep the story close at hand so you've **bookmark** ed it. There are **129** **comments** : a great many conversations, appraisals, criticisms (surprisingly little of that and absolutely no hate), and many demands for more. **Seven Thousand Two Hundred and Fifty-Seven hits**. 

And that's only on Ao3. So many people enjoying this thing I created for someone who... someone I'm not sure even cares about this project anymore. But for months... I've been making this for you. Those 381 fledglings who love this work, the 55 who keep it close, the many many words we've shared about it, and the 7257 times people have looked at this expansive work of mine.

We are at a word count of over 70,000. Some of those words  _are_ updates like this one, but even ignoring those chapters... This story has surpassed the bare minimum word count for being a novel. The National Writing Month website encourages you to write 50,000 words in over the course of November... 50, 000 words for a novel. We've surpassed that already and we're not even close to finishing. Thank you for sticking around, darlings.


	27. White

It was a relief to feel feathers again, the fledgling thought as he awoke. For some reason, it felt like months since he'd gotten to rest in his nest. Perhaps the human body was really getting to be too much. He'd have to work fast. He crawled to his door, standing was a chore, and called out to his mentor.

"What do you need, Little One?"

"I've got to visit Lady Farah."

"Why?"

"Oron wants to meet with me."

"Why?"

"Why do you expect me to know? They can't talk."

"Well," Ciel's door suddenly creaked open and the young demon struggled to get into a sitting position before Malphas saw him and ended up kneeling. He doubted seeing him sprawled out on his stomach would make the elder more likely to the fledgling go, "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"If you are sure."

"I am."

Malphas stared at his charge, unease washing over him at the prospect of letting the child out on his own. Limbo was one thing, the Second was another, but everything beyond that was a wholly different situation entirely. There were creatures... and demons that could and would want to hurt him. Perhaps it would be best if h-

"And don't pull a Sebastian where you secretly follow me."

"You were aware of that?"

"Of course I was aware of that, that's why I so easily agreed to be kidnapped and such. There wasn't much to the danger. You weren't too far behind."

"Ehem, yes well, I am the master this time around. You don't give the orders."

Ciel frowned. That was true. But he couldn't have Malphas following him. He'd find out about the telepathy. It was finally his first chance to test and see if he was having any effect on the duke. He leaned his head back slightly to look at Malphas through his lashes, let his legs slide out from under him outward so he was still kneeling but sort of sitting on his thighs, and pouted ever so slightly, "Please."

Malhas blinked. He'd watched Ciel pull all the stops, but somehow, despite knowing every trick he was trying to pull, the look worked. He was stunned for a moment, "Y-yes... alright..." What had the brat just done to him?

The fledgling grinned, "Thank you. I've got to get ready now." and he quickly shut the door in Malphas's face. He sighed and dragged himself to his feet. He wasn't quite sure what he would wear. He had no idea what Oron might like so he couldn't pick something out for that. He sighed. If only Alois was with him. The blonde had a knack for fashion, an actual interest in it. Plus he would be able to calculate what would really bother Malphas. Ciel... had no such interest. Fabrics and patterns and cuts always were a bore to him. That's why Sebastian had been in charge of picking out his clothes and before him, Tanaka and Elizabeth had dressed him. Now he had Alois, but not at his beck and call like a butler... So he was going to have to figure something out. He'd done well the previous day, but had also forgotten about "the plan". He just... needed to think about it analytically.

He was going to see Oron. Although it was true that Farah would most likely be there, he doubted he'd need to work to impress her a second time. He  **could** attempt to return to her color scheme, but it didn't really feel right to constantly turn to that palette when he was unsure of what went with what. Oron... what were they like? In all honesty, they seemed like a blank canvas. When Ciel tried to connect the demon with images... all he could think of was... "White. I'll just wear something white. I've actually never worn a completely white outfit before... and it seems really fitting." He opened the wardrobe and ran his hand through the clothes. Should he put on the guest clothes? He was going to go so Oron... a servant. But he would be at Farah's. He sighed and glared into the wardrobe, hoping for someone to come help him.

There was a knock at his door. He frowned, "Malphas?" No reply. His frowned deepened into a scowl and he walked over to the door, "I'm trying to focus, so if you would kindly step o-" It wasn't Malphas, "O-Oron?"

"You were unaware that they were coming to get you?" Malphas stood on the stairs, watching Oron with a stern look on his face.

"I was unaware that they even knew I was coming today."

The child stared with an empty expression for a moment before their eyes fell to Ciel's right hand. The fledgling lifted it and stared at it.

"What? Is there dirt or something on my hand?"

The demon looked up and slowly shook their head. They gestured for the blunette to come closer, which he did with much hesitation. Oron took his hand and placed something into it.

 _Kitten, can you hear me?_ The voice Ciel suddenly heard in his head sounded old. He couldn't really detect anything particularly masculine or feminine. Was it Oron's?

_Yes, this is how I communicate. Unlike you, my telepathy is highly limited. My Lady and dear Cerberus are the only creatures who can hear me without aid. You must hold onto that stone in your hand. Now, I would suggest putting on the outfit for guests. He has not yet picked up on your patterns of dress. You must be more rigid with your choice of clothing so that he might begin to pick up your pattern and grow more jealous than he already is._

Ciel gawked at the demon, "How do you-"

_Eldest Son. He is a well of information._

"But how do you know about his jealousy?"

_Raven's current thoughts. He did manage to quickly pick up on how we're communicating. The stone I gave you amplifies your perception of my outputted telepathy._

"How strange. Well, I suppose I should get dressed so we can leave."

_Indeed. I shall remain in the room. The fact that he is not permitted will serve to irritate him further._

Ciel glanced at Malphas, who was still defensively standing at the top of the stairs. The fledgling had to hide his grin as he shut his bedroom door.

_You know, they used to call me Oron the White. Your color choice is surprisingly fitting in that respect._

"Huh. I only decided on white because of how little I can pick up from you. You're like a blank canvas."

_That is a... surprisingly accurate analogy. Though I should not be surprised. I've already witnessed your general intelligence._

Ciel grinned and glanced in the mirror. He looked... nice. The main pieces of the outfit were white, of course, but he'd chosen blue as the accent. He wore a few wooden bracelets on one arm that were in a variety darker blues, and the white boots had blue threads in them. It was satisfying to look at, and the fledgling was proud at his ability to competently pick out an aesthetically pleasing outfit.

_You'll want to bring the robe you wore on your first visit. The rain does not let up, and though it won't leave much of a mark, it is revolting to feel on your skin._

"Got it," Ciel grabbed the cloak and the apple brooch, "Ah... I don't really have a place to put the stone."

_Have you no pockets?_

"No, strangely. I think there are little pouches with the accessories, though. I could probably wear one around my neck." He was right. Cloth pouches with soft fabric ties in an assortment of colors sat buried with the other accessories, "Oh, the bustles are here as well."

_Perhaps you could wear one on your next visit to my great Lady. Now, you are aware that you don't really need to speak your replies, correct?_

Ciel scratched his head after tying the pouch now containing the Oron Mind Stone, as Ciel had decided to call it, around his neck, "I'd forgotten about that, actually."

_What a ridiculous fledgling you are. I suppose it is in your nature to put such things out of your mind. Humans do not have the ability to think very many things at once._

 The boy rolled his eyes and wrapped himself in the cloak,  _Well, I'm quite ready to leave._

_Indeed. You might like to lean on me in a friendly matter as we walk out._

_Will that bother him?_

_Immensely._

The pair grinned at each other and strolled out of the room looking like the best of friends. Malphas narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, but Ciel noticed and couldn't help but grin wider, "We're off, Malphas."

"When will you return?"

The two telepaths glanced at each other, "I'm not sure. But it will be five hours at least..."

_You estimate that as your minimum? You really believe you can learn what I have to teach you that quickly?_

_I've surpassed his expectations with how quickly I learn. I don't doubt I'll surpass yours._

_Hmph._

"Well, in that case," the duke murmured, "I will take this time to run a little errand..."

Ciel stared at Malphas curiously but the elder waved him out of the door, "Go on. Go do whatever it is you intend to do. I will be here when you return, should you need me."

"Goodbye, then." The fledging said with a shrug, taking Oron's hand and strolling out of the house. He stopped at the crossing, "So, how are we going to get there?"

_We will walk._

"What?"

_What else were you expecting? I do not have the gift of shadowstep like Master Raven. If we run it should not take all that long._

"But you see, Oron, that's where we have a problem."

_A problem? I do not un-_

Ciel didn't dare to admit it aloud,  _I cannot run._

_Did you not say you had exceeded Raven's expectations?_

_Yes, well... I've come across a problem since then. So I can't really draw on my demonic abilities._

_Well, you must if you wish to train. You will need to use your power in this training._

_It isn't that simple. There are consequences._

_Come now, Kitten. You are a strong demon. Force yourself past the obstacles._

Ciel just stared at Oron. It really wasn't that simple. He couldn't just force it away. Or could he?  _Red._ He felt his body shift. He was suddenly heavy, too heavy to move and a vicious rage began to rise in his chest.

Oron stepped back,  _I do not understand. Why did your aura suddenly increase and decrease?_

_Because of the nature of what I am this body has... restrictions. My power does not like those restrictions. It's fighting furiously against it. I'm in a great deal of pain at the moment._

_Well, it was not always like this, correct?_

_No, this is new._

_Then attempt to... push through. Put up a mental barrier to the pain._

_I don't see what-_

_Do as I say, Kitten._

_Alright, alright. Quite the bossy little mute._

It was Oron's turn to roll their eyes while Ciel closed them.

He wanted to try to access Blue's barrier. As he reached inward, attempting to find anything from Blue's side, but it was as though all of his blue abilities were simply gone. All he could find was the burning rage that was sitting in his stomach. It was so strange to see it in his mind's eye, this ball of fire that sat in the pit of his stomach and was only growing. It was as if he could see it slowly burning away his human body. So what would happen if he used that? All he could think to do was imagine pulling part of the fire up towards his mind. It looked as if it coated the walls. There was a blanket of this fiery rage on the "floor" of his mind and by the time he'd opened his eyes he could feel the difference it made. He was, not surprisingly, suddenly furious. But he wasn't heavy any longer. The fledgling grinned at Oron.

"Maybe it was that simple."

_Good. Now, let's proceed. Has Master Raven given you a tour of the area yet?_

_No._

_Then I shall._

The pair began to run through the town. Ciel grins at the fountain where he'd met Lux and Melinum. Oron noticed.

_Ah, the China fountain. It is lovely, isn't it? It's glorious. Great for a seat. Human bones have a lovely feel and add a very ethereal air to the town center. The pig's blood certainly helps._

Ciel's frown dropped, but he was a bit irritated that he was surprised. It reminded him of the Noah's Arc Circus, and the secret he and Sebastian had discovered. It was heartbreaking to think of the fate of those children. And he did not regret having his butler burn the place to the ground. 

 _Does that idea upset you?_ Oron asked curiously.

_Not really. It merely reminds me of a distressing situation._

_Really? Tell me about it._

_Well, wait._ Ciel frowned,  _I was just thinking about it._

_My abilities are very limited if you recall._

_Then how did you know what would bother Malphas?_

_I've been alive for a very, very long time. I have also know Raven for a quite a while. When I first walked into your home, his thoughts made it obvious to me how possessive he is. It was simply a matter of already knowing how to push his buttons._

_Really? Has he been possessive over another demon before?_

_He always was, back when he had his small harem. He is a possessive demon. Partially due to his high position. In Hell, your possessions can easily be stolen from you if you are not careful._

_So he views me as a possession._

_I would assume as much from what I heard back at your home and his past patterns of behaviour._

Ciel's frown deepened. Oron observed his expression silently.

It was too quiet, the fledgling decided, "Why could you hear him?"

_I was the subject of his thoughts._

"Oh, I see." It was similar to what he'd assumed to be the function of his Blue telepathy.

The ran in silence for a while. They eventual left the town behind. Ciel stopped when he saw a figure looming in the distance. Oron turned and stopped when he saw the fledgling's hesitation.

_Do not be frightened. It is only Minos._

"King Minos?"

_Yes, the Greek king. This is his punishment, his eternal job. He is the judge here. We have entered the zone of punishment for the Second._

They approached the area where the tall creature stood, toiling away. Screams echoed from his post.

 _Minos is a judge here, right?_ Ciel questioned as they drew closer, attempting to wrack his brain for information from his history lessons. And his readings.

_Correct. He decides where the rest of the souls are damned to._

_But why him?_

_He was the son of something powerful, so High Prince gave him the option of being a judge rather than drop him into a traditional position of eternal suffering. The position needed to be filled one way or another._

_Oh._ They had reached the beast. Oh indeed. From what Ciel could recall of his studies during his previous life, Minos was part human and part god. He looked very different from how he'd been depicted during his life. He was terribly tall, which the fledgling attested to the "god" part of him. He wore a king's robe and crown, but they had become part of his body, and the robe seemed to have serpentine tails. Ciel could recall seeing paintings of Minos with snakes wrapped around him. He was curious as to why his appearance had taken on such a monstrous form. Perhaps Hell had corrupted the human half of his being, leaving a revolting beast in its place. Well, he certainly couldn't compare to Cerberus.

 _Come, Kitten. Let us leave Minos to his work._ And they were off again. It was a bit difficult for Ciel to find his sense of direction, and he'd never really had one to begin with, but he could feel a change. Town after town, he picked up on the small, small shift. Ever so slightly, and very slowly, they were moving downwards and... in a spiral? It was hard to tell. It looked and felt as if they were going straight. As they passed another town, he found Oron interrupting his musings once more,  _Look._ The demon pointed in a direction. Ciel's eyes followed the pale hand and saw a large estate, with a foreign looking architecture. He couldn't be certain, but he thought it looked German.

_Who does that belong to?_

_Lady Shir?_

_Does she have a home here like Malphas does?_

_No. That is the home of the Welk._

_Velk?_

_Her harem, they are mostly European, mainly German, demons._

Ciel tilted his head,  _I don't know much German. What does their title mean?_

_The Wilted._

They drew closer to the building and a familiar scent burned the fledgling's nose. He scowled and was about to push himself to run faster, but another familiar scent caught his attention.  _The strangers._

The rage that was sitting patiently within him boiled up and overflowed and the boy found himself running towards the estate. 

 _Kitten!_ Oron's voice was sudden and loud in his head, enough to snap him out of his rage.

"Oh, sorry, Oron. It's pretty easy for instinct to take over when I'm like this. I got distracted by a smell."

_You **are** still a fledgling. I am not surprised. Regardless, we are nearly to the edge of the Second. You will need to be focused. Even for us, the winds will be strong._

Ciel nodded. The winds of the Second were one of the few things he'd remembered of his first reading of that infernal poem during his human life. The other was the fact of the icy tundra of the ninth and description of Lucifer's terrifying form. His own imagination had visualized a creature that terrified him far more than the cult ever had. He'd never admitted it to Sebastian, but he could at least admit it to himself. He suddenly interrupted his own thoughts with a question he'd forgotten to ask.

_How are you used as a means of communication if your telepathy is so limited? Does Lady Shir have a stone?_

_She has a form of this stone, as do all of the greater devils. They are similar to the one I gave you, however, they do not hear my thoughts. They do manage to breach my mind, but only enough for me to pass on the words of others. Humans have a device now that acts in a similar way... A telephone, I believe._

_I see._

_Ah, the winds are directly before us, so prepare yourself._

Ciel frowned. He could not see or hear anything strange, nothing that would announce the presence of wind. But then they stepped past a hill, and Ciel could see a steep drop and a wall of tempest winds before them. It was, strangely, still silent.

_Hold tightly to your belongings and do not let the winds lift you. It would take ages to get you back down. There is nothing to hold your ground on in the air._

The fledgling nodded and followed after Oron as the demon jumped headfirst into the winds, dropping like a stone to the bottom of the cliff. When Ciel hit the ground, he heard a crack looked around him. Nothing in the area seemed damaged. He glanced at Oron and saw that the demon was getting into a position to sprint. The blunette attempted to follow suit but the winds slammed him into the wall of rock behind him. It took him a moment to catch his breath, but the rough treatment didn't hurt at all. The sound of the wind was nearly deafening now, but he still heard another crack and assumed it was the rock face. He frowned and began to think hard about how he was supposed to move. If he stood up he'd just be knocked down.

"Then don't stand!" The words were lost to the wind, along with the comfort that the boy found in speaking his thoughts aloud. Shaking his head, whilst simultaneously worrying that the wind would snap his neck, the boy dropped onto all fours. It was during this movement that he felt something warm on his chin. He rubbed his face with his hand and glanced down. Blood. Of course it was blood. Probably from being thrown against the wall so hard. Well, it didn't really matter. It would stop eventually. He just hoped it didn't get onto his white clothes. He wiped his hand on the ground and dug his fingers into the dirt. Or rather, what he thought was dirt and quickly realized was actually stone. He growled against the resistance. It was only rock. That was nothing to him. He felt a rippling of power in his arms and legs. He grinned and dug his hands into the ground. There was no more resistance. Howling with childish laughter he crawled along the ground as quickly as he could manage. His whoops of glee were lost to the wind, but that didn't stop him from shouting. The pleasure of having such strength was too strong to be dowsed by his voicelessness. 

And all of a sudden he was moving faster, and he could hear more than just wind as thunder and rain came to join in the noise making. Lighting crashed ahead of him. The ground began to change, from hard stone to something slightly softer and covered in a grayish mud. It did not take the fledgling long to realize that he was no longer quite completely in the Second, and he stood and began walking. At last, the winds died down and the rain became sleet and the ground became the disgusting mush he could use to recognize the Third. 

_Ah, I see you have made it past the winds. But not without a little damage._

Ciel checked his clothes for blood, grinned at finding they were clean, and wiped the blood still flowing from his mouth, and nose he discovered,  _They slammed me into the cliff. But this is the only damage from it. I'm perfectly fine, it's just a bit of blood. Didn't even hurt._

_If you are certain you are fine._

The boy nodded and adjusted his cloak to protect his clothes from the rain and the blood. They began to run, and Ciel took in his surroundings. He hadn't encountered any souls in the windstorm, but now he saw that what he'd previously believed to be corpses were, in fact, the souls of the damned. These were the residents of the glutton's circle while not in Cerberus's stomach. Their bodies were twisted in obvious suffering from the attacks from Cerberus's teeth and claws, their faces bore expressions of anguish, and they all sat on their knees in the muck, unaware of their surroundings, reaching blindly out to their sides. They had an almost tantalizing smell, but the scent was horribly tainted by the smell of, what Ciel assumed to be, Cerberus's wastes. Ciel kicked them as hard as possible whenever they got too close. There was something horribly unsettling in their blind groping, and the fledgling didn't want any of the disgusting creatures to touch him. His actions did not stop when they began to move through towns.

They passed by many towns as they traveled through the Second, but Oron did not bother to trek around the homesteads in the Third. And it was here that Ciel got his first look at what other demons looked like. None dared to approach when they caught sight of Oron, but Ciel caught sight of them regardless. They were a diverse population, with all manner of creatures roaming the streets. Some were humanoid, with those that were having bat-like wings, or extra limbs, or missing features, or strange colorations. Others, in fact the majority of them, were animalistic. Of those in their familiar forms, a few were simply their familiars, with the occasional odd size or coloration or an extra mouth. But the rest had similarly grotesque forms to Cerberus and the Baroness herself. It made the fledgling wonder if the preferred shape of the master of the circle was reflected in his or her people.

_Ah, we are finally near my lady's cast- oh dear._

_What?_

_Cerberus._

The moment his name was thought, the hound came bounding over a hill. Upon seeing Oron, his speed tripled. But the instant he saw Ciel, he froze. The boy sighed as the hound began to approach far more cautiously, occasionally sniffing in the fledgling's direction.

"Look, Cerberus. I'm not going to kick you again."

 _That... that isn't the issue._ Ciel glanced over at Oron who was, in turn, staring at Cerberus with the most perplexed look on their face.

_Then what's wrong?_

_I don't know. He won't tell me._

The fledgling arched a brow at the deformed hound, "If you're worried about Oron, don't be. I-"

The beast growled.

It stared at the boy like its sound had a purpose, "What does that mean?"

It simply growled again in response. And with that, the beast abruptly left. The telepaths shared a look of utter confusion before Oron shook their head.

_Let us not dwell on this. I will get the full of the truth out of him at some later date. Let us proceed._

Finally, they arrived at the castle. 

_Give me your coat and follow me to my study. We shall begin your passive perception of thought._

_Why should I train in a passive ability?_

_To get more adept at hearing. It will improve your ability to sense mental obstructions and listen to thoughts as they occur._

_Couldn't we try this at another time?_

_Is there something else you wish to focus on?_

_Invading the mind._

Oron blinked owlishly,  _Is this an ability you already possess?_

_Partially._

_What do you mean?_

_I don't know how to access it. It's happened once, by accident. I was interrogating someone and suddenly found myself looking for what I needed when they didn't comply._

_So it is a latent ability. Then I suppose I can attempt to assist you in developing it. But I warn you, my abilities in this field are only the most basic._

_Just show me where to start._

_I suppose I must use you to show you. Though what I can learn is limited, I can search through your mind without leaving a trace unless you're looking for me. Look into my eyes and tell me when you can sense my presence in your mind._

The boy frowned but complied. It didn't take but a moment for him to feel the presence of someone who didn't belong. It was light, but there. Then, strangely, his thoughts began to shift. From someone who didn't belong, to intruders, to strangers, to the scent of the strangers from earlier on their trip, to checking for their scents on his walk with Alois, and finally to the first incident with the strangers. It felt like a natural path for his thoughts to take, but he could tell it was due to Oron's invasion. And after the reveal of the original incident, Oron's presence was gone from his mind.

_Do you see what I mean by my ability being limited?_

_Well, how does it work for you?_

_I can only read what you are thinking in the moment, so to get information, I must pull up related thoughts until I can get to the one I want. Because of demons' ability to think many things at once, they hardly ever notice I'm there, they simply assume part of their mind is trailing off. To me, I see options branching off of their current thought, and I must choose the correct one to reach the information I'm searching for. I must be careful of jumping, which is when I choose a thought that is too out of place, because it can alert a demon to my presence._

_Do you have to stare into their eyes?_

_No. It's simply a good way to focus in this situation._

_Should I try now?_

_I suppose that is why I've brought you here. Try to look into my mind. Follow the path that feels most natural to you._

Ciel nodded and once again stared into Oron's eyes. It felt a little strange until his vision darkened. He closed his eyes and was suddenly surrounded by images. It was disconcerting but familiar. They weren't thoughts. No, he couldn't see exactly what someone was thinking. But he could see memories. He saw Oron's recollection of the most recent incident with Cerberus. 

_Ah, we are finally near my lady's cast-_

**_Oron!_ **

_Oh dear._

_**The demonling has returned.** _

_Yes. I am training him._

**_This is_ _bad._ **

_Why?_

**_Bad..._ **

_If you are worried abou-_

**_Bad for him._ **

Ciel frowned. What did that mean? He ignored the parts he'd heard until he got to the growls.

 

_**Rot.** _

_"What does that mean?"_

_**Death.**_  

Ciel opened his eyes. What the hell did Cerberus mean by that? Could he... could he smell the rot of the human body? But there was no trace of the scent. It seemed as though he was fine. Perhaps the hound was upset that he'd been kicking his query. It would make sense that he'd have the scents of rot and death on him after that.

"Hey, Oron, what do you think Cerberus meant by 'rot' and 'death'?"

Ciel blinked and looked down when he realized Oron was strangely silent. He was used to the elder's immediate responses. It was only then that he realized something was wrong. His arms were bleeding. They were small cuts and his body was trying to heal, but Oron's grip on his arms did not allow it. Claws had grown out of the child-like demon's previously small, gentle hands. Their eyes were opened wide tears were slowly trickling down their face. 

"O-Oron?"

The demon seemed to snap out of their trance. They immediately let go of Ciel's arms,  _Oh, oh my. Forgive me, Kitten._

_What just happened?_

_I see we cannot use the exact methods I desired, but no matter. I have others you can practice on._

"Oron, tell me what happened." the fledgling demanded.

_Well, it seems... you are far stronger than I'd anticipated. There is no way you could ever search through a mind undetected. The feeling of your presence is far too strong. It was... it was painful. Not your power so much, but the way you used it. It was if you were ripping through every one of my defenses, even though I had them down so you would not have trouble._

"I'm sorry! I would never have asked to try on you if I knew it was dangerous."

_Not dangerous, merely... well not exactly painful either. It was as uncomfortable as one can get before it becomes pain. The strain of teetering on that edge is unbearable. I was simply not prepared. You were so... present. As though my head was a wardrobe and you were rifling through it._

Ciel was... mortified. Greatly intrigued but mortified nonetheless. To cause such distress to someone that was helping him.

_Well, regardless, I know what to expect now, so we will proceed to the dungeon._

"Dungeon?"

_Yes. Where your new test subjects are. And a place where you can practice in peace. I do not think we will focus on passive perception today. This is far more interesting._


	28. Gold

He stood perfectly still as the door closed and he watched the pair walk out. It was the perfect opportunity. He turned around immediately and walked to his room.

"Skiorus," The orb sitting on its pedestal in the corner of his room lit up, "Velorn. I am on my way to see you. I have... questions that I believe you two can answer."

"Malphas, you do not need to announce your presence. Just show up." 

"Yeah, Obsidian. You get so fired up about manners. Chill out."

The duke rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Velorn, you little cat-snake. Regardless, I will be by in a few moments."

"You're stepping? From?"

"My home, of course."

"Which one?"

"I said my home, Skiorus. Not my house."

"Mal..."

"Well, I wonder what the ever-wise raven could be asking us about, dear husband."

Malphas frowned at the orb as he neatened his clothes, "Dear husband?" He glanced around his room for a nice shadow to use, "I thought she stopped using that phrase millennia ago?"

She giggled, he sighed, "Dolor has been reading her folk tales again."

The raven stepped through the shadow cast by his wardrobe. He arched an eyebrow as he stepped into the main hall of the Greedy couple's villa through the shadow of a potted plant positioned on a short column against the wall. He turned around slowly to find the golden duo sitting on a loveseat by the wall.

"So, cousin... what do you have to ask of us?"

Malphas cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, clearly nervous, "Well, you see... I ha- ehem... um... there seems to be... What made you choose each other? And how did you go about it... what... what is it like... to find your mate? To be mated?"

Velorn snickered but Skiorus shushed her, " _That_ is what you are concerned about?"

"Yes."

Velorn flipped herself into an upside-down position, "Obsidian, why are you asking us now? You've never been interested in it before?"

"Well..."

Skiorus arched a brow in a very familiar way, "Could it be that you've found a partner, Malphas?"

"In a way."

Velorn dropped onto the floor and skittered over to him, "I heard from Peridot that you've got a... a thing. From the surface. Its why you're back early. We weren't expecting you for a few more years."

Skiorus stared at his wife for a moment, "Velorn, this is some information I would have been interested in knowing."

Malphas rolled his eyes, "Oh come now, cousin, I thought you were more sensible than to listen to the gossip Velorn brings back from Lady Venom."

"Well, it's fun to hear, regardless of its source. So... is it true?"

The duke sighed and finally let himself drop into an armchair, "Yes, I did bring someone back from the surface."

"Who?" Velorn asked, leaning over him from behind his chair.

"My last contract."

"Bwaha! I was right! Take that Honey Opal!"

"Velorn, please, let him speak."

"Oh, he leaves things off until you ask anyways."

"Dear..."

Malphas chuckled, "His name is Ciel. His being here is Leviatha's doing. I am surprised you are not fully aware of the situation, as her little humans tend to talk with every demon servant in the area, and those little devils talk to other servants and their masters."

"Well, you know Dolor. She only goes out when someone asks her to. She's not much for travel."

"Yes, I remember. Where is she, by the way? I'm used to hearing her tutting throughout the villa."

Skiorus shook his head, "Velorn sent her to the Third to listen for more gossip."

The males chuckled while the demoness shrugged, "You had yet to visit us, and I wanted to know more about this little beastie you'd acquired."

"He  _is_ quite the little beast. Though he has softened considerably since coming to Hell. Surprisingly, becoming a demon changed nothing."

The marquess sat up a little taller, "Wait... When you say his being here is Leviatha's doing..."

"Her power is tremendous. She, Arachne, and I had quite an interesting interaction leading to the spider's death over two souls, Alois's and Ciel's. Alois condemned me to what Ciel and I had believed was an eternity of servitude by requesting that Ciel, who was my master at the time, be made into a demon. She managed to do so, but we've recently come out of the contract by way of the loophole. I h-" Malphas suddenly cut himself off as a feeling of peace enveloped the group.

"¡Señor y Señora, he regresado! He encontrado chismes interesantes de Señor Malphas!" An elder demoness stepped into the room, "Ah, Señor Malphas, es bueno verte. ¿Has oído los rumores acerca de ti?"

"Si, los he oído." Malphas sighed. Dolor loved rumors too much.

"Ah, Dolor, Malphas is telling us the truth behind the rumors, come listen!"

"Escuché la verdad en el Tercero. Tenga un buen día, voy a limpiar el dormitorio principal."

"Oh... well, have fun cleaning, then. Can you reorder my pile while you're in there?"

"When is she going to look for her next contract?" the raven asked as he watched the old woman shuffle back out of the room.

"Soon. She's been hearing a few people call out in South America. She's going to wait a year or so... She feels a war is about to start there. You know how she gets. She revels in the misery that comes with war." Velorn said, shrugging.

"Well, I hope she has fun with that."

Skiorus chuckled, "Well, now that that's out of the way, will you continue?"

"Ah yes. I had a plan at the time to use him. Since I could not get payment in the form of his soul, I would take something else. The plan is very simple, and there is a good chance that I could begin it at any time and he would be willing. However..."

Velorn snickered, "One of Obsidian's famous trail-offs."

"Velorn, my darling, I will dematerialize your pile if you continue," the marquess turned to Malphas, "Forgive her. You know how she gets when she drinks."

The marchioness whined, "Not my pile. Snowflake, you wouldn't."

"I would. Now, please let Malphas continue."

She sighed, "But it's so boring. He's just talking, yap yap yap. Why won't he do anything exciting?"

"Like melt your gold?" He murmured darkly. The oil lamps in the room dimmed with his tone.

"That's not exciting, Obsidian. I do that all the time."

"Velorn, you need to refrain from drinking."

"What? I'm hardly any different."

"While that is true, you are still more annoying than usual."

"Snowflake, Obsidian's being mean to me."

Skiorus sighed, "Dolor."

Velorn suddenly dropped to the floor. Dolor hobbled through the door and lifted her up and dragged her out.

"Why do you spoil her so much?"

"Well, she's my mate. Her happiness brings me joy."

"And irritation."

"Yes, but that lasts only a moment. And regardless of how irritating she gets, she is still my better half."

"Hmph."

"So, finish your story, cousin."

"Ehem, yes, well... However..." The raven paused.

"However?"

"..."

"Malphas."

"Feelings have come into play."

"So you came here to learn what you should expect?"

"I came here to learn what I should do."

"Do?"

"I'm unsure of his feelings. He has definitely come into his own here, but he is far more interested in interacting with others."

"You are as possessive as ever."

"Well, he is mine. I cannot see it otherwise. I have been at his side for many, many years. But now I am reacting to him differently. If he whispers, I will not hear it. If he is in danger, I will act without thinking, even if  _I_ am the one who put him in the situation."

"You care about him, Malphas. Under normal circumstances, I would simply attribute this to the Mother Malphas complex-"

"Do shut up, Skiorus."

"But, I can see this is a very different situation. Have you spoken to him about it."

"Well... we have discussed mates and marking and scenting..."

"But have you discussed being mates and marking each other and scenting each other?"

"No."

"I am quite surprised. You are usually a very straightforward demon."

"He is... very different."

There was suddenly the sound of someone falling downstairs. Velorn stumbled into the room, looking irate.

"That was fa-"

"Obsidian! How dare you! Dolor just told me that you took your little pet thing to see Rhodonite before you took him to see us!" 

Skiorus shook his head, "Velorn, dear, calm down. You hadn't even known he was back until yesterday."

"Even more of a reason to be angry. We should have been the first to know!"

"Well, I can bring him to see you tomorrow."

"Dolor just saw him in the Third with Moonstone!"

"Oron is... well I am not quite certain what Oron wanted with him. But he chose to work with Oron today. I did not have a say in it."

"ARE YOU A DUKE OR AREN'T YOU!"

"Velorn," Skiorus murmured quietly, "Ciel is his vice."

Malphas scowled, "I wouldn't call him a vice."

"Ciel is his... you."

"Oh. Well, that would explain why he wants to know what being mates is like."

"So you see, he's just letting him do as he pl-"

"I am not letting him run about freely. He is receiving training."

"Training?"

"He... is still a fledgling."

Velorn grinned and dropped back into the loveseat, "Oh wow, the great and powerful Malphas has fallen for a weak little fledgling."

"He is not weak. He is quite clever actually. He managed to defeat me during a mock battle."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. You were probably distracted."

"Will you shut up, Velorn?"

She grinned cheekily, "No. When are you bringing the little brat to see us?"

"I suppose I can do it when he has finished his business with Oron. Speaking of which, how is it that Dolor knows what he looks like?"

"Los rumores, Señor."

"How did you organize my pile, Dolor?"

"Las joyas en la parte superior."

"Yay!" Velorn jumped up but paused before she ran out of the room, "Bring him by later today. Perhaps when can help more if we see you two interact. Plus, I wanna meet him." She disappeared, presumably to roll in her jewel-laden pile.

"It was good to see you again Malphas."

"It was an interesting visit." the duke murmured as he rose to leave.

"Ah, and Malphas..."

"Yes?"

"I did hear... one rumor."

"..."

"You killed an angel?"

"As my master demanded. And you could hardly call that creature an angel. It was well on it's way to being Exiled."

"Will they see it that way?"

There was a pause and Malphas's eyes grew cold, "I do not care." And the raven flew out of the front door.

* * *

Hours. That was all he knew about how much time had passed. Two, five or twelve, he didn't know. He just knew that he was finally numb to the screaming.

Oron had taken him to the dungeon. There were so many demons there. Each had been apprehended for one reason or another. Ciel was meant to find out what the reason was. With some demons, the process was as silent as Oron's had been. But the rest screamed, sounds ranging from rage to pain to fear to... well there were some who enjoyed his... raping of their mind. But that reaction was more unsettling than the others. But as time passed he became numb to those too.

_Are you exhausted yet?_

And that was another thing. Oron was making him repeat this, there were plenty of demons to go through, until he was exhausted, until he was absolutely spent, until he could barely move or think or remember to breathe. But he wasn't getting tired. Just numb. It was effortless now, he'd done it so many times. It was only interesting now if the demon had barriers in place. He found a little joy in tearing them down. 

When they'd first walked into the dungeon, the fledgling had been horrified. Demons screamed and cussed and fought wildly against the cells they were in. It was... it was too familiar. Oron had gestured to the first cell they passed.

_Here is your next test creature._

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Learn why he is here. Not only why he was imprisoned, but what he actually did. Find the events that led to their imprisonment._

_Their?_

Oron waved their arm at the whole of the dungeon,  _Everyone. Help me identify the innocent._

Ciel had been a little wary, having just witnessed the pain his ability could cause, but he proceeded to look into the demon's mind. The memories zipped around him. It was so disorganized compared to the memoryscape he entered when he examined the stuffed creatures in Malphas's trophy room. Some of these memories were stationary, but they were very early memories, and Ciel found they were useless to him. He eventually found that some memories had a pattern to their movements, they traveled to another memory before resetting their journey. From there it wasn't too difficult for Ciel to trace the memories back to one incident.

_He was running. Running on all fours. There was fur in disgusting patches on his skin, and his perception of the world was a little strange, as though his eyes weren't quite evenly spaced. This demon's familiar form. Perhaps a canine of some sort? Regardless, he was running from something. Finally, he looked behind him to check._

_Ciel nearly jumped out of the memory. The image of Cerberus in a rage running madly after him was pretty terrifying. The demon must have done something to piss the hound off. Ciel stepped back._

He frowned, he hadn't gone back far enough. He followed the memory's trail back. There it was.

_He was sniffing. The scent he was looking for was familiar, but Ciel couldn't place where it was from. Either way, he was digging through the revolting muck of the ground. He'd dig, find nothing, and run off to find the scent, repeating the process over and over, but never really seeming to make any progress. Ciel had grown bored, but he knew his answer was somewhere in this memory. He stuck with it for a while longer and was finally rewarded. The demon found what he was looking for._

_A soul. One of the souls being punished. Ciel was instantly interested as he watched the demon cautiously approach the soul. He sniffed the air, glanced around, then bit the creature's arm._

_The fledgling had not expected the wail. The creature made a horrifying noise. A "soul crushing" sound. It crumbled into itself, clutching its injured arm. And in the distance there came a bone-chilling howl. The wail had been unsettling, the sound of eternal agony and suffering and distress. The howl was more terrifying, as it was filled with rage and bloodlust and had begun to grow louder. That was when the demon began to run._

Ciel had blinked, letting the memories go and letting himself settle in his own mind,  _He... he tried to eat one of the suffering souls. Cerberus took action._

_Ah, I see. Let us move on then._

_Wait._

Oron had paused and stared at Ciel expectantly.

_Why was that a bad thing? Him taking a bite out of a soul? Doesn't Cerberus do it all the time?_

_Yes, but that is Cerberus's job. Cerberus also contains "restorative"  acids that painfully pull the pieces of the souls back together that he then vomits back out._

_That... was a revolting image._

_Indeed. But that is part of the souls' eternal punishment. And if other demons interfere and attempt to devour the souls..._

_It ruins the cycle of the punishments. I see._

And Ciel was quick to find that many of the imprisoned creatures were there for the same reason. What else did he expect from the Circle of Gluttony? He also discovered failed murderers, thieves, and spies. He saw what amassed to the same four stories many, many times. Some of the fights in the memories were interesting, but he still grew very, very bored of the whole thing. He attempted to entertain himself by searching for demons with barriers up and breaking into their minds, or abusing the sensation his ability caused by jumping in and out of demons' minds. It was around when he began to grow bored of that, that Oron paused and looked up.

_Ah, my lady has a visi- no, no this isn't a visitor for my lady. Come, Kitten, your lord is here. I believe he is taking you home._

_Good. I'm bored of this._

_You are quite the interesting fledgling. You reach mastery of such a terrifying ability in mere hours, then complain that you are bored of using it! I am both horrified and impressed._

_Oh quiet you_ , he grumbled,  _I wonder what Malphas is doing here. He should be waiting back at home. At least, I thought he was going to wait. But he has impeccable timing, as I've come to expect over the years._

_Years? You have been with the Raven for years?_

_Yeah. I thought you lot would have known that._

_You were his human contractee, were you not? How long did that last?_

_Oh, roughly three years._

They couldn't exactly gasp, but Ciel got the general idea. He could feel the actual shock and surprise,  _What in all of Hades drew him to you for so long?!_

_Well, apparently my soul was very, very delicious. Enough for a few demons to try to steal it, one of them succeeding._

_Is that successful one Lady Bull Shark?_

_Bull Shark? There is no rational way you could possibly equate Leviatha's monstrous familiar to a bull shark!_

_Ah, but Kitten that is the Countess of Wrath's true familial form, when she is without her holy blade._

_Holy?! What in fuckall is the story there?_

_Oh, you don't know? Well, perhaps Lady Bull Shark will tell you of her own accord._

_Fine, then, back to the original query?_

_Yes, well I do see your point. If that is how long your human contract was, how long were you together as demons?_

_Oh, we traveled around the globe for four years after that. Well, we set up house in Limbo first. I was quite content to not quite leave the Surface by going to the First. Then we went everywhere from China to America to Ethiopia. I watched my company slowly burn to the ground. Well, it didn't actual burn down, but the violent and acrid decline under new management felt like two and a half years of slowly being burned alive. Consequently I also very, very briefly experienced actually burning alive out of curiosity. It was certainly a painful but interesting experience. I actually felt truly dangerous after discovering I could survive being burned alive. It took me a week to heal, but it was fun. I swear, Sebastian was hoping it would kill me._

_And yet you feel great affection for him._

_Well, I love Malphas._

_And consequently, Sebastian, as he came from Malphas's mind. He was absolutely cold to you, so it appears and is a_ _s expected of the Raven. How could you fall for him after realizing that there was a good chance he'd had fantasies of your death, honestly hoping it were possible?_

The question actually stopped Ciel up short, it was something he'd wondered briefly, in the back of his mind, when he was contemplating why he even loved Malphas. He honestly didn't have a solid answer. He knew it was something he grew into, but he couldn't really place when. Perhaps it was around when the cold "It is acceptable" was replaced by "It exceeded my expectations." Around when being carried bridal style became embarrassing, not simply the most efficient way to be carried. Or maybe later around the time when making two cups of New Moon Drop was their way of asking for company. Or maybe it was when sharing when he agreed to cheat reapers out of souls replaced continuing to eat human food. Or when he began to allow more frequent trips and longer stays back to hell. Or perhaps it was much, much further back, when a strange shower of feathers gave him hope of freedom.

_Kitten, are you alright? You went silent for quite a while there._

_Oh, yeah. I got distracted. I suppose it was because I felt the same way at some point. And perhaps it was because I'd already fallen in love with him a long time ago._

_Really? You are an interesting creature indeed. Well, despite my saying that we would not be working on your passive ability, perhaps you could use it to see why Raven has come here to retrieve you._

_It would be much easier to check like this._

_Yes, but your presence is impossibly strong. Is this an ability you want Lord Raven to discover in such a way?_

_No. But I want to know why he's here._ And Ciel suddenly stopped seeing Oron and the stairs out of the dungeon. He suddenly saw orbs zipping around him. Memories. He'd unintentionally just jumped into Malphas's mind. He was quick to leave, but he was worried that he'd just ruined everything. They were approaching the foyer. Malphas looked irritable.

"Oron, I know you're surprised to see me here, but you could ask why I'm here rather than attempting to search my mind for the answer. You know your method doesn't work well on me."

The child-like demon inclined their head apologetically.

Ciel was surprised. Had Malphas not realized it was him? He was so glad Oron couldn't communicate easily, it made implying the truth in this situation a lot easier.

_Well... why is he here?_

"If you must know, I was taking this opportunity to visit some old friends and they ended up asking for Ciel to visit later today. I thought I would drop in on my way back home to check up on him and let him know of this evening's plans."

_Well I'm quite tired of being here so let's hurry up and go._

_I'm sad to see you're so eager to be gone. I thought I was pleasant company._

_You are, but I'm bored and ready to go home._

_Ah, I see. Well have a pleasant trip, and don't get stolen by the wind on your way back._

_Certainly._

"Ah, did I come at an opportune time? Well, come, Ciel. You must have been very busy. Perhaps you can rest before we visit Skiorus and Velorn."

_Oh, the Marquess and of Greed and Marchioness of Avarice?_

"I have not yet recovered my strength, so we will not be shadow stepping all the way back. But we will be able to step before we reach the Lovers' Tempest."

_The Wall of Wind is called the Lovers' Tempest?_

"I do quite enjoy the poetic nature of the names of some of this realms landmarks. Perhaps I can show you them at some point in the future. Now," the duke opened the front door, revealing the messy, unending storm of the Third, "let us return so that you might rest and prepare."

As he walked out the door, something compelled Ciel to pause. He wanted to say goodbye to Oron in a way that, hopefully, would drive Malphas mad. And he thought of the perfect thing. He took two fingers, touched them to his lips and casually blew the androgynous demon a kiss before waving good-bye. He subtly glanced at his mentor immediately after and managed to catch the coldest and angriest look he'd ever seen on the demon's face. It was like a poison. If looks could kill. And it lasted the briefest of instants before the elder glanced at Ciel with an arched brow. The pair began to walk back.

"You've gotten quite friendly with them.

Ciel shrugged,  _I suppose._

"Hmph." The fledgling stared curiously at the duke's gruff reply. Moody Malphas was indeed hardly Malphas at all. He was so used to the other's easy sarcasm and witty quips. A disgruntled grunt wasn't quite what he expected from the clever and suave Duke of Lust.

And quite out of nowhere an old thought occurred to him. It made no sense for Malphas to take him in out of the goodness of his heart, no matter how much deserting a helpless fledgling didn't sit right with him. He had to have some ulterior motive. And following what Oron had said moments ago about patterns of behaviour, and how the demon had said Malphas had previously acted this possessive only with his lovers, it finally made sense as to why the other demon would try to keep him around. Thinking about him, purely from the frame of mind of his title, made it obvious. The fledgling's face suddenly flooded with red. He was being used for his body. It was the only thing that made sense. Was Malphas going to attempt to seduce him?

Malphas watched curiously as his charge's face suddenly grew red and hot. What could the fledgling be thinking about?

Ciel was distracted when his mentor suddenly disappeared from his side. He turned around and frowned,  _Why are we stopping?_

"Ahead of us is the Tempest, is you hadn't noticed. I've got my strength back. Let's use one of these boulder's shadows to head back."

They found a nice shadow and Ciel stepped into Malphas's arms. The boy was more conscious of the other's presence than he usually was due to his revelation. The blush was not dying down. When they arrived at the mansion, he dashed inside, running up to his room. Discovering his outfit for the rulers of the Fourth was a welcome distraction. He reached towards the drawer that had both of their sigils on it. Thoughts began to shift in his mind. Perhaps the clothes wouldn't be much of a distraction at all.

He opened the drawer.  _So what am I supposed to do? If that's his real motive... should I just let him? I mean, I want him. I definitely... definitely desire him in that sense. But should I let that happen? Let him take advantage of me, knowing that at any moment after he gets what he wants he could toss me aside like I was never in his life... Is that worth it? Worth having him in my bed and being close to him for however long it lasts? Or should I just go on, never letting him in? Having him, but just at arm's length until he gets bored? I lose him and my dignity either way. Heh, not just my dignity. My will. What a thing to lose over a man. Or a woman. And what would I do after that? Alois says I have him and Luka and Leviatha. But what's to say that they won't leave me when Malphas is gone? It makes me glad that I'm meeting other nobles on my own. Alois was right about needing backups. I wonder if Aroi would be available._

He sighed,  _What am I doing? I need to get ready to meet Skiorus and Velorn._ He'd sunk to the floor as his thoughts dragged down his mood. With a groan, he stood back up and pulled out his outfit for the evening.

It was, of course, themed around their Circle of dominion. Most of the pieces were gold. He was surprised to see that this outfit had a bustle. The shorts were embarrassingly short so he was grateful for it. It was layers of ruffled satin fabric and it arched a little more than he'd expected, really accentuating the feminity of his hips, and extended well to the floor. The top was completely sheer, with a high, cream collar rimmed with golden lace. The whole of his front was bedazzled with purple and green gemstones. He assumed the gems were emeralds and amethysts, but they had strange patterns in them and he had no idea what the gems really were. The stones shaped a vest, and the front had a very, very low V shaped dip. The sleeves became less and less sheer as they approached his wrists, and they trailed past his fingertips with strips of fabric. His hair piece was like a small golden tiara comb, with two  green gems on either side of a purple one. There were golden ankle boots in the drawer as well. When he put the clothes on, he felt like a woman that had been doted on by her rich husband and walked around showing off every bit of jewelry he gave her. He grinned at the mental image of him being such a spouse. Then he examined himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep the red eyes or blue eyes, and for a moment he wished he had Elizabeth's big emerald eyes and he wished she could see how glittery and golden his outfit was. She would probably love it. He supposed red would do better in this position, his blue eyes were too blue for this color scheme. He let himself relax in his nest, attempting to numb his mind as more Malphas related thoughts attempted to pollute his good mood.

An hour later and there was a knock on his door. He stood up and opened it, pleasantly surprised by the minimal change in Malphas's outfit. His blazer was adorned with two lines of golden vines speckled with little flowers gently outlining the gorge. He wore golden cufflinks and a golden chain attached a pocketwatch to his blazer. It was nice to see some variation in the elder's closet.

"We will have to walk to their home in the Fourth. I will not be able to shadowstep for a few more hours, and Velorn was quite upset that I have yet to take you to meet them."

Ciel nodded, _I'm fine with walking to meet them._ _Speaking of meeting, when are we going to visit Shir? You promised her a visit a few days ago. And I'd like to meet her._

Malphas turned towards the stairs, "We can leave now if you are rested enough."

_Don't ignore me. When are we going to see Shir? You're too keen on avoiding her._

"Ciel..."

 _What?!_ The fledgling scowled.

"Ciel, did something happen while you with Oron? Your eyes are red again. Didn't you say that that signifies your more demonic nature is active? Were you not worried about it when we were at the Macken Manor yesterday?"

_Oron managed help me create a shield to help me remain in this form._

"Are you upset for some reason?"

_No... Why?_

"Ciel, it is very difficult to hold a conversation if you don't speak."

 _Don't speak?! I've be- Oh._ Ciel blinked owlishly. Then a grin slowly spread across his face.  _Oh._ He burst into laughter.

Malphas glared at him, "Is that really how you're going to respond?"

"No, no," he snickered, "It's just that, oh wow, I've just realized that I  _haven't been talking_. I got so used to Oron in such a short time. I completely forgot to speak."

Malphas chuckled, "That is quite the slip-up to make."

"Honestly. And I thought you were responding this whole time. Oh wow, that is quite the mess."

"I suppose that is what happens when one doesn't communicate when they think something is wrong. If I hadn't asked..."

"I probably would have ended up embarrassing myself."

"I'm glad we prevented that. I have another question, though."

"What?"

"What happened to your arms?"

Ciel frowned and glanced down. His arms were bruised and there were still cuts from some of the prisoners reacting the same way Oron had, "Oh, it's just a little damage from training with Oron. It's pretty superficial. Just some scratches and bruises. They don't hurt; they don't even bother me." Though he wondered how he hadn't noticed them when he was dressing. Perhaps he was a little out of it after roving through so many minds. He forgot to speak, didn't notice the injuries, what next?

"Well, Little One, let's get moving. It is quite the long walk to their castello."

The intensity of his already very bright blush increased as he realized Malphas probably read it as a signal that he could probably exact his "evil" plan soon. He was fully convinced that Malphas planned to seduce. He ducked his head as they walked through the door. There was no way he could survive such a long walk with his mind occupied as it was. He needed a shortcut badly.

"The tree!" he remembered, and burst into a sprint. Malphas paused in confusion before running after him.

"Tree?"

"Yes. I completely forgot about it," The boy ran into the wooded area across from the split in the road and quickly found the dead tree that marked Hyacinthos's portal. He knocked it and stood grinning as the portal opened up. He turned to Malphas, "It's pretty cold, just warning ya. Plus it'll only take us to the beginning of the Fourth so we'll still have to walk."

"How did you discover this portal?"

"One of the demons Alois introduced me to. She showed it to us a while ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Well, let's get moving. I hate anticipating the cold of this thing." And the pair stepped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to translate the Spanish for you guys. So I won't.  
> Also, although everyone uses the conventions of years and days and times of day... I have a feeling that the demons actually don't really acknowledge the existence of time... just a general thing I was thinking of. Time is like... super important to a lot of stories... but some entities don't have any sense of it because they don't have any reasons to mark things like the rotation of the earth as something other than simply another fact of life... Time is a matter of perspective, and if your perception of it is greatly dependent on how you keep track of it, if you keep track of it.  
> idk I really like thinking about that sort of thing  
> 


	29. -June 19 Progress-

**Greetings, little fledglings.**

**Here is an update on things related to this project.**

1) I am working on the next chapter, it will most likely be longer than usual (as the more recent chapters have come to be). It will be titled "Rose Gold".

2) I am still extremely interested in seeing any artwork/artful projects any of you have made, and I encourage you to make art if you think you want to. (I'd also love to see any general Kuro fanart. Artistic readers with platforms comment your sites, I love finding new artists!)

3) "Demon Roll Call" is still an ongoing related audio project. If you have any questions about the world (layers and demons we've encountered, abilities the demons we've met have, and the like) let me know and I'll try to craft DRC to answer them.

4) If you have any questions about holes in the plot, shifts in personality, missing pieces of information, confusing lines of text/dialogue, and anything else you can think of that doesn't apply to 3, comment and let me know and I'll try to answer the questions either directly or in upcoming chapters.

5) My last point to cover is lemons. I know this story will have sex scenes. Malphas is a Duke of Lust and sexual relations (and/or lack of) can have great(large) effects on a relationship. Lemons will be their own chapters with "[lemon]" at the end of the title name. This may cut chapters around the lemon short, but I will try to prevent this. I will also attempt to write the chapters directly before and after in a way that does not require that you read the sexual chapters. This could appear as a summary of any character development in the chapter summary of the lemon or the beginning note of the following chapter. 

**Thank you for sticking with this tale up to this point. It is the work I am most proud of, of everything I've ever written. And I've written original novels.**

**- _Parens Draco_**


	30. Rose Gold

Oh, it was like being dropped into ice, Ciel could hardly stand it. The transition through the portal was, by far, his least favorite thing about Hell at present, though the disgusting sludge of the Third was a close second and he was sure there would be more. Although, once they began walking, he doubted anything in the Fourth would bother him very much. The circle seemed to be a massive improvement on the one before it.

"That is a rather convenient portal. A friend of Alois's showed you it?"

"Yes."

"What is their name? Do they serve anyone?"

"She serves someone whose name... begins with a Z, I believe."

"You do not recall her name or the full name of her master?"

"We met a very small number of times, and learning all the names of Alois's friends seems a bit trivial, don't you think?"

Malphas arched a brow, "You sound a bit like a Guard Dog again, Little One."

 _Damn this infernal blush_ , Ciel thought, glowering at the ground before replying,"Perhaps that side of me is not completely gone."

"Perhaps. But you have still changed a great deal."

It was true. He'd changed more in this transition from earl to demon than the initial transition that led to his current life. But he was curious, "In what way?" How did Malphas think he had changed?

"You have most certainly softened. You are more like..." Malphas paused, surprised at his own train of thought. They'd never discussed those nights, "Like the quiet child who did not want to be alone at night. The boy who asked for company until he fell asleep."

The fledgling stared at the ground. He had not been expecting such a soft memory to be brought up. He was not yet ready to revisit his feelings and thoughts from those nights, as he knew his mind would if they continued discussing them, "Is that all? I am... softer?"

Malphas was not expecting the bite hidden in his charge's voice, but he also knew there were things he didn't know about those nights, "No, it is not all. You have more to you than that. You've also become more open, simply in accepting things, especially your lack of power in this world. I am greatly surprised at how quickly you have adjusted. I thought it would have taken you years to get used to no longer having a presence and reputation that commanded respect and obedience. Especially... especially when it comes to me. I am most surprised by your acceptance of our new arrangement."

"I'm not."

How blunt, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Our new situation doesn't actually feel new to me. It simply reminds me of how much power you actually had over my life back then. And how little you listened."

Malphas frowned, "I was an impeccable butler."

"While it is true that you were nearly faultless as a butler, after the initial failure that came with your ignorance, we both know that that is not what I am talking about."

They were silent for a few moments before the elder spoke,"I will admit that I had a habit of dancing around certain nonexplicit orders, but what did you expect from having a demon as a servant? And my position was not exactly fulfilling; I had to find some way to have fun. Especially in a world that was so overrun by rules."

Ciel sighed, "It may be the case, but still even your flippant disregard for my authority is not what I am talking about. Not that you would know."

The duke stared at the boy in confusion, "What el-"

"Shh..." The fledgling's eyes darted around, "What was that?"

The raven glanced around before chuckling when he realized what was setting his charge on edge, "Ah, you can hear them already? Would you like to see?"

"See what?"

"The sinners of this circle. Though, they are quite a walk away."

The boy nodded, curious to see how these souls were made to suffer. As they walked, the ground began to shift, in the same slow way the Second had transitioned to the Third. It had been hard brown stone with small golden rocks dotting the surface and a thin layer of icy slush. The stump they'd stumbled through had been one of very few shrubs that dotted the flat landscape. But shining ridges began to grow in the distance and soon underneath their feet, and Ciel came to realize that they were walking on gold. Small pebbles, large nuggets, and coins seemed to be all that was under their feet. As the noises grew louder, the amount of gold and the uneven dips and hills in the ground began to increase. There was something a little fun about sliding down some of the ridges since the gold seemed to always be shifting and sliding under their feet. Ciel soon found himself tumbling down the hills in small landslides of gold. It wasn't long before he was laughing about it as well. It felt too fun and for a moment he forgot just where he was.

In a brief moment of pure childish elation, he turned to Malphas, who was watching him quietly from a few feet away, "You should do it, too."

And instead of berating him, teasing him, insulting him, Malphas found himself caught up in his charge's joy. The expression on the fledgling's face touched something in the raven, and the rush of emotion that filled him was so intense it made his chest ache. He hadn't expected to fall a second time, and he most certainly hadn't expected it to hurt as well. So was love throwing yourself down a hill because that person was waiting at the bottom? If it wasn't, it was about to be. And with all the grace that was expected of him, he slid down the hill, a small spray of coins landing in Ciel's lap when the duke had reached the bottom. The fledgling grinned.

"Let's see who can make the biggest impact."

It was a futile challenge, a childish game, but his charge was engulfed in it and Malphas wanted the boy's giddiness to last as long as possible.

"Challenge acce-" He didn't even allow the raven to finish, dashing ahead to gain an advantage. Malphas chuckled, "I see you have not lost your love of games."

"That, I hope, will never go!" The boy shouted as he tumbled over the next ridge, attempting to shift as much gold as possible. The duke, never one to ignore any of the brat's little challenges, was quick to follow, smirking as he dragged the few small shadows some of the large chunks of gold made through the ridge as we went down.

"That's cheating!"

"You never established any rules, Little One."

Ciel wished the heat from his face could melt the gold; at least then it would be of use to him. Still, it could not and he would not be outdone, so he began to throw some of the larger nuggets at Malphas's sources of shadow and the tops of ridges in the hopes of setting off a landslide of gold. And it was during this that he uncovered a soul. It gasped for breath but was immediately covered by another landslide. He began to listen now, and he could hear the same gasping some distance away. It was not the noise he had heard before; that one was still loud and indiscernible. As he continued to listen he heard another new sound. The sound of stone grinding against stone. He looked around for the cause but could see nothing but gold. He stored it all away to ask once he had won. He could see Malphas a hill away and it sparked the competitive fire in his chest and he dove for the next ridge. They continued to move towards the sound and Ciel was certain he was winning until he glanced back at their paths and saw that Malphas's path was definitely smoother. He groaned in irritation. Then he noticed movement far behind them.

A small section of the ground seemed to move, to roll, sending gold skittering down Ciel's own path and creating a new ridge in the process. More movement, closer to Malphas's path. It was with this one, as the ground seemed to dip instead of roll, that Ciel heard a corresponding grinding of stone against stone. He continued to roll down hills, waiting to see if his new theory was correct. It took a little while, but eventually, he heard the grinding sound and watched a small part of his path sink in while a little way away the ground rolled on Malphas's side. The boy groaned in exasperation, but he couldn't hide the laughter in his voice. He glanced around for his mentor and found the demon rising from a very graceful tumble that brought him only a few yards from the fledgling. Ciel bit his lip and sunk down behind a small mound of gold, moving slowly to get behind the elder. Once he was in position he crouched down and jumped.

Malphas rose from his tumble and chuckled. Despite the childish nature of his current activity, he was enjoying himself. It was effective in getting them to their destination quickly, but he was also content with just listening to his charge's amusement. It was amusing to hear the fledgling's quiet bursts of laughter as he tumbled over unexpected ridges or sent more gold spilling than he'd anticipated. He wasn't surprised to hear the boy's triumphant whoops when he knocked shadow casting chunks of gold out of the elder's range. But he **was** surprised to hear a groan from him, and even more surprised to hear the boy suddenly go silent. But the most surprising moment came when he suddenly found himself tumbling down the next ridge as the brat launched himself onto the raven's back.

When they finally came to stop, Ciel sat on his mentor's back and groaned loudly, "Why didn't you tell me that the ground moved?!"

Malphas rolled over quickly, toppling the boy over and then looming over him, "You never gave me a chance."

Ciel rolled his eyes and would have given some sort of clever, snarky response, but a memory popped up from the back of his mind. Their small sparring moment from his agility training had ended in a similar way, though the fledgling had been the one on top in that scenario. Something in him at that moment had wanted to keep Malphas there, at his mercy. It had wanted... 

The fledgling quickly slid out from under his mentor, "Well you could have mentioned it at some point during the contest." He sounded snappier than he'd meant to. Oops.

"Well, I've mentioned it now."

"That was an utter cheat."

"Well, you ran off, gaining a head start, befo-"

"Sh, no not about that. With that ridiculous way to frame your witty commentary. That is unnecessarily cheaty."

"Well, I have. In passing acknowledgment of their existence."

"You are insufferable, you know that?" He'd intended to frame the phrase in a joking manner, but once again there was a bite hidden in his voice. 

"Ciel?"

The fledgling kept his gaze ahead of them, "Their noises have only grown louder. We must be close. You haven't won quite yet. We'll just see who's path looks the best when it's through. The winner will be... the person this circle favors."  _It's a ridiculous statement, true, but I'm quite content to leave this conversation in the sand. Or rather... gold, as it may._ The boy moved, as if preparing to violently fling himself from the ridge, but paused in his actions, "Ah, and you might have also mentioned that there are souls under the gold we're walking on." And he sprinted at full speed towards the drop. He made a strange sound, there was an eerily familiar crack, and he dragged a mass of gold with him that he began throwing towards the ridges far behind him, working deftly on the fine points of his strength and agility. Malphas stared apprehensively after him, before continuing on his path with much less enthusiasm. 

They continued in sullen silence, occasionally punctuated by a grunt from Ciel as he directed his focus to ridges and mounds further in the distance. Malphas focused on his immediate area, the few meters he could extend his non-fixed shadows. There would be at least a small lift in the mood if Ciel should win, and it would be greater the more of a challenge he had. It was very strange to Malphas, his apparent sudden fascination, obsession over his charge's happiness. Well, not so much the boy's overall happiness, but rather his happiness with him. The ex-earl had been angry at him before, a much louder, more abrasive sort of angry. It had never bothered him much, well it did somewhat as his "Mother Malphas" title was hard to shake at times. But now it was as if being denied Ciel's positive attention was like being denied that which was his personal right. It was confusing, and strange. Perhaps it was spurred on by Skiorus's previous words. Ciel was now a key component to his happiness. If he displeased the child it would be as if his world was at an awkward tilt. If it truly was so, then the fledgling's earlier words made an amusing parallel. Just as before, though the boy felt as though he did not have complete control over the demon's will, he had much more control over the duke than he'd even thought to consider. Their contract was not simply a service for a soul, as was the cheat that came with typical contracts. It was much closer to an equal exchange, the whole of Malphas's essence (all that the elder could actively give away) to the entirety of the boy's essence, ie. his soul. With that in mind, it really was no surprise that it had lasted as long and been as powerful as it was. And despite that being the case, Ciel never used the demon to his whole potential. And now he had such a power again, and he could not think to use it, he did not even contemplate its existence. He so willingly gave up his ultimate power over the demon and allowed the demon to have so much control. It made Malphas glad that the boy had not lost his humanity in the change. Which was truthfully the biggest reason that he attempted to prevent the lord from making it.

And it was during this silent musing that Malphas realized how close they were to their destination. Dangerously close. The elder glanced around and saw that the fledgling was ahead of him and moving very quickly. The duke was quick to act, shifting in an instant as he flew over a hill into his familiar form. With one strong flap of his wings and a shift in his size, the raven flew at an impossible speed to the boy's side, lifting him with his talons and giving the fledgling a look at how far he'd traveled from the air.

He'd been just about to drop into one of the massive cauldrons of molten gold that Ciel could now see dotting the landscape. In fact, an immense amount of the landscape was visible to him from the air. Although he couldn't see through the storm of the Third into the Second he could see the size difference between the third and the fourth, and the fourth was considerably larger. That sense of size increased dramatically as they rose up above the clouds and he could see the stark placement of the ever-present storm clouds of the third. He couldn't see very far beyond the closer edge of the Second, but he saw enough to gain a small understanding of the layout of Hell. He now understood more clearly what Dante had meant by "circles".  It was like thick bands of land that curved into the distance. He had been correct in his assumption while traveling with Oron that they hadn't been moving particularly straight. And there was a slight decline that had begun to increase in steepness as they grew closer to the fourth. The circles probably shrank in diameter as you got closer to the ninth, but the drop probably increased as well. And it was strange that Malphas was giving him the time and the chance to think these thoughts. He thought he'd be put down by now. He glanced up and found that the bird's eye was on him. He arched an eyebrow and contemplated how he could be so calm at this moment. Then he realized it was because there was no possible way it could all be real. And as he looked around him and felt the grip of his mentor's talons around his body and got a little sick from how far away from the ground he was, it hit him all over again. His fear and confusion and intense interest in this new world, his love for Malphas, his wariness of him, his fear (as small as it was) of him, his anger, it all crashed into him at once. It left him a reeling for a moment or two as he sat contemplating how real it all truly was. He wondered if this was going to happen whenever anything of note happened to him and he was oddly comfortable with it. 

As he let his mind settle and Malphas began to return to the ground, he glanced up and behind them and saw, for a brief moment before they descended through the clouds, a reddish wall of stone that seemed to have some strange luminescence. He opened his mouth to question it but opted instead to focus on not slipping on the shifting pile of gold that the massive raven set him down on. 

"Malphas, wh-"

The raven came to a stop beside him, a whirl of shadows fading away to reveal the duke's usual form, "That was quite a close call. It is partially my fault for not being more wary of our surroundings. At least we've reached our destination." The elder turned around completely and gestured before them. He'd delivered them to the opposite side of the molten pools of gold (completely ruining their previous competition) and Ciel could now see the cause of the low noises he'd heard before. He was very surprised at the fact that he'd heard them from such a distance, as he had thought that being near the source would be too much. But it wasn't; yes the noise was loud but not loud enough to cause discomfort. The source was, of course, the souls being tortured in the molten pools. The golden pool swirled slowly from a point deep down, dragging souls down or forcing them to the top. The fledgling watched with morbid curiosity as hands reached towards them and faces floated to the surface, warped from being melted but still conveying the immense agony the soul was feeling. Ciel had once believed that pain would become monotonous after feeling it for centuries. Seeing these souls he knew that he couldn't have been farther from the truth. He was surprised at how earnest the suffering beings were in their agony. He recalled the time he'd been burned alive and tried to imagine the pain never stopping. What a terrible existence. He leaned a little further over the ridge, a grimace on his face. A hand drifted fairly close to them and Ciel scowled and spat at.

With a sudden jolt, the hand swiped at the pair and latched onto Ciel's ankle, seeming intent on dragging him into the pit with it. The fledgling reached down and bent the fingers back to an impossible angle, causing the soul to emit a higher pitched shriek and fall beneath the molten surface. Malphas pulled the boy to him.

"Are you alright, Little One? I should have warned you, but I hadn't thought the souls would feel your presence."

Ciel distanced himself, reveling in his mentor's apparent concern but also wary of it, "I feel fine."

"Really?" Malphas glanced up and down the boy's form.

"I'm sure."

"You look badly damaged." 

Ciel glanced down at his hand and his ankle to see terrible burns (though the edges were slowly starting to show signs of healing) and noticed the subtle scent of burnt flesh. He frowned at the injuries, "It looks a lot worse than it feels. Much worse, since it doesn't hurt at all."

"You feel no pain?"

The fledgling shook his head.

"At all?"

"I suppose the wounds are far more superficial than they appear. They're already healing so let's not worry too much about it. We should get walking."

The duke stared after his charge as he stomped ahead. He shook his head. The boy kept surprising him. Malphas was quick to follow after alerting him of the different soul punishments in the Fourth.

"Up ahead is the balancing scales."

"Balancing scales?"

Over the ridge was a massive tilted balancing scale. Ciel peered at it and realized that there were two sets of people running up and down the scales. The first group of souls climbing up the incline pushed massive sacks of gold coins up to the very top. The second chased the sacks they'd pushed down the incline. As the second passed the first they shouted, "Why do you hoard?" And the first responded instantly with, "Why do you waste?" Ciel stared at every passing face, as he recalled Dante mentioning that some clergy could be found in this circle, expecting to see nobles he knew or priests from any of the churches he'd visited, but was surprised to find that he didn't see anything like that at all. Instead, he found that when he tried to focus on the faces of the souls, he saw thick bands of light, like ribbons, in five minimalistic strokes. It was completely unexpected and very unsettling, so much so that the ex-earl actively avoiding looking in the direction of the scales until they had passed. 

The last area was similar to the dunes of gold they'd walked along before, but with far fewer ridges and far more actual dunes, as well as slightly faster and more frequent shifts and rolls. The souls here were in alternating states of terrified apprehension to being crushed by innumerable pounds of gold. The dunes were smoother and smaller, so the pair (well really just Ciel) had some difficulty climbing over them and ended up having to hold onto Malphas's arm to walk without slipping. Malphas had just announced that they would find the castello just beyond the next hill. Ciel sighed with relief and stretched his hand after releasing his tight fist, slipping backwards down the dune the moment he released his mentor's arm. He scrambled to gain his purchase and tripped, forward this time, sending the pair spiraling down the hill. They tumbled into the door of the castello, which had been opened by a kind-looking old woman by the time Ciel realized he was once again on top of his mentor. He jumped up with a bright blush on his face and helped pull a chuckling Malphas to his feet. The old woman stood patiently in the doorway.

"Por aqui, por favor." 

Ciel arched a brow at Malphas as they followed her down a hall and into the parlor, "Spanish?"

The duke nodded, "She is a South American demon. Spanish and Latin are the only languages she knows."

"What about her masters?"

"Ah, you won't need to worry too much about them."

"Worry too much about who?"

The pair turned to see the Marquess in the doorway, with his mate peeking over his shoulder from behind him. Malphas grinned, "Ciel, this is Marquess Skiorus, and behind him is the Marchioness, Lady Velorn. Skiorus, Velorn, this is Ciel."

The fledgling inclined his head and lifted it to find that Lady Velorn was standing in front of him, finally having slipped past her mate. She grinned widely and her eyes twinkled like jewels, "Oh, he is so cute! Most certainly indicolite. I want to bury him in gold. I'm gonna bury him in gold. Ciel, can I bury you in gold?"

He arched a brow and glanced over at Malphas, who had his face in his hands, "I suppose I-"

"Yes! Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs.

Malphas stood beside his cousin to look after the pair, "I hope she doesn't crush him. That would be quite the first impression."

Skiorus groaned and turned to him, "Really?"

"What?"

"I thought you'd lost interest in puns."

"Oh, that's right, you hate wordplay."

"Oh please, Malphas, don't start."

He chuckled, "They irritate him as well, and his anger is often amusing. Though I've always been a lover of language. You know the age of pun avoidance was simply a phase."

"One I had hoped would stay. And often? Is there a story behind it not being always?"

"There are stories behind every action."

"Don't try to manipulate the conversation, yes or no."

"Must everything be a black or white yes or no? The answer could very well be maybe."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"..."

Skiorus sighed, "I suppose it is fine if you do not tell me. Every Duke has his secrets. I simply thought, with me being your dear cousin and all-"

"Alright, alright, enough, Skiorus."

"So what is the story?"

"It is not much of a story. On our way here I made him... upset. I'm not quite sure why he was angry with me, but it did eat at me. He's been a little strange since I retrieved him from Farah's."

"Perhaps you have lost your chance. Perhaps he was won over by Oron's silence in the few hours that you left them alone." Skiorus said with a wry smile.

"Do not tease me, Skiorus. My emotions are confused enough as it is."

"Hehe, forgive me, cousin. I did not realize you were so sensitive. I do not doubt that he has his own secret fantasies about you. How long was your contract?"

"Three years."

"Ah, then there is littl- Three YEARS?!"

"Yes. While he was human."

"How long have you been together overall?"

"Seven years."

Skiorus chuckled, "Seven years of your near non-stop company. He's either head over heels for you or he absolutely loathes your entire existence."

"Thank you." Malphas grumbled.

"Malphas, you need to speak to him about this all. Talking about everything will make it easier to make your next move. What do you plan to do with him at present?"

"Well, I intend to train him."

"And."

"And seduce him. But I'm unsure of when I will put my plan in motion."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes. I need one when it comes to someone like him."

"Someone you're weak to?"

"No, of course not. Someone who has a tendency to see through my schemes. I've been hesitant to put my plan into action because it could scare him off at any moment." 

"Hesitant Malphas... this boy has really done a number on our stoic duke. What happened to that smug attitude we all have come to know and tolerate?"

"Oh shut up, Skiorus."

The Marquess chuckled and dropped onto the loveseat, "Well, shall we play a game of chess while we wait for our beloveds to come back downstairs?"

"I will kill you."

"I suppose you'll take the white pieces then.

Upstairs the conversation seemed much more ridiculous.

"Maw sit sit?"

"Mhm, and sugilite."

"Maw sit sit..."

"Its other name is jade-albite, but maw sit sit is much more interesting."

Ciel stared at the gems on his little tiara, "I suppose they are lovely."

"They really are. I love my single colored gems but naturally patterned stones are useful in pulling together color schemes. Like, look here." She rolled to the edges of the massive pile of treasure that sat in the middle of the room. Ciel could see all manner of precious metal trinkets and coins from ancient eras from his position among them, but the real eye-catcher was the layer of jewels that sat at the top of the pile. It was there that Velorn now sat and there that she found whatever she'd rolled away from him for, "Agates are never just one color (unless you wear away the layers). And they come in so many color schemes. I have so many pendants made out of agate the Skiorus has made for me. Oh but that isn't what I wanted to give you. You see, I tend to associate my people with different gems. My Skiorus is Snowflake Obsidian, your Malphas-"

"Wait, wait Malphas isn-"

"-would have been Onyx but he just seemed more like Obsidian to me. "

"And what do you mean when you say 'my people'? Di-"

"When I first saw you I thought perhaps Aquamarine-"

"Why are you ign-"

"-but then I saw your round little face and something in your eyes called out Indicolite. So here," she held out a necklace with a large blue gem at the end of a silver chain, "take this. Don't wear it now, the blue does not look good with anything you're wearing and you have enough gems on you already. But keep it and wear at least once. Please."

"Sure. Did Skiorus make this as well?"

"Oh, yes he makes most of my gems."

"Wait... the gems?"

"Yes, of course. What else would we be talking about?"

"How does Skiorus make gems?"

"He materializes them of course. I thought you knew that much."

"Oh, I suppose that is the way to do it. Why don't you make them? Since you seem to love them so much."

"They mean so much more coming from him."

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her sweet expression, "You're rubbish at materializing aren't you?"

She sighed, "Yes, you've found me out. I've never been good at conjuring things from thin air. But at least Malphas isn't far ahead of me with that."

The fledgling arched a brow, "He was able to recreate my house after it had been burnt to the ground."

"Oh, ho! Malphas has convinced you that that was materializing."

"He has said that materializing is one of his strengths."

"Ha! Well he doesn't have many strengths and it is one of the few things he's particularly good at but it takes a lot of energy for him to do it  **and** he can't go beyond something like... conjuring up a gala's worth of food. He could maybe do a few gems but the outcome wouldn't be worth the price. Most of the time he isn't materializing."

"Really?"

"Yes. He has a different ability, better than materializing sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't just replace a broken or lost thing. It restores them. He can repair things with a snap of his fingers. You say he recreated your home after it had burned to the ground? He didn't. He restored it. The house that was returned to you was not some magickly made copy. It was the real deal, restored to its former days of glory."

Ciel stared at the ground for a moment, letting this new information sink in. That actually explained many things. No wonder he was easily able to keep up with the destructive nature of the other servants. Another secret of the perfect butler discovered.

"So is there anything else you want to know about gems? Or the other nobles, I'm not picky and I love gossip."

"Well, is there anything you could tell me about Shir?"

"Do you have a general idea of what you want to know? Because I have a lot of things I could tell you about her that I doubt you'd want to hear most of them."

"Oh, well... what's her gem name?"

"Carnelian."

"Has she had any history with Malphas?"

"Ha! So you are intere-"

"She asked for me to stop by but Malphas has been avoiding taking me."

"Oh. Well, she can get pretty handsy. And she is related to Peridot. He probably doesn't want her trying to mess with his stuff."

"You're referring to me, aren't you?"

"Obsidian can get obnoxiously possessive over anything he claims. He chose to look after you so he probably thinks of you as belonging to him in some way. More like you're under his jurisdiction than actually being property. I hope."

"Well, I'm not his property and I can leave his jurisdiction whenever I wish."

"It isn't just a matter of what he thinks. He's a lord and you're his charge. That's how other people are going to see you, and they'll act accordingly."

Ciel recalled Alois asking Malphas if he could return for lessons. Velorn was probably right. His thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar whining voice that suddenly engulfed the room.

"Veeeeellllll, he's still ignoring me!" An orb on the nightstand was glowing with a pinkish orange as the voice floated through the room.

Velorn glanced at it, "He's actually here right now. And so is his charge. Say hi Indicolite."

Ciel stared at the orb, "Um... hi."

"Oh, is that Ciellllll?! The precious little beast Tay has been telling me about? Malphas's new plaything?"

The Marchioness glanced apologetically at the boy, "Yeah. Malphas brought him over to meet us."

"But he told me I had to wait? That 'the boy isn't quite ready to delve that deeply into Hell'?" The demoness on the other end of the orb did a brilliant impression of Malphas.

The fledgling glanced at Velorn and mouthed, "Shir?" The Lady of Avarice nodded with a grimace.

"Well, I've been waiting for him to bring me to meet you. Perhaps we could make the arrangements if he is so adverse to it."

Velorn snickered, "Yes, Indicolite, do it. Then walk downstairs and just tell him. He's probably playing chess with Snowflake so maybe you can distract him and give my darling husband a chance at winning."

"I have no objections. When should we meet, little beasty?"

"I suppose we will meet tomorrow afternoon. Is that alright with you?"

"That's absolutely perfect, beasty. I'll see you then." The light from the orb went out, signaling Shir's dismissal.

Velorn grinned, "I guess all that's left now is to go see how the Duke reacts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope readers appreciate my subtle foreshadowing and/or allusions to previous events and I'm not doing it purely for the self-gratification.


	31. Yellow Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just came to my attention that the previous 2 DRCs are now lost forever because my computer malfunctioned and deleted a bunch of things and the site I used to create the links only saves the audio for a few months.  
> Now I need a new audio sharing website because a new DRC is coming up.  
> Also IDK why the newest titles are so color oriented...

A wide grin stretched across Velorn's face as Ciel rose in a cascade of treasure to announce the decision he'd just made.

"Ohoho! I can't wait to see his reaction..." 

The fledgling shook a few stray gems and coins out of his bustle and collar and set his tiara back on his head, "It's not as though I'm bound by his words. If he refuses I can always find someone else to take me. Or I could go on my own."

"Heh, Indicolite has options."

He stared at her with the slightest scowl, "Do you enjoy making such irritating commentary?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful." he said with a sigh. He adjusted his clothes again and walked downstairs, a sniggering Velorn following closely behind.

The two demon lords were sitting absolutely still. It didn't even look like any pieces had been moved. If you didn't know better you could definitely mistake them for an art piece.

"What on earth are they doing?"

Velorn skipped over to her mate, "It's a battle of wits. They usually take ages planning before the first white piece is moved. They make chess even more boring."

"Chess isn't boring," Ciel grumbled, "It's a complex and intelligent game," he rolled his eyes at her smugly, "Though I am not surprised that **you** find it dull."

She snickered, "Options and jokes, what a fledgling you got here Obsidian."

"Is there a reason you two are downstairs so soon?"

"Yes, we are trying to concentrate."

Velorn's wide grin returned, "Actually, Indicolite has something very important to tell you, Obsidian."

Malphas glanced up, "Why do you look like the cat who swallowed the canary, Velorn? What did you do?"

"Nothing. It was his decision."

"His decision?" The duke's eyes turned to his charge's and Ciel looked away.

"I have organized another important visit."

"With Oron?"

"Nope!" Velorn squeaked.

Malphas's eyes narrowed and he turned completely away from the chess game, "With whom?"

"Well, someone contacted Velorn while were upstairs. I simply saw the opportunity and took it."

"With whom, Ciel?"

A shiver ran down the fledgling's spine as his mentor growled his name, "Tomorrow afternoon, I am expected to meet Shir."

Surprisingly, a great deal of Malphas's aggression lessened, "I see. Well, I did promise her that I would take you to see her. I don't think you're particularly ready to go to Dis yet."

"Oh, just take him. I'm sure Indicolite will be fine."

"I suppose it must be done at some point. And I would much rather go to her home than have her come to o-mine." Ciel caught a Malphas stumble over that last word.

"Well, if that's all you two needed, I would love to crush my cousin in a game of chess." Skiorus said with a grin, leaning back in his chair.

"I honestly doubt you could defeat me so greatly. I  **am** currently ahead in games won."

"Let us play, then."

Velorn grabbed Ciel's shoulder, "Alright, we are returning to the bedroom."

"Do not seduce my charge." Malphas said in a dismissive, joking manner.

She grinned, "Oh, man! You ruined my evening plans."

Everyone looked at her with varying expressions of "What?" on their faces.

She laughed, "I was planning to seduce him with treasure to steal more treasure."

Malphas shook his head, Skiorus grinned, and Ciel let himself relax. He had enough to worry about without the fear of  **another** noble trying to seduce him.

"I'm still going to do that, though." She announced before dragging him back upstairs.

She dropped his hand and dove into her pile, grinning at him before disappearing in a flash of golden light.

"Velorn?"

"Indicolite, what is your familiar form?"

"A kitten, we discovered."

"Oh, I bet Obsidian loved that."

"He didn't react the way I would have expected. When he served me I can recall many times where the appearance of cats would cause a complete halt in whatever activity he was partaking in. I remember watching him approach a tiger during one of our investigations and she ended up biting his head. It was always quite problematic because I was horribly allergic to cats."

"Heh, sounds like Obsidian alright. I'm surprised he didn't grope you immediately. Though I am more surprised that he returned to Hell with you at his side. How long was your  contract?"

"While I was human or do you want me to include how long he served me after my transformation?"

"Oh, there is a necessity for a distinction? Both, then, I'm terribly curious."

"He served me for three years while I was human, but it has been seven years all together."

"Oh my. Well, he is more prone to longer contracts. How much of that seven year period was he actively serving you?"

"Sev- I don't understand what you're asking..."

"If you could guess at the time you two actually spent together throughout those seven years, how long would it be?"

"Seven years?" Ciel's face was contorted in a confused frown, but then he remembered, "Oh, because his previous contract had taken a long time to complete, but he'd only interacted with his contractee a handful of times?"

"Well, yes, that's how it works with his long contracts. It isn't as if he served you daily for seven years."

"He was my butler, of course he served me daily, well there were a few complicated days here and there, but nothing of a significant amount to lessen the seven year period."

"Oh my bronze and brass, he was your butler?!" A manic burst of laughter erupted from the pile, "No wonder you two bonded so quickly! I know a nice sum of lesser demons have bonded with humans before, but never before have any of us Devils allowed a human to get so close to us; we've never put ourselves in a position to even allow that to happen."

"I don't think he thought the contract would last that long."

"Well he could have backed out at any point."

"Apparently my soul was enticing enough for demons (and an angel at one point) to fight over it. I really don't understand what the draw was."

"You will at some point (perhaps even today). But honestly, a butler? I am surprised that Malphas, the most prideful of all of us (despite being a Lust Devil), would lower himself to serve a human child. Your soul must have been something special. Ah, so sad that it's lost to our tongues forever. He must have been so angry."

"Yes... he tried to kill me before I could wake up."

"Oh, I doubt it was only because of losing your soul to Hell's bonds."

"We did discuss it, but I don't care to recall the details right now."

"Well, he must have realized that he would be bound to you forever. He's always loved his freedom. It's why he takes such good care of his wings. I can bet he was also scared."

"Malphas? Scared? I have never seen him frightened."

"Oh, wouldn't you be? Imagine being a being with immense power, and suddenly you realize you have to serve something lesser than you that could very well wake up one morning completely heartless and sadistic."

"Heartless and sadistic?"

"Well, you were human. What I'm most surprised about your transformation is seeing how utterly human you still are. Most other demons and manifestations that have a human source have no capacity to be kind or gentle or passive. But you still have a very human feel to you."

"I suppose we're both lucky then. Where are you? That pile is not that deep and I can hear you moving around in there." He stared inquisitively at the treasure.

"Well, did Obsidian tell you what my familiar is?"

"No. Actually, all he told me about the 13 nobles were their names, titles, and sigils... well he didn't include himself."

"Oh, well, do you know his name, title, and sigil?"

"I know his name, obviously, and recently learned his title, but I don't know what his sigil is. But, I thought we were going to talk about your familiar form? Which I am assuming is something small."

"We will in a moment. Do you wish to learn what his sigil looks like?"

"Sure?"

She snickered, "Look in the drawer of my nightstand. There should be one of Snow's letters from him. His sigil is stamped in the corner and also in the wax sealing the envelope. Of course, the wax is probably ruined because my darling husband does not take much care when opening things, especially letters from his cousin."

Ciel opened the drawer and found a messy pile of folded and unfolded letters. He picked one up and noticed a stamp in the upper corner in a still glistening red inc. The image was of a calmly sitting raven, that appeared to be looking out at him. Its eyes seemed to judge him and look through him all at once.

"Isn't it an interesting collection?"

"I suppose?"

"Looks like it could be valuable, in some way."

The boy tilted his head and stared into the messy drawer. Yes, there was a certain appeal to the letters, he could see where there might be some value in them.

"Do you want one?"

"What?"

"A letter. A nice, hand-written letter from Malphas. There could even be something mentioning you (though the chances are slim to none). Wouldn't you like to take one?"

That did sound rather appealing.

"Not just one, though. Really, don't you think they're lacking appreciation where they are?"

True. They were just messily stuffed into the drawer.

"Don't you think it would be better if you took all of them?"

Yes. Skiorus wouldn't miss them; if he cared about the letters he would have treated them with more care.

"Don't you think they look so nice and neat? That they must be yours? Only you can appreciate them properly, and no one else deserves to have them?"

Yes, yes. He could simply take them. Grab them and then just sneak out, he could probably make it to the portal before anyone realized what he'd done.

"Well, you can't have them."

He turned towards the pile with a whine, "Why not?"

"They're Snowflake's."

"So?"

"They belong to someone else."

"What does that matter?"

She chuckled, "Come back over here, so we can finish talking."

He reluctantly stomped back over to the treasure, still clutching the first letter he'd picked up in his hand, "So, what's your familiar form?" he asked, shaking his head to clear it. His mind felt a little fuzzy.

"I am..." A small furry creature burst out of the side of the pile, "a ferret."

"Does every demon have a different familiar form?"

"No, not every one. The ones that are the same do have differences, but as an example, a lot of the more recent Exiled are Jack Russell terriers because they're so similar. But they tend to have different patterns and some even have deformed familiar forms. And the really, really weak ones don't even have a familiar form."

"Really? How interesting."

"Indeed. Oh, speaking of sigils and familiars, there's a bit more treasure I want to show you."

Ciel suddenly recalled what she'd said before dragging him downstairs.  _Ah,_ he thought,  _Her suggestions become compulsions. Is that how every Devil persuades their... victims? Farah... Farah had invited me to feast. Though she did affirm that her aura was what was affecting me. Or had she?_ His mind dove back. _No, she hadn't._ _She had simply responded as though she agreed with me, never actually saying yes. Demons are tricky beasts. Perhaps her "You've got me all figured out, huh?" had been more taunting than congratulatory. Though, I'm sure her aura did have something to with its intensity._

"Hey, Indicolite, pay attention." She dove into the pile and returned with a golden pendant in her mouth, "If you do something for me I'll give you this lovely necklace. You want to do it anyway, but I'm sweetening the deal."

Even though he'd realised what she was doing, he couldn't help but be interested, "What is it?"

"It's the only thing in this pile that Obsidian has made for me. Made, not materialized. He's quite adept with his hands. Very fine motor skills. It was a sort of wedding gift I suppose you could say. Snowflake and Obsidian rarely saw each other as fledglings and even young demons but the bond they'd formed on those rare occasions was very amicable. When Skiorus told him he'd found a mate, he immediately began working on this. He was far more narcissistic so it's his sigil of course, but he made it as a sort of blessing. I deemed him Obsidian when he gave it to me since he seemed like a, heh, less interesting Snowflake. He put a lot of his energy into it, it actually has some residual power in it."

Ciel was so close to her by now that she'd slowly started to back into the pile. He inched closer, eyes fixed on the pendant. When he was close enough, he swiped at it but she dove into the mass of treasure.

"You're entranced by it, aren't you? You can have it. You just have to do something for me."

"What is it?" he demanded.

"You have to get me some new treasure for my pile. Outside."

"That's simple; there's treasure everywhere."

"Ah, but I don't want bits of gold."

He frowned, "What sort of treasure do you want me to get?"

"Delicious treasure."

"What?" Ciel had a bad feeling about this.

She grinned, "I want you to get me three interesting souls from the areas of suffering out there."

"What?" No, here is where he was drawing the line. She ruled this layer, she could get the souls herself, "No, that's a ridiculous request."

"But you want the pendant."

Yes, he did, but even under her power of suggestion that was going too far, "No. I refuse. I refuse." He turned to walk downstairs, to get some distance himself and his irritating hostess, but a wave of... power hit him and sent him tumbling.

"Why don't you go steal three interesting souls? You desire them greatly. It does not matter why you desire them. You want them. You will have them, they will be yours. Who is going to stop you?"

He jumped off of the floor. Of course! He had a responsibility. Taking those souls would greatly improve his life. There wasn't anything in his way. Was he an earl or not? The answer was of course he was! You could take away his station, but not his air. He was out of the castello before Malphas couldn't even register that he'd passed the front parlor. He glanced around and went straight for the hills. If he could sniff out a soul, though he didn't know if he could even smell souls, that had an intriguing scent, that would probably be enough to satisfy Velorn's demands. He dropped down on all fours and began to dig his hands into the ground as he scuttled across the gold, always heading towards the moving areas where a soul was most likely to show up. The position was strange, part of his mind noted, but he felt compelled to do it. As he was digging under a ridge that had just formed he saw a face contorted in agony, but it quickly blurred into a band of yellow light. He grabbed it, but his hand went through it. He snarled under his breath and sniffed at it. There was no distinct scent. He felt an overwhelming urge to take it and the fire that sat in his stomach climbed through him into his hands and held tightly to the light. It was caught not in the gold so much as a power that dwelt within the waves of the precious metal but he managed to pull it free. It crumpled into itself, forming an ever-shifting... glob of yellow light in his fiery palm. It was different from the perfect glowing spheres he had seen in Malphas's arms at Farah's. He wondered why, but was distracted by a sudden rumbling underneath him that sent him sliding down a sudden hill of gold and a small... impish creature popped out of the ground. It looked irritated and was making irritable sounding clicking noises as it took in its surroundings. When it saw Ciel, its expression contorted to one of rage and the creature ran at him.

He leapt out of the way and kicked the creature in the process, but the imp just dove beneath the gold. The fledgling glared around his environment and before long he watched as the ground shook and two imps jumped out of a hill of gold. They looked exactly the same, in fact, both imps bore the exact same expression of rage. They sprinted at Ciel, running on opposite sides of him. He simply jumped out of the way again, still clutching the yellow light to his chest, and kicked up a spray of large gold chunks. The pair of imps dropped into the gold and returned a few minutes later with a third imp. The creatures ran straight at him and this time when Ciel jumped out of the way of their ridiculous attacks, they threw the third one at him. But the boy only batted it out of the air and away from him. The imps began to click at each other all at once and then sunk beneath the rolling gold. Ciel waited patiently for the rumbling. This time was taking a while. Had they given up?

But just as he was thinking that another rumble, larger, began beneath his feet. He glanced around for a nearby ridge and saw a high one nearby. He'd meant to just latch onto the side and try to climb up from there, but he managed to leap on top of it, and it was roughly one story high. He surprised himself, but he quickly turned his focus to where he had been standing. There was a boy there with unnaturally green eyes, a blueish silvery blonde ombré in a wavy bob with light pink round eyebrows. His expression was mostly blank but he carried an air of irritability with him. His flowing shirt and ripped short trousers seemed to be made out of gold foil. From where the fledgling was the gleam from some bright point up above him was very distracting. He felt very cat like for a moment and sank into a four-legged crouch, pausing for a moment to aim, before pouncing from his perch. The demon had been staring at him so he simply stepped out of the way. In an act of irritation, Ciel swiped towards the demon, knowing full and the well that he couldn't reach him.

Oddly enough, the boy reacted as a tearing sound ripped through the air and an invisible force sent him flying back. The fledgling inched closer and saw three deep gashes stretched across the boy's body. The strange demon began to tremble and as Ciel moved even closer he burst into... five little imps. They jumped towards each other again and in a flash of lime green smoke reappeared as the boy. 

"What are you?"

The boy looked down his nose impertinently at the fledgling, "I am the guardian of the souls in this area."

"Of course," Ciel growled, "Why would I think that Cerberus was the only creature that guarded the doomed souls?"

"Return what you have stol-"

"No." The bluenette dashed further into the areas of punishment but was tripped by an imp popping out from under his foot. The soul went flying towards another imp's hands. When he caught it the others joined him and they returned to their proper form. The glob floated in between his hands until he reached into it, pinched, and pulled what he held out and around the soul. It became an orb of yellow light then, and he sighed.

"Finally. Now I must return this. Good day."

Ciel was furious. This little beast was standing in the way of him receiving his prize and completing his objective. He'd had people killed for less, "What are you afraid of?"

"Wha-" But the fledgling was already searching for the information. The boy had gasped but choked on it, and he'd choked so hard he gagged. He whimpered when Ciel found what he'd wanted.

"How ironic," The blunette said as he grinned, watching as the ground beneath the imp demon slowly began to drag the demon in. His grin widened and he loomed over the demon, "Stay out of my way or I'll make you live through your greatest nightmare."

The demon trembled and nodded. Ciel beamed and three gashes appeared on the demon's body. He burst into pieces and the imps scattered. Ciel grabbed the soul before it fell. Now he knew how to form the orbs. And it seemed that his hand didn't need to be "enflamed" to hold the orb. He sighed and went back to looking for souls and found two more yellow ones. He discovered that his hand  **did** need to be "enflamed" to form the orb. He sprinted back towards the castello but paused when something strange caught his attention. There was another soul and it was also yellow, but it had a fuzzy green tinge to the outer edges of the bands. He ran over and grabbed it, quickly shaping the orb. This must be what Velorn had meant by interesting souls. None of the souls had a scent, so he couldn't judge them that way. All he could see was the bands of light, so he must use that. He dropped the three plain yellow orbs and returned to scuttling around and digging for souls. 

Despite the arduous nature of his task, it was a calmly mind-numbing task, like washing dishes. He'd found the green tinged soul, a soul with a deep violet at the tips of the bands, and one where a spot of orange bled into the largest band of the soul. He sprinted back to the castello and up the stairs, once again going unnoticed by the two demon lords, who seemed engrossed in their chess game. When he walked back into the bedroom he noticed a pinkish orange glow around the communication orb blink out. He arched a brow.

"Shir?"

"Ah, she had something she'd wanted to ask me. It had something to do with treasures and pendants. Speaking of which, did you find three interesting souls?"

"Yes, give me the pendant."

"Oh ho, Indicolite is impatient."

"My name is Ciel, give me the pendant. Here, take your souls." He tossed the orbs at her and they froze in the air with a wave of her hand.

"And rude. But thank you. And here is the pendant as promised. Oh, do you think you could bring that with you tomorrow? Carnelian has never seen a carved carnelian pendant." She tossed the necklace at him and drew the souls towards her. 

"I suppose I can carry it with me." He caught it and immediately ran his thumb over the raven. It was so beautifully detailed. He wanted more from it. And then he was in the memoryscape. There was only one memory. It was a navy blue orb. He approached it and felt the atmosphere of the memory. It felt... obsessive. Like an obsessive compulsion...

_He was sitting. He felt hyper focused and couldn't even comprehend the environment outside of the thing he was focusing on. A sharp black talon meticulously carved the details of feathers on the raven's wing. He understood quickly that he was Malphas. Every thought in the demon's head was simply images of what he wanted the pendant to look like and how he would carve it. This must be what Velorn meant by the duke being adept with his hands. He hadn't even had a chance to really see the pendant's detail._

He stared at the pendant in his own hand. He could feel Malphas's energy radiating from it. It was making his mind fuzzy. He was distracted by a strange white crystal near the communication orb glowing. Velorn glanced over.

"It's done, Rhodonite. Send Moonstone whenever you wish."

Moonstone, "Is that Farah's line?"

"Oh, is that the little piglet? Of course it is, his voice is so distinctive. Hello, piglet. And thank you."

"For what?"

"You kept Oron company while I was out. I truly hate leaving him alone, as there are very few people he can actually talk to. And Cerberus is not much of a conversationalist."

"Oh, well, I didn't mind all that much. Oron is an easy person to 'talk' to."

Her laugh, which sounded a bit like a pig squealing, drifted through the room, "Ah, yes, that is true. Well, I hope you return to visit  **me** some time. You are amusing company."

"Thank you, Lady Farah."

Velorn pouted, "Why don't you call me lady?"

"You don't act like one."

"Oh..."

Ciel sighed and turned to the door, "I think I'm done for today. Let's go see whether Skiorus and Malphas have finished their chess duel yet."

A gold flash caused him to turn his head, and a little black and white ferret scurried across the floor and up his back onto his shoulders, "Alright, let's go."

They strolled downstairs to find Skiorus and Malphas rising from the chess table and the marquess was grinning widely.

"Did Snow win?"

"Obviously," the aforementioned demon said with a cocky glance at Malphas, "I told you I was going to crush you today, cousin."

"Well, this is a good example of winning the battle but not the war. You caught me on a bad day. I've been distracted."

"Oh? By wha-

"Ah, are you ready to depart, Little One?"

Ciel sighed quietly but nodded, "Yes. Goodbye, Velorn, Lord Skiorus."

Velorn jumped off of Ciel's shoulder to her husband's, "Can you believe he said I don't act like a lady?"

"Ciel?"

"Yes."

Malphas chuckled, "I wonder why..."

"Snowflake, Obsidian's being mean again."

"You're only proving his point, Velorn my love."

"True," she snickered, "Well then. Goodbye, Indicolite."

The fledgling and his mentor began to walk towards the door, but Malphas pointed to a short column's shadow, "We could shadowstep home if you would like."

"No, I think we should take the portal."

"Why?"

 _Because being next to you is making my mind fuzzy for some reason_ , "I want to walk through the gold a little bit more."

"Well, I suppose I can allow it."

 _I didn't realise I was asking your permission._ The pair began the long walk to the tree stump. Ciel distracted himself by kicking up gold and revisiting the pendant's memory. Walking was a little difficult at first, but he managed to adapt rather quickly. He even risked weaving between the molten gold pools rather than go around. He was exhausted when they went home purely from the intensity of this new Memory Malphas's obsession with his project. Ciel was simply mesmerised by what was being formed right before his eyes, and even more stunned by the fact that he was holding it in his hand. When they made it back home, he tossed it into his nest and curled around it before falling deeply asleep.

As he slept, for the first time as a demon, he dreamed. He watched Malphas finish carving the raven. And the bird winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I still have no idea what questions you guys may have about open questions or plot holes or topics that have yet to be discussed that were mentioned many chapters ago... I think I'll make a list this time. That's the great thing about sites like this. You can interact with your audience and really get their take on the story you're telling. Not everyone gets the same meaning from a story, especially one like this where there isn't a real central moral to be taught/learned, just a lot of vague ones. What have you picked up so far?


	32. Snake's Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new tendency to use () parenthesis in dialogue as sort of whispered asides, rather than the pausing that I use commas for... I'm not quite sure why... but it adds a bit more implied tone to parts of dialogue. Also I have a feeling that I overuse elipses...

He opened his eyes to a glow that always meant trouble.

"Morning Malfie..." Her nasally voice quickly thrust his pleasant dream out of his mind.

"What do you want?"

"I hear you're visiting The Baby in Pink."

"Who told you?"

"She did of course. Oh, and speaking of which you and secrets, Daffodil mentioned that he's met your little pet. Apparently  **it** is why you're visiting Carnelian."

So she knew about Ciel and his visit to the Fourth, maybe even both visits, "What do you want, Trate?" he hissed.

"I just wanted to know when you're coming to see  **me**?"

"Never." he snarled and shrouded the sphere in shadows, disrupting the connection with that venomous hag.

She'd recovered enough to use the orbs again. He'd have to fix that before they risked entering Dis, but he needed to bring Ciel somewhere safe.

He pulled back the shadows,"Leviatha." A fiery glow filled the room.

"Oh, Malphas. Let me guess, Ciel wants to stop by?"

"Not quite."

"Malphas?"

"I need you to watch him for a while. We're meeting Shir later this afternoon but I must take care of something first."

"Malphas, what are you going to do?"

"I was wondering if you could lend me your blade."

"Why? Malphas, what are you planning?"

"Something stupid."

"Malphas, if she's escaped you're going to have a hard time."

"That's why I need the sword."

"I am  **not** lending you Leviathan. You've killed enough things to get you in a fair amount of trouble already."

"I won't kill her, merely maim her."

"Malphas."

"Fine. Regardless, I have to take c-" he cut himself off as a pink light flashed through the sphere, "Ah, Leviatha..."

"The Venom Witch?"

"No, the lesser of two evils."

"Ah. Well, I'll be over with the boys, so don't be stupid until I arrive."

"I make no promises." The fiery red disappeared and a pastel pink washed over his room.

"Good morning, other half." She giggled.

"I ordered you to never call me that again."

"I know."

He could practically see her smug grin. He rubbed his temples and sighed, "What do you want, Shir?"

Her playful tone immediately shifted to a darker one, "Don't come to my home. Meet me at Welk Palast."

"Why?"

"She has recovered and she wants to play with the wee beasty."

"Do not call him that!" he barked.

"Why not? You never cared before."

"He is not one of your toys."

"Oh, you aren't sharing him then? Aw, I was hoping he would meet his brothers and sisters. You're so selfish with your playthings the-."

"He is  **not** my  _ **plaything**_."

"Oh?"

"Good bye, Shir."

"What does that mean, Malphas?"

"We will see you at Welk Palast later this afternoon."

"Why were you so aggressive, Mally Bird?"

"If you keep going like this, I will kill you."

"Alright, alright, I get the hint. You're so mean now. I blame Levy."

The pink glow faded and Malphas finally stood up from his nest. Even Shir was concerned. He stretched and a feather floated into his face. He grabbed it and scowled. He was not waiting for Leviatha. It was going to take far too long. He glanced around his room. He would have to strike while the iron was hot, which was now. Surely Ciel could manage to be alone for a little while. He shifted back to normal as he stepped into the shadows. He needed the benefit of surprised. And the feathers were always a dead giveaway.

* * *

 He opened his eyes to a sound that always meant trouble.

"Ciiieeeelll..." the sing-song voices floated up the stairs.

"Ugh..." He groaned and rolled over in his nest. He'd been having the strangest but most... thrilling dream. It reminded him to check on the pendant, which had tried to worm its way into the nest as he slept. He managed to untangle the necklace by the time Luka and Alois burst through his door, "Ugh. What are you two doing here?"

Alois paused while Luka continued his running jump into the nest, "Ciel, are... are you okay?"

He growled and curled tighter around the pendant, "You ruined a brilliant dream..."

"Sorry?" Alois arched an eyebrow as he slowly walked towards the nest.

The fledgling sighed, "Oh, don't bother. I really wouldn't expect anything else."

The elder boy scowled, "Are you sure you're just angry about your stupid dream?"

Ciel shrugged. Something bumped against his back and he glanced behind him. Luka had fallen asleep. 

"You want to duel, Phantomhive?" The blunette could hear the blonde's teeth grind together.

The demon tilted his head and sat up a bit, "Fighting could be fun." He turned and stared at Alois and the blonde backed up and tripped, but still managed to scramble back.

"Stay away, Phantomhive!" 

Ciel slowly crawled out of his nest. Alois began to get up and he was instantly there to yank the blonde back to the ground. 

"Cl-!" 

Before the boy could even finish calling out, the demoness had appeared and lifted Ciel into the air. Her eyes narrowed as they searched his face.

"Ciel, what is wrong with you?! And why are your eyes red?! Weren't you worried about that?!"

The demon glanced around himself for a mirror and found one on the wall by the door. His eyes were wide and a vivid scarlet and, strangely, his pupils were slit. It frightened him,  _Blue._

A searing pain engulfed his body and he screamed. Leviatha reflexively dropped him and stood back. Alois jumped up out of concern but fell due to lightheadedness. Luka didn't even flinch.

The blonde crawled over to his friend as he noticed something strange from his position on the floor, "Leviatha, he's bleeding! And bruising! What's wrong with him?!"

"I'm not sure. Don't get too close!" She held her hand out behind her, "But I hope he's alright. If not, Malphas might just kill me when he gets back." Her voice was grave.

"Wh-?" Ciel suddenly went limp and Alois dropped into silence. He inched past where Leviatha had stopped him. He gasped, "Whoa, he's healing!" 

The fledgling's bruises had already begun to lighten and his cuts were closing up without any sort of scare. They heard three large cracks -"Was that a bone breaking?!" Leviatha shouted.- and in moments the blunette's eyes fluttered open.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not quite sure what came over me, but I think I know how that happened." He shook his head and blinked. His vision was a blur.

"What the hell, Phantomhive?! That was terrifying!" Alois groaned and stood up, helping Ciel to his feet when the demon had completely come out of his daze.

"Again, I'm sorry. Though, I am also surprised that you're here."

"We'll get to that later! What just happened?!"

"I lost myself, my humanity I think, for a while. I think it was because of the fire..."

"Fire."

"Uh, do you two remember what I told you about the Red and Blue natures of my abilities?"

"Yes." Leviatha said, a frown etched into her motherly face.

"Well, I needed to take on the Red form for my training with Oron, so they helped me put up a shield between my demonic abilities and... my body I suppose... but it blocked the Blue side's ability, and now I suppose the longer I was in it, the more it blocked the Blue side as a whole."

"You did mention that there are other components to the two sides." the demoness murmured

"I think it might have been made worse by whatever Velorn did to me yesterday." He turned towards his nest to pull out the pendant.

"Where did you get that?!" Leviatha barked, reaching for the necklace.

Ciel dropped into a crouch and hissed at her. They stared at each other for a moment before he shook his head. He cleared his throat, "Um, don't touch this. Velorn gave it to me."

"Why?"

"As a reward."

"For?"

"She... made me want to steal something. Dammit, that's what she meant!" He sighed as he recalled her comments from the previous evening,  _"_ _I was planning to seduce him with treasure to steal more treasure."_ and  _"_ _I'm still going to do that, though."_  "She used the letters and the pendant to add power to her compulsions..."

"Why would she do that?" Leviatha's frown deepened.

"She wanted me to stea-"

"No, no, I mean why would she bother using a simple aura compulsion?"

"Why is that such a strange thing for her to do?" 

"Because she could simply make you do it. She has the ability to command anyone to steal anything she wants them to, and if she wants they'll even go a step further and give it to her."

"How are... aura compulsions different?"

"Well, first off their range is limited to the radius of a demon's aura, and the compulsion acts merely as a temptation. We can also tempt you into any action directly related to the sin we primarily associate with, and that goes for demons and devils. The stronger your magick is the stronger and larger your aura is. The feeling also disappears the minute our target is out of range. But the compulsion ability is different. Like your clairvoyance, it is a very rare ability. Only four devils in all of Hell have this ability, and it behaves a bit differently for each Devil. Like us Higher Devil's aura compulsions, the ability can affect demons. It comes across as a sudden desire; it's very strong. It can also linger, the longer you are receiving direct commands or standing within their aura, the longer it lasts. Ah," She looked at the pendant with a slight scowl, "and it will last indefinitely if bound to an object. So, I suppose she really wanted you to have that necklace because no one will be able to take it from you if she bound her compulsion to it."

"But I don't want to do what she made me do anymore."

"Then it isn't the same compulsion. She has different intentions with that one. Maybe she just wanted to make sure you always keep it safe. She isn't a very spiteful demon, as you've probably noted. We all have our moments, but we tend to leave spite to Cuthik and Trate."

"I suppose that makes sense... Who are the other three devils?"

She sighed, "Shir, Trate and the High Prince."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. Shir can cause any person to desire... anything."

"When you say desire..."

"Yes. She can make you find absolutely anything desirable. She can also increase or decrease the intensity of your desire for that thing, and even something you already desired. She started using it a very long time ago in spite. As I said, all of us have our moments. She caused so many instances of zoophilia and," she rolled her eyes, "bestiality. It also should be said that multiple encounters and prolonged exposure to the command ability can have lasting effects on... many things."

"What about the widespread popularity of erotic literature?"

"Oh,  **that** was all Malphas, but he didn't need compulsions to pull that off."

"Really?"

"Yes. He can tell you about that; I'm not... qualified to talk about it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He likes telling his glory stories himself. Anywho, to Trate."

"Oh, right."

"Yes, the green she-devil herself can make pacifists kill out of envy. And often in despicable ways. She also has the most insidious contracts, leaving her contractors in utter dismay and chaos without even asking for their soul. She has no... restraint."

"Is that why Malphas hates her?"

"Partially. Malphas loathes her existence because she tries to use him as a plaything. She often fails, but he is a very... dominant type of demon. It's why he can hardly tolerate Shir. She likes to mess with him, though she's usually playful about it. She likes to joke and push his buttons. But she's also very close to her sister."

"Sister?"

"Oh, you didn't know, did you? Of course he wouldn't tell you. Shir and Trate are sisters."

"What?!"

She nodded, "Trate plays with her siblings as well."

 _Siblings? Oh_ , "I remember her brother, Aroi."

"He, thankfully, spends more time with Bagor than Trate. Though... they are rather aggressive with each other..."

"Bagor is the Baron of Fury, right?"

"Correct."

"Oh. Hmm... Well, what does the High Prince do?"

"Ah, we're back to that?" She sighed, "Only he knows what his compulsion is."

"Then how do you all know he has a compulsion?"

"We don't. But we wouldn't dare to question him." 

Ciel remembered the description of the High Prince in Inferno. He shivered, "I suppose I can understand that. Oh, there's something I wanted to ask you that Oron mentioned."

"What is it?"

"Leviathan is a holy blade?"

"Oh, I don't know if we have the time for the full story* but I'll sum it up to the blade once belonging to a church. It was made from an angel's feather. A demon corrupted it. And I've always had it."

"Always... did you work for the church at some point?" Alois interjected from the ground behind her. He'd decided to sit back down.

"Perhaps."

"You brought up more questions than you answered." Ciel pointed out.

"Another time, when you don't have to worry about getting ready to see the Baroness of Ardor."

"Oh, right. That's today. Well, let's see what you made me, Alois."

The blonde chuckled nervously, "Well... it certainly would have fit you thirty minutes ago."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as he walked towards the wardrobe.

Leviatha arched a brow at the pair and picked up Luka, "I think we're going to go nap in the sunroom."

"Don't leave me alone with him!"

She chuckled as she shut the door behind them, "I remember this outfit. You can explain it like you tried to explain it to me."

"Why does it need explaining?" Ciel asked as he pulled open the drawer with the wilted rose on it.

"Ah, you see, um... Sometime in the future uh this style is going to be popular for a while, and I thought it was... really cute. Plus I mean, it teases Malphas with the little holes... and Shir likes um cats, and you are a cat and the sweater matches your fur... and... It's really..."

Ciel pulled out the clothes and gaped at them.

"Vulgar."

No doubt. The shorts barely touched his legs, extending in the opposite direction to his waist. The turtleneck sweater, which matched his hair, was cut a little short, leaving two to three inches between the shirt and the shorts. He put them on and realised two more problems: there were two holes where holes probably shouldn't be.

"It's called a keyhole..."

"I doubt these holes are for keys, Alois. And why the one on the shirt? I don't even have breasts!"

"I know, Phantomhive. But the one on your shorts is for your tail and the one on your sweater is too cute." The hole on the back of his shorts sat just above his bum and was shaped like a little kitty's head. The sweater had a wide sort of hatched slit, and it was crossed by two triangular kitty ears. Right beneath the ears was a small embroidered kitty face. Ciel had to admit, the sweater cat was adorable. 

"But is it too much?"

"If you think it is, you can just wear the cloak. There should be a shorter maroon one in here somewhere."

"Alois, what is the point of this outfit?"

"The point is to be adorably sexy and to tease Malphas. It's also themed. Leviatha said that you could practice control by shifting only parts of your body into your familiar form so I thought I'd center Shir's outfit around it, since she's likely to be the only one that would appreciate the kitten theme."

Ciel sighed, "Well, I suppose I can put up with it."

"Oh, oh, and you've got some frilly socks and some heeled shoes... I think they're called pumps."

"Why are they called pumps?"

"I have no idea."

"These socks are so short!"

"I know!" Alois said, beaming.

"Everything in this outfit is at odd lengths. Like these sleeves." Ciel noted, as the sweater's sleeves were very baggy around his forearms and wrists.

"It's supposed to be adorable."

"I guess it is... I just don't know how comfortable I am in it."

"Well, we could go to the backyard and you can see how comfortable that is?"

"Alright." The pair skipped down the stairs.

"Oh, and while we're out," Alois called into the sunroom, "Leviatha can you put the new outfits into the wardrobe?" She nodded and grabbed a wrapped bundle beside her.

"New outfits?"

"Yeah, three new ones."

"Great!" He smiled then glanced down at **this** outfit, "Uh... Maybe I'll... look these ones over..."

"Oh, there won't be anything this risque in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I just thought this style suited her well. Now how did the other visits go? I hope you've been making friends."

 "I have... I think. Um, what do you know about Velorn?"

"Apart from what Leviatha just told us?"

"Obviously."

"Well, I know that she's thought of as more dangerous than Marquess Skiorus."

"Now we know why."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about."

"What? But she's just a playful idiot."

"You could say the same thing about Countess Trate and Baroness Shir. She isn't always playful. Apparently, she can get pretty vicious."

"What? How do you know?"

"Melinum told me. He told me that they don't have a dungeon; not a lot of demons risk committing crimes in that layer."

"Crimes like... stealing souls?" He recalled the strange imp boy he'd encountered. He didn't seem very effective 

"Yes, and gold."

"Why gold? She didn't seem to really care about it."

"She doesn't really care these days, I guess, but she used to be super protective of her circle. And you know what they say about dragon's gold."

"No... I don't. And dragon's gold?"

They stopped by the lake. Ciel kicked a small spray of water. Alois put his hands on his hips.

"Have you never read a fairytale? Dragon's gold is always cursed. It could make you go crazy, burn you up, transform you into a monster, and even turn you into a dragon yourself!"

"That's ridiculous. Especially since she's a ferret."

"But Melinum said she could turn into a dragon." The blonde frowned.

Ciel's brow furrowed, "Ho- Wait!" He remembered something. One of the first things Malphas had told him about was familiars. He could remember asking about the term... "Oh, Malphas once told me that the more powerful demons can take on other forms but are always strongest in their natural familiar form."

The human arched an eyebrow, "Well now that begs the question... which one is which?"

The demon rolled his eyes, "Probably the dragon, Alois."

"Oh... yeah that makes sense. Do you think you have another form?"

"No. Malphas says that I don't really have a strong magickal presence, so I doubt it."

"Well, maybe you can get stronger! Have you two been training?"

"No, actually. Mostly just visiting nobles. I mean, I've been training, but we haven't trained together since um... I think since I beat him during my agility training."

Alois knelt by water, looking through the stones there, "You think he's afraid of you beating him again?"

"No, I doubt it. I think I only won because he was holding back. I mean, it was only training. Although Leviatha did actually try to eat me so I can't say for sure."

"Then why isn't he training you?"

"Maybe he's been busy. Actually... no, he hasn't really been all that busy. Hm. I have been spending a lot of time with you and at other nobles' homes... maybe that's it."

"But you don't spend all your time there. Demons don't need to sleep, right? I don't think there's much of an excuse as to why he hasn't been training you at least a little."

Ciel nodded slightly, "Especially after he was harsh at the beginning of my lessons. Maybe he's... avoiding me?"

"No, why would he avoid you? Besides, he has been taking you places. Just not working on your demon tr-"

"Oh. Oh..."  _It makes sense... I guess._

"What?"

"My demon magick is destroying my body. He got... very angry when he found out."

"That's what you meant by your body is dying?!" 

 _That's right... I never properly explained that to him,_ "Yes."

"Then I'm not at all surprised that he's been avoiding your demon training. I'm glad I made you go into Blue Eyes mode for Hunt and Flee."

"You were actually serious about calling our game Hunt and Flee?"

"Yeah, I think it's pretty clever. But back to your magick destroying your body... why did you risk it with Oron?"

"My... shield blocked the pain and let me use my abilities freely. I didn't think it was anything to worry about."

"Do you know what happened when you switched?"

"Well... Leviatha dropped me, I assume, since I came to on the floor."

"Ciel, you started bleeding and bruising and... and I think bones broke."

The demon glanced at his body, "But I don't look damaged..."

"Because you healed afterwards. I don't know what's up with your body, but maybe it's a really good idea to not switch out of Blue Eyes mode."

"I agree. But I can't really get much training in like this."

"But you did it before!"

"It wasn't a matter of either or before. I don't know if it's safe to even try to use any of my abilities like this. Even just speed and strength are risky."

"I don't want to push you, but maybe you could at least... try?"

Ciel sighed and stretched, "Fine. I'll try running," He took off his shoes, "Don't want to ruin them in case this doesn't work. And I guess it's a good thing the shorts are so short."

"I planned this."

"No, you did not," The demon backed away from the lake and got into a running stance, "Count down for me."

"3..."

Ciel closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"2..."

It was just running. It was his favourite ability. He was good at it.

"Run!"

He sprinted at the water. It wasn't much of a sprint though. He stumbled into the water up to his knees before he managed to stop himself. He sighed and trudged to the edge of the water, "Was that a pun?"

"What, did you think only Malphas was allowed to make puns?"

"That's the second pun you've made while I was running."

"What was the first?"

"Your memory is awful. You called me a half-drowned cat and you were rolling on the ground laughing."

"Oh," The blonde snickered, "That was a good one."

"Not really."

Alois rolled his eyes and clapped in his friend's face, "Try again. Try doing whatever Malphas helped you do before."

"Fine, fine," the demon grumbled, standing at the edge of the lake, "But I don't think it'll work this time..."

He closed his eyes and let his body relax. He remembered the feeling of the wind against his face, the spray of water on his legs. He shifted forward and prepared to spring. Then he noticed a flame in his mind's eye. It was a familiar fire. Perhaps if he drew on that he would be able to run. He tried to pull it into himself and a searing pain spread across his body. He gasped and dropped to his knees. Alois ran to his side.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? You looked like you were ready to go."

"I was trying... I was going to try to use my magick... I saw it, I thought it was alright since I could find it despite being Blue... bad idea."

"Okay, maybe my whole 'try' suggestion was a bad idea."

"No, no, I'm gonna try again... I just won't try to touch the flames again."

"Flames?"

He shrugged off Alois's hands. The pain had stopped so he stood back up and began the process all over again. Wind on his face, the spray of water on his legs, the sound of his feet against the surface of the lake... He leaned forward and coiled up. Running was natural, why was he worried about it? He burst forward and ran... into the water. He was fast, but not fast enough. As he trudged back out of the water, Alois shrugged.

"I think I've got one more idea..."

"Let me hear it."

 

 

* * *

 

He slipped through the darkened stone halls, melting into the shadows as he peered over the balconies. If he could ensure that she still could not travel, he would feel secure. If need be he could take her down a level...

"Aw, my dearest Malfie has come to pay me a visit."

Damn, how did she know he was here?

"You see, I got new toys, too. They're currently with their guardian, but my clever little rabbit told me that you would come by if I contacted you through the stone. As usual, my bunbun was right."

He peered down into the main room of this castle. He could see her, coiled uncomfortably on the floor. Before her was an emerald green sheet of satin. Behind her was her stone throne, and piled around it was junk she had taken from contractees and demons alike. Her head could barely lift off of the ground to sniff around for him.

"Come down here and play, Malfie. Isn't that why you're here?"

He jumped down onto wooden rafters above her. Her granite eye rolled up to look at him. She hissed.

"There you are. Le-"

"You're still here. How did you manage to recover?"

She chuckled, but it was a strange and raspy sound, "Feathers don't hold up well against venom." Six withered black feathers pinned her against the stone.

"Then I suppose I should fix that."

The room darkened as shadows swallowed every candleflame. Malphas's eyes were the only source of light. Trate hissed again, struggling against the sudden grip of a million shadows. He stared from the rafters as his work was done. When every feather had been removed he leapt into the air and shifted. A strong flap of his wings shot new feathers into her. He landed on the wooden beams again as the shadows withdrew.

"If you so much as touch Ciel, I will kill you."

"So the little abomination's name is Ciel. How ironic."

His feathers bristled and she snickered.

"Bye, bye, Malfie. I'm glad you stopped by." He turned his back to her and flew up to the balconies.

"Oh, oh, Malfie."

He began to make his way out of the stone prison.

"Say hello to Heaven for me." She burst into laughter and he flew off without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DRC of her story coming soon...


	33. -Ending Debate? Solved!-

Alright now I understand what my problem is.  
The story for this is big. Very big. I say tragedy because of all that's planned, but it hasn't really been implied yet... no it really hasn't. Okay, alright.   
I think I know what I'm going to do...  
My problem is that I never planned for this story to be so long. I mean, we still haven't reached the surface arc! I'm still focusing on so many things at once, guess I'm going to change my planned ending. That was the first thing I ever planned about this story. I think it was bound to change with the way I've been writing.

So... no longer a tragedy, I guess. But still pretty angsty.

Eh, the ending was stupid anyway


	34. Bonding and a Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Champagne Heat should come out later today or early, early tomorrow morning. I'm not going to stop writing until they leave the welk palast. yay double chapters...

"Lord Malphas helped you with your familiar form first; it was supposed to be the easiest thing right?"

"This is about the control thing isn't it?"

"If you're going to wear the outfit you have to commit."

"Fine, fine, fine. Ears and a tail, right?"

Alois beamed and sat down, "Yes! And make sure you stay in Blue Eyes Mode."

Ciel sighed but took a deep breath. He shook his body out, rolled his shoulders, and settled into a comfortable standing position. He let his eyes fall shut and felt every part of him relax.  _Ears and tail... Tail first?_ He thought about his tail, how it felt when he was a cat. It was like an extension of himself, more accurately an extension of his spine. A strange sensation, a tingling that he couldn't quite describe began at a point very low on his back. He focused all his attention on that area and let his body embrace the sensation. His awareness of something that was growing out of his... spine? increased the longer he focused. The tingling grew into a soreness and he gasped as that became a sharp pain, almost a burning sensation. He heard a tearing sound and Alois's yelp,  but he refused to be distracted. After the sharp pain the tingling returned but it was accompanied by the strange soreness. But he had control over the tail that was growing now, he could feel it move through the air as he willed it to curl. A moment later and it was done. He whipped his tail through the air as the soreness faded. His attention shifted to his ears.

 _How am I supposed to go about this?_ He could try focusing on the top of his head, though that would mean four ears... and having two pairs of ears could be confusing. He'd managed to grow his tail from the base of his spine, like a proper cat's tail. So perhaps he should focus on transforming his ears rather than conjuring the ears on top of his head. He took a deep breath and let himself relax. His thoughts went to his ears as a cat. They'd been able to turn towards sounds and flatten against his head. The tingling sensation began in his ears and he focused all of his attention on that sensation. However, the moment he did he felt a burning sensation. He yelped and dropped to his knees, clapping his hands over his ears. But there was nothing to cover; no hole or anything just his hair, which had grown where his ears had been. In the midst of his panic, he realised he couldn't hear a thing. He took a deep breath to calm down. The tingling sensation remained where his ears were supposed to be. He focused on those two points. They began to move, shifting closer to the top of his head. When they stopped he began to hear something, something like the crumbling of brittle stone. Then fire, the sound of fire rushing through a tunnel and his head began to hurt. It reminded him of being burned alive. Then it got worse. Rather just burning into his head, the fire seemed to escape and the top of his head burned. He groaned.

And then it stopped. He felt like it had been burning for ages.

"Ciel?"

He could hear again at least. His eyes opened slowly to see Alois, a few feet away. He looked concerned, but also a little scared. The demon sighed, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." He stood up slowly. He reached up and gently brushed the ears he assumed were there, "Gah!" They were hot to the touch and incredibly sore. He twitched one of them. Moving them also hurt. He sighed and winced as the ears drooped.

Alois stepped closer, "What's wrong?"

"They're really hot and really sore."

The blonde rolled his eyes and continued his wary approach, "I'm not surprised they're hot."

"Why?"

"They were fire. Literally. You were standing there, eyes closed, then suddenly whoosh! fire. Your normal ears disappeared in a small swirl of fire and then you dropped to your knees and covered where they should have been. Then you calmed down, and looked really relaxed. But then you were groaning and again suddenly whoosh! flames on top of your head. Those stayed there for a few seconds and when they disappeared there were ears there."

"That's weird. Wish there was a mirror so I could see them."

Alois shrugged and turned towards the house, "We could go b- there's a mirror. There's a mirror on the side of the house."

Ciel turned and sure enough, there was a mirror, "Um... I think that's the third time this has happened?"

"A mirror suddenly appeared?"

"Yeah. When I was training in the trophy room the other day I wanted to check on my eyes, and there was a mirror on the wall when I turned around to check."

"Is it still there?"

"I don't know." They walked up to the mirror and Ciel stared at his ears. The fur on them was short, but it was the exact same colour as his hair. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his tail and smacked his face with as it came to meet him. It, too, matched his hair. He reached his hand up to touch his ears again and actually felt the heat radiating from them.

"Where did the fire come from?" Alois asked, staring at the ears.

Ciel frowned. He'd been wondering that as well. He had an idea though, "Well, when I look internally, when I'm Red, that power looks like fire. I can see it burning away at my body. Maybe... that's what that was. I've never actually seen it, though."

"I guess you were able to tap into it. Your eyes are still blue, so you didn't change."

"If I can do that, maybe I should try running again? Maybe you were right about having me try accessing my familiar first."

They walked back over to the edge of the lake and Ciel got into a running stance. _Rush of wind, spray of water, exhilarating speed._ He shot forward.

He made it! He was running again. He could feel warmth in his hips and his knees. The temperature was growing and slowly spreading. He glanced down, but his legs looked fine. He closed his eyes and turned his attention to those spots. Fire. He couldn't see the fire in his belly, but there were flames in his hips and knees, and they were slowly spreading across his leg. The flames looked strange, as if they were pouring in from... somewhere else, somewhere he couldn't see. The heat was uncomfortable and quickly getting worse. He opened his eyes and directed himself towards the edge of the lake. 

The moment he stepped on dry land he let his legs go limp. The pain was immense and truly reminded him of the time he burned alive.

"Ciel. Your legs..."

The demon sat up and looked down, finally noticing the unnatural redness. The patches of red looked like sunburns. He didn't want to move. He groaned and let himself drop back to the ground, "Why did we decide to do this?"

Alois crouched down beside him, "We didn't know you were going to get hurt."

"We should have guessed. I don't know how long I'm gonna last if I keep using my magick like this."

"Hey, the red is fading, so that's good. How do your ears feel?"

He flicked one and then the other, "The pain's gone."

"So..."

He arched a brow at the blonde.

"Can I touch 'em?"

He sighed and sat up, "Sure."

The elder boy gently brushed against the ears. Ciel shivered. It was a strange but pleasant sensation.

"They're super soft. Like your hair. Huh... what about your tail?"

They glanced at it and it curled into the demon's lap, "It's gonna be a little hard to remember to control it. It's reacting to my mood more than doing what I want it to."

"Yeah, I saw it smack you in the face over by the mirror." Alois snickered as he gently caressed the tail, "Woah, it  _is_ just as soft."

Ciel sighed and watched the tip of his tail flip back and forth, "At least it doesn't hurt," The blonde smiled mischievously and his eyes narrowed, "What?"

Alois gave the tail a quick tug before jumping up and sprinting away.

"Ow!" Ciel scrambled to his feet, "Get back here!" He gave chase and the human was caught in moments, "Haha!" he shouted in triumph.

"Boys!" A voice of motherly concern floated down to them. They glanced back to find Leviatha watching them from the sun room. Ciel waved Alois's hand at her and she laughed.

The demon rolled off of his friend who snickered.

"What?"

"I can't wait for Lord Malphas to see this."

"He _has_ been reacting a little to the more revealing outfits. Seems to irritate him."

"The seed of envy has been planted! This outfit will be the last one we'll need to worry about (I hope)."

"What do you mean? Also I've been meaning to ask why you call him Lord Malphas sometimes."

"Look at it. You'd have never worn anything like this before; he'd have never been able to get you to willingly wear this, let alone amp it up," the blonde nodded towards the visible marks of Ciel's familiar, "And you're wearing it for his opposite essentially. Especially in the coming days, as I now remind you to wear the comfy at home clothes."

"I haven't had time! We're always going from one place to the next, we're hardly ever home long enough for me to change into my lounging clothes. I've been sleeping in the outfits."

"Ugh, my plan! I thought we were on the same page, Ciel!" Alois whined and roughly rubbed his face.

"Oh shut it. He's already jeaslous. And I've been doing other things, too."

"Like what?"

"I blew a kiss to Oron as we left Farah's..."

"And?"

"I'm fairly certain he gave Oron the look of death."

Alois grinned, "Well, maybe my plan isn't ruined afterall."

"But Alois... there's something I want to talk about. Well... it's this. I wanted to-"

"Oh I never answered your other question!"

"Alois..."

"Let me answer before we start getting into the deep stuff. I saw the look in your eye."

 _Look in my eye?_ He sighed, "Well, go on then."

"See the question you shoud have asked is why I don't address him properly all the time."

"You do- Oh..." Given what he was about to talk with the blonde about, Ciel shouldn't have forgotten that Malphas was a duke... but of course the weight of his title had dropped from his mind.

"Being around you makes me forget to address him properly when we talk, but sometimes I remember. How can you be so casual about it, though?"

"I don't know. He doesn't  _feel_ like a duke to me. It's probably because he was my butler for so long. Don't you have the same problem with Leviatha?"

"No. I don't call her lady because she asked Luka and I not to. But when we're talking to anyone else we're supposed to. Maybe it's because we've been exposed to her position for much longer than you have. I mean, we left for Hell the day Cl- Arachnae died. We've had to sit through boring meetings. You've only been here, with Duke Malphas, for a number of days."

"That is true."

"Then again... you aren't formal with Leviatha... or when you talk about of the other High Nobles."

"Well... none of them really feel noble. Well, Skiorus did, but then again Skiorus conducts himself similarly to Malphas. They are cousins it seems, so it's fitting. But Velorn was so childish. Farah, I think I just like the sound of Lady Farah better than just Farah if I'm being completely honest. And Leviatha hasn't changed much since I saw her as Hannah."

"You wouldn't be so casual if you were the Earl of Phantomhive."

"That's just it, Alois. I'm not an earl anymore. Hmph, in Malphas's eyes I might not even be a real person anymore."

"Whoa, that came out of nowhere."

"That's what I wanted to talk about, Alois."

"Malphas objectifying you?"

"Not just that. I've been thinking, the thought came to me out of no where not too long ago: Why would Malphas take me in? When he was Sebastian, he wanted desperately to be rid of me. Why would he chain me to him after realizing his freedom?"

"Maybe he'd grown attached?"

"Ha! Malphas? No, he'd said that leaving a defenseless fledgling on his own didn't sit right with him."

"Heh, Mother Malphas."

"Alois will you shut up and let me talk?"

"Alright, alright."

"Anyway, that might have been true, but still he didn't gain anything from the arrangement. Then I realized, maybe he did. Maybe he was planning something... I mean he's the  _Duke_ of  _Lust_. And that's when I realized that that must be his alterior motive."

"Couldn't you just be over thinking things? And isn't it a good thing if he wants to seduce you? I mean it means less work fo-"

"What did I say, Alois?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Well, alrighty then."

"Then I got a bit of information about his previous habits. Oron told me that Malphas has always been very possessive. And he's been possessive over his previous lovers and his  _small harem_."

"Don't be so shocked. He's the Du-"

"Alois..."

There was a distinct growl in his voice. The blonde sighed loudly and mimed sealing his lips and locking them. Ciel arched a brow but Alois simply gestured for him to continue.

The demon sighed, "He looked at them as possesions, as things he owned," The blonde slowly raised his hand in the air. Ciel's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Isn't that still good? You still get to keep him."

"Until he gets bored and thROWS ME AWAY!" Ciel glared at the ground, hating that he was saying it out loud. He hated everything right now... Would Malphas really toss him out one day, as he had with all his previous... playthings? His eyes burned, was he going to cry? God did he wish to be a real demon. He wouldn't have any of these stupid feelings.  _Why did Leviatha have to make me? Why did Alois have to make that STUPID wish? and why did I have to be reborn only to be doomed to die?_ He couldn't see the fire in his stomach with his red eyes, but in that moment he could feel it. Boiling away his intestines, everything he hadn't regurgitated before. He felt nauseous. Something wet dropped onto his hand. He glanced at it through blurry eyes, realizing he was crying as well. He wanted to curl up in his nest and sleep for a thousand years.

"Ciel! Stop it. Right now, it doesn't matter. None of that matters, those are just your theories, your fears eating away at you. It's just like being the Guard Dog again. Don't stop yourself from being happy again."

 _He... he's right_ , "You're right, you're right, of course you're right." The fledgling lifted his head and smiled, the burning in his eyes and his stomach fading away.

Alois took his friend's face in his hands, "Besides, how could he ever get bored with you? You're astoundingly clever, you're powerful, and you're surprisingly beautiful for a boy."

"You were really cheering me up and then you had to ruin it."

The blonde laughed and pressed their foreheads together, "Oh, come on, Ciel. It's true. And you know it. We're soul brothers, remember? And brothers don't lie to each other."

"Oh, come off it, I'm sure you've lied to Luka before."

"I would never!" Alois said with a gasp, exaggerating his shocked expression. The pair laughed and lightly knocked heads. The blonde sighed, "Ciel, our world is hell right now, literally and figuratively. But we aren't trapped here, well I sort of am but not like the other human souls. We can make things better. We've just got to work at it."

Ciel nodded, forcing Alois to nod as well, making them laugh again, "I'm going to work twice as hard, for the both of us. Or rather the three of us. I have a feelling that it's almost time to go to the surface."

"What do you mean? Ciel, you can't go to the surface! You aren't prepared. Malphas has barely trained you, and you and I still have a lot of work to do. You can barely make rice and porridge."

"I can make stew. And I can wash dishes."

"But you need more than that. At least let Malphas teach you how to materialize things first, or Leviatha if you're desperate."

"What are you two gossiping about out there?" 

"Nothing, m- Nothing!"

Ciel noticed the elder boy's stutter. A slip? Memory of another one pokes at his mind, but he can't seem to grasp onto it, he just knows that Alois has slipped like this before. What was happening under the surface? Was Alois simply caught up in his own thoughts, or was it something else? He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to save y-us. Like I said, I've got to work twice as hard. Maybe we should head inside and try cooking again?"

"We don't have the recipe book."

"Let's go get it, then." They jumped up and made for the sunroom. Leviatha arched a brow at them as they ran up.

"Well, if it isn't two devious schemers. Is there something you need?"

"I'm going to do servant training with him but we need Scriba's Recipe Book."

"Well, let's head back, then. Malphas can get you from our manor."

"Come on, Leviatha, we'll be fine." Ciel said, brushing her off.

"I'm not so sure I want you two to head back alone."

"Why not? It's just Limbo, Leviatha. And we're heading back to your home. Besides, I can fight off anyone who tries to attack. Don't tell Malphas, but I've already defended myself perfectly well from another demon before."

"Oh?" _M_ _aybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. She'll definitely tell Malphas if she finds out that it was Viper._

Alois arched an eyebrow, "Are you talking about Hyancinthos? Sure you managed to detect her sneak attack but I doubt that counts as defending yourself since she was just testing you."

"Hyacinthos? Zorin's spy? You've caught one of her sneak attacks? Why was she attacking you?"

The elder boy grinned, "Don't worry about it, Leviatha. She was helping Ciel. She was learning about his eyes and why they change."

"What? Why?"

"Wel-"

"She helped me start to figure out what makes Red and Blue different. Regardless, can't we just go? It won't take very long, and we just need the book."

"Alright, alright. Ciel, if anything happens to him, I'm going to kill you, I hope you know."

The serious threat delivered in such a casual manner sent a shiver down the blunette's spine, "Heh... hehe, um on second thought, Alois maybe you should stay here."

"What? No!"

"Just prepare the kitchen or whatever." Ciel started quickly walking away.

"Prepare the kitchen?! I don't even know what we're going to cook!"

"Check and see what food we have! And um... go mess up the house! Give me things to clean! You know, prepare!"

"Ugh... fine..."

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief and began to run, really run, hoping the burning would help him with the freezing cold of the portal. It did, sort of, by distracting him from it. He dropped to the ground clutching his legs, "Damn." The pain faded rather quickly, so that was nice. When he finally stood up and walked out of the trees, he noticed two things. One, he was much closer to the Macken manor than he should have been. Two, there was a vaguely familiar scent in the air. He couldn't place it, but he knew that he'd smelled something like it before. He was a little worried, so he sprinted to the manor. The closer he got to the familiar building, the closer he got to the familiar scent. When he stepped into the front garden he was even more distressed. The front door had been torn from it's hinges.

He froze. He was now immensely glad that he'd left the humans behind and immensely distressed that he'd left Leviatha behind. The perpetrator could be gone, but the fledgling doubted it. The scent was too strong. He had two choices, forego the book and report back to Leviatha. It was the safest choice, probably the smartest, though if the demon came back out his scent could lead it to Malphas's. If it willingly attacked the Countess of Wrath, Ciel couldn't be certain it would pay no mind to Malphas's aura. But Leviatha would be able to stop it then, while he kept the boys in his room. It was the safer choice, the smarter choice...

But it was also the weaker choice. And the fire in his stomach was burning hot at the thought of turning away. Going Red would be the only way he'd be able to hold is own against another demon. It was a risk he was ging to take.  _Red._

He felt the fire explode, spreadinng over his entire body. He glanced down but his body looked perfectly fine. He cautiously blanketed the floor of his mind with flames. He was going to pay for this, but so was whoever had attacked the manor. He ran into the building, or rather found himself already inside. He dropped to all fours as he took in the attacker's scent and fought to keep his mind from being over run by instinct. He began to cautiously follow the scent.

The smell led him into the labirynth of halls. He followed it down corridor after corridor, occasionally finding a dead end and having to turn around. After a while he began to hear something that sounded almost like creaking wooden boards, but not exactly. As he began to follow that sound as well as the scent he started to notice boards of the walls on the ground, as if someone tore them out, looking for something. Then he began to notice large bumps in the floor, as if something was pushing up from underneath. He got closer and closer to the noise, which fell into a pattern that made him think the house was breathing, and smell got stronger, he saw what was causing the floor to rise. Thick roots had burst through the ground and lined out the path he was following. They were also the main source of the noise. As they slowly snaked across the ground, as they grew along the floor, they creaked. At first he hadn't been able to see the movement, but as he focused he understood. He was struggling against the feral nature of the Red, and noticing these things would have been impossible if he gave in. Still his will was weakening. At one point he reached out towards a damaged wall to find he had claws. His control was slipping and he began to move faster. And then he saw him.

Hulking at the end of a hall, having reached another deadend there stood the source of the mess he'd trekked through. The demon was tall, male despite the long bright blue hair. His limbs were thick, and reminded the fledgling of the roots he'd seen in the halls, and that currently covered the walls of this hallway. Ciel crouched and prepared to pounce, but the instant he readied to attack the demon turned around.

He was wearing a muzzle. Ciel could see nothing of this demon's face but his eyes, as a wooden muzzle covered the rest of his face. The muzzle seemed to be made of the same roots that covered the walls, and it twisted and moved as though it were alive. It sent shivers down Ciel's back, but what really unsettled him was the demon's eyes. As he turned around they narrowed, but he could still see the colour. They were a familiar light violet. Their scents were different, but similar enough for Ciel to make a connection.

"Hya-" The demon leapt forward the instant Ciel opened his mouth to speak. The boy leapt at him in response, but he was simply struck down. The demon sprinted down the hall and the strange creaking sound of the roots got louder suddenly. Ciel turned around in time to jump out of the way as twelve pikes slammed through the floor with ease. He sprinted down the hall after the demon, striking out at the roots as he passed and leaping out of the way pikes that shot towards him. He decided to let instinct rule him, hoping that his feral instincts would save him.

He moved easily out of the way of the roots and pikes that tried to get in his way. He had one goal in mind. He just needed to kill that strange demon and everything would leave him alone. Kill it, and it was all over. Suddenly he found himself in the front hall, in the front room, then out the front door. He snarled. Had his prey escaped? His tail whipped the air behind him as it lashed to and fro. Then he heard a growl and he glanced around to find his prey in the branches of the big tree in the garden. He sprinted at the tree and swung at the demon. His own claws missed, but he grinned as his attack drew blood and knocked the demon out of the tree. Then he felt a rumbling in the ground.

He leapt into the air as the roots of the large tree attacked him. Tendrils, ground, Malphas. He ignored the roots and went straight for his prey. It didn't matter if he attacked them, they wouldn't stop, he needed to eliminate their master. He swung towards the spot where the demon had fallen and realized he was gone. As he spun around to find him he realized he'd made a mistake. He'd ignored the roots too easily and one pierced through him as he realized his error. He turned and cut it, ripping it from his body and tossing the severed root to the ground. He coughed and spat blood. With growl he turned to attack the roots, but they had receded into the ground. He glared around him and sniffed. The demon had gotten away.

He began to come back to himself now that his prey was gone. He glanced down at his wound and gagged. He had a large gaping hole in his stomach. His outfit hadn't torn, but it was stained with blood. As he stared at the mess he had become due to his carelessness, he realized that his wound was not healing. It worried him deeply, but he filed it away with a sigh. Well, as long as he could stand he would stay Red. It would be easier to fight the instincts than to fight the pain. His forced himself to his feet, wincing at the sound of intestines falling and sloshing around in what was left of his gut. He rushed to find the kitchen and retrieve the book before he threw up. Traversing the maze after the disaster he'd experienced was easier when he had a concrete place to go to. It took him a while, but he managed find it, though his vision was blurry and his legs were trembling by the time he made it there. He clawed his way out, after that, breaking through a wall or two before finding himself falling into the front garden. He was determined to make it to the portal but when he passed through he realized he was stuck. His legs wouldn't move and he could barely see a thing.  _Guess this is it; Blue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for constructive criticism: there seems to be a juvenile quality to my writing as of late, but I can't quite put my finger on it. It feels like it was written by a child, i don't know. I know part of the issue is my lazy modernization of the dialogue, but I feel like it comes through in other places... It might just be me though... Regardless, I'm asking you.


	35. Champagne Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh it's later than I wanted but at least it's only a day and not a week.  
> uh it gets a little citrusy... no real lemon but a little spicy  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I don't mean finger flick when I say flick, I mean he basically wiggled his ears. But in that twitchy feline way. You know how cats do...

He awoke to a peculiar sound: unfamiliar mechanical whirring and agitated muttering. He felt very hot, like he'd just been moved away from a fire. His eyes were still heavy and his body felt like lead so he listened for more sounds. He heard breathing. Two... no three people breathing. Two heartbeats. Feet... someone running to and fro. Their path took them the stairs and the footsteps were light. A woman cleared her throat but made no move to say anything. The little feet stopped. But the mechanical whir and muttering droned on. Occasionally the muttering would be loud enough for him to make out a word or two, but it sounded like nonsense so he didn't bother trying to make sense of it. Then everything went quiet. The muttering stopped, the whirring stopped. The little feet touched the floor and began to move towards him. He could feel something reaching towards him, hovering over his...

 _Ah, that's right..._ He'd been injured.

Something touched his stomach.

"It's not hot anymore." a quiet voice whispered.

 _Luka? Luka_ , "Luka..." He forced his eyes open to see the chocolate haired human standing beside him.

"He's awake! Big Brother, he's awake! Levia-"

The demoness chuckled, "I know, I know. He's awake." She walked over and loomed above him. Her dress was stained with blood.

"Lev-"

"Sh. Your body might still be healing. Don't worry about talking right now. I'll explain to you what's going on, okay?"

He sighed but did his best to nod. His body was getting lighter.

"You went off, as you probably remember. We waited patiently. Alois told me about the portal, so I wasn't too worried about letting you head back on your own. But as I tried to comfort myself with that, I was still a little worried. You see, earlier today I'd received two messages. One from Malphas asking me to drop by and one from Cuthik."

"The Earl of Resentment." Ciel murmured.

"Yes. (And what did I say about talking?) He's desired me for many years, he thinks we would do well as mates. But I've rejected him every time, and I will continue to reject him. Not only would his hatred of humans not bode well for Luka or Alois but he is far below me. I could never see him as an equal."

"But he's an earl and you're a countess..."

"Our titles aren't exactly representative of our strength. Our titles were given to us by the High Prince when we first Fell because he liked the way they sounded. Cuthik is below me. I could never acceept him as my mate. But he is determined."

"You were worried that he'd send someone to attack."

"Yes. It's partially why we're still here and not at the manor. But I was doubtful that he'd attack so soon. He has a flare for drama so I assumed he would take time to plan, as usual."

Ciel sat up as his strength returned. They were in the front room and he was lying on the sofa, "It seems he was impatient."

"We can't be certain. Can you describe the demon that attacked you?"

He didn't want to mention his suspicions, besides she worked for Zorin, "I was attacked from behind."

"Ah. Well, at least you've recovered before Malphas returned."

"He isn't back yet?"

"No. I have a feeling it will take him a while to return. He can shadowstep, but it takes ages for him to recuperate after using it."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He was gone before we got here."

Ciel arched a brow, "He didn't tell you when he asked you to come?"

"No, he never did tell me where he was going."

"Hmph. Well, I suppose Alois and I just have to get to work as soon as possible. Where is he?"

"Your room. He's remaking your outfit."

"Oh. I guess I should go face him then. I have one thing to ask first."

"Go right ahead."

"How did you find me?"

She tapped her nose, "I can smell blood from a mile away. Now go on upstairs."

"Wait, is it because you're a shark?"

She grinned, "Go on. He's waiting for you. He's been working hard since you left."

He sighed and slowly rose from the sofa. He stretched and rubbed his stomach. The gaping hole was gone. He felt good, refreshed. A little sore, but nothing a little walking couldn't fix. He hopped up the stairs to his room.

"Leviatha said you we-"

"Put this on." The moment he stepped into his room a bundle of clothes were shoved into his hands.

"Well you seem eager..." Ciel trailed off. He was holding a navy blue 'comfort clothes' outfit.

"You are not wearing my hard work until you two are ready to leave. You're not going to ruin it while we clean."

The fledgling grinned and went into his bathroom to get dressed, "So what's the lesson plan, sir?"

"Don't get cheeky with me Phantomhive! You'll be cleaning this place top to bottom in a few hours, and preparing a full meal. And it had all get done before Lord Malphas returns."

"What happens if I don't finish in time?"

"Shir's going to be pretty irritable because you'll be keeping her waiting until you finish."

"I guess I should start immediately then." He said, stepping out of the bathroom. Alois nodded.

"Start with the second floor. I've 'prepared' the rooms as you requested. You're going to learn everything Leviatha taught me about cleaning."

* * *

He spent hours learning to change linens, wash clothes, sweep, mop, and wax wooden and stone floors, how to organize a small library, and how to kill and prepare a number of poultry. He was slowly roasting a pheasant, a quail, a duck, and a chicken on a large fire in the back by the time Malphas returned. The sound of large flapping wings bade the boy look up but he was not fast enough he noted, as a swirl of shadows became his mentor beside him before he could glance at the sky. He beamed at the duke and gestured to the flaming poultry.

"I killed them myself."

The duke arched a brow, "Where did you find them?"

Ciel opened his mouth only to close it and frown, "I don't know. Alois gave them to me."

"Well, let's find out where he found live surface animals in Hell." 

The pair made their way into the house via the sunroom, and Ciel rushed to the kitchen windows to check on his birds. Malphas walked into the front room and arched a brow at Alois, "How did you manage to procure live surface poultry for my charge to kill?"

The blonde glanced up with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, "Your pantry."

"What?"

"That's exactly what  **I**  said. Live animals in the pantry?"

Malphas walked away from the feasting boy and went to examine his pantry. Ciel stood beside it, glaring at the fire outside.

"So where did he find them?"

"The pantry."

"The pantry?"

"Apparently we're all surprised." Malphas opened the pantry to find that it was empty. As he expected.

"So?" Ciel was too concerned with his poultry.

"It's empty."

"What?"

"It should be. I've never kept it stocked."

"Why even have a kitchen?"

"I used to cook simple things. It was fun, pretending to be human. But it didn't take long for me to get bored of it. I haven't used this place since."

"But now there are live animals in the pantry."

"They were really quiet until I opened it!" Alois shouted from the front room.

Malphas arched a brow at his charge, "I suppose I don't know as much about this place as I thought it did."

Ciel shrugged and kept his face pressed against the glass. After his talk with Alois earlier he really didn't want to be alone with Malphas in any sense, despite the blonde having cheered him up. He was still uncomfortable, and the fears still sat in the back of his mind. There was no way to know for certain, and though Alois had soothed him at the time, with the duke beside him the doubts returned with force. He couldn't very well ask Malphas directly. Or... could he

"Um... Mal-"

"I sense a duke! Will you two be heading out soon?" Leviatha trilled from the stairs, carrying a sleepy Luka in her arms. She'd been guarding him since he begged to nap in Ciel's nest. She had also been trying to hide away because of the blood on her clothes, but Alois had managed to make her a new one, a very short and thick sweater dress, from the fabric that remained after Alois remade the fledgling's Shir outfit. She was grateful but a little put out that she didn't have the power left to materialize her own dress. She'd spent a lot conjuring up the fabrics and a sewing machine.

"We'll be ready to go as soon as Ciel is finished with his current task." Malphas said, as the boy sprinted into the back to take his poultry off the flame.

"Alois has kept him very busy. He's taken his role as an instructor very seriously."

"Good."

"The boys were talking about going to the surface again. I think someone else should get more serious about his role as an instructor."

"Don't scold me, Leviatha."

"You need to be scolded. Malphas, the sooner he is prepared the safer he will be. He is quite determined to go. Alois even suggested he learn to materialize from me if he was desperate enough."

"Really?"

"The surface is a good distance away from Trate. He'd probably be happier there."

"Yes, but he's still in danger regardless. This business with his magick destroying his body..."

"He's held up well. They've been working on that today as well."

"Why?!"

"Ciel isn't afraid. He's not letting the fear stop him, at least."

"He can try to be as reckless as he wants. I'm not going to endanger him further."

"If you do not help him, he will turn to others. He's made friends with strong people. People you know would be happy to take hi-"

"Alright, we'll train when we return from Welk Palast."

"You aren't going to Dis?"

"No. That's what she wanted to discuss this morning. Even she was worried about her sister's increasing strength."

"I see."

"Though she isn't a problem now that I've taken care of it."

"Then I wish you two the best of luck with your visit. Hopefully Shir doesn't drive you mad."

"Thank you, Leviatha. For coming here as well."

"I know you're concerned about him, especially after recent developments. But I need to do something for me."

"What?"

"Have a bit more faith in him. And try showing him a little affection every now and then. Your relationship won't progress if you continue to ignore him. Try talking to him."

"Skiorus suggested I talk to him as well."

"You see? Thankfully I'm not the only one around here who has some sense."

Malphas chuckled, "Good bye, Leviatha. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon, given how much time those two spend together."

"I hope we won't see each other for a while; you might actually try to spend time with him." She grinned and grabbed Alois and the trio left. Malphas checked out of the window to find Ciel walking up holding the four birds. Affection... how was he supposed to show Ciel affection? The boy was not some regular human woman that could be easily woo'd and seduced by his looks and simple words alone.

"I've put out the fire, but you might want to check on it. I didn't want to risk getting the food wet so- did they leave?" 

"Yes, they did. Why don't we pack the birds aw-"

Ciel groaned and set the poultry on the kitchen island, "I worked so hard... I thought Alois was going to stay long enough to taste at least one of them."

"Did he teach you how to carve them?"

"Carve? No."

"I can, if you'd like."

"Don't worry about it, Malphas. I'm going to go get ready so we can leave."

"Shir can wait a little longer. I said we'd visit in the afternoon. I never said how late in the afternoon."

Ciel shook his head, "No, really, Malphas. You don't have to concern yourself with it. I'll be down in a little while, and then we can leave."

Malphas sighed quietly as his charge dashed upstairs.  _That didn't work at all. Does Ciel think I no longer have any interest in training him?_

Ciel glanced around his room. The sewing machine sat in the corner of his room; Leviatha hadn't had the strength to dematerialize it. Perhaps it was a good thing, since Alois had said he'd wanted to teach the boy to sew. They'd probably have to start with a simple needle and thread, though. His clothes for Shir were folded neatly folded beside the large sewing machine. He'd set the carnelian necklace on top of them. He could wear it under the turtleneck. The string was short enough to keep the pendant from peeking through the sweater's "keyhole". He glared into the wardrobe's mirror and watched as his ears appeared in a tornado of flames. His tail did the same, despite not doing so before. They cooled down much faster the second time, as well. He grabbed the maroon cloak Alois had mentioned and the wilting rose pin. He practiced flattening his ears against his skull and he wrapped his tail around his upper thigh. He could have waited until they got to Shir's to summon his ears and tail, but he wasn't fond of the flashy flames. Plus he needed to improve his control of those muscles. He adjusted the hood and made sure his tail was hidden. This cloak only came to the middle of his thighs, so he wrapped his tail around his his waist once before sending the rest around his thigh. With a nod at the mirror he marched downstairs, where Malphas stood waiting beside the door.

"We can shadowstep if you'd like. If you'd like to run, I could carry you since it's too dangerous for you to try to run on your own."

Ciel bit his lip. It would certainly be nice to be carried, but just being as close as he was was fuzzing his thoughts again. He wouldn't make it to Shir if they ran while he was like this; he'd say something stupid, "Let's step." The less time pressed against Malphas the better.

"Let's walk through town a bit. We'll find a nice large shadow to step through."

"Alright." The pair strolled up the roll and turned towards town. 

The town was busier than Ciel was used to seeing it, though that was saying much given that there were about eight demons milling about. Most of them looked rather human. It was quite different from the monsters he'd seen in the Third. They walked to the fountain and Ciel shivered as he recalled passing it with Oron. Malphas watched him from the corner of his eye and directed them away from it when he saw the boy's discomfort. The fledgling glanced up at his mentor as they moved away from fountain. They'd changed course the instant he shivered. Malphas pulled them behind a small house.

"This will serve our purpose just fine." The duke murmured as he opened his arms. He'd noticed that Ciel had a tendency to hold him a tad tightly when they shadowstepped. Perhaps it was simply for security, but he wanted to try something this time around.

Ciel stepped into the elder's arms and squeezed his eyes shut. Strangely he felt a slight pressure on his back as if... was Malphas pulling him closer? As the winds quieted and they pulled apart he doubted it. He must have imagined it.

Malphas sighed internally. Perhaps he should have kept the boy in his arms a moment longer.

The boy glanced around to find that they were on the edge of a cliff, and behind them was a large building. He recognized it.  _German architecture. This must be_ _..._

"Welk Palast. Come along, Little One. The winds will be starting soon, it is best he get inside and away from the cliff face."

The fledgling was glad his hood cast his face shadows, "Winds?"

"We have the Great Tempest, but there are also periodic wind storms that roam around this layer. It will be worse for us since we are so high up. I hope Shir's windows hold.

The foyer was gorgeous. White marble columns and gorgeous paintings lined the walls and beautifully waxed wood floor had an enchanting geometric pattern built into it. It was definitely a glorious abode. As they stepped deeper into the palast, two well dressed male demons stepped forward. One wordlessly took Ciel's cloak and disappeared through a door to the left, and the other led the pair down the hall into a large room. The white marble became a dusty grey and the room was round with many doors lining the walls. Ciel sighed and flexed his tail, unwrapping it from his body and letting it cut through the air behind him. He finally relaxed his ears, which were sore from being pressed against his skull, and flicked them.

Malphas watched as Ciel's ears twitched and his tail flicked behind him. The outfit was... He didn't know if he hated the fishnet one or this one more. He was leaning towards this cat themed outfit, since Alois had obviously designed it with Shir in mind. Was that human doing this to antagonize him?

"How did you come about these?" Malphas asked as casually as he could manage, letting his hand lightly brush his charge's tail. The fact that he had to fight to control himself meant that she was closer than he'd thought.

"It was to practice control. Plus, Alois designed the outfit with the ears and tail in mind. He said he thought that Shir would be able to appreciate it. He figured it suited her. What do you think?"

What did he think? He thought a number of things, most of which he couldn't say for fear of setting the boy on edge, "I think... he might be right." She was coming.

Ciel's ears turned towards the door on the opposite side of the room and he focused his attention there. He'd heard movement, the clicking of heels and talking. 

The door opened and out walked a beautiful woman that reminded him of images he'd seen of the roman goddess Venus. Her hair was absurdly long and a beautiful reddish blonde. She had little lotus blossoms in her hair and the beautiful pink robes she wore looked like peony petals. She raised her arms and grinned as she walked towards them.

"Malphy! And this must be the wee be- sorry, Ciel. This must be Ciel." Her grin widened ever so slightly, but it only made it appear strained. Then she seemed to remember something. She turned to the demon that had patiently waited by them after leading them to this room, "Please see him out." She gestured over her shoulder to a demon Ciel hadn't really noticed before. As the demon passed the fledgling froze and stared after him.  _Viper_ _..._

"Shir. The palace looks lovely."

"Oh, Malphas. You don't need to pretend to be nice. I know you don't really want to be here. But, I have a few little beasties who were dying to see you again. I hope they can cheer you up." She waved at a door that opened to reveal a few demons. They giggled when they saw Malphas and observed Ciel with great interest. Ciel scowled and he felt the fur on his tail and ears and even his actual hair bristle as a scent hit his nose.  _The strangers..._ He fought his jealousy as Shir waved the three demons into the room, "Why don't you go have some fun with them while Ciel and I get to know each other?"

Malphas almost growled as the three demons she'd lent him stepped into the room. He could feel his desires shifting. He glanced at Ciel. If the boy showed any sign of distress at being left alone with Shir he would stay, he would **have** to stay. 

Ciel calmed himself before Malphas could realize he was reacting. He had no say over what his mentor did behind closed doors, no matter what little fantasies he had about him. When Malphas glanced down at him he was perfectly calm. Strangely, he regretted calming down. Malphas seemed to be searching his eyes for something, but he'd come away with nothing. Ciel winced internally at the almost imperceptible look of defeat in the raven's gaze. Had his mentor wanted to stay? Why didn't he say anything?

The duke was promptly dragged away by the giggling demons and Ciel shook his head and turned to Shir, "So..."

"So." She giggled, "Come along. Let's go to one of the bedrooms. It's better to talk in a smaller room when there's just two of us, no?" Ignoring whatever response he might have had, she began to walk through one of the doors to the right. There was a gorgeous hallway behind the door, but Ciel kept his attention on his host. She reminded him of Velorn a bit, with her casual nature, but there was something about her that set him on edge. He needed to break the silence.

"Shir, that dem-"

"Sh. Have patience, beastie. Wait until we're really alone. Then we'll talk."

His cheeks burned. He wasn't sure he liked her. The way she admonished him sounded almost like something Leviatha would say, but there was something in her words that made him feel a little embarrassed. He felt more embarrassed at realising he was blushing because she'd scolded him.

He distracted himself with the decor. She seemed to love art. They passed through a gallery with gorgeous paintings in golden frames hanging on the walls. Every hall had paintings on the walls or busts on columns. It was a bit like an art exhibit. Despite the German architecture, the palast was adorned with a great deal of Greek and Italian art pieces. He wanted to ask her about it but he held his tongue. 

Finally,  _finally_ , they reached a door that led to a bedroom. The room was a mass of flowing fabrics, soft whites and pastel pinks, with a high ceiling and a golden chandelier. Long billowing curtains lined two tall windows. There was a small white lounge chair with golden trimmings that she promptly draped herself across. She patted the cushions at her feet.

"Come. Sit."

He approached cautiously.

"Oh, don't be so anxious, I'm not going to hurt you. Come, sit with me, let's have a chat. Can you drink wine?" She waved her hand and a man walked in with a bottle of dark red wine in a bucket of ice and two long stemmed wine glasses.

"I don't..." He wasn't too keen on accepting a drink from her. She smiled gently.

"Oh, little beastie. You needn't be that tense. Drink with me. Relax. Ask your questions if it will make you feel better." She took the bucket and waved the man away, pouring them both a glass. She handed him the drink and he took it with much hesitation. Her smile widened, "Take a sip, you'll be much calmer after having a drink."

"Does alcohol even affect demons?"

"It does if we want it to."

"Wha-"

"Ah ah ah," She said, waving her finger at him, "Drink."

He took a sip. The action itself was enough to calm him down. He wasn't quite sure why he was so tense. Sure her words seemed to have an undercurrent of something else, but she wasn't going to hurt him. He finished the glass before trying to speak again, "Lady Shir... that demon that left as we arrived."

"He and I had a little chat about some trivial matters before you arrived."

"I know him."

She arched a delicate crow, "Oh?"

"You mustn't tell Malphas."

"Why not?"

"He'd be furious. As you probably know Viper serves your sister."

"Ah, I see. But how did you come to know this?"

"He slipped into ou- Malphas's home while the duke was... busy... Did you have something to do with that?"

"With what?"

"Viper slipping in. Malphas was occupied with your... um..."

"My little beasts. My pets," She sighed, "They could have been your brothers and sisters..."

"What?"

She scowled, "Malphy refused to share," Her smile returned, "But I don't care. Would you like another drink?"

"I... sure. What do you mean he refused to share?"

She refilled his glass but didn't answer him, instead tapping the corner of her mouth. He noticed there was a beauty mark right where she tapped.

"Fine. Where did you get your art?"

"Dis."

"Oh."

The pair sat in silence. Ciel glanced around the room akwardly and frowned as he realized how smug her smile was. After a few minutes she snapped.

"You've brought the necklace, right? V said you would show it to me."

"Oh, right." He pulled down his turtleneck and took the necklace off, "Are you really interested in seeing a carnelian pendant?"

"No. But I am interested in this one."

"Why?"

"It has Malphy's energy. That makes it useful."

"Useful for what?"

She giggled, "Oh you'll see in a moment. You like him, right?"

"What?" Ciel panicked. _How did everyone manage to guess at it so quickly? Was it obvious to everyone but Malphas?_ **_Was_ **_**it obvious to Malphas**?_

"I was guessing, but that reaction proves that I'm right. So..."

"So?" The fledgling scooted away from her a little.

"Hand me the necklace."

"Why?"

"You'll find out if you give it to me."

He warily handed her the necklace and she snatched it from his hand giddily. She sat up and patted the seat beside her.

"Come, sit beside me," Still wary, he rose from the floor and sat beside her. She beamed, "Oh this is going to be fun. I'm so glad she gave you this. This wouldn't be half as exciting, for you at least, without it."

"What wouldn't? What is happening?"

Her smiled somehow managed to widen and she leaned closer to him, petting the top of his head and gently brushing his ears, "Whose idea were the ears and tail? I'm exercising all my self-restraint because you're just too cute. I don't know how Malphy does it while being around you all of the time. It doesn't smell like he's touched you once."

He leaned away from her as best he could, "Because he hasn't- what is your game here?"

She giggled, "Do you want him to?"

He gaped at her, "What are you ta-"

"Don't know why I asked, of course you want him to! This is going to be fun. Close your eyes."

He wanted to resist, he wanted to tell her to get away from him. He was extremely uncomfortable. But despite his discomfort, his body began to relax. His eyelids grew heavy and he began to feel sluggish. He couldn't keep his eyes open for long but he did his best to glare at her smiling face before they closed.

After a moment or two the weight and sluggishness dissipated. He felt calm and warm and a little tingly. He opened his eyes and was startled to find Malphas staring at him. Shir sat beside them and was staring at him expectantly.

"M-Malphas?" Though his body no longer felt heavy, he was having difficulty speaking. His words came out in a mumbled half-whisper.

Shir chuckled, "Come here, little beast. You'll be comfier on my lap."

Ciel didn't move as she lifted him into her lap, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. He kept his eyes on Malphas, who was watching him just as diligently. He worried that if he took his eyes off of him he'd disappear. He feared that he'd fallen asleep and this was a dream. But the moment he had settled into Shir's lap the duke leaned towards him. He felt the pressure of those long fingers against his thigh, the heat of his mentor's body against him. If this was a dream he begged the universe not to let him wake up. He almost couldn't stand the intensity of staring into those garnet eyes as Malphas came closer and closer to his face. And then, instead of waking up as he'd feared would happen, he watched as Malphas kissed him. It was light and sweet and it awoke a fire in him that was vaguely familiar. He hadn't had much experience with arousal before, but he doubted there was anything better for one's libido than being stuck between two powerful Lust Devils. He was surprised to find that Shir's presence in this moment didn't dampen the experience, in fact it heightened it. As Malphas kissed him, her delicate hands traced patterns along his exposed chest and she nipped at his ears (which became a different sort of pleasure). Finally he closed his eyes, and promptly felt the duke's arms tighten around his waist as the kisses moved to his jaw down his throat and to his collarbone. He struggled to steady his breathing, huffing and panting as quietly as possible as hands roamed his body. He was warm and fuzzy and incredibly comfortable.

Malphas growled, finally overpowering Shir's aura compulsion; moved just far enough away. He ignored the grabbing hands of the Welk that had tried to trap him in the room. It was like crawling through a pit of snakes, but with half as many bites. He managed to subdue them and ran to find his Little One. He burst through room afteroom, unable to find the boy. She must have cloaked his scent in someone else's with one of her illusions. He burst into another empty hall and growled. It didn't matter. He'd just check every room. She'd have to sedate him if she wanted to do any extensive illusions; she was rubbish at them. That meant they couldn't move around. He'd find them in no time.

He felt like he was drooling, but the fledgling couldn't be sure. He'd been startled when something bit his thigh, but soon after the pleasure of every sensation increased. He was so dazed he could barely tell what directions hands were coming from. Every kiss and caress felt amazing and he stopped trying to think about what was happening. Then he began to hear hissing and he focused on the sound. He began to hear words.

"Stay here... with me..." 

_What?_

"Don't you want to stay?"

_Why?_

"To never stop?"

_To never stop? To feel like this forever? Of course he'd stay._

"Say it... tell me... you want to stay... you won't leave..."

"I-"

Malphas could hear her hissing and it was growing louder.  _She's deep in the illusion. I need to find them, and I need to find them..._ He kicked down the closest door,  _...soon._  He stepped into the room.

She sat on a white cushioned bench but Malphas barely noticed it under the large thick coils of her rattlesnake tail. She sat there, in the middle of it all, her arms wrapped tightly around that which was  **his**. He would not let her make the boy a sex hungry slave. With a rush of wind and a tornado of shadow Malphas became a large raven. He thanked her for her love of high ceilings as he flew high enough to dive down and pluck his charge from her coils with his talons. He crowed loudly enough to confuse her while diving towards the entangled pair. He held on tightly to the boy as he propelled himself through the window. He was tossed about in the gale and did his best to shelter his Little One from the glass. Even for his wings the winds were a challenge, but he forced himself through them with the thought of getting Ciel to safety.


	36. Winds of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter in one week's time. (this is me, trying to return to weekly updates) I'll try to get it out next Saturday (or Sunday if I'm not lucky).  
> 

The wind fought to throw Malphas and his charge back into the palast, or at least smash them into the side of the building. But the raven was master of this circle; he had strength and control over the unbearable winds of lust. He flew quickly through the gale, very conscious of his wing movements in his efforts to keep them on course. Partway into the windstorm The Duke's passenger awoke. The raven glanced under him at his talons, where Ciel was beginning to toss and turn. The fledgling tilted his head back as he stretched, worrying the elder terribly, but also relieving him. He'd caught a glint of sapphire before he forced himself to look forward. During his search for the pair, he'd worried that Shir's forced compulsion would push the boy into his demonic state. He was comforted by that glimpse of lapis. It meant that his charge wasn't in immediate danger of falling apart in his talons. He returned to focusing on flying only to be distracted by the fledgling's voice.

"Malphas?"

The duke projected his voice down and about the boy's ears, "Hush. We will speak once we've returned home where I can-" He hesitated, "Where we're away from danger." He shouldn't let the fledgling get a hint at what was to come. He knew his charge would not be pleased.  _But I need to make sure he is safe. I need to make sure he **stays** safe_ _._ _I knew these visits were a bad idea. I never thought I'd have to fight for you once your soul was no longer in the picture._ He sighed, which was a much croakier noise in this form. He felt Ciel turn over and held the boy a little tighter. They were almost through the storm. From that point, it was a quick and easy flight back home.

Malphas landed gracefully in the front yard, setting the fledgling down before shifting to his normal form in a whirlwind of shadow.

"M-"

"Let's get inside."

Ciel strolled into the building, but still seemed to be a little dazed. The raven held back a snarl. That look meantthe effects of Shir's illusion still hadn't worn off.  _He must have something on him from her._  The duke quickly stepped in after the boy and slammed the door behind him. He placed a hand on the front wall and within seconds the door had disappeared. He glanced over to the sunroom to find it slowly dissolving into nothing. He nodded and clapped his hands, making his charge jump but not freeing the flegling from his trance. The raven roughly grabbed the boy, who gasped quietly. Malphas shivered as he heard the sound and quickly dropped his hand. He had thought it was fine since he couldn't smell the boy's arousal, but it seemed Ciel was still _deeply_  in Shir's trance. Forcing his hands to his sides, he stepped back, his eyes darting around the boy's form until he saw it. _How did he-?_  The duke gently pulled the necklace from the fledgling's neck, still managing to break its chain. Malphas glared down at Ciel, holding the necklace out some distance away. He couldn't really judge the radius of its aura well, but it was as he removed Ciel from the aura that he realized why he had had such a hard time finding the fledgling. Because as he moved the necklace, which bore his own scent, further away the scent of the boy's arousal hit him hard, awakening some feelings he'd been trying to suppress. He jumped back and turned away, closing his eyes as he fought to control himself. He silently cursed the Baroness and her sister.  _Shir would never be clever enough to use my own scent, my own magick, against me. Today was a bigger mistake than I'd anticipated. Of course Trate was behind this._ His anger helped him drown out his urges.  _Could Shir have helped weaken her's bonds? Possibly. Would she risk it? Less likely, but still a possibility._ He'd have to question her.  _But_...

"Malphas... What? Whe- Wh-Why are we... Malphas, what the hell is going on? And where is the front door?!"

_I have to take care of my Little One first._

Ciel scowled at his mentor, waiting for his questions to be answered. The last thing he remembered clearly was handing the neck- "WHERE IS IT?!"

The duke finally turned around, "Well, the do-"

"Not the door, the-" Damn, he hadn't wanted Malphas to know he had it.

 _If not the door then,_ "Are you talking about this?" the raven held up the broken necklace.

Ciel fought his rage. _An intense fury._ _She **really** wanted me to hang on to that._ He'd nearly attacked his mentor when he saw the pendant in his hand.

Malphas noticed the boy's eyes flash red for a brief moment and he pulled the pendant back, "Ciel, you need to tell me about this. Who gave it to you and why?"

The fledgling bared his teeth as he noticed the damaged chain, "I'm not going to tell you."

The elder rubbed his face with one hand, "Little One, this is important."

"I'll tell you if you give it back."

"You're acting like a child. I cannot do that."

"You can't just take my things off of me!"

"Of course I can. Shir was using this to... hypnotize you I suppose you could say."

"What?" Ciel tried to focus on the fuzzy memories and, slowly, pieces began to slide into place. _The pendant... Malphas... fun... kis-_ Now his face was red for a third reason. He sighed deeply and hid his face in his hands, "Velorn. Velorn gave it to me. It's what she meant by 'seduce him with treasure'. It was a reward."

"For?"

The fledgling hissed, "You don't need to know."

"I do. This is a very dangerous situation. If I don't have all the information I could see this as an attack when it was not."

The boy glared at the ground, "She wanted me to steal... to steal three 'interesting' souls for her."

 _This, too, required an investigation._  "I see. So that is why you were outside." 

"You noticed?"

"Of course. You ran right past the front room. I was so focused on trying to watch you that I lost."

"Well, I'm sorry you chose to be my guardian even though I never asked for it."

 _I thought he'd gotten over this,_ "Ciel, not now. Did she compel you to do it?"

The younger demon clacked his teeth together, "I think it was an aura compulsion. I talked to Leviatha about it. What were you going to say earlier?"

The elder sighed, "I was going to answer your question about the door. Ple-"

"No. I meant while we were flying. That part of my memory just cleared. Why did you cut yourself off?"

He hesitantly muttered, "I was going to say... 'so I can keep you safe'."

"Why did you stop yourself?"

Malphas's lips became a thin line.

"Does it have something to do with why the front door has mysteriously vanished?"

The duke remained silent.

Ciel began to get angry. That fear had once again climbed to the front of his mind, "It's all very suspicious, you know. Your sudden desire to look after me. I've been thinking about it. It didn't make any sense. You tried to kill me. I could sense your almost constant hatred of me for those four quiet years. But then I  **free you** and you decide to continue to look after me?"

"Little One..." He really didn't like the train of thought the boy was on.

"Then I realized something. Or rather, I remembered something. Something you didn't tell me at first, something about your position that you let slip your mind, despite drilling into me the roles of the other High Nobles. So I've got one question to ask before you answer my question about the door," But he didn't want to ask it. Ciel did not want a concrete answer to the question that had been silently eating away at him in the back of his mind for many, many days. _But_   _i_ _f I don't ask now I never will_ , "What were you planning to do with me?"

Malphas winced. He'd anticipated the question, but not the phrasing. It made it harder to step around the truth. He'd hoped to have gone through with his plan before he revealed anything having to do with it, "Of course that would confuse you. But I _had_ planned to train you." The weak misdirection would do nothing, but it was all he had.

Ciel shook his head. The answer was obviously not enough, "Why? Why would you willingly drag me with you just to train me? Don't you dare say that leaving a helpless fledgling alone didn't sit right with you. You laughed at the idea of someone training me. Tell me the truth. Were you... Are you planning to... use me?" Ciel felt his face burn, it was almost painful. His stomach felt like lead. He did not want to see that look on that perfect face. An expression that said-

"I couldn't help it."

Ciel felt his stomach drop and he stepped back, "Why is the door gone?" He glanced around the room and realized that the sunroom had also disappeared, "What are you planning, Malphas?"

The fear and mistrust in his Little One's voice awoke a feeling Malphas hadn't felt in centuries. It was a strong one, one that pinned him to the wall, one that made him feel nauseous, one that made him feel... **disgusting**... He kept his head down and refused to look at his charge as he spoke, "You belong to me. I'm not going to let someone steal you from me again."

 _I belong to him?_ That was it. The nail in the coffin. It was just as Oron had said. Malphas saw him as property. _Steal me from him? Again?_ _Again... Arachne, of course!_  He had always thought of him as property, of course he had, "What about the Mackens?"

Malphas scoffed, immediately regretted it, but continued regardless, "Alois is one of my biggest threats. He already acts as if he has some claim to you. Do you think I'm going to willingly let you see him again?"

Ciel recalled the blonde asking Malphas for permission to invite the fledgling back, "You're an idiot."

The raven's eyes narrowed, "Look at what you're wearing! At what he's been putting you in! He's taunting me."

The fledgling began to pace, the anger that had been quietly taking over now beginning to act on his desire to flee to his room, "Wonderful, wonderful!" he mumbled sarcastically, "We talked about the plan backfiring but we never anticipated something as  **stupid** as this!"

Garnet eyes narrowed further and Ciel's path began to weave closer and closer to the stairs, "The plan?"

Ciel shivered at his mentor's dark look, but returned the harsh expression with one of his own, "That is _not_ important. You're the one in the wrong here!"

Malphas shook his head, "Why are you angry? I was under the impression that you found me attractive. Is this not a dream come true? Shouldn't you be pleased?"

Fire filled his mind as he shut his eyes, " _You really are a self-absorbed idiot!_ How could this be a 'dream come true'?! Who would want this? Who would willing ask to be taken advantage of AND USED BY  **SOMEONE YOU LOVE** **?!** " Ciel couldn't cut himself off in time; the anger had taken over. Now he'd said it; the words were there, out in the open. His eyes burned and he couldn't tell if he was about to cry because of his anger or his pain.

"What?" Malphas quietly whispered. He took a hesitant step forward, "What did you jus-?"

No. No. No. No, he was not going to have this conversation. He did not want this conversation, he did not want these feelings at all anymore. He stopped listening. Ciel sprinted up the stairs and burst into his room. Fire had swallowed his legs to get him up here but now that he was safe he wasn't going to try to push it back.  _That stupid smug raven! How's this for keeping me safe?!_   The pain began to grow and he screamed. This was a familiar agony, but a new level of pain. He couldn't be silent like he'd wanted. Every sound he had wanted to make when he first burned burst from his mouth. And he still willingly let the fire devour him. He embraced Red's fire. 

White-hot rage took over every thought in his mind. All he knew was that he wanted to bite, to tear, to claw, to  **hurt** something. He turned to leave the room and his door was gone. His roar shook the walls and he turned his rage upon them, claws he could not see tearing into the wood only to find more wood in his way. He roared again and again as each attack did nothing to reveal the hall that should be outside of his room. But he would not, could not stop. He'd finally been consumed by his flames.

* * *

Malphas rubbed his temples. When he had finally remembered how to walk and tried to follow his fledgling, his light knock on the door shot him much further down the hallway than he'd expected. Then, as he lay there on the floor, the house began to shift and creak very, _very_ loudly. He had rolled towards the second floor bannister only to find that it had disappeared. From there he'd dropped onto the loveseat in time to watch the second floor dissolve, melting away just as the sunroom had. He'd panicked as Ciel's door disappeared but sighed in relief as the boy's room only seemed to move. He was surprised by the sudden changes, but not nearly as surprised as Ciel must have been. 

At least the duke had had a few centuries to get used to it.

When he'd first heard of the strange building that had been swallowed by an "enchanted" swamp of the Second he'd been eager to learn more. The more he learned about it's location, the more eager he became. It was right in the area he had been planning to build a new home in. So he scoured about for information. He learned that the demons that had constructed it had cleared most of the swamp in order to build their perfect home, and had only used the trees they'd cut down in the process. They'd been newly mated and wanted a strong home. But the house had odd tendencies. Some in town had deemed it the Servant Home, as it seemed to try to give its masters what they desired. Many lusted after the building and the weak couple were run out within days of its construction. Then the swamp took it back and the neighbours forgot about it. Malphas had been able to silently raise it from the muck without much trouble.

He liked the building. He made it his permanent residence, making his manor in Dis his second home. After he'd moved his nest, everything had settled into place and no one questioned his ownership of it. Then he'd discovered its interesting quirks. Items appeared as he desired them. Rooms were redecorated or even rebuilt at the slightest nod. It changed itself at his whim, which shifted often. In the first year he'd gone through Greek, Italian, German, French, Irish, and Russian architecture. It was after he'd constructed Ciel's manor in Limbo that his home had modeled itself after the buildings the raven had observed in America. But at no point in the many centuries he'd spent living here had the building ever completely reconstructed itself without his... permission.

He stood up from the floor that he'd been dropped onto, as the house had suddenly eliminated the loveseat. He faced the outer wall and watched as the front door returned. He took to the air once he stepped outside. The building looked very strange from above. It reminded him of a squash in shape, an odd inequal eight. It looked to only have one floor. With a sigh he landed and walked back inside to observe the changes, the house's creaking becoming cacophonous as it rushed to finish rebuilding.

The front room was gone. All that was there were two plum-walled hallways lit with silver candelabras, which curved around a white wall. Malphas had his suspicions of what was on the other side of the wall. He took the left path which curved to meet the right one, treating the round white wall like a boulder on a path. Malphas's suspicions increased and he touched the wall. It didn't throw him away but he was still certain that Ciel was in the room. He leaned into the wall, firmly pressing his ear to it, straining for a sound. Then he began to hear it. It was quiet at first, drowned out by the creaking of the building. But as the house settled on its shape, the creaking quieted. Then it went silent and a new sound filled the air. It physically pained the raven to hear it. 

It was wailing. Pained wailing, like the cries of an animal that was dying of a horrible wound. Then the pain turned to rage and Malphas heard a roar that frightened him deeply; the sound of a carnivorous feline in a blood rage. Then he heard the sound of something sharp tearing itself through thick wood, over and over and over again. With every thud, of what the duke assumed to be claws against wood, a roar resounded. He stood and listened for many hours, until the rage-filled roars fell silent and the sound of the attacks stopped. He walked all the way around the room and rubbed his temples when he found no door. Malphas sighed and knocked his head against the wall. The house had done as he desired. Ciel would not be leaving anytime soon. But Malphas was now cut-off from the boy, which was probably the fledgling's desire. He sighed again and turned away, defeated, to examine how his own room had changed. 

He kept an ear out for Ciel's voice as he examined his room. It looked largely the same. His nest still sat firmly in the center of the -now round- room, but it was covered in ashen blue feathers. The communication crystal still sat near his nest, but now it was further back resting in a pillow on a dark oak vanity. But the room itself had grown, large enough to accommodate the large, round, curtained bed that now sat in the back of the room. He strolled over to examine it and found it empty. It was a simple bed, but it's sudden appearance was upsetting. As if he could use it now that his Little One was furious with him. He dropped into his nest. That feeling he'd tried to ignore came back and he named it. He was ashamed. Ashamed of everything he'd done since the contract dissolved. He wished he had realized his feelings before he'd taken the fledgling in. But there was nothing he could do now but wait. 

But he wouldn't do it passively. He rose from his nest and shifted, stretching his wings out behind him, then draping them around him like a cape. He had demons to question. If he returned immediately to Welk Palast he would probably try to kill Shir. Then he would visit Velorn first. 

He glanced at Ciel's room one more time, then began to step through the nearest shadow when a sickly green light began called to him from the back of the room. His head whipped back to glare at the orb as a nasally voice drifted towards him.

"You rattled her tail, Malfie. Why do you have to be so selfish?"

The his hair flowered up around his head as his eyes narrowed and he hissed, "How are you-"

"It's simple, Malphas. I told you:  _Feathers don't hold up well against venom_."

"So Shir  **is** helping you."

"Oh, no! Of course not. Well, not that way. But I've got new pets,  _Sebastian_. Pets that are very good at what I made them for."

The candles snuffed themselves out. Shadows writhed on the walls. A wind began to howl through the house.

"What do you  _ **want**_ Trate?"

"Well, at first I just wanted to meet him. My bunny told me about how cute he is. I just wanted to see what the abomination looked like. Smelled like. Then that little golden haired human started gushing about him. Aroi did quite a bit as well, but it was the stories the human whispered to my little bunbun that really interested me."

"What-"

"I'm getting to it." she said with a raspy chuckle, "I found out where he came from. What he did. Things he liked. And then one day I learned a bit about what he could do."

The duke grit his teeth.

"'He's so perfect.' I said. 'Bunbun, I have to have him." I said. 'You can't just take him.' My little silver hare said. And he was right. But then I learned even more. Things you don't even know." Her giggle sent shivers down his spine, "I can't take him. But I can bring him to me."

"You will  **never** be anywhere  _near_ him."

"As far as you know," she laughed, "He's halfway to me already."

"Why are you doing this? Why him?"

"Why do I do anything, Malfie? For a chance at Heaven. And I finally found it."

"Do you think this will weaken me? That stealing him will bring you any closer to what you want?"

"Oh, Malfie. I stopped wanting you years ago. Now I want  _ **him**_." The green light faded out and slowly the house began to settle.

As the last wind died out, the silence began to worry him. He walked up to the white column and knocked gently on the wall. No response.

He leaned his head gently against it, "Ciel?"

Silence.

"Little One?"

The moment the words left his lips the deafening din of enraged roars and frantic clawing began once more. He sighed in relief, surprising himself. _Had I actually feared her threat?_  His thought was interrupted as the sounds of rage began to shift. Malphas listened attentively and was hit with shame as he recognized the woeful wails. As they quieted to simple sobs the shame intensified.  _He sounds like..._  The noise reminded him of those nights. Nights where the boy had whimpered as he relived the night he lost his family. Nights where the child had cried out, thinking he was stuck in the cage and Sebastian was not coming for him. The duke shook his head.  _No. These sobs are worse._ Before, there was fear in those tears. But this was a sound of deep pain. The noise was going to drive him mad; he needed to escape. Resisting his urge to glance back at his Little One's... prison, Malphas dove through the shadow it cast into his room.

Malphas knocked impatiently on the castello door. Dolor opened it with a wavering smile.

"Señor Malphas. ¡Qué sorpresa!"

Malphas eyes narrowed as he glanced behind her. If Dolor was struggling to smile..."Where is your Mistress?"

"Arriba."

"Gracias." He strolled up the stairs only to find a red-eyed Velorn at the top of them. Rough scaly patches dotted her face and arms, sharp-edged armored scales covered the back of her forearm and hands. She had a gash along her ribcage but it was healing quickly, filling the air with white smoke. He lightly brushed the bronze horned crest that framed her face, "What happened, Velorn?"

"I don't know..." her voice was broken, "One moment, I was asking him where the souls were and the next..."

Malphas frowned as she curled into herself, "Who attacked?"

"I don't know. The scent was completely unfamiliar. It was very fast."

"It?"

"A snake. It stayed a snake the whole time but it changed. It was a small garter snake, then it was a python, then a pit viper. Then a snake I didn't know. Its mouth was black and it bit Sno... it bit Skiorus. It bit him and he hasn't moved in hours."

Malphas stepped past her and walked into the master bedroom.

Skiorus lay utterly still on the bed. He looked terrible. There many bites on his body. The venom must have been very strong to fight against the marquess's regenerative healing and to keep the fight up for hours. And if Dolor's shaky smile was anything to go by, he was sure his cousin was suffering greatly due to the venom. And then he remembered Trate's words:  _Feathers don't hold up well against venom._ He growled and stepped back into the hall.

"You mentioned souls?"  _She hadn't been saying that she'd weakened the restraints again. She'd stolen something to begin to gain strength again._

She rubbed her temples, "I had souls that I've been meaning to give Rhodonite. Moonstone was supposed to be here to get them but they haven't yet. They're really late."

He knew where he was headed next _._ "Were these the souls you had Ciel steal from your circle?"

Her face paled, "You know about that?"

"That is why I'm here. Why did you want him to do that?"

"I-I was just being lazy. I wanted to give Rhodonite something, she was complaining about how you took a bunch of souls during your visit, but I didn't want to do it myself. And since Ciel is yours I thought it was fair to make him do it."

"And the pendant?"

"It was just something nice to give him. I barely had to tempt him to get him to want it. I was going to give it to him anyway... because it had your magick in it."

"Did you tell him to bring it with him to Shir's."

"Y-yes. She wanted to see it. Why? Did something happen?"

"She tried to steal him from me. And she used the necklace."

"What? Don't you two usually sh-"

"Ciel is not my slave. He is not my pet. He is  **mine**. I will **not**  share him."

She rolled her eyes, "So you refused. How did she react?"

He frowned, recalling the conversation, "She was disappointed, but not enough to..." Trate had said that Shir wasn't helping her. Perhaps, "Trate knew about the pendant, didn't she?"

"Well I told Honey Op-"

"Why do you continue to tell these things to Goran of all demons?"

"He's my brother, Ob- Malphas. We like to talk to each other about things like that. He doesn't really have anyone else since his mate is  _trapped in a stone prison_."

He scowled, "Well, I'm sure he is the reason she was able to plan this attack," He sighed and gently pat her crest, "Do not worry so much for Skiorus. The venom may be fighting hard but he will burn it out soon, I am sure of it. Try to draw it out since his wounds are still open." He stepped past her again and walked down the stairs. As they brushed against her she plucked a feather from his wings. He turned around and glared at her but she held it tightly.

"For luck." She murmured before rising and walking into the bedroom.

Malphas placed a hand on Dolor's shoulder as she saw him out, "Thank you for working hard to ease his pain."

She nodded and tutted, gently nudging him out of the door. He sighed deeply and took to the air, heading home for the evening.

* * *

 

The next morning Malphas awoke to a pink glow illuminating his room.

"Psst. Psst. Mally Bird. Are you awake?"

He snarled at the unwelcome voice.

"I know you're probably furious but-"

The sounds of rage started up again, drowning her out. The noise had been on and off all night, occasionally shifting into pained howls or melancholy sobs for an hour but always going right back to rage. Malphas had managed to tune it out enough to sleep, but now that he was awake, the wails just forced him into a pit of shame.

"What is that aweful noise?"

"Ciel."

She was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't ha-"

"Who was that demon you were sending away when we showed up yesterday?"

She sighed, "I don't know what he's called, but he does work for my sister. He was delivering a necklace she had had made for me."

"Another compulsion charm."

"Yes. The Welk managed to rip it off of me on 'accident' after I made it down to the Pit this morning. Well, a only few minutes ago. And the windstorm you left during still hasn't let up."

"Is that why you never came slithering up here to try and steal him back?"

"I  **am** sorry, Malphy. I never know when Trate's going to use me for a joke."

"A joke?" He growled, finally rising from his nest. He'd been stubbornly _(pathetically)_  curled around a small pile of slate feathers, "You think trying to steal my mate is a joke?"

"Your mate?" She scoffed, "But you haven't scented him yet. You haven't even marked hi-"

"I will." He would, as soon as possible. He knew that going about it the wrong way would only hurt Ciel more, but if he waited too long, something like this was going to happen again.

"You... of all..." She chuckled and sighed, "I wish you the best of luck." The pink disappeared in a blink.

"Farah." A sunset orange warmed the room.

"Hm? Oh, Raven. Are you planning to bring your little piglet to see me again?"

"Not this time. I'd actually like to speak with Oron."

"Oh, is this about Velorn? She let me know that her little presents to me were stolen. She told me you had stopped by and were helping investigating the situation."

"Yes. Did Oron manage to find anything out?"

"They did, they did, but they want to talk to the piglet about it."

"Why won't they discuss it with me?"

"I'm not sure. They won't even tell me about it."

"Hmph. I'll bring Ciel by as soon as I can. I need to get to the bottom of this."

"We'll be waiting." She trilled, as the orange sunset melted away.

Malphas rubbed his temples, knocking his head softly against the wall in time to Ciel's attacks against his prison. Every sound that errupted from the column felt like a hammer against the duke's psyche. The fledgling's pain was going to be the death of him but there was nothing he could do but wait. And he did. As one day passed.

And then the next.

And then the next.

And then the next, and so on and so forth. For ten days Malphas sat about and twiddled his thumbs. He had tried to escape to the Mackens on occassion, but even there the sound of his Little One's screams rang in his ears, and he barely managed to stay away for an hour or two. He would occasionally try to find out more about what Trate had done, but none of the lesser nobles knew anything and the Green Witch never once tried to contact him again. And then, after ten days of chaos, he returned to find the house was oddly still. And it stayed that way. No sounds escaped the column. For hours and hours the raven waited but no sounds came. And then the door appeared.

He cautiously approached it. A gentle knock, one, two, three times. No response.

"Ciel?" he called quietly, "Little One?" he continued, as he slowly opened the door. He was worried that the boy was in the path of it, but there was no need to fret. Because there was no one on the other side of it at all.


	37. What It Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *oops, I'm a tad late with the weekly chapter thing...  
> god this first part makes me feel like I'm back to being twelve years old with my secret myspace. I cringe, oh I cringe hard. But I need the mood so I'm not changing it! Sometimes I've gotta be satisfied with being unsatisfied...

Anger. Sadness. Anger. Sadness. Anger. Sadness. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Pain.

That was all It was. It could not remember why It was this way. In truth, It could not remember anything. It only _knew_  three things: that It was Anger, that it was Sadness, and that it was Pain. No, it was  **in**  Pain.

So It knew four things, as It realized the Pain was different, the Pain had a source. The Pain, It knew, came from Fire.

And then It knew more and more, as It realized that Anger and Sadness also had a source. It could not remember what the source was, but It knew that Anger and Sadness were not It, but things that It  **felt**.

As It knew nothing more than this, It acted on the desires that these Feelings aroused. When Anger came, It fought. It ripped and bit and tore into things. It screamed its fury as that was what Anger asked of It. When Sadness came, It dropped to the ground and wailed. It fell still and silent when the Pain grew too great to bear. The Pain was important, and It knew It needed to focus on it. The Pain was something to be embraced, even though it felt bad. The tighter it held on to the Pain, It knew, the faster the Pain will leave. Something... something that  **was**  It, was fighting the Pain. The Part of It was... fixing It. Yes, that was the answer! It knew the Fire was causing the Pain, and It remembered what Fire did. Fire burned, Fire eradicated, Fire cleansed. The Fire was freeing It. But part of It did not want freedom, the Part was holding tightly to what the Fire was burning. It took a moment to try to think, to remember, but It knew nothing new. No memories returned. It needed more information. It looked around itself. It was in a room. A room that It remembered! The room belonged to It. 

Belong. The word made It's anger and sadness grow. It could not remember why but it knew that Belong was important. It knew it could put the thought aside in It's mind. Slowly, It was remembering more things. It was remembering itself. That was when it began to feel a Tug. A Tug at the centre of itself. The Tug pulled It downwards, but It could not go where it pulled It. The Part was holding It back. What was the Part holding on to? The fuel for the Fire. What was it? It needed to see.

It looked around. What did it know? It had broken everything in the room. The pieces of what It had destroyed had disappeared. It was alone, alone in It's empty room. It felt anger and sadness and pain. It was... part of It was holding onto the fuel of the Fire. It needed to know what the Fire was burning. It turned around in the empty room and saw something. A Mirror. No, a mirror. It looked into the mirror and saw itself.  **It**  was the fuel of the Fire. It's... It's body was on Fire. But there was another thing, something else it was trying to remember. Where did the Fire come from? It stared and stared into the mirror. The answer was there, It knew. Perhaps Belong would help It. Part of It held onto its body. So the rest held onto It's Fire?  _No. It cannot make..._   ** _I_  ** _can't make my part let go. So I must be trapped. In two pieces. I am in my Fire. That part of me is in my body. Well, I should continue getting rid of the barrier_. It knew a bit more about itself. It ignored the pain of its body. It knew that part of it would struggle to hold onto the body, to its physical presence, but It would continue to use its Fire, ignoring the part of It that was afraid to. It looked around its room. It had destroyed its belongings, but that had been accidental destruction in its rage. It had ruined its room, It had clawed at its walls in anger. But why had it been angry? It looked around its room and realized there was no exit.  _That's right. My... my door disappeared. I'm trapped._  Another barrier It needed to remove. But all its attacks had done nothing. Though... It had not used its fire.

It reached towards the walls of its room with a length of flame.  _Nothing. Then I am trapped in here until my physical restraints are gone._  It had realized that there was no point to being angry or sad when it could not recall the cause of those feelings. 

However, as time passed, It came to see that doing absolutely nothing was boring. It decided to embrace the pointless feelings again and returned to the cycle of rage and despair. Still, as time passed, this became boring as well, since nothing was accomplished by reacting so greatly to its emotions. It greatly desired to be whole again, as It could recall being one at some point. Perhaps It could push things along by pulling on its other part with its fire. So It reached into the body and tried to hold the other part of itself. The pain the fire caused It when it went into the body nearly overwhelmed it, but it refused to scream out its pain. It reacted with rage and despair, sending itself back into the cycle in order to try to ignore the pain. In doing so It forgot to reach towards itself. It forced itself to curl itself around the body and hold tight. The physical form that held it against the floor burned faster and faster the tighter It held. Forcing its hold caused It great pain, but it could see the other part of itself through the body. It was a sphere of royal blue light. Once It could rejoin that part of itself It would be able to follow the pull of the feeling that tugged at It.

* * *

It was finally done. It had destroyed its physical form. It was one with its other half. But somehow It was still separated. When it moved the blue light moved with it, and It knew that its memories were in its blue light. But It didn't know anything new. So something was still missing, there was still some barrier between its current thoughts and its memories. But now that it had no physical form it could move freely. It could follow the tug. 

It moved through the walls of its room and up into the air. The building it looked down on was completely unfamiliar. Perhaps the tug was calling it home. The tug pulled again, like a leash, and It began to move. It moved over a place with many buildings. Homes. It observed them as it passed. They seemed quiet, almost empty. As if very few creatures risked staying here. It wondered why. It flew happily over town after town. It knew this path was unfamiliar, something that It must have avoided if it had previously traveled in this area. It flew lower, among the other creatures. Some, it saw, resembled itself. Creatures of varying colours and simple shapes. Then there were others, humanoid beings that resembeled the shape that its physical form had had. That It had had. That  **he** had had. He remembered now, that he had been male. Incidental memories were slowly returning; perhaps a lack of familiarity was what now separated his flames from his blue light. If so, then it was in his best interest to take a more familiar path.

It was then that he encountered a wall he did not wish to pass. A solid tempest. An area of violently whippings winds which could impose serious damage if knewly recalled memories were safe to go by.  _How did I pass this previously?_  That pushed him to recall the event. He'd crawled through on all fours until he'd broken through the other side of the tempest. He would need to recreate that.

He hovered inches above the ground. With a rumble of crumbling rock, he plunged four coils of flame into the stone. He advanced through the windstorm with effortless speed. Within moments he was on the other side.  _I recall that being a slower process before._ He retracted his limbs of flame, returning himself to a fireball shape. His new ability to float helped him avoid the revolting slush that now covered the ground. He moved steadily, ignoring the sleet that stormed over him. He saw many more demons and a wider variety of shapes in this area. He recalled the pattern he'd noticed when he'd first travelled in the area. The path was not as familiar as he would have liked. He knew that he had been in a place like this, but he was obviously in the wrong place. He was still absenmindedly following the tug in his gut, and it was bringing him through very vaguely familiar territory. Thankfully he had yet to pass hostile demons but he decided it was safest to fly high. 

He watched with mild interest as the ground slowly shrunk. He ignored the tug as it pressed him to go back down. Now was the perfect time to try to reflect again, to try to remember who, what, where, and why he was.  _Let's start somewhere simple..._  He had felt a tug in his gut. He had been shedding his physical body when he felt it, and the tug only pushed him to destroy. He'd needed to escape his room. His door had disappeared.  _Okay, but why did it disappear? And why was I in my room?_  He couldn't remember anything to answer his questions.  _Let's try a different line of thought._  He was a demon, like the other creatures down below him. He was magick of deep red fire and a strange blue light. He could obviously change his form, though he did not know how much he could change. He had a name, a personality, feelings that he caused in others. But he could remember that. He could not even recall if he knew any other demons. Though, as he question it in his mind, he began to vaguely recalling interacting with others.  _Damn, why is this so difficult? Why did I split into pieces?_  He didn't have the answers. The strange tug pulled tighter and he felt a bit annoyed.  _But perhaps the source of this pull will give me the answers I'm looking for. If not, this could be a large waste of time._ And although he had doubts, he had nothing else to do but to continuing following the foreign tug, whether it was a waste of time or not.

He finally gave in and flew lower to the ground as the tug demanded. He had entered a peculiar area. Unlike the previous areas, there were no towns, no demon homesteads. Even stranger, he saw less demons than he'd seen in the first place he'd passed through. He felt a memory pushing at the back of his mind and flew even lower to try to pull it forward.

This area was superior in another way; it was far more appealing. Gold stretched out all around him, from pools to piles. There was something pleasant about watching the shifting landscape. Another memory was poking at him, but he couldn't seem to grasp it. It was as he wrestled with the question of why he felt great sorrow and pleasure from staring at the rolling golden hills that he saw them. It was only one at first, bursting spectacularly from the rolling coins. Then a second, a few metres away. Then a third, which he didn't see at first, only smell. It must have misjudged the distance, as it appeared in his view a moment later. A fourth and fifth appeared, just out of his sight, but they quickly joined the other three. The small group of imps looked up at him all at once, before shifting into a demon whose form was familiar. He could recall fighting this creature. It gave him pause.  _Am I still able to wound him?_  He flew towards the creature, who looked just as perturbed as it had the first time they met. He debated attacking it again, but there was another strong tug and he returned to following that pull. It seemed to be growing stronger overall. It reminded him of a magnet.

He slowly began to find it harder and harder to fly high in the sky. As he slowly, slowly inched towards the ground he began to notice something in the distance. He'd first thought it was the horizon, but it grew as he drew closer, and he quickly began to realize that it was, in fact, an enormous wall. The closer he drew to the ground, the closer he drew to the wall. When he'd finally touched the ground again he was at the base of the wall. He had never been this far before. He knew this was completely unfamiliar. But the tug pulled him through a small gap in the stone and in moments he was on the other side. The tug was very strong, and Ciel debated letting himself be dragged along. After a few moments of weakly fighting against the pull he decided to give in. He was instantly moving at a much greater speed. He had no time to consider his surroundings. He began to grow frightened at how fast he was going. The fear began to increase with the speed, and since he was moving faster the closer he got to the source he was soon on the brink of screaming in fright. And then, he stopped.

There wasn't much around for him to see, but he knew a large figure loomed over him. A charming voice drifted towards him in the darkness, "So, here you are. Well, even if I had to call you here, I'm pleased to finally see you. Now, I think it's time to go back home, Ciel."

There it was. The thing he'd needed to remember. As the memories began to flood back, he felt his shape change. He was whole again.

"You're forgetting your form, Ciel. You'll want to be corporeal."

 _I do not want to go back to that._  He resented the restrictions his human body had presented him. He was content as he was.

"You don't have to. Corporeal does not mean a human body."

The young demon thought about that for a moment. He decided to let his magick form something comfortable and familiar for him to settle into. He relaxed and waited patiently and soon he had shaped himself in a fitting way.  _This feels right._ He thought with a grin.

"Perfect. Goodbye, Ciel. I hope to see you again, soon."

* * *

Malphas stood frozen as he stared into his charge's empty room. He fought to gain control over the pure panic that overtook him when he saw that his charge was gone. Trate's threat echoed in his mind, pushing him to step through the nearest shadow.

He entered the dimly lit compound and lept over the nearest bannister without hesitation. His shadows swallowed every torchlight as he dropped to the bottom of the stone dungeon. Granite eyes lit up at the sight of him but he ignored her.

"Where is he?" he growled, resisting the urge to dig his claws into her scaly flesh.

"Who?" she said impishly.

His hand twitched, "Where is Ciel?"

"Oh! The abomination's disappeared?"

He sank his claws into her side, "Where is he, Trate?" he snarled as he dragged his claws along her body.

She hissed, but laughed over the pain, "So, he's gotten sick of you and run away! I wonder if this means he's available?"  She cackled as flungs himself up the walls with an exaspirated howl.

He threw himself up the walls, slowly gaining speed before his wings exploded from his back. He rocketed out of prison and blindly made his way home, fury and panic driving his wings. If she had had nothing to do with it, then perhaps the boy had truly run away. If he was going to run, where would he run to? 

There was only one clear answer.

Malphas dropped onto a rock shelf that was overshadowed by a much larger sheet of stone. The duke was not going to waste time flying from the Eighth to the First. His Little One was missing. It was impertative that  **he**  be the one to find the boy.  _I can risk a second step. I **have**  to, there's no time. _He step through the shadow, bracing himself.

It had been quite a while since he had felt the sting of these winds, a while since he had heard them as little more than a distant hum. Still, the pain was light and the noise was quiet. He was still wary as he waited to be delivered, knowing that it could grow far more intense if he stayed between shadows for too long. He was relieved when he stepped into the Macken's yard.

Leviatha was sitting in the front garden, pointing out different plants to Luka. When she saw Malphas's harried state she nudged the child towards the door and rushed toward the raven.

"Malphas, what hap-"

"Is he here?" the duke barked, glaring across the garden towards the manor.

She took a startled step back, "What?"

He growled, "Ciel, Leviatha. Answer quickly, I have little patience."

"No, of course he isn-"

The raven whipped around but Leviatha grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"Malphas, wait. Breathe! Tell me what's going on."

He grit his teeth"Ciel is missing. Trate has probably sent whatever secret slaves she commands after him.  **I**  need to find him  **first**."

She began to move them towards the manor, "Did you ask any of the others? Cuthik could probably find him for you."

The duke bit his lip and curled his claws, "Of course not. I don't have time to play mindgames with the others while I try to find my mate."

She arched a dubious eyebrow, "Your mate?"

"I may not have scented him or marked him yet, but he is undoubtedly mine."

"Malphas, stop. You need to calm down. This is getting out of hand."

His eyes narrowed, "He is  **mine**."

She smacked the back of his head, "I thought you were more sensible than that. This is the exact reason why he was so upset with you."

He stopped walking, "I still do not understand. He should be pleased! I desire him, too."

"Malphas, I thought you would have realized it by now!" She sighed, "Of course not. You've never really understood humans."

He crossed his arms, "Then you are welcome to educate me."

"This isn't about desire!"

"Of course it is! That is EXACTLY WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "Malphas, love and desire are NOT the same!"

"What's the DIFFERENCE THEN?!" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air, the hair on his head puffing up like feathers. She watched him cautiously as his anger seemed to drain away. He sighed quietly, "What's the difference then? Please explain it to me."

"Malphas, I've known you for quiet a while. When you desire something, you look at it like something you own. Humans don't like to feel like they are owned. They've fought wars over it. Well... some do  _desire_  it, but that's... well, I suppose you could say that's Aroi an-"

"Please, get on with it, Leviatha. I am patient now, but it will not last. I do not have time."

She shook her head, "My point is that humans want to feel like equals, like peers almost, in a relationship. Yes, some desire physical closeness with their partners, but that is not all there is to love. When you love someone, you desire their safety and happiness. You desire to be with them not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. When a human is with an excessively possessive partner, they feel trapped, suffocated, and inhuman. Like cattle trapped in a small barn. Like tools.  **Not**  like a  _ **partner**_. You really hurt him, and you need to take this to heart."

Malphas roughly rubbed his face, "But I  **do**  feel those things! I desire his safety and happiness greatly! So I don't see why-"

"But that wasn't your initial intention. The first thing you and I talked about when you returned was your plan to seduce the boy."

"So?"

"And you continued to plant to seduce him!"

"But I was waiting to do it properly! Is that not the right thing to do?!"

"This is exactly why I wanted to avoid this conversation! You're acting purely on your desire for his body!"

"I am not doing it purely to have sex with him!"

"You're planning to mark him and scent him to keep other demons away from him!"

"That's a  **natural response**  to choosing a mate!!!"

"Not for humans!"

" **He isn't human!** You saw to  _that_!"

"Malphas, you utter moron... His emotions did not just disappear when he gained a familiar. He still  _feels_  like a human. You need to start trying to understand and feel those emotions, too."

He sighed quietly, slowly sinking to the ground, "It's not as simple as that, Leviatha. I am not like you. Those feelings got locked away when I Fell; dark, polluted ones have taken their place."

She shook her head and offered him a hand, "Love isn't all feelings, Malphas. It's hard work. It takes dedication. You'll just need to work harder than most."

He took her hand and rose to his feet, "How would you know that? I thought that romance had been forbidden to you?" He shifted to his usual form, dusting off his lapel as he arched a brow at her expectantly.

She rolled her eyes, "All love takes work; there are trials in every type of relationship. Besides, I had normal parents. I've seen what this kind of love is supposed to be."

He chuckled, but the laughter quickly left his face, "I  **do**  need to find him. Trate is most definitely looking for him, if she hasn't found him already."

"Let us go contact Cut-"

"No. Cuthik won't answer if we try to reach him from here. And he has never met Ciel. Ciel also doesn't seem to have much of a magick presence, so we can't search for him that way either."

"You're right. I'm glad to see you've completely calmed down," They began to make their way to Leviatha's room, "Moody Malphas is not good company."

"Leviatha, I am not here to  **be**  company."

"Moody Malphas isn't pleasant all the same."

They arrived at the almost empty bedroom. Just a deep plum chaise longue sitting in the middle of a pale lavender room. Malphas felt his hair bristle and rage quickly began to build in his chest. He groaned and clenched his fist against the anger. He needed to be calm in order to track Ciel down. Leviatha watched him cautiously, tense and ready to fight him if need be.

"Perhaps we should move your crystal." he said, backing out of the room.

She nodded and grabbed a bronze plate that sat beside the chaise longue on a dark oak table. They entered the closest spare room and Leviatha placed the metallic disk on a small table surrounded by chairs. Malphas sat down and she left him to his task. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shir."

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, then a small ball of pastel pink light began to form a few inches above the disk, "Levy? What a surprise."

"Shir, it's me."

"An even bigger surprise. To what do I-"

"Shir, do you have Ciel?"

"No. No, of course not? Has he gone missing?"

"She hasn't sent you to search for him?"

"No. She wouldn't bother with me, especially after... ehem- my last failure. She's probably sent Viper, but I don't know where he could be."

"She had others. Do you know who they are?"

"Others?"

"Other servants, like Viper. One of them is a rabbit, I believe."

"No... no, I haven't heard anything about her having more servants than Viper. I haven't met any of them, if they do exist."

He groaned, "That is all, Shir."

"I wasn't helpful, was I?"

"No, you weren't."

The moment the light died, he called for his next victim.

"Farah."

The soft orange light twinkled to life immediately, "Ah, Leviatha!"

"It's me."

"Malphas? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ciel is missing. Do you or Oron know anything?"

"I'm afraid to say that we don't."

"Well, good day to you, Farah."

"I hope he returns to you soon." The light flickered out.

Malphas ran a hand through his hair, "I suppose-"

A golden ball of light suddenly burst into existence, "Leviatha! Is Malphas there?"

He leaned forward, "I'm here, Velorn, I'm here."

"Snowflake finally woke up! It's taken ages, even though I though Moonstone and I drew out most of the poison days ago, but he's finally awake!"

"I'm glad he has recovered."

"Come by and see him!"

"I can't."

"What?"

"Ciel has disappeared, Velorn. I need to find him. I'll visit Skiorus when I know that my mate is safe."

"Your mate? You both finally confessed?"

"Something like that."

"Wonderful! Oh, hold on... Plutus is outside yelling again." The light dimmed, meaning Velorn had moved away from her crystal. A few moments later it brightened, "Ugh. I hate the imps. They get worked up over the most absurd things. There's no demon flying around and tau- Sweet Sugilite, I think Plutus just saw Indicolite!"

"What?!" Malphas lept up out of his chair, nearly knocking it and the table over.

"He was screaming that a thief had returned, and at first I thought he meant the snake. But, no, he was sure to clarify that it was "the clawed creature that threatened burial"."

"What?" The raven stared quizzically at the light.  _How on earth does that translate to Ciel?_

"Just come here!  You can interogate the annoying creature yourself."

He glanced around the room and decided to step through the door's shadow. He tried his best to ignore the sting and howl of the winds, which intensified greatly with this third shadowstep, but it did little good. He arrived in the front hall of the castello dazed and irritated. Velorn jumped down the stairs moments later, beaming.

"He's in the treasure room."

"I'm here for Plutus. I will check on my cousin later."

"That's rather rude you know."

"I am well aware, Velorn. But Ciel is more important to me right now. Skiorus is finally out of danger. Ciel is freshly in it."

"Not if what Plutus told me is anything to go by. You chose a good one. Fledgling or not, he can defend himself relatively well."

"How would Plutus know about that?"

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,  "They may have... battled over the souls. But Ciel didn't get hurt at all!"

"I'd be more shocked if he had gotten hurt; it's not difficult to defeat Plutus. Not when you've spread him so thin. Now, where is the imp?"

"Still outside, I think. I can still smell him."

Malphas turned and walked out of the front door, taking on his familiar form and flying towards the rolling hills of gold. He spotted an imp popping out of the ground and dived for it. He returned to his usual shape as he yanked the small ugly creature into the air. After a few moments, four other imps popped out of the ground, one by one, as Malphas dropped the one in his hand. He stood impatiently as they joined together to take on their young male form.

Once the green smoke dissipated, Malphas began his interrogation, "Plutus, your Master tells me that you've seen my mate."

"Mate?" the boy questioned, both round eyebrows rising high on his face.

"Yes. 'The clawed creature that threatened burial', I believe."

"Yes. It flew over."

"Flew? Are you sure?"

"No mistake."

"Well, where did it go?"

Plutus pointed, "To the wall."

Malphas froze, "It went towards Dis? Are you sure?"

"No mistake. Followed the flame."

"Flame?"

"The creature was fire this time."

Malphas scowled, "Are you certain it was the same demon that stole those three souls?"

"No mistake."

"What does that mean? How can you be sure?"

"Same magick."

Magick? Malphas had never been able to sense it from the boy. But, although Plutus was rather dumb when in pieces, the guardian of the Fourth was known to memorize the 'print' of every demon that tried to steal from his circle. It was definitely him, but how was Malpas going to find him? He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed, "How long ago would you say the fire flew through here?"

"Many, many hours past."

The duke felt himself droop. Even if he had been walking along the land, with how much the terrain changed beyond Dis, there was no way he'd be able to hunt the boy down. There was even less of a possibility of finding the fledgling since he was obviously in the air. Perhaps if Malphas had arrived soon he would have had a chance to catch up to the younger demon,  but if hours had passed then the raven had no hope. With a defeated sigh, the duke took to the air in his familiar form and went home.

He returned home to find the building had changed again. Instead of a 'squash' shape, the building was now a simple circle.  _It must have gotten rid of his room._ He landed heavily before the front door and returned to his usual form, walking slowly into the  building. But when he opened the door, he was surprised. His charge's scent hung heavily in the room. It was dizzying. He was surprised at how fiercely his own arousal awoke at the scent; the smell was that strong. He had thought that the fledgling's scent after their Shir visit had been hard to bear. He stumbled almost drunkenly to his nest, furious at being taunted with the boy's scent but not angry enough to do anything about it.  _Perhaps indulging my desires will be a pleasant distraction_. He went to climb into his nest when he froze.

Malphas felt his chest swell as relief and joy overwhelmed him. A demon lay among the coal and slate feathers. A beautiful and delicate creature, with silvery blue hair and skin as pale as ivory.

"Ciel."


	38. Hard Decision [warning: this product contains citrus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I was able to write this as something somewhat separate from the rest of the story the way I wanted to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente!  
> The first lemon is unimpressive... oops  
> Sorry that it's late (had a personal crisis yesterday). It's a very short chapter, sorry again I have such a hard time writing lemons. I'm surprised it managed to be the 3000+ words that it is. I'd have a hell of a time pushing that to my usual 4 to 6 thousand words...  
> But I'm already preparing for Saturday's chapter and I've been trying to edit my script and record the DRC you'll be getting Saturday, too!

Malphas released the breath he'd been holding. Even though he had spoken his name, it was incredibly difficult for the raven to actually believe that he was finally seeing his charge again. It took every bit of self-control he had to not take the boy immediately. He was not surprised that the fledgling's scent was so strong. He was lying, stark naked, directly in the duke's nest. A nest made from the raven's own feather, brimming with his own magick. Malphas was more surprised at the fact that the blunette was asleep and not begging for release than that his arousal was strong enough to dizzy the duke with its scent. He sighed quietly as he debated over what to do with the boy.  _It would be smart to at least remove him from the nest. Then again, anywhere in this room will still result in his arousal._ The raven scratched the back of his head and walked over to the wall. It would be best simply to return the boy to his room. He placed his hand on the wall, willing the fledgling's room to return.

But nothing happened.

He glared at the wall.  _So I'm still being ignored?_ _I might as well return to Dis then._  The house did not so much as creak in response. He turned from the wall with a growl. So the building would not listen to him. Well, he could at least move the boy to the bed at the back of the room. He returned to the nest and lifted the boy into his arms with a sigh. The fledgling must not have been very deeply asleep, as he awoke the moment Malphas touched him. The duke felt his control waver the instant he glanced into those sapphire pools. He could clearly see the effects of his aura in the boy's face now: his lids hung low over a clouded gaze, his skin was dusted with a light pink glow, and short, shallow breaths escaped his slightly parted lips. Eager to escape the draw of his Little One's arousal he rushed to the bed, yanking the curtain aside before laying the fledgling on the mattress. He turned to flee but felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He glanced behind him to find Ciel's eyes completely focused on him and the boy's fingers gently gripping his sleeve.

"Ciel?"

The fledgling's arm dropped and he simply stared at Malphas innocently.

The duke bit his lip and turned back towards the door, viciously fighting his desire to scent and mark the boy. "Little One, please understand that I am ignoring you because I do not wish to hurt you."

He felt another tug and turned, against his better judgement, to find Ciel's expression to be a bit more irritated. The raven shook his head and pulled his arm away before quickly turning away. The boy could manage his lust on his own. Perhaps it would be best to leave the building entirely. Malphas could feel his resolve weakening the longer he remained immersed in his charge's scent. He glanced back at his charge before marching towards the door. Only to find that it had disappeared.

He growled.  _My home betrays me further._ Still, it may be a good thing; he knew he could not bear to be away from Ciel again, not when the fledgling had only just returned to him. Was it better to be trapped with his charge than to be free but once again removed from him? He did not know how long his home would remain as only his room. Was there a chance that he could wait it out? Though his resolve to avoid taking the boy was weakening, his sensitivity to the fledgling's sense was also weakening. If he could remain determined long enough to be desensitized then he, hopefully, would be able to last long enough to see the house return to its previous shape. He glanced back to his charge to see that the boy was sitting up and looked rather put out. He perked up when he noticed Malphas looking at him, but the duke was quick to look away. 

 _This would all be much easier if I could remove the damn aura._ He glared at his nest. This was exactly why he had the rule about not entering his room. It was infuriating. _It isn't enough that I've had to deal with my guilt for almost two weeks. Now I have to deal with this._ He glared at the ground and sunk to the floor. Then he felt an unidentifiable presence in his mind. His head whipped up and he looked around. He could sense a small magick presence, though it was utterly unfamiliar, but he couldn't smell anyone but Ciel. After a moment, the weight in his mind lifted, though the presence remained. He yearned for a window, for a chance to search outside for the perpetrator, but none appeared. He slammed his fist against the wall, but that had absolutely no effect. He snarled.  _The reasons I desired this place are now turning against me. Nearly impervious to damage with a mind of its own._ He sighed.  _It was a brilliant decision at the time._ He turned his attention to the demon that had broken into his thoughts. Its magick was not particularly strong, but it was utterly unfamiliar and its motives and what information it had taken were unknown, and therefore the situation was dangerous. His own aura may have clouded his perception of it. There was nothing he could do about it; it was a threat that was completely unknown. He stood up to pace and saw that his charge now had cat ears and a tail and was examining himself in a mirror that now hung beside the bed.

"At least you're enjoying yourself." Malphas murmured. His words drew his charge's attention and the boy immediately glanced back.The raven froze as Ciel's lids lowered and the fledgling bit his lip while his tail quivered in the air behind him. The duke was quick to look away. That almost broke him. How long had it been? He couldn't tell, but his resolve was dissolving much faster than he would have liked. He was surprised that things weren't worse. He didn't know how long Ciel had been sleeping in his nest, but even when he only considered the time he himself had been home, the boy should be reacting far more than he seemed to be. For one thing, he was moving around as if he was unbothered. Sure, he had yet to say a single word, but the fledgling was playing with his form and preening in front of a mirror. He only seemed to really be bothered whenever the pair made eye contact. Most demons would either be pleasuring themselves or calling out for... assistance at this point. And the majority of those demons would be so sensitive to touch that they wouldn't want to move. Ciel seemed perfectly at ease with moving and not the least bit interested in relieving his arousal.

It made the raven curious. The boy had seemed exceptionally sensitive to Farah's aura, and from what Velorn had stated he was sensitive to her as well. He had even been entranced by Aroi's aura, and the vain demon hadn't even been trying. Though that could have simply been Ciel's own attraction, but Malphas didn't really want to consider that. Perhaps the boy was less sensitive to his own aura after being surrounded by it for so long. Although he had never been exposed to it this intensely before.  _Although_ , the raven thought as he discreetly watched his charge stroke his own tail,  _There's something different about him. Apart from the fact that he's scrutinizing his naked body in the mirror_. The duke was certain that there was something off about his charge, something that went beyond the effects of his aura. His thoughts were cut off as he noticed the foreign weight appear and disappear again. Then he was distracted from that when his charge burst into a tornado of blue flames.

Malphas stared in complete shock at the bed, where a silvery blue cat now sat. The mirror Ciel had been gawking at slid down the wall to his new height, and he purred at his reflection before turning around and noticing the raven watching him. That was when he started whining. Loudly. And Malphas knew the sound quite well. It was the distinctive yowling of a cat in heat. 

 _Damn_ _you, Shir._ The duke thought as he immediately covered his ears. Now he loathed her even more for ruining his love of cats.

 _"It's only a joke, Mally Bird. It's not like you'll be around cats in heat often. I'm not making you want to fuck the animals, am I?" Repulsive vixen. Getting aroused was enough._

His anger increased as the longer he kept his hands over his ears the louder the yowling got. He knocked his head against the wall. He glared at the cat and noticed its smug expression. It was as though the creature knew that the sound drove the raven insane. As if that was exactly why Ciel had shifted forms at all. Purely to weaken Malphas's determination not to touch him. Even through the haze of arousal, was his charge really that calculating? How could the boy even know that the sound would effect him? And if the fledgling wanted him so badly why didn't he get off of the bed?

The raven groaned and smacked the floor. The yowling was getting desperate and his resistance was almost gone. Was it really wrong when the boy was crying out for him? He was begging to be mounted! He was literally screaming for it. Sure, it was probably fueled by his exposure to the raven's aura, but the boy could have relieved himself at any point, but instead he chose to tease him! 

"Ciel-"

The tornado appeared and there he was, still naked and now lying submissively on the bed. Malphas noted that his eyes were still clouded with lust. So he was still completely affected.  _Nevermind that. He's never done that before. What was with_ _that... fire?_ He realized what that was. The presence he'd been sensing. The unidentifiable weight in his mind. Ciel's knowledge of the sound that drove him mad. The change he had noticed... The boy's magick was no longer being restrained. And he had some sort of mind reading ability.  _Is it related to his clairvoyance?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud whine. He looked back at the bed and saw that Ciel had given up on lying down and was kneeling, biting his lips and bouncing on his thighs. Every time his arse hit the bed, he let out a whine. The fledgling's expression was almost pained, and he seemed to be forcing his hands to stay at his sides. Was he more affected than Malphas had thought?

"Little One... are you sure you want this?"

The flegling whined again and reached out, before returning to his, anxious Malphas now realized, bouncing.

The raven bit his lip and walked over to the bed, "Are you in pain?" The duke frowned and finally looked into the boy's lap.

A small puddle had formed beneath the young demon's weeping erection. Malphas took the shaft into his hand and his charge breathed a loud sigh of relief and immediately began to rock into his hand. The raven arched a brow.  _Perhaps I'll be able to resist a while longer, if this is the end of it._

"Is this all you wanted? All that whining for this?" he murmured as the fledgling placed his clawed hands on the duke's shoulders.

Evidently it wasn't all he had wanted, as the blunette soon began to whimper. But the raven did not dare to do more than this. He increased the speed of his strokes, but Ciel pushed his hand away. Malphas sighed and glanced back towards the front wall. The front door had not appeared. When he looked back, the fledgling was back in a submissive pose, with his arse in the air. He glanced over his shoulder at the duke and whined, shaking his hips. Malphas stood up.

"Little One, I can't. When this has passed, when you're finally back to normal, you're going to be hurt. I'm sure it's what you want now, it might even be what you want when you aren't drowning in my aura. But Leviatha is right, I'm sure. And I can't risk making you upset like that again." He turned to walk away again, but Ciel grabbed his arm and yanked him back down. The fledgling growled as Malphas fell to his knees beside the bed before cautiously leaning close. The duke could tell his charge was asking for a kiss, but despite every part of him dying to give the boy everything he asked for, he resisted. He'd finally become desensitized to the blunette's scent and he refused to give in to his baser instincts now that he was in control. He pulled away, determined to completely walk away, but then he saw Ciel's face. The moment the raven rejected him his expression changed. His seductive eyes, still clouded with lust, became pools reflecting his hurt. And that was what completely broke Malphas's resolve. And the instant his resolve broke his instinctive desires awoke with a vengeance.

He knocked the brat onto his back. He still had enough sense left not to hurt him, but there was no holding back now. Ciel was going to pay for teasing him, though, from the delighted look on the fledgling's face when he was thrown back, the boy didn't seem too upset about it. Malphas hovered over his charge as he stripped off his suit, grinning as his Little One's eyes widened as the took in his form. He yearned to thrust into the fledgling, but he knew better than that. Even if he was planning to push the blunette beyond his limit, he'd need to prepare the boy first. So he slowly stalked forward, smirking as Ciel's face struggled to find a balance between begging for pleasure and sudden apprehension. But the fledgling couldn't resist his desire so it settled on begging, and Malphas was happy to give him release.

The raven placed a hand on the young demon's still weeping erection and slowly stroked the shaft. Ciel tried to buck into his hand, but the duke held his hips down and tutted.

"You should not have teased if you desired a quick release, Little One." Malphas grinned, pleased to see the blush his nickname caused up close. Thrilled that his charge's reaction continued despite his lust centered thoughts.

The blunette ignored him, and continued to try to rush his pleasure. The duke chuckled, ignoring the boy in turn, placing delicate kisses on the fledgling's hips, nipping when the brat tried to buck into his face. The younger demon quickly learned to stop rocking his hips, but didn't halt his squirming altogether. As the raven burned a trail of kisses up his charge's body, Ciel's hands roamed, digging claws into Malphas's shoulder or trying to force the hand that remained around his member to move faster. The duke had soon had enough, and he released the brat's erection to restrain his arms. He straddled the boy's hips as he forced his small arms above his head.

Malphas knew there was a way to ensure the fledgling remained submissive, but even in his own lust filled haze he saw the potential for a bad situation. But when Ciel got tired of being restrained and snapped at the raven's hands the duke completely ignored the potential consequences. He leaned down, letting his lips gently brush against the curve of his charge's throat before sinking his teeth into the soft spot he had pointed out to the boy many, many days ago. The fledgling's whining ended abruptly in a submissive whimper and Malphas pulled back with a triumphant grin, his smile widening at the small bruise and four dark spots that now marked the boy as his own. He licked the spot softly as he released the fledgling's arms, which remained above his head. 

Now that he'd marked him, the raven no longer wished to hold off on scenting the brat. _There is no point_ , the small part of him that was still thinking beyond his lust began,  _The mark will probably upset him far more than scenting him will._ But he still had to do it properly; he did not want to break his Little One, no matter how bratty he was when overcome with arousal. He slid down the fledgling's body, resting his head against the boy's stomach as he trailed a black nailed finger down the brat's shaft. His own erection throbbed as his charge's twitched. His finger, now coated in the fledgling's slick, pressed against the younger demon's budding entrance. It slid in without a problem, and the raven relished in the gasps his movements ellicited. Slowly, he added a second finger, grinning as he watched his Little One's eyes fall shut. Still, he desired a greater reaction before he entered the boy. His fingers stretched and curled, gently searching for the spot he knew would be able to use to coax out the sounds he wanted to hear. After adding a third finger and a few minutes of searching, he found it. He rubbed against it slowly, savoring the low moan that escaped his charge's lips. And he knew immediately that it was not enough.

Malphas had waited long enough. His erection throbbed at his Little One's moans of pleasure and he was at his limit. He shifted his position, kneeling in front of the boy. He steadied his member with one hand and held Ciel by the hips with the other, taking a deep breath before slowly pushing into him. He'd been starving for this sensation and it took every ounce of what little self control he had left to stop him from mindlessly ramming his length into that soft, tight tunnel. He needed to focus; Ciel was whimpering and he needed him to moan. So he slowly pulled back, forgetting to breathe as the pleasure blanketted his mind. He bit his lip as he thrust back in, aiming for the spot he'd discovered and being rewarded with a choked moan from his charge. He slowly pulled back and thrust forward a few more times, relishing in the sensation and the sound of his Little One's moans as they grew louder with every stroke. The moment he was sure that he knew exactly where that magical spot was he forgot his control. He let go of every bit of restraint he had left and slammed into that soft, pale body. Over and over and over again, thinking of nothing but the pleasure and the sound of Ciel's moans. He caught himself off guard when he released, he'd been so deep in the motions. Still, he didn't stop, stroke after stroke, thrust after thrust, until Ciel's moans were nearly screams. He came into himself enough to grasp the boy's leaking member and stroke as he brought the fledgling to climax. The boy spent with a whispered moan, arching his back and pushing against Malphas's hips as pleasure overtook him. The raven released the young demon's hip and member before sliding out of him, chuckling as another spurt of slick leaked out of the brat's limp length. 

The duke smiled softly as thee rise and fall of his charge's chest slowed as the younger demon fell asleep. For better or for worse they had had sex. He had marked and scented his charge as he desired, and would pay the price for it in the morning. But for now he would enjoy this moment. As he settled back down into the bed he heard the house begin to quietly creak and he watched through half closed eyes as it began to reconstruct itself once more. He sighed.  _For better or for worse. We'll see what the morning brings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... my sex vocab bank needs to expand...  
> heh heh I almost used "love nectar" just because it made me chuckle, and think of anime...  
> I used slick because I've seen it used like that before, plus I mean it's noun form can be defined as "a smooth or slippery place or spot or the substance causing it" so... I mean it works semantically  
> tunnel's a poor word but I couldn't find a better one... More research is necessary


	39. -Apologies-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted when I post the next chapter (unless you guys leave nice comments because then I'd lose them).

I apologize for the last two weeks of no chapters; I've been having some health and home issues. (Also I went to Salem on the 14th for a friend's birthday). 

I'll try to get back to it this week, and you'll still be getting that DRC with the next chapter. See you Saturday.

-Mater Draco


	40. -Hope-

_**I've been working on the next chapter for months. Months and all I have written are a few poorly written paragraphs.** _

_**To tell you the truth I lost my love for this story. For this fandom. In my time away from the keyboard and the pen I tried to figure out why. Why I had come t hate another story that I had started with such high hopes and ambition.** _

_**I attempted a comeback, which saw absolutely no progress. I promised news but delivered nothing. I hated my writing, I hated my story, I hated the characters.** _

_**But why? What had thrown me from my path? It started with the ending; I announced somewhat off-handedly,** ha is that even a word? **, that this story was going to be a tragic one. I accepted the rebuffs from readers the advice from those that gave it and I came to agree with a statement I had heard: that ending didn't quite fit with the story I was telling. So I scrapped it. Shifted it attempted to repaint it. Because I wanted it to be big and dramatic and... that didn't fit either. I scrapped endless amounts of backstory that I wanted to use to flesh out my world. I began to turn against my writing style, calling it out as juvenile, childish, empty, lacking in some unnameable respect. I questioned my "talent" my "skills". I had to be better, this was mine. My one thing. I'm the writer.**_

_**In the background up to this point, I had already lost everything else that was "mine". All I had left was this.** _

_**Now, what happens when the writer can write no more? When they cannot even bear to look at a pen and paper or contemplate a keyboard?** _

**I collapsed.**

_**A depression that I had been fighting hard, so tirelessly hard against engulfed me. En-gulf-ed-me. Time lost meaning. Food seemed like an empty effort. My bedroom was a prison I could leave freely.** _ **What was the point? _I asked. I had no desires, no wants. nothing to ground me. I had completely lost my sense of self. A madness I hadn't been aware of made itself known. I studied it, reflected on it and decided to use it as a tool. It became my friend. My friends technically. I tried to sculpt something with the help of my new companions. They helped give me new perspectives. Which helped me in my search._**

**_I found something I'd lost. So I've decided to try to write again. I don't want this story to die. I have a tale to tell, and I've been trying to tell it for too many years now. But I'm not just a writer now. I'm a storyteller. I can't promise that you'll be impressed. I can't promise that you'll be pleased. I can't promise many things. Every promise I made I broke, for one reason or another. There's only one thing I can be promise you. One thing completely within my control._ **

** _I will finish The Duke and The Fledgling._ **

**_Just don't have any other expectations. Ha, if only it were that easy._ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I'm blind as a bat at the moment seeing as i've broken my glasses. So that's another obstacle in my ay. typing is really hard when i can't read the screen.... oh well, we'll see how this goes. see you in the next chapter


	41. Le Vent Nous Portera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wind Will Carry Us  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szTT7TUQEME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pathetic Warning: chapters are going to be oddly lengthened and sporadic... basically just ugly and clumsy for a while as I struggle to get back into this.

Eyes stared at navy walls once again. They did not blink, but their gaze was not glassy. There was something lurking in those eyes. A question their owner was struggling to answer. With a quiet sigh, Ciel finally sat up in his nest, folding his legs underneath him. His room looked untouched, though he vaguely remembered destroying it. Most of his memories of recent events were blurred. Everything up to returning home and finding himself... Another quiet sigh graced the air around him. He'd been trying to piece together his thoughts since he had awoken. He'd been bombarded with confusing blurred memories and strange smells since his eyes first opened, and they hadn't closed since. But now he was ready to face his scattered mind.

 _First note_ , he began, _My scent has... changed._ His scent was very different. No, that was not exactly it. His scent was there, slightly changed, but what he was really smelling was someone  **else**. A scent that wasn't his that had... merged with his own. It covered him and much to his... well he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it, but it confirmed the memories that were not caught in a haze. And though this seemed like the bigger issue, he could not face  **that** quite yet. So he turned to the blurred memories.

He leaned back in his nest, nicking a feather from the cloud he inevitably made. He knew, vaguely, what had happened. He knew he had let his magick consume his body, that he'd taken off and travelled in his incorporeal form, there was a strange event, and then he had been returned home. Something had changed during that journey. The memories were within his reach. But unlike his return from Welk Palast, he could not push through the haze to grasp at them properly. Something was stopping him. 

 _I know it has something to do with the event that I can barely recall at all._ He rubbed his temples and let his eyes fall shut.  _Shouldn't it be easy for me to retrieve my own memories?_ _Memories!_ He recalled something. Something to do with a... light a-and his memories! Like his return from the palast, he'd recognized a key detail and the haze was quickly lifting. As he finally recollected his disjointed thoughts and the suffering he'd forced himself through, he sighed, glad that it was over and he was himself once more.  _Agh, it reminds me of being compulsed. My thoughts are my own, but it's as though... I've lost control somehow. Almost like a nightmare_. Remembering compulsions pulled him back to the most recent memories. He shook his head. He still wasn't quite ready to face them. His eyelids lifted and he stared at his door. 

"How could a piece of wood cause me so much trouble?" He rose out of his nest and strolled over to his wardrobe. He wouldn't question the reappearence of his things. The house was strange. He didn't doubt that it could restore items like its owner. _Its owner..._ Ciel knocked his head against a drawer as he let out a long, exasperated sigh. There was no denying what Malphas had done, but could the duke be blamed? The fledgling wasn't completely sure. And even still, was he upset? Still the young demon was unsure. He still loved Malphas, that wasn't something he had to think about. But his feelings regarding... the scenting were too confusing, too mixed up. So many conflicting thoughts, he couldn't handle it. He was quick to divert his attention back to the journey he'd taken.

 _I'm surprised I made it back. Whatever had been pulling me took me far._ He hadn't gotten to see much, despite travelling so deeply into the realm, especially not after he'd let himself be dragged along.  _And then I was-_ "Ack!" He clutched his head. So the strange event was still being kept from him. Whatever had called to him really didn't want him to know much about it. He could barely recall talking to... something. And being... made whole. That was probably why his scent was different, apart from the obvious thing. The slight distinction between Red and Blue was gone. Almost instinctively he stared into the mirror, and it confirmed this thought. His eyes were still blue, but there was a change in them. It was slight, but the longer he stared the more he noticed it. There was a small ring around his pupil of indigo. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. A small sign that he had changed. Could it mean that he had finally completed his transition into this new life?

He stepped away from the wardrobe.  _Perhaps I can try..._ He glanced at his hands and in an instant they were cloaked in cool blue flames. A vignette of shadow formed at the edges of his vision as he focused on the fire. Again he instinctively glanced into the mirror and was startled by his eyes. A very familiar fuschia glow had taken over his irises. With a start, he willed his flames away and both the glow and vignette disappeared with them. So he really had become a proper demon. It was satisfying to realize.  _I should tell_...

Malphas. Ciel sighed and his shoulders drooped. This was a perfect moment to encourage the duke to further his training, but the young demon couldn't face him yet. The anxiety that had settled in his stomach began to eat at him. The boy was not going to be able to avoid the duke for very long; they shared a home. And if this new change could prove to help him in his training, then he really didn't  **want** to avoid the duke for very long. But the thought of approaching him, of even just seeing him made the blunette dizzy. 

"I need to get away from here." He murmured. Alois crossed his mind. There was a good chance he could stay at the Macken manor. Leviatha might even be willing to train him. But... but the blonde was sure to want to know every detail of... He shook his head,  _If I can't even think about it to myself, how am I going to survive the interrogation Alois is sure to put me through?_ He sighed deeply again and turned back towards the wardrobe, once again distracting himself from his memories.

"I ought to pack some clothes if I'm going to the Mackens." With his task now out in the air he began to pull out the comfortable clothes. He wasn't going to be touching the other outfits anytime soon. As far as he was concerned the plan had succeeded. So he mindlessly dragged shawls and trousers from the wardrobe. And when he was through, he turned and stared blankly at the small pile of clothing that now sat beside it. A new problem arose, "I need a bag." Something he didn't have. Something he didn't know how to get. Something he'd need to ask... He growled and slammed the wardrobe shut, only to be struck lightly by a satchel that was hanging from the door.  _No questions..._ he reminded himself as he pstuffed his clothes into the sack. Now packed and ready to depart he set to face his final challenge before he could escape: getting past his guardian. It could be simple or it could be difficult. Regardless he needed to open his door and face it.

With sigh he slung the satchel over his shoulder and placed his hand on the doorknob, taking in a deep breath before yanking the door open. Much to his relief the hall was empty. Still, he cautiously leaned forward and sniffed the air. A strong scent assaulted his nostrels and his thoughts. A part of him, a large part of him, left him standing in the doorway, drinking in the soothing smell. A smaller part of him shouted for the door to be shut. It took a moment but he quickly came out of his daze and shut himself back up in his room. He was shocked once the smell was no longer in his head. Sure he had found Sebastian's scent soothing before, and he'd acknowledged that there was something to Malphas's but he never thought he'd ever be that enraptured by it! Perhaps this was a normal side-effect of the scenting, but he doubted he'd be able to make it down the stairs and out of the house with that scent in the air. There was only one thing to do. He turned his back to the door and adjusted the satchel. With a deep breath he launched into a sprint and, in an instant, burst through his bedroom window. 


End file.
